Banking On Your Heart
by joyfulibee
Summary: Adam falls for Coach Orion's daughter and she with him but neither can bring themselves to tell the other. They both have something in their past they must deal with. Will they get together and deal with the past?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer and Author Note: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the Ducks. I admit that this is not an original idea because this story has been done before. I borrowed the name Rebecca from another story I read a long time ago something about Daddy's Little Girl which was a great story and I had hoped to read more of it but unfortunately it appears the author never did write more on it. I hope you like this story and I welcome reviews. And now on with the first part of the story.**

**Banking on Your Heart**

"Why is it parents feel the need to baby us even when we are old enough to take care of ourselves?" I whined at Charlie and Adam.

"Now what has happened Becky?" Charlie asked.

"Dad says I can't go to the movies with some of my friends this weekend just because some guy named Andrew Larson is going. He is only going because of his cousin Lexi. You guys remember Lexi Preston right?" I ask.

I notice Adam has paled at the name Andrew Larson but I ignore it. "Yes I know her and her cousin. I have to say I agree with your dad Becky. I don't like the idea of you going out with a group that includes Andrew. Grant it he is still better than Chad McGill but still he is not someone worthy enough to hang out with you." Adam says with a frown.

"Adam are you my friend or my bodyguard? Or perhaps you are my big annoying brother."

"I would like to say that I am a friend and therefore also a bodyguard."

"Stop it you two! I have a solution to your problem Beck. You go out with the Ducks to the movie this weekend and we just happen to bump into your friends. This way Adam can be there to watch out for you and your dad won't protest to the team going with you." Charlie interjected.

"Charlie I now know why you are Captain Duck." I say as I hug him. As I am hugging Charlie I see fire flash in Adam's eyes or at least I think I saw it.

"Oh why is that Beck?" Charlie asks laughing and Adam laughs with him.

"Because you know how to solve a problem in a way that everyone is happy with."

"Not everyone is happy with this arrangement Becky." Adam says harshly.

"Well tough they will have to get over it and become happy."

"One question Becky." Adam says. "Is this supposed to be the guy Lexi is setting you up with just to make which ever Duck it is that you have a crush on now jealous?"

"First Adam how do you know about that set up? Second would you stop acting as though I change who I am crushing on ever other day! Third also stop acting as though I only crush on the boys who are Ducks? Fourth yes Andrew is the guy Lexi is setting me up with but not for that reason. And finally what do you have against Andrew?"

"Charlie I won't be able to go this weekend so keep your eyes on Larson."

"Don't answer me then Banks. I don't really care what your problem is. I mean it isn't like I am marrying this guy or about to have sex with him and even if I was I wouldn't need your permission or approval." I called at his retreating back and I saw him stop for a moment at my words before continuing toward the locker rooms. We are sitting beside the ice rink and they have practice in a half hour.

"Becky give him some time and he will explain it." Charlie says before walking off to follow Adam.

"Hey angel."

"Hey Averman your looking good. I like the hat." I say with a laugh. He has on a goofy looking hat and it is obvious he is going for a laugh with it. I then greet the rest of the team.

"Becky what was that fight with Banksie about?" Russ asked.

"Oh he is upset about my weekend plans. He doesn't like the guy Lexi is setting me up with. He won't explain what he has against Andrew Larson and that is who she is setting me up with." I tell them.

They all seemed to understand why Banks was so upset and the guys rushed off toward the locker room to check on him. "Becky," Julie says as the others leave.

"Yes Jules?" I respond.

"Adam only wants you to be happy. However Banksie is a male and they sometimes say things they don't mean. Right Connie?"

"Right Julie! Besides Adam is having a hard time finding the words to tell the girl he likes that she is on his mind every moment of everyday and that is driving him insane. He doesn't feel he is good enough for her."

"Yeah right like any girl in their right mind would turn Adam Banks, the lead scorer on the varsity hockey team, down for a date. But what does that have to do with Andrew Larson or Chad McGill?" I ask the two girls.

"He used to play on the same team as them until he became a Duck. They had turned their backs on him immediately and never apologized for treating him so bad. That kind of rejection from friends is hard on a person and hurts more than anything." Connie said quietly.

None of us had noticed someone approaching us until they spoke. "Thank you ladies for telling Becky what should have been mine to tell her. I mean I know you guys know it all but don't you think I know my life and my troubles better than anyone else? Now go bug Captain Duck and the others." Adam's voice was full of sarcasm.

They both looked slightly taken back at this and soon walked toward the locker room to get ready for practice. "Adam I still want answers from you. I hate hearing things from others I would rather hear them from the person themselves. You see when I was in the hospital after the accident that left me this way I would find that doctors refused to talk to me but rather told my parents everything and then my parents would hold some information from me."

"Becky I was planning on telling you everything tonight. That is why I went to let your dad know I was missing practice." Adam said quietly and almost tenderly.

"What did he say to that?"

"He said that I could do it after practice but tonight he wanted everyone at the practice. However I do get to be late to practice as long as I take you with me to get what I need." He replies.

"Ok I can do that." I tell him as he begins pushing my chair out of the rink and toward his dormitory. When we arrive at his ground floor room he wheels me in and stops me by his desk. "Won't Charlie mind me being in his room?"

"Hell no he already knew my plan as well. He was there when I told coach." He said as he dug in his closet for something. Soon he was placing a plastic box on my lap. "Will you hold that while I wheel you back to the rink?"

"Sure no problem if you promise to tell me what your problem with my dating Larson would be."

"Deal Becky if you can wait until after practice." He answers just as we reach the rink. He puts on his skates before he kisses my cheek and hits the ice. He stops beside my father and speaks to him then motions toward me. My father smiled at him then at me and nodded his head that he understood.


	2. Chapter 2 Games and Fun Practice

**Disclaimer and Author Note: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the Ducks. I admit that this is not an original idea because this story has been done before. I borrowed the name Rebecca from another story I read a long time ago something about Daddy's Little Girl which was a great story and I had hoped to read more of it but unfortunately it appears the author never did write more on it. I hope you like this story and I welcome reviews. And now on with the second part of the story.**

**Banking on Your Heart**

Today's practice was a game practice. What this means is that they don't actually practice but rather play games. The first game was Rope the Ducks which is the one where Dwayne rounds up the stray Ducks and whoever is the last one roped gets to pick the next ice game. Adam is the last one and I am almost sure it is because the others let him win as though they are making up for something or letting him show off for someone. I quickly look around and notice no one is there besides me as well as the team.

Adam picks the next game which is dodge ball game on ice. Again Adam wins and it makes me wonder what is going on since he usually loses this game to Portman.

He then picks the follow the leader game. This game is one where if they fail to follow the leader or don't do what they are suppose to they are out. Adam is the leader and the winner of this game is Kenny.

The team laughs when Kenny picks his favorite game. His favorite game is a line dance. This game has them all dancing line dances on the ice and if they miss a step they are out. This time Dwayne is the last one standing so he picks the next game. He chooses to play red light green light.

This game has Dwayne as the person on one end of the room calling out red light and green light. When he calls red light the players on the other side of the room must stop while if he calls out green light they can advance toward him. When it is finished Luis has won. My dad then calls for all of them to bring it in and take a knee.

"I think for our last game we should include the spectators don't you all agree?" My father says while looking from Adam to me.

"Definitely Coach but that means that one of us needs to help her onto the ice. I think Banksie should do the honor." Averman says with a laugh.

Everyone agrees and soon Adam is approaching me. I try to roll away from them knowing exactly what they have in store for me. "Oh no you don't dad! I don't think this is a good idea. Banks get away from me!" I shout out with a laugh.

I fail at getting them to leave me alone and all too soon Adam has me on the ice. The game is tag and I am the it. I tag the players and they are frozen until another player untags them and after the third tagging they become it this causes me to become base. The other players get to latch onto me one at a time for up to ten seconds. They can use me to skate up to a frozen player or to get away from the person who is it. They then pass me off to someone else and this continues until dad calls an end to the game.

I end up making Russ it and Adam takes control of my chair to get over to where Charlie is frozen. Charlie then takes me to where Julie is frozen. Julie takes me over to where Russ just froze Averman. About a half hour later dad calls it a day and the team heads for the locker rooms all except Adam. "Becky give me a few minutes to get a shower and changed before we take off."

"Alright Banksie boy you have twenty minutes to make yourself beautiful before I leave you here to rot!" I tell him.

"Are you saying that I am not beautiful right now?"

"No I was saying that you need to clean off the stink before I will go with you."

"Ah so you think I am cute?"

"Of course and if my father wasn't here I would tell you how cute I think you are." I respond with a look as though I am devouring his body with my eyes which cause him and my father to laugh.

"Well coach says I don't have to have you home until 10:30 so maybe you can tell me when we get in the car." Adam says.

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't." I reply stubbornly which causes both of them to laugh again.

"Coach is she always like this or is it that I bring out the worst in her?" Adam asks.

"I am going to have to say I think it is you Ducks that get her like this!"

"Dad come on you know it is just Adam because I find him to be annoying!" I reply as Adam pushes me out of rink and into the hall.

"Wait here for me Rebecca." Adam tells me as he pushes me to a table near the concession stand.

"Fine it isn't like I can make a fast getaway on my own you know." I shot back at him.

"That's what I was counting on but I never know who you might con into helping you escape." He answers over his shoulder as he walks back to the locker room.

Charlie and Averman come out just after he leaves. They both join me. "Hey Becky what are you doing tonight?" Les asks.

"Why? Do you want to go out tonight? Because if so I am sorry but Banks got to me first." I answer.

"That does it I am going to have to fight him. He has got to stop doing this to me. I find a pretty girl who would go out with me and he gets to her first. Ok so this is the first time but still it makes me…hungry. Does anyone else want something to eat?" Averman asks.

Charlie and I though we were laughing really hard managed to shake our heads no we didn't want anything. Averman goes to get his snack while Charlie and I visit. "Charlie why is it all the Ducks seem to think I am crushing on one of the team?"

"You aren't?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. "But that is what Julie, Connie, Guy, and I all heard you telling Lexi the day she offered to set you up with a guy to make that certain duck jealous."

"God you guys heard that? Did you hear who it was?"

"Yes but don't worry we won't tell him. Also we haven't told the other Ducks. They all just guessed it was a Duck but they don't know which one. They have all guessed it was me which of course was the wrong Duck.

At this Julie, Connie, and Guy joined us. "You know I am willing to bet that you guys can't wait to spill the beans. You all find it funny that Coach's little handicapped daughter who is only two years younger than yourselves has a crush on one of your teammates." I tell them.

Just after I say this Jesse, Greg, and Russ join us. Soon they are followed by Luis, Dwayne, Dean, and Fulton. "Becky we don't find it funny. We actually are very happy to hear it because we know your dad would approve." Julie replies.

Kenny joins us just as Averman comes back with a tray of food which the guys start devouring. "Becky, Adam told me to tell you he will be out in five minutes. Your dad caught up with him and was asking him a bunch of questions." Kenny tells me.

"Thanks Kenny." I say. "Why did you say my dad would approve Julie?"

"Think of it this way Becky if you are dating a Duck take Charlie for instance." She says with a knowing smile. She knows it isn't Conway but she is covering so the others don't know which Duck it is. "Your dad would have some control in the relationship by either working Charlie to death in practice or grounding you. That would be the perfect situation for a coach with a beautiful daughter if she is dating one of the players on his team." Julie finishes and we all laugh.

Adam walks up to us at this point. "What is so funny guys?"

We all laugh harder. "Just explaining why Coach would like it if Becky dated a Duck instead of any other guy in school." Connie finally says.

"I see. But why would she want to date a Duck when she can date a Hawk?" Adam asks sarcastically.

"Are you always this childish Banksie or do I just bring out the worst in you?" I ask and everyone just stares.

"I would have to say that the Ducks including you bring out the worst in me." He responds with a smile.

"What do you mean by calling me a Duck? You know I am not on the team you goof." I reply and I see the worry flash in the others eyes.

"Becky you are at every game and almost every practice you are always cheering for us even when we lose. You go for pizza most of the time with us and you sit with us at lunch most of the time therefore you are an honorary Duck. The only thing you seem to be missing is this Orion." He says as he pulls out his Ducks jersey from last year. This year they got new thanks to Bombay.

"What is this?" I ask with a questioning look on my face.

"It is my old jersey but it is yours now." He says quietly. The rest of the players watch him in shock. "Oh like you guys haven't wanted to make her an honorary Duck ever since we meet her. Come off it we discussed this and we agreed one of us was going to give her their old jersey until her new one came in." He tells them just as my dad walks up smiling.

"Orion how much homework do you have tonight?" He calls to me.

"Sir I have just got to type my article for Journalism. However if I could get my sweet wonderful father to proof it and maybe type it I would appreciate it." I say as I bat my eyelashes at my father.

"I hate when you do that. Gentlemen watch out for my daughter when she pulls the innocent cute face on you. She is a killer when she puts that face on and she knows she can wrap any guy around her pinky with that look. So what is the assignment for Journalism Rebecca?" My dad asks.

"Well actually my teacher set us all a challenge to write about one of the sports our school offers so I told her I wanted to do a series of articles. She was excited especially when I told her what my plan was for the series. She is going to publish them in the school newspaper provided they are as good as they sound." I tell him.

"So let me guess you are doing hockey as your sport." Charlie interjects.

"What is the series about?" My dad asks.

"First I am starting off with what it is like to be the handicapped daughter of our school's varsity hockey coach. I explain what the difference in the coach at home is during the season and in the off season. The second article will be an up close and personal look at our varsity coach. It will explain how he went from playing hockey to coaching it. After that I will be interviewing each team member separately and there will be one article for each player."

"That sounds like a lot of work but I have faith that you can do it Becky." My dad responds. "I will type it and have your mom edit it. Do you want it in Times New Roman 12 point font? Also should it be single or double spaced?"

"Yes to the first question and single for the second question." I respond and everyone laughs.

I reach behind me to try and get the folder out of my bag. "Which one is it Rebecca?" I hear Adam whisper in my ear.

"The purple one." I answer back in a whisper only he hears.

Soon he is handing me the folder and I am handing my father the story. "Ok see you two at 10:30 and don't forget Banks I am expecting you to take good care of my daughter as well as get your homework done tonight."

"Yes sir. Don't worry Coach I would never hurt Rebecca on purpose you know that right?"

"Yes I know that but I still feel it my duty to warn you." My dad answers as Adam starts to push me toward the parking lot.

"I understand Coach. See you later tonight." Adam calls over his shoulder.

"See you dad." I also call.


	3. Chapter 3 Banks' House

**I do not own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I hope you enjoy the story and please feel free to review. I have a few more postings ready but still not sure how I will end the story. And now on with the story.**

**Banking on Your Heart**

When we reach Adams car he places the box, he had put back in my lap, into the trunk of his car. He then wheels my chair up to the passenger side door and opens the door. After opening the car door he picks me up out of my chair by placing a hand under my knees and one around my shoulders. He lifts me as though I weigh nothing at all. Once he has me firmly against his chest he pushes my chair back with his foot and then places me inside the car. He then fastens my seat belt around me before taking my chair apart so that it will fit in his trunk. Next he places my chair in the trunk before going around to the driver's side and getting into the car. Once in the car he fastens his seat belt as well.

"Adam you know I am amazed by you right now?" I tell him.

"Why is that Becky?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Well first you lift me as though I am as light as a feather and then you knew how to take my chair apart without me giving you instructions. Care to explain both these?"

"Well I have been watching the last three years each time your father would have to load your chair into the car because your family van was broke down. I would watch the way he picked you up so cautiously and I guess I just learned from watching him so closely." Adam says and I see the pink tint creep into his face.

"I see. Was it funny to watch my father struggling with his handicapped child?" I don't know why I was so cranky about my handicap lately but I was.

"I don't think it is funny that you are in a wheelchair. You are far from handicapped though Rebecca. You can do so much that others can't do and those people can use their legs you can't. I would watch your father because I was amazed at how tender a moment it seemed. I mean we get to hear him yell and scream all through our practice but we never get to see his soft side. At least we didn't until you entered our lives. Rebecca I often wondered what he must be thinking each time he looks at his little girl. I wondered if he saw you the way I did or if he saw something I couldn't see. I wondered if you were a little girl to him, a teenager with hormones, or a grown woman. I never told anyone about what I observed until one day when we were all leaving practice and saw your father struggling to get the chair down in the rain. He was tired, hungry, wet, and cold but he still cared so much about his daughter he would stand in the rain to take care of her wheelchair. I found myself wondering that day if I were him would I have found the patience to do such a loving act. Now Rebecca don't ever think that us Ducks see you has an annoying little handicapped girl because what we see is a girl who has fought hard to get where she is today. We see a talent, beautiful, and completely fun person." Adam finishes just as we pull into the driveway of a beautiful and elaborate home.

"Where are we Adam?" I ask in awe.

"Well I owe you dinner so I am bringing you to my favorite spot to eat. Did you bring anything formal to wear?"

"No Adam you didn't exactly tell me I needed to." I responded with a frown.

"Good because I didn't either. I hope they accept us the way we are dressed." He says with a smile before getting out of the car and carrying my chair into the house where he quickly sets it up. He then comes back to get me. "Madam our table is ready." He says with a smile that makes his eyes light up. He picks me up again the way he did before only this time he has me put my arms around his neck. My body is pressed close to his as he kicks the car door shut and turns to carry me into the house.

"Adam is this the young lady you have been telling us about the last few weeks?" A woman who looks a lot like Adam asks.

"Yes Mom it is. I brought her to my favorite eating spot in the hopes of putting some meat on her bones." He replies as he places me down in my chair that is setting in the dining room.

"Well Miss Orion it is a pleasure to met you." She says as she reaches out to shake my hand.

"No Mrs. Banks the pleasure is all mine but please call me Rebecca."

"Oh and Rebecca you may call me Kathy or Kathryn." She adds.

"Actually I should tell you that I prefer Becky to Rebecca but which ever you like is fine with me." I say to her.

"I like her already Adam Christopher Banks." She says.

"Mom did you have to do that too me?" Adam whines.

"Do what Adam?"

"You used my full name." He responds.

"Why does that bother you Adam?" Kathy asks her son.

"Because everyone from school knows me by Adam, Banks, or Banksie and I don't want anyone from school knowing my middle name." He replies.

"I like your name Adam. It fits you very nicely. Did you know that Adam means man and Christopher means follower of Christ? From what I know of you Adam you live up to both names. I know that you go to church every weekend and according to the rumors the other Ducks have told me you are definitely a man not a woman." I tell him with a smile and I see his mother stifle a laugh.

Adam's face went a bit red at the last part of my explanation. "I am glad you approve but please don't tell the others about my middle name." He responds.

"Don't worry Adam I won't tell. If you want to know my full name is Rebecca Christine Orion and my Confirmation name is Elizabeth." I tell him.

"What religion are you Becky?" He asks after a moment.

"I am Catholic. Why do you ask?"

"I never knew that. I ask because I am also a Catholic and when you said you were Confirmed I wondered which religion it was."

"You are a Catholic? Have you been Confirmed?"

"Yes I am a Catholic and yes I made my Confirmation last year. My Confirmation name is Nicholas." Adam tells me.

"So are you the kind of guy that carries Christmas cheer all year round Banksie?" I ask him.

"Yes Becca I do. Don't you?"

"What did you just call me?"

"Becca why?"

"Where did you learn of my other nickname?" I ask in shock.

"I didn't learn it anywhere but my cousin Rebecca sometimes goes by Becca. Does it bother you that I called you that?"

"No just surprised is all." I tell him as he pushes me into his family's living room. "Only one other person has ever called me that name."

"Can I ask who?"

"Just someone that was very important to me at one time and still holds a piece of my heart." I respond and I see a look of hurt cross his face.

"I see." He says in what I can tell is a forced cheeriness. "It is your first boyfriend isn't it?"

"Yeah right Banks. Rebecca Orion has an ex-boyfriend that no one has ever met." I respond sarcastically as his mother walks into the living room.

"Dinner will be in about a half hour so why don't you show Becky around. I think you can manage showing her your room as well. I mean perhaps the girl can convince you to clean it up before you leave tonight."

"Oh if it is that bad I don't want to see it. I have already seen his dorm room and that is scary enough. Although I think part of that mess is Charlie's but still scary." I tell her and they both laugh.

"You are right Becky it is Charlie's mess not mine. Mom is teasing me about my room. My room was clean when I last left here. However if Steven or Kyle have been in there it is hard to say what it looks like now."

"He is right Becky his room was clean but Kyle has been using his room has a computer room."

"Oh that should be interesting!" Adam mutters.

"How old is Kyle?"

"Kyle is twelve and no he doesn't have access to the internet unless his father or I log into the computer." Kathy tells me.

"I see. Well how about that tour Banksie?"

"You got it Orion!" He says and then pushes me into another room. "This is my Dad's home office." He tells me.

He then takes me into another room. "This is the game room."

"Wow Adam your family's home is nice. So is this the room you and the Ducks hangout in when they come visit you?"

"No! None of them have been inside my home they all act like they are afraid of coming inside kind of like you do when you go to a museum or a ballet theatre."

"Oh so I am the first one of the group to be inside your parents' home?"

"Becca you are the first friend I have ever brought home. I haven't had any girlfriends so I never brought them here and I didn't want the guys I use to play hockey with to come here." Adam says.

"Speaking of that do you mind telling me what you have against me hanging out with Chad or Andrew?"

"I am about to get to that but first lets finish the tour and then have dinner before I explain my life."

"Adam, why do you feel the need to explain your life and show me your childhood home? Not that I mind but I am curious." I tell him and he stops in the next room. He kneels down next to me and brushes a hand across my cheek.

"Becca, I can't explain that too you but there is something about the way you got so upset with me that just made me realize you are different from the rest of my friends. I felt you deserved more explanations about me than the rest."

"So what room is this?" I ask with a laugh.

"Ah well this is what I like to call the thinking room. The rest of the family calls it the bathroom. So what do you think of this marvelous room?" He says with a blush and a little laugh.

"I think this is my favorite room so far." I answer with a laugh as he pushes me to the stairs. He once again lifts me from my chair and carries me. He carries me to a door and stops in front of it. "Adam do you want me to get the door?"

"No I got it." He says as he moves his arm from around my shoulders. "Just grip my neck for a moment alright Becca?"

"No problem." I say as I think how nice it is to be in his arms. I place my arms around his neck and pull myself closer to his upper body as he opens the door. He places his arm back around my shoulders and carries me into the room. He carries me over to the bed and sets me on it.

He gets a beautifully peaceful look on his face as he sits next to me. "Becca you are a very beautiful girl especially when you laugh or smile." He sits there looking at me for a moment before speaking again. "This is my room. Not much compared to that thinking room but I like it." He says with a laugh.

"Adam you have a very nice room. It feels warm and happy." I say as I noticed the pictures on the wall.

"So you like it?" He asks just as I notice a picture I have never seen before in my life.

"Yes I like it very much however I am interested in knowing where you got that picture of me? I have never seen it." I notice he blushes a bit.

"That was one your dad took one day after practice as you were watching me very intently while I was practicing by myself on the ice. Your dad gave that picture to me as a small reminder of the people who care about me. He said that the look on your face was one that he had seen many times when he would skate with you on the ice. He said it was a look of pure joy and love. I didn't understand at the time what he meant by the joy and love until a few days later while we were practicing. You entered the rink quietly then sat there watching with nobody but your father and I noticing you. I observed you as much as possible and the looks on your face kept changing. Charlie missed a shot you showed a bit of sadness as though it was you that missed the shot. I made a goal and your face brightened as though you made the goal. Luis stopped without any problems and you looked so happy as though it was you that stopped out there on the ice. You showed love and joy with each accomplishment or failure you proved that what we do meant something to someone."

I was speechless and was thankful when his mother opened the door to his room. "Are you two coming down to dinner?"

"Yes mom I was just about to bring her downstairs. Can you give us a couple of minutes?"

"Sure Adam it isn't a problem I am still waiting on your dad but he should be home in ten minutes." She said before she left the room and shut the door.

"Becca are you alright? You are so quiet it seems."

I couldn't say anything but instead I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled him close and hugged him tight. Soon he had his arms around me and was pulling me as close as he could as we hugged. "Adam you amaze me." I tell him as we finally break the hug and he picks me up.

"What do you mean? Sorry I didn't finish the tour Becca."

"I mean that you are so different than I once thought."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good very good." I tell him as we start down the stairs to my chair but he doesn't put me down right away. "Are you going to hold me all night Adam or are you going to put me back in the chair? I don't mind either one but I think it will be hard to eat while holding me."

"Wrap your arms around my neck again please."

I do what he asks and before I know it he has my feet on top of his with both arms holding me up by being around my waist. He then leans down and kisses my cheek. "Adam what is this all about?" I ask after he has straightened up.

"I don't know what came over me. I am sorry Becca."

I pull his neck down and kiss his cheek. "It is alright Adam I just wanted to know what I did to deserve such a sweet gift."

He blushes as he says. "You made me feel special and important. I guess that is what happened." He then picks me up and places me back in my chair.

"You are special and important. You are one of my best friends and therefore you will always be special as well as important to me." I tell him as he begins pushing me into the dining room.

"There you two are." Kathy says. "Adam why don't you introduce Becky to the family?"

"Sure thing mom. Dad, Kyle, and Steven I want you to meet my best female friend who just happens to be my coach's beautiful and talented daughter. Everyone this is Rebecca Orion but she prefers to go by Becky. Becky this is my father, Phillip Banks and my two brothers Kyle and Steven. Kyle is my younger brother and Steven is my older brother." Adam says.

"It is nice to meet the girl we have been hearing so much about that past two years." Steven says.

"Yeah I mean I can't believe he actually brought you with him. I was beginning to think he was making you up." Kyle adds and we all laugh.

"Don't mind Kyle and Steven they are just jealous that Adam has such a beautiful friend who is willing to spend time with him." Their dad tells me. "Welcome to our home. I hope you are finding yourself at home here."

"Thank you Mr. Banks for the advice however I do have two siblings of my own and they tend to be the same way. However I find it easier to just run them over with the wheelchair then to ignore them. I feel very comfortable in your home sir and I am glad Adam brought me here to meet all of you."

"I like this girl Adam. Don't mess this relationship up! You will regret it if you do." His father says. "Oh and Becky please feel free to call me Phillip and don't call me sir again ok?"

"Yes Phillip I get it. I am sorry about the sir but you have to understand my father is a hockey coach who expects his players to respond with yes sir or no sir and that sort of answers. At home he sometimes forgets where he is during the season and will grump if one of us forgets to answer with sir. Guess it has been drilled in so much that I don't even notice when I do it." I tell him.

Everyone laughs. "Hey Adam if you aren't dating her can I ask her out?" Kyle asks and Adam just glares at his little brother. "I was joking Banksie get a grip."

"Well there would be a problem with me dating you Kyle."

"Oh what would that be?" Kyle asks.

"Actually three things are wrong with it. One is that I don't date younger guys even if they are as sweet as you. Two is that my father wouldn't go for it because he couldn't control the relationship as one of Adam's fellow team mates pointed out to me earlier today. The third thing is I only date Ducks or so the team tells me. They all seem to think that is the only guys I crush on." I finish and I notice Adam is smiling again.

"Becky you earlier said that you are a Catholic however I have never seen you at church so may I ask which church you go to?"

"Well Kathy you see I live on the school grounds with my parents and so we go to church a couple of blocks from school. This way I can participate in church activities without having to rely on my parents. I can ask one of the Ducks to walk with me when I want to go do something at church usually Charlie, Russ, Fulton, Les, or Dean walk me there and then they hang out shooting hoops across the street until I come back out."

"I see. So Adam why don't you go there some Sundays instead of always driving home on Saturday night to join us Sunday?" Phillip asks.

"I never knew there was a Catholic church so close to school. I knew that Charlie and the other guys tended to take Becky to some sort of church activity every week but I never thought to find out more about it because I figured if she wanted me to know she would tell me."

"Why don't you join my family some Sunday? I would invite you for this Sunday but you said you had plans this weekend so I assume that means that you won't be at school Sunday either."

"When did I say I had plans this weekend?" He says looking confused.

"When Charlie made the suggestion that I go to the movies with the team so that I could meet up with Lexi and her cousin Andrew."

"Oh that well if you think about it what I said was that I wouldn't be able to go and that Charlie was to keep an eye on Larson." Adam says with a blush.

"ANDREW LARSON?" Steven says just after he has taken a drink of his pop and he ends up spitting it back out. "Why would such a sweet girl be hanging out with a loser like him? Not that Adam is much better!"

"Hey watch it big brother I can beat you up you know!" Adam says as he throws a roll at his older brother. "Besides her best friend Lexi happens to be Larson's cousin and Lexi was setting Becky up with him to make one of the Ducks jealous. Evidently Becky has a crush on one of the guys and Lexi wants to get this guy to notice her as more than the coach's daughter. Most of the team thinks it is Charlie that Becky likes however I think it is someone else."

"Oh and who do you think I have a crush on?" I ask calmly even though I am nervous that he knows who it really is.

"I think it is Les Averman." He says while looking me straight in the eye.

I had just taking a sip of my milk when he said this and like Steven I ended up spitting it back out. "What Averman? Are you nuts or is it that your brain doesn't work as well of the ice?"

"What do you mean?"

"You think I like Averman? Why do you think that?"

"Well something you said the other day at lunch. You were telling Connie and Julie that the guy you liked was funny and a bit odd."

"Oh that! You really weren't paying attention that day if that is all you heard."

"Well enlighten me then."

"I don't think your family wants to hear about the pathetic lunch room rumors." I respond as I see the family watching us as though watching a tennis match.

"Go ahead and enlighten him on this rumor. I find it fun watching my brother get a light bulb above his head." Steven replies and everyone but Adam laughs.

"Steve stop picking on your brother." Kathy reprimanded though her laughter.

"Fine if they don't mind I will tell you that one of my friends has a crush on Averman and I was telling the girls how the girl had told me about it."

"Oh please continue because you haven't fully convinced me yet." Adam says with agitation in his voice.

"Ok do you know Kimberly?"

"Yes why?"

"Well Kimberly and I were coming out of Journalism the other day, after I told my teacher about my idea for a series of articles on our varsity hockey team, when she decided she wanted to tell me about this guy she thought was awesome. She said 'Becky you know everyone is looking forward to the article on the team's resident quiet cutie right? Well I am looking forward to the article about another Duck on the team I mean Banks is cute but soooo not my type.' So this forced me to ask her to elaborate. I knew everyone was excited about the article on Adam Banks lead scorer for the Ducks and 'resident quiet boy' as many say." I make quotation marks on the part about resident quiet boy.

"So what did she say?" Kathy asks.

"She said that Banks is cute, sweet, and a good hockey player but she prefers someone else. She then said 'the guy I like is funny and bit odd.' I had to laugh because there are four guys on the team this can describe. I mean Dwayne's rancher ways can make him seem that way to the girls around this part of the country because they aren't use to it. Then there is Russ with the street talk sort of sense of humor. I also have to say Goldberg can be a bit of a comedian when he wants to be and is a bit odd for a hockey goalie. However Averman is usually most known for his comedy like what he said to me tonight." I tell them as I see out of the corner of my eye that Adam is watching me intently.

"What did he say to you tonight?"

"Oh well he asked me what I was doing tonight so knowing Averman was up to some sort of joke I played along. I figured by this point they all knew that you had something you wanted to discuss with me so he had to know I had plans. With all of this in mind I replied with Why? Do you want to go out tonight? Because if so I am sorry but Banks got to me first."

Adam looks at me with a strange look. "Go on and tell us what his response was."

"He said 'that does it I am going to have to fight him. He has got to stop doing this to me. I find a pretty girl who would go out with me and he gets to her first. Ok so this is the first time but still it makes me…hungry. Does anyone else want something to eat?' So you can see what is funny about the guy although Averman is like a big lovable brother who just makes you laugh even when you think you can't." I say.

"That is Averman for you. So what caused you to pinpoint it to Averman that Kimberly likes?" Adam says.

"That was simple when she didn't stop with just the comedy and bit odd thing. She went on to say that she likes to watch this guy get worked up about little things because everyone else tells him to shut up. Only one Duck has ever been told to shut up by the rest." I say then Adam and I both say together. "Averman!"

"I see. However both girls on the team know which guy it is and Connie isn't upset so that rules out Guy."

"Banks, I should tell you that your room mate and Guy also know but are sworn to secrecy. If they say anything I will make their lives a living nightmare."

"Ok so we have established that it isn't Charlie, Les, or Guy. That leaves Russ, Dwayne, Greg, Dean, Fulton, Luis, Kenny, and Jesse. So lets see what I know about this guy." Adam says with a look of thought on his handsome face.

"You didn't include yourself little brother. She never said one way or the other about you." Steven reminds him.

"Your brother is right that I didn't say it was you or wasn't you Adam."

"Ok so that makes nine of us. If I can figure it out I might have a chance to help you figure out a way to get him to notice you without going out with my old team mates."

"No offense Banks but if Charlie, Connie, Guy, and Julie couldn't help me what makes you think you can?"

"I don't know but I have to try Becca! I don't want to see you get hurt by the jerk." Adam says and his whole family looks at us strangely. "I owe you some explanations and I guess I should go ahead with it right now. Becky I use to be a Hawk. I use to play on the same hockey team as my brother had and my friends did. We played against the Ducks just after Bombay took over as coach and we won. However at the time Bombay wasn't much of a coach because his heart wasn't in it. Later when he got his heart in it he found that I was playing for the wrong team therefore he got me to play for the Ducks even though I as well as my dad were against it."

"Ok I sort of knew that information because of the way the team treated you when you went to varsity in the freshman year."

"Well did you also know that when we played in the final game of the season it was against the Hawks?"

"No I didn't know that."

"Well it was and my old coach ordered McGill and Larson to take me out so that the Ducks would lose their best scorer. Grant it Larson was upset by this request and refused to do it however McGill didn't hesitate in sending me flying head first into the net. I ended up passing out and had to be rushed to the hospital. When I came to Jesse finally accepted me as did the rest of the Ducks and my father realized at that moment that I was happier playing for the Ducks than I ever was with the Hawks."

"Finally this is all making sense."

"But there is more Becky however I need to help clear the table and do the dishes before I finish. Do you mind?"

"Go ahead Adam I don't mind."

"Adam sit! Kyle and I will handle it. I think it is more important to explain your past to this wonderful girl." Steven says.

"Thanks Steven but I can help."

"No Steven is right Adam we can handle it. I think you should continue telling Becky about your past." Kyle says.

"No I don't want you guys throwing this back at me later."

"You have witnesses that they said they would do it without complaint Adam so relax and sit down with Becky." Phillip says.

"Are you sure?" Adam asks his family.

"Yes Adam we are all sure." His mother confirms.

"Thanks everyone. Well after that Bombay went to play hockey but ended up with an injury that made him have to quit. He came back and was offered the coaching position for the Junior Goodwill games. He had Charlie round us up and when we got to Fulton had he not taken care of them McGill, Larson, and one of the other guys I use to play hockey with they would have made sure we were all injured bad enough that we couldn't play hockey again."

"Ok so now I guess that makes sense as to why you don't approve of my hanging out with Andrew or Chad. However don't you think they might have changed by now? I mean you have to admit that you at one point were almost as bad as them. According to what I was told by the other Ducks you taunted some of them in the alleyway."

"Yes true they could have changed by now but I just don't trust them enough to let you be the one to find out. I would rather it be someone I didn't know. Someone whose father couldn't work me to death if anything happened to his little girl."

"I see so it is my Dad that worries you not Larson?"

"No Becky it isn't that. I just want you to be happy and you don't know Larson however you are using him to get the person you care about which is what is bothering me."

"Why is that Adam?"

"Becky what if the plan to make this guy jealous backfires? I mean what if he thinks you truly love Larson?"

I am shocked into silence and I look around the room to notice his family watching us intently. "Adam maybe you should try to figure out which one of the guys she likes before you judge if he will think she is truly in love with Larson. Come on who did you two narrow it down to?" Steven asked as he got up to get another glass of juice.

"Well there was Russ, Dwayne, Greg, Dean, Fulton, Luis, Kenny, Jesse, and me." Adam said.

"Alright well try getting more out of her about this guy." Kyle urged his older brother.

"Ok each of those left have their own personalities so what makes this one stand out to you?" Adam asks.

"He is a devoted friend and he is always looking out for me."

"Wait a moment Becky we all look out for you. So that doesn't help me. As far as a devoted friend I feel we all fit that description as well."

"Adam why don't you give me a better question to answer that won't just give it to you? I want you to have to figure it out on your own."

"Alright does this guy have a nickname or title?"

"Ok let me say that Dwayne, Greg, Dean, Fulton, Jesse, and you all have nicknames am I correct? Also that Russ, Luis, and Kenny don't?"

"Well let me think. Dwayne is rancher Dwayne and Goldberg is Goldie. I am Banksie while Dean and Fulton are the Bash Brothers. I don't know what nickname Jesse has though."

"Oh he use to be part of the Oreo line or did you forget that?"

"Oh right. I forget it because he hasn't been that in a long time."

"Ok to answer your question yes he has a nickname or title."

"Why don't you ask if he is one of the guys who were an original Duck?" Kyle suggested.

"Good question so was he Becky?"

"Ok define original Ducks. Do you mean those who played on the team when it was still District 5 or do you mean the ones who played in the finals that year?"

"Ah I see you want to know if I am included in the original Ducks! Smart Miss Orion you are trying to make sure you have more choices for me to have to guess from. I like your cleverness. Alright after I joined the team was he an original Duck?"

"Yes Adam he was an original Duck."

"Ok that narrows it down to Jesse, Greg, Fulton, and me." Adam says quietly.

"You have gotten closer than most everyone on the team. Only Charlie, Julie, Guy, and Connie know the really answer." I tell him.

"I take it that means my guessing is done for the night right?"

"Right Adam because you invited me to come with you to tell me about your life not to investigate my love life."

"Alright well as you probably know by now during the time we played in the Junior Goodwill games we gained some new players and one of them took my place on the team when I injured my wrist. However Charlie showed me what a true friend is. You see I went though a very bad depression during that time." Adam got up from the table and he disappeared outside for a moment. When he returned he had the box he had brought with him. "Here Becky I have a few things I want you to hold on to for me." He said as he pulls out his old Ducks jersey from when he was first on the team. Then he pulls out a bandage from when his wrist was hurt. He also handed me a plastic hospital band. "You already have my jersey from the goodwill games."

"Adam I am confused and um a bit overwhelmed here. Why do you give me these things?"

"Rebecca I know you will take good care of them and therefore I am intrusting them to you for the time being. Tonight when I take you home I want you to put them in a safe spot until I need them back alright?"

"Sure Adam."

"Speaking of taking you home," he said looking at his watch. "I think we need to be leaving because I need to make one more stop before we head to your home."

"I think your right Adam." I say quietly as he picks me up and sets me on the chair he was just sitting on. I notice Kyle gets up and comes to stand beside me while Adam tears my chair apart. Adam carries my chair out while Steven carries the box out to Adam's car. "Mr. and Mrs. Banks thank you for a wonderful evening and a delicious dinner. I look forward to seeing you at the next game."

"We hope to be seeing you sooner than that." Mr. Banks says.

"Becky we really enjoyed having a girl in the house for a change. Especially since Adam has never brought around any friends let alone female friends." Mrs. Banks says just before the two boys come back in the house pushing one another.

"Adam is a dork! Becky why would you let this goof take you anywhere?" Steven asks.

"I trust Adam. Yeah he can be a bit dorky or a goof but he is still a good friend. He helped me out my first week at Eden Hall."

"Becky you remember that week?"

"Of course you were the first Duck to come and help out the new girl, who at the time you didn't realize was your coach's daughter. You realized it that afternoon at practice when my dad introduced the team to me."

"My little brother was nice to a girl? EW I think we should get him some cootie repellent." Steven joked and Adam's face went red. I saw fire flash in his eyes.

"Steven I think you need to grow up. Yes I was nice to a girl and if I may add she is one of the prettiest girls in the school. She isn't the one with cooties but you my dear big brother are." Adam says in a tone that says he is clearly not happy and his brothers would be best off remembering that.

"Sorry Adam. I am quite sure Becky is one of the prettiest if not the prettiest girl you go to school with however all girls have cooties as do all guys. What I call cooties is the germs a person has. She has girl germs and that is one thing a guy can't afford to get if he is going to be a big star someday." Steven explains.

"Steven I may have girl cooties but they are far less of a problem then your caveman cooties." I reply smoothly and both of Adams parents laugh.

"Oh Adam do bring her back again soon. She is a delight to have around and the way she can hold her own with your brothers is spectacular." Kathy tells him as Adam reaches down to gather me in his arms once again.

"I will bring her back soon Mom if she will agree to come with me. I think Steven and Kyle may have caused her to not want to come back." Adam answers her.

"Oh don't worry Mrs. Banks I will come back sometime to visit with you. We can always ignore the males in the house since they tend to have bad manners in how to treat a lady well except maybe Mr. Banks."

"What about me Becky?"

"Well ok maybe Adam has good manners but still I think we could have a little girl chat without them sometime don't you agree Mrs. Banks?" I ask and Adam smiles.

"Sure thing Miss Orion. However next time I expect you to call me Kathy." She replies with a smile just as Adam walks to the door holding me against him.

"Alright Kathy you have a deal. Thank you all for a wonderful evening. I will hopefully get to see you all at the game this Saturday." I tell them.

"Well you will be seeing me this Saturday at the game. I try never to miss Adam's games." Mr. Banks says.

"I think I might go this time." Kyle pipes up.

"Yeah sounds like fun watching my little brother slap the puck around." Steven adds.

"I think now that I have Becky to talk to at the game I will go this time." Kathy says.

"Good see you all then." I tell them as Kyle opens the door for Adam.

"Thanks Ky." Adam says to his brother.


	4. Chapter 4 Coach's House

**I don't own the Ducks. Anything original in the story I own. Hope you enjoy it. I am not as happy with how this chapter turned out but a friend told me to go with it they liked it so in their honor I am leaving it alone. Now on with the story.**

**Banking on Your Heart**

After we say our goodbyes Adam carries me out and puts me in his car. "Becky thank you for coming with me tonight."

"Adam don't thank me." I tell him as he buckles me in.

He smiles as he shuts my door then he goes around to the other side and gets in. "Becky can you tell me about why being called Becca was such a shock?"

"Adam you know the North Stars right? Well Mike Modano is one of the guys my father played hockey with at one time. Anyway Mike became like a loveable uncle when they played hockey together. He would always say that I was his favorite of all the kids the other players had because I would treat him like an uncle. He would always get my school pictures and some of the drawings I had made. If you went to his home you could usually find a painting I done hanging on his walls as though they were expensive pieces of art instead of some little girls drawings. He would always carry my picture in his billfold and according to dad if anyone asked if he had a special girl in his life he would say yes then pull out the picture. He would say she is my teammate's daughter but she is like a niece to me."

"Wow sounds like he truly cared about you."

"He did Adam. He would always say that during the game he would score me one goal. It was never the first one because that was the easy way out of his obligation but rather the second or third because that takes more effort. We came up with a signal that told me which one he scored for me. He would blow a kiss toward my dad's direction before skating off to join the others. My dad use to laugh that the other guys were beginning to wonder about them. However after my accident things ended up changing. When dad quit the team Mike still kept in touch and still shot a goal for me ever game. However the signal changed. He now wears a bracelet on his wrist that is a friendship bracelet I made for him while I was in the hospital recovering from the accident."

"How does that tell you that it is your goal?"

"He will tug on it in front of the camera man and then blow a kiss. You see the ESPN camera crew know about Mike's little niece as they call me and so they make sure to catch his signal every time. This way I see it every time."

"Becky thank you for sharing with me about your nickname. I now understand how special that nickname is and so I won't call you that." He says as we pull into my driveway.

"Thank you Adam for everything. I really enjoyed myself tonight and I am looking forward to the game Saturday."

"Becky would you please reconsider going out with Andrew?" He asks just before he gets out of the car. He gets my chair out of his trunk and puts it back together before coming up to my door.

"Adam I understand your problems with Andrew I really do however I plan to at least meet him. Especially after everything you have told me about him. I think I want to meet the guy who used to be your friend but then turned his back. I know what it is like to have friends turn on you like that Adam." I tell him as he unbuckles my seatbelt and picks me up. He sets me down in my chair then places the items he gave me to hold onto my lap.

"Becky if you are going though with this you might hurt the guy you like. I know Jesse and I neither one like him very much. I don't think Greg or Fulton do either. You might lose what you want by doing this however if you truly want to then do it but I will tell you that you will lose at least one friend if you do."

"Why would I lose a friend Adam? I mean it isn't like any of you guys care about me in that way. I am doing this to get Lexi off my case about my crush. She thinks this guy cares about me too. She says it is in the way he comes up to talk to me between classes on occasion and the way he will wait with me when I have to wait for my dad after practice. I don't think she realizes that you all do that so coach won't kill you in practice."

"Rebecca that is so not true." Adam says as he stops at the bottom of my ramp into my house. I can tell he has put the brakes on my chair so that I can't get away.

"What part Adam?"

"All of it about us Ducks. We all care deeply about you or least some of us do. We wait with you because we care and like your company or at least that is why I do it."

"Banks what is this yelling about?" My dad says from the front door.

"Sorry coach I was just trying to get your daughter to see that none of the team sees her as a charity case or just the coach's daughter. Look at Charlie he thinks of Becky as a sister." He says to my dad who smiles and then retreats back into the house.

"Adam why don't you take me on in and I will show you something?"

"Alright Becky what is it that you want to show me?" He asks as he pushes me up the ramp.

"Something that I think you should read but I don't want anyone else to read yet." I tell him. As we reach the door I open it and he pushes me inside. "Hi Dad and Mom. Is my article still up on the computer?"

"Yes Becky it is. Did you have supper?" My mom answers.

"Yes we ate at Adam's parents' house. His mom made chicken, mash potatoes and green beans." I tell her.

"Good. Hello Adam and how are you tonight?" My mother says noticing Adam behind me.

"Hello Mrs. Orion. I am fine and how about yourself?"

"I am good as well."

"Banksie did you have any troubles getting Becky in and out of your car?"

"No coach. She is light like a feather unlike Conway."

"Too true. Glad it was easy for you." My dad says with a smile as though hiding a secret.

"Why don't you push Becky into the computer room Adam? It is two doors down on the right side of the hall upstairs." My mother answers.

"I can do that." Adam says as he starts toward the ramp that leads upstairs. "I think every house needs one of these so that people can get around a lot better don't you Becky? I mean come on it has to be easier for both you and I when we were at my parents' house don't you agree?"

I laugh and so do my parents. "What do you do there to get her upstairs Banks?"

"Well Coach I carried her upstairs and set her on my bed. By the way she saw the picture you gave me."

"What did she think of it?"

"She was shocked and a bit surprised that I had a picture of her. I had to explain how I got it and when it was taken."

"I see well you can either carry her upstairs or give your arms a break and push her up." My dad says with a laugh.

So Adam pushes me up the ramp and into the room my mother had told him to take me to. "So where is your bedroom Becky?" He asks as he positions me in front of the computer and I switch on the screen.

"When we get done here I will show you." I tell him as I start working on my article. "Hey by the way what homework did you have tonight?"

"I didn't have any. I got it done in study hall today."

"Lucky you but I couldn't get into the computer labs during my study hall." I tell him as I start editing my article. "Are you any good in English? I mean can you edit a paper?"

"Yeah I am pretty good at English. Why?"

"Can you read this and edit it while I go get my shower?"

"Sure Becky."

"Thanks Adam." I say as I lean over and kiss his cheek.

"What is that for Becky?" He asks as a blush creeps up his cheeks.

"Because you are going to proof my article. If you do a good job I may have you proof all the Duck articles I plan to do." I tell him as I wheel out of the room. I then call my mom to help me get my shower. I usually can do it by myself but tonight I feel like I need some help so she agrees.

"You like Adam don't you Becky?" My mom asks me.

"Yes I do. But I know he doesn't feel the same about me. He has narrowed down the team to four guys that I could possibly like and he is trying to figure it out. All the Ducks except Charlie, Adam, Connie, Julie, and Guy think it is Charlie I have a crush on. Adam is the only one of the five that doesn't know my secret. The other four overhead me talking to Lexi."

"I see. Becky I think Adam might like you too. I mean you went to met his family, ate together, he showed you is room, and he carried you a quite a bit tonight. He is reading over your article and proofing it. By the way that is an excellent article and I can't wait to read the next one." My mom tells me.

"Mom I don't want to go out with Lexi and her friends on Friday night. I would rather hang out at the rink with dad."

"Well then why don't you tell Lexi that tomorrow?"

"I think I will." I tell my mother as she helps me dress.

"Well girlie I think you better get back to that handsome visitor of yours." She says with a wink of her eye and then we reach the computer room. She goes back downstairs as I notice that it is 10:00.

As I enter the room I see Adam wiping his eyes. "Adam please tell me my article is not that bad." I joke and he jerks around suddenly as though caught off guard.

"Oh hi Becky. How long have you been there?" He asks trying not to let his voice crack.

"Just a moment. Why are you crying Adam?"

"I just never knew that is how you felt about being the coach's daughter. It is an amazing article and I hope it is published in the school paper because everyone in school should learn about the team from your point of view. You describe everything with perfect precision. I corrected it the best I could." He says.

I roll over to him and wipe his tears with my fingers. "Adam thanks for the encouragement. I just hope my other articles turn out like this one."

"You are a very skilled writer Becky therefore they will be just as good if not better." He says just as he notices what I have on. "Aren't you cold?"

"No I am not Adam. This is what I wear to bed and since I have to finish my article before I can go to bed I figured I might as well go get ready for bed before working on it." I tell him as I become aware of my clothing. I have on a white camisole top that is made of cotton and has a build in bra. I am wearing plaid women's boxer shorts. It is probably the first time I have let any of the team see my bare legs.

"I see well you look really good in that outfit. I would recommend you don't wear that on your date Friday night." He replies.

"About that can you tell Charlie that I have a very important date and so I won't be needing the Ducks to hang out with me Friday night?"

"You aren't going out with Andrew alone are you?"

"Nope! I am going out with the main man in my life so that I can go to the rink. I got my mom to ask him for me and I know he can't turn me down so I will probably spent part of the evening at the rink before going out to dinner with him."

"Should I tell Jesse, Greg, and Fulton that they need to worry?"

"HA HA very funny Banks considering you know it is just my dad I am going out with. Hey do you have plans for Sunday night? I know you have church in the morning but if you don't have plans for the night I would like for you to join me."

"I don't have plans but what would I be joining you for?"

"Ah it would be a surprise. But it has to do with a birthday gift I received Monday in the mail."

"Alright I will go but only if it is not the opera or the ballet. I like them but I don't really want to go to one this weekend."

"Cute Banksie but no it isn't something cultural in that sense of the word. I find it very cultural in another way though." I say as the realization that I asked Adam Banks the number one score on the team out. "It wouldn't be a date you know just two friends hanging out?"

"Alright deal. This means we pay separately for dinner right?"

"Right Banksie!"

"I can't believe that you are using my nickname so much all of a sudden."

"Well I could call you Cake-eater but I don't like that."

"Why not?"

"Well if you heard what it means in my old school you probably wouldn't like it either."

"What does it mean in your old school?"

"It means you like men. If you were a Frosting-licker it means you like women." I tell him.

"Well then I am actually a Frosting-licker however I don't like that term. It sounds so bad. Do you know why they call me Cake-eater?"

"Well it isn't because you're gay apparently."

"No. It is because I have money. You see in my old school Cake-eater meant you have money while a cookie-snatcher was someone who was of lower income. I guess I never thought of the different meanings the words could have."

"I like yours a bit more than what my school used it for. However I still don't like it for you." I tell him as a blush creeps into my face. "Do you want to see my room before I toss you out for the night?"

"If you would like to show it to me than yes I would love to see it."

"Ok give me a moment. I have some clothes to pick up."

"Two minutes then I am coming in." He says with a laugh as I disappear across the hall and into my room.

I put away my scrapbook which had been lying on my bed. I didn't want him to see the articles and pictures I had in it because then he would know exactly who I had a crush on. Then I pick up my dirty clothes using a cane thing that has a pinchers at the bottom to make it easier to pick stuff up without having to bend over. It also comes in handy for putting stuff away on high shelves or getting stuff down from high shelves. I then go and show him to my room after I print my article then save it. I close the computer down and we go to my room. "Wow Becky! You have an awesome room. Where did you get all the hockey stuff?"

"Some of it was things dad gave me some of it is from Uncle Mike and some of it I buy. Also some of it is stuff Conway or one of the others has given me." I tell him just as he notices a picture on my wall.

"When and where was this picture taken? I don't remember it."

"Oh that was the day dad took his camera to the rink to get some pictures for a scrapbook mom was making to send to Bombay. He took it when you were busy watching Charlie tease me about something."

"Oh I remember that moment. I just found it funny the way you kept punching him and yet he didn't get it that you were not going to talk to him about whatever it was he wanted to talk about."

"Charlie is a bit annoying at times and that was one of them." I tell him as he looks around my room again.

"Becky are you going to add my stuff to your room?"

"Yes I will. I think I will put the hospital id bracelet up next to mine on my bulletin board. Your team jerseys will be hung up on that wall." I point to a wall that I have two other jerseys hanging on.

"You would put them up with your dad's and Mike's? Wow I feel honored."

"The bandage will be put up over there." I point to a wall that has three bandages hanging next to framed pictures.

"What are those from?"

"Go look at the pictures that should tell you."

He goes over and looks at the pictures which have short poems below them. "Becky these were yours from when you had your accident."

"Right Banksie so I will put yours up and add a story about it however I will need a picture to go with it."

"I will get you one." He says with a smile. "Wow thanks Becky for letting me see your room and for making a special place in it for my stuff."

"You are welcome and thank you for the wonderful evening." I say as he heads toward the door. I follow him and then he pushes me down the ramp. When we reach the bottom of it he stops and leans over me.

"Becky I will see you tomorrow morning at school. I just wish it was sooner than that. I loved being around you tonight and am sorry it had to end." He told me then kissed me on the cheeks, the nose, and my forehead. "Goodnight angelface."

"Goodnight Adam. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow morning." I then hug him before he straightens up.

"Goodnight Coach. Goodnight Mrs. Orion. It was good to see you both again. See you at practice tomorrow coach." Adam says.

"Goodnight Adam. It was lovely to see you tonight." My mom says.

"Goodnight Banks. I will definitely see you at practice tomorrow and be warned that if I don't like what Becky tells me I will work you until you drop."

"Got it coach." He says before turning to me and saying. "Please be nice and tell him wonderful things Beck I really don't want to spend the whole night sick."

I laugh before telling my dad. "Working him to death won't be necessary. He was truly a gentleman and even got razzed about it by his two brothers."

"Alright you win Orion I will not work your boyfriend to death but be warned that I will make him work hard." My dad says with a laugh.

We both laugh nervously at dad's comment. Then Adam leaves my house and I talk to my parents for a little while before going to bed.


	5. Chapter 5 Space and the Switch

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own the ducks or anything related to the movie. I hope you enjoy this part. **

**Banking on Your Heart**

The next morning I go the school cafeteria for breakfast because I want to talk to Lexi and tell her that I changed my plans for the weekend. After talking to Lexi who is extremely upset with me for changing my mind I find myself wheeling over to where Charlie is sitting with his roommate, Banks. "Hey guys can I join you?" I ask.

"Sure Becky." Charlie says.

"Alright Becca but first you need to tell me more about Sunday night. Is it a church activity?" Adam asks with a smile when I flash a surprised look.

"Banksie babe what are you talking about?" Charlie asks just as Connie, Julie, and Guy join us.

"Oh that is none of your business! Right Becky?"

"Right Adam."

"Didn't you call her Becca before?" Charlie questions him.

"You must have been hearing things Charlie!" I tell him. "Adam called me Becky!"

"Ok what happened between you two last night?" Julie asks.

"Well besides the fact that I have narrowed her crush down to four Ducks and we had dinner with my family there was the finding we are both Catholics. I read her first article for the school paper and she got my whole family to come to the game Saturday. Oh yeah by the way did you change those plans with Lexi?"

"Yes I did Adam and now she is pissed at me. She thinks that I found out about her cousin's past from you. She thinks that if I upset you then I upset Charlie too therefore I would lose all my friends on the team because of one little night out. At least I think that is what she said or it might have been something about Jesse's distrust of him. She was rambling so fast it made no sense at all." I say and I notice the look from the other three sitting with us.

"So who did you narrow it down to Banksie?"

"What are you talking about Charlie?" Adam asks.

"Which four guys did you narrow it down to that Becky has a crush on?"

"Oh that well after much questioning last night she told me he was an original Duck however she included me in those even though technique you were already the Ducks when I joined. He has a nickname or a title such as Fulton who is a bash brother, Jesse who used to be part of the Oreo line, Greg who is Goldie, and I of course that nickname is Banksie." Adam says.

"Oh I see. Well you are getting close Banksie because he is one of those four and let me tell you it won't be easy to get this one right." Charlie teases Adam.

Just then the other Ducks join us. "So what is the topic of discussion today?" Averman asks.

"Becky's obvious crush on you Averman!" Adam says with a laugh.

"Now wait one minute Adam. You promised not to say anything about that." I respond calmly.

"Yeah right like I stand a chance with Banks and Conway around. I also have Portman and Reed. Not to mention Goldberg, Wu, Germaine, Robertson, and Mendoza on the team. Quit teasing me Becky. It is too early to have anyone picking on me about my love life." Averman says in such a way that tells everyone to back off.

"Les, I will stop teasing if you tell me something about what you look for in a girl." I tell him with a sudden inspiration.

"Fine Becky if you must know there is a girl in one of your classes that I like however I doubt I stand a chance especially after what you said the other day."

"What was it that Becky said the other day?" Adam asks cautiously.

"Oh come off it Banks it isn't like we don't all know that your article is the one most of the girls in this school are waiting for preppy!" Averman says just before he adds quietly. "I am not hungry." He gets up and leaves.

"See you guys later." I call before rushing off after Averman. "Hey Les can we talk for a moment?" I ask once I catch up with him.

"What do you want Rebecca?" He asks in a harsh tone.

"Nothing other than to help you get the girl of your dreams." I tell him.

"Becky why would you do that?"

"Because Les I have a friend who likes you a lot. She told me after class that day that yeah Banks was cool but she preferred Averman."

"Yeah right like it would be the girl I am falling for!"

"Well who are you falling for and if it is I will tell you?"

"It is Kimberly Nanamen from your Journalism class." He says very quietly.

"Come on Averman lets go back and join the others for the rest of the breakfast. We are going to need their help in getting you what you want. I mean a girl like her will expect good old Averman not cranky pants Averman." I say before grabbing his hand and placing it on the handle of my chair.

"Alright you win Becky. But one crack from any of them and I will have to hurt them. Hey Becky before we go back can I ask who it is that you are crushing on? I thought it was Charlie but now I am thinking it might be Banks."

"It is Adam but he doesn't know. Only Charlie, Connie, Julie, and Guy know but that was by accident that they found out. If you keep quiet I would appreciate it."

"You got it Becky. Thanks for helping me out with Kimberly."

"Anytime that is what friends are for Les!" I tell him just as we pull up to the table where the team is sitting.

"Is everything ok Averman? I mean I am sorry that we teased you so much." Adam says and this causes Les to smile.

"You know Banksie I am fine thanks to Becky's words of wisdom and her sharing her little secret with me. However I am sworn to secrecy just as the other four are so don't think you are going to get me to help you find out what the answer to it is!"

I smile as I see Adam's face change to a look of relief. "Well Becky I am glad you calmed Les down however I don't like the fact that you keep tell the others your secret but not me."

"Got it Banks you have to be the last to know right?"

"Funny Becky so what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing but some more Journalism homework why?"

"Because I thought we could finish our talk after practice tonight." He says.

"I will agree only if you help me with my homework first!"

"Deal so do you want to meet at your house after practice?"

"Sure that way I can start on writing my intro then when you and dad get home I can do the interview before I type it. Once it is typed you can edited it for me again right?" I say.

"Great and while your interview your dad I can work on my homework or help your mother with supper." Adam tells me.

"Good then we are set for tonight."

"What is going on tonight Rebecca?" My father asks coming up behind me.

"Oh I asked to finish our conversation from last night. Becky agreed to it so I am coming over to your house after practice alright Coach?" Adam speaks up before I have the chance and I feel the heat creep into my cheeks. Charlie smiles at me as does Connie, Guy, and Julie.

"Alright I guess I don't mind however I thought Becky was supposed to do an interview with me. I guess she changed her mind."

"No she didn't. She is going to interview you while I work on my homework and help your wife fix supper."

"What homework does the great Banksie have tonight?"

"I prefer not to say Coach but I will show it to you tonight. It isn't something I like everyone to know about." Adam says. "Besides I don't think I am going to get a good grade because I feel something is missing in this project. Maybe you can help me figure out what is missing in it."

Soon it is time to go to class and I have Averman walk me to class which shocks the rest of the group but Adam seems to understand that I want him to ask Kim out. Sure enough he invites her to join the team for pizza after the game on Saturday.

During lunch my father does a head count on how many are going for pizza. Charlie, Les, Guy, Connie, Julie, Russ, Fulton, Luis, Kenny, and Dean are going for pizza. Les, Charlie, and Luis are bringing their dates. However Adam, Dwayne, Greg, and Jesse can't make it. Adam has to go to some charity event and Dwayne's family is coming into town for the weekend. Greg is behind on his homework and Jesse just doesn't want to this time. "Well I won't be there this time guys. I have to go to a hospital charity event my wife somehow got roped into helping with the event."

"Well I can't go either."

"Why not Becky?" Charlie asks.

"My mom got even with me for roping her into helping with this event by making me give a speech at it."

After school I go home and set to work while my mom fixes supper. Soon after I have finished my intro I hear Adam and Dad talking downstairs. I go to the ramp and yell down to them. "Hey guys how was practice? Did I miss everyone telling Averman to shut up?"

"Hey Becky. Practice was good and yes we told him to shut up because he was bothering me about my plans for tonight. Charlie told him it was my business what I do with my evenings and if I choose to hang out with the coach's family he shouldn't bug me about it." Adam tells me.

"Supper is almost ready. How is the article coming Becky?" My mother asks coming into the entrance hall.

"Slow since I didn't have my interview completed."

"Well how about you interview your dad during supper and that way you will have less to do after dinner?" My mother asks.

"You don't mind me writing at the table?" I ask.

"I will allow it this time." She responds.

"Perhaps Banksie could do the writing for you while you ask the questions. I hear he is quite a speed writer." My dad says.

"I don't want to burden him with helping me do my homework!" I answer.

"I would actually enjoy helping you take notes. I haven't had the chance to do note taking since eighth grade. You see in my old school we were paired up in a mentoring program. Each student who was um let me see how did they put this? Now I remember those of us who didn't have a disability were paired with someone who did have a disability. I was paired with a girl my age that had lost her hearing due to a terrible swimming accident when she was ten years old. She was in all my classes and because she couldn't hear the teacher I was assigned to take down notes. We had a person who could sign for her but since she was too busy keeping up with the signer that she couldn't take notes as well. I had to learn how to write fast in order to get all her notes as well as my own."

"Sounds like a cool program. Alright Banksie if your sure you don't mind taking my notes I will allow it." I tell him.

"Great so why don't you come down here so we can set up in the dining room and start while we wait for supper." My dad says.

"Alright but you better all look out below." I say as I release my brakes carefully and let the chair fly down the ramp. I stop it just a few inches from the ramp as usual. I have learned just how to control my chair going down our ramp. Adam looks shocked at the way I control my chair. "Don't look so shocked Banks. I do this all the time."

"I guess I never thought of how you managed to get downstairs everyday." He says with a bit of a blush.

We then go into the dining room. "You know Adam you are not the first one to have a hard time in imagining my getting down from upstairs."

As we eat I ask my dad questions which Adam writes down quickly along with my father's responds. After dinner I go up to my computer room while Adam helps my mother clean up. Just as I finish typing my article Adam comes into the room. "Hey Adam did you get any homework done yet?"

"Yeah I sat at the kitchen table to work on it while your father was working on some plans for Saturday's game. He kept asking me questions about the plays he was working on. However I still finished my homework so how is it coming for you?"

"Great I just finished. Will you proof it while I get my shower?"

"Sure Becky but can we talk for just a couple minutes?"

"Yeah we can but why don't you come with me to my room and we can talk while I gather my clothes for my shower."

"Sounds like a great idea. You won't get embarrassed by me seeing your personal items of clothing?"

"Why should I? I mean most everyone wears some sort of undergarment." I say with a laugh.

"You know it amazes me that you don't have a boyfriend with your looks and attitude about life. You are the kind of girl most guys look for. I mean you are beautiful and you have a great sense of humor also to top it off you are smart. Did I also mention a very talented beautiful girl?" He says just as we enter my room.

"So does my room look different?" I ask him.

"Yes and I love it." He tells me and we both laugh.

I gather my belongings while he talks to me about what has been bothering him lately. "I didn't know you were dealing with so much. Do any of the Ducks know?"

"No Becky and I don't want them to know. They wouldn't understand how hard this is on me. I can't believe it happened but it did and now I have to deal with it because none of them would understand." He says.

"Adam they would understand! I understand and I haven't known you as long as they have. You just need to trust your friends. Why would you think they wouldn't understand? Have you told your parents, brothers, anybody from your church, my dad, or any other person you trust?"

"No you're the first and I just am too afraid to tell anyone anything about it."

"You are going to tell my dad tonight if you want to stay my friend. I can't bear having you deal with so much pain and no one there besides me to help you though it."

"Why do you care so much about me Becky?"

"Adam Christopher Nicholas Banks you are an idiot if you don't know what it means to be a friend and to care so much you would do anything to save that person from pain."

He walks over to me without saying a word and before I know it he lifts me into his arms and carries me to my bed. He lies me down before lying down beside me. He hugs me to him and then whispers in my ear. "I want nothing more than to tell the world if it means I can keep you as a friend but I am too worried about what others will think of my actions."

"Adam," I whisper back as I carefully roll onto my side so that I am facing his body. I lean up on one elbow and caress his face with my other hand as I place my face in my hand that is propping me up. "You should never worry about what others think. You are perfect the way you are and when the right people are around you they will see this the way I do."

He just looks up at me and then places a hand to my cheek. "Thank you Becky. I think tonight I will tell your dad after you shower and join me in the computer room."

"Good Adam. Now can I get my shower while you proof that article for me?"

"Sure Becca."

"I love hearing you call me that. I know at first it didn't appear that way but that is just because you took me by surprise."

"Well then I will call you Becca from now on." He says as he picks me up and carries me to my wheelchair.

"I really love being in your arms like that Banksie. I feel safe each time you hold me which is weird because I have never had anyone make me feel so comfortable when they picked me up."

"I am glad I make you feel that way." He says before leaning over me and kissing my cheek. I smile as he straightens up and he smiles back.

"Mom, I need your help again." I yell down to my mom and she appears a moment later. Adam goes back to the computer room as mom and I head into the bathroom.

"Becky how is everything going tonight?"

"Wow amazing mom." I answer. As soon as I am finished showering mom helps me dress in my pajamas and robe.

"Well I think it is time you go check on that hottie that is in our computer room don't you Becky?"

"Yes mom but be prepared to send dad up in a couple of minutes. Adam has something he wants to talk to dad about."

"Alright Becky I will send him up in ten minutes."

"Thanks mom." I say as I wheel back to the computer room. I notice Adam sitting quietly starring at the screen with a blank look. "So Banks please tell me my story isn't that bad."

"Oh hi Becca. I didn't hear you come back in. Your story is great but that is no surprise." Adam says.

"Then what was the look for?"

"Just thinking about what I am going to say to your dad about my online situation." He says.

"Be open and honest tell him what you told me. I know that he will know what to do about it and how to help you tell the other people in your life that need to know."

"Becky I wish I had your faith in people. I have been having trouble keeping my faith in people since this whole thing arose."

"Relax Adam! Everything will be alright." I say just as my father enters the computer room.

"What will be alright? What did you need to see me for?"

"She was telling me that everything will be alright once I tell someone about what has been bothering me. That is what I wanted to see you for sir."

"Go ahead Adam." My father says and I see shock register on Adam's face.

"You called me Adam." He said quietly and then shook his head.

"Yes I did."

"Sir you never call me Adam. You always call me Banks or Banksie. Why now?"

"Adam something is evidently wrong and if you are ready to talk about it then it must be serious. When something is serious I use your first name don't I?"

"Yes coach but still it was a shock."

"Adam can you move on with what is bothering you so that we can start figuring out how to handle it?" I ask and he just smiles at me.

"Sorry Becca. I was surprised by your dad for a moment." Adam responded and then he started telling his story to my dad.

"Adam let me get this straight you haven't told your parents?"

"Right sir. I haven't told my parents, my priest, my friends, or anyone but Becca and you."

"Wow ok well the first thing you really need to do is start telling those who matter most to you. Why don't you start with your parents and brothers? We can then tell the Ducks next week. I know you won't want them knowing before the game Saturday but I think they should still know soon. Then talk to your priest and from there we will work with those people to formulate a plan that will work for you." My dad says calmly. "Becky do you remember what we had to do the last time we dealt with this issue?"

"Yes dad I remember but I don't know if Adam can handle doing it the way I did it. He maybe strong but he doesn't have the wheelchair to give him the advantage."

"What are you two talking about? I am lost!" Adam says with a cute confused expression on his face.

"Adam none of the Ducks know that I was in a similar situation. Remember last year when dad was being really rough on the team and even told all of you to not get on the internet since it would only mess up your concentration during the season?"

"Yes but it all made sense at the time. We were playing poorly due to being able to use our computers in the dorm rooms at night. However several of the team ended up going into chat rooms instead of doing homework. I didn't because I was too busy with school, my confirmation classes, and hockey to bother. What does any of this have to do with you and my situation now?" He asks and just then I see a light flicker in his eyes. "My God no! Not you Becca! This couldn't have happened to you!"

"Well it did. That was the reason behind the new rules for the team. Dad didn't want you all to go through what I went through. I had been talking to someone I had thought to be two years older than me and a very nice person so I agreed to meet them at the mall on Saturday. I wouldn't go alone I knew that would be dumb so I asked Kim and Lexi to go with me. By the way Lexi had brought Andrew with her because she was a bit worried about this planned meeting. Sure enough the guy was older than my dad and a total slime ball. He was a pervert and unfortunately he started stalking me after that meeting. Andrew was the one who created the diversion while us girls got away. I know you don't like him but he did help me and that was why I agreed to go out with him this weekend."

"Oh!" Was all Adam could manage to say.

"I know I didn't explain that to any of you before but if I did then my secret would be out. Adam I wanted to explain it to you but I couldn't. You see Lexi knew I had a crush on one of the Ducks and that I liked Andrew as a friend but nothing more. Andrew was the one who wanted to hang out with me." I tell him.

"Becca maybe you should go out with the Ducks and meet up with Lexi's group on Friday night. I have no right in telling you what to do. I am sorry Becky. I really need to go but I will see you at school tomorrow. Coach I will see you at practice tomorrow right?"

"Yes Adam but you don't need to rush off."

"No coach I really do. I just remember that I have a test to study for and I promised Charlie a couple days ago I would help him with his one project."

"Alright if that is the real reason." Dad says.

"Coach it is so goodnight. Goodnight Becky see you tomorrow." Adam says and I know deep inside that he doesn't plan to see me tomorrow.

"See you Adam." I say and I look at my dad. "Well dad will you finish my article I really am feeling tired and want to go to bed."

"Alright Becky but one thing first."

"Sure Dad what is it?"

"Promise me you won't give up on Banks."

"I won't Dad but I am worried about him. I know deep inside I won't be seeing him tomorrow unless I go to practice and I can't because I have other plans."

"I know I felt that too. Well goodnight Becky."

"Goodnight dad." I say as dad wheels me to my room. "Can you send mom up to help me get in bed please? I really need to talk to her for a moment."

"Sure sweetheart." He says before he leaves the room.

Soon my mother is up helping me into bed and we have a little chat about what is going on at school. As soon as my mother leaves my room I try to fall asleep but every time I dose off I see Adam's face when he heard about what Andrew had done for me.

**A/N awtr101fan** **Thanks for the review. I think both know deep down that the other feels the same but not ready to believe it. You know how that can be or at least I know how it can be the fear of being rejected although Adam is surprising I mean he could probably get a million girls and yet he doubts that anyone would want him. Ha we seriously need to work on those self esteem issues Adam! I hope this chapter was just as enjoyable for you. Again thanks your review it made my day brighter.**


	6. Chapter 6 Practice and Homework

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks (wish I did though lol) and I don't own anything in the movies just own a copy of the movies well maybe two copies if I still have the VHS ones around here hmmmm have to check. Now on with the story.**

**Banking on Your Heart**

"Hey Dad got one minute?" I call holding up the pass.

"What happened Becky?" Dad asks as he reaches me.

"I got bumped up in my Journalism class and had to switch Art classes but I will explain after practice. Is it ok if Banks comes over tonight?"

"Banks is in trouble for being late so I don't think he will be able to. Speaking of him do you have any clue where he is?"

"Locker room and here is his late pass. I will explain that after practice as well ok?"

"Fine yes Adam can come over and we can talk about it after practice." Dad says just as Adam comes out of the locker room.

The team sets to work and I set to drawing again. I finish the picture I had originally started and another one. At one point I hear Charlie talking to Adam. "What happened Banksie?"

"What do you mean Captain Duck?"

"Well Banksie, Becky wasn't coming to practice today and then she shows up carrying your late pass from a teacher."

"Well that is a long story." Adam says.

"Hey Conway get to work and stop harassing your teammates." I call out.

"What is that Orion?" He calls back and my dad looks over shocked.

"I said get back to work and stop bothering your teammates. I think if Banks and you want to talk it can wait until you are back in your dorm room tonight. However you have a game this weekend and you being the captain of the team need to focus as does the highest score of the team. Now shut up and work." I answer just as my father skates over.

"Conway, Banks, Orion, is there a problem here?"

"No Coach. Orion here was just telling me why I should leave my teammate alone." Charlie says.

"Yes and she makes a lot of sense so I think I am going to get away from Charlie now." Adam says.

"Fine now would you leave my players alone Becky." My dad says quietly.

"Dad I was just trying to get Charlie to stop bothering Adam about why we aren't talking and get back to work."

"Alright I understand. What are you working on there Becky?"

"Drawings want to see?"

"Sure." My dad says and I show him. "Becky maybe you should see if Mrs. Brooks will let you put some of your drawings in with your articles."

"Actually I will probably have to get Banks to agree to it too." I tell him.

"What? Ok that does it I am confused and I will have to get the whole story after practice." Dad says as he skates away. Soon practice is over and Dad brings Adam over to me. "Ok which one wants to explain this whole thing to me?"

After I explained my dad smiles as Adam speaks up. "Coach it is my fault she was moved up. You seen when Mrs. Brooks showed me the articles I knew that they were good and I had already edited them. I told her that I wanted Becky to continue with the other articles because no one on the writing staff could write about the Ducks the way she does. Well she was excited because evidently she felt Becky was extremely talented and had wanted to move her up to my class however she needed a column to be assigned to her so that she could. When I said that she should continue Mrs. Brooks was happy and did it right away. I mean I only told her this morning before school and then she does it right away. Oh and there is one other reason I wanted Becky on my staff."

"What was that Adam?" My father asks.

"She is a part of this team and has such enthusiasm that she will be a great addition to my staff. Everyone else seems not interested in the assignments they are given. Every one of them wants to do the most treasured assignment but I won't let anyone do it."

"What assignment is it?" I ask.

"The article is about the Ducks' lead scorer. However since none of them are willing to do any other articles about the rest of the team I won't allow them to do it. I feel if they are going to do an article about me then they should cover the rest of the team as well." Adam says.

"Wait one minute but you never said anything when I told the team about my plans to do the individual articles."

"Why would I? I mean you were even going to put the article about me last. You did one on yourself first then about the coach followed by Charlie. You seemed to have a plan to get all the team into the newspaper not just the one that would attract the most attention or at least that is what my staff claims."

"Oh so now you tell me so that I am ready to face those people who will hate me because of three things. First I am the youngest staff writer, second I got a column, and third I got the most coveted article. Great thanks Banks now I have to have bodyguards at all times because several juniors will be after my throat."

"Don't worry Becca if they have a problem with you getting the column they will have to deal with Mrs. Brooks and me. As for if they get mad about the article then they will have to deal with me because I agreed to it because I know the article will not be about my personal life only. You will be fair on all aspects of each player's life and will not allow anything into your article that will embarrass them or hurt the team." Adam says.

"Well now that that is settled why don't you get your shower Banks so that we can get out of here sooner?"

"Good idea coach. See you in a few Becca." He says and then skates away.

"Wow! That was completely the opposite of the way you two were acting this morning." My dad says before skating away.

I head out to the concession stand area. I pull up to one of the tables and set to work on yet another sketch.

"Hey can I join you?" I hear Dean ask.

"Sure Portman what is up?"

"Just wondering what you are working on." He says as Fulton comes up.

"Sit Reed." I say then I show Portman and Reed the pictures I have been sketching.

"Wow those are good Becky." Portman says and Reed agrees.

Soon the other Ducks are joining us and they are looking over my sketch book. "Becky maybe you should try to get some of these published in the school paper along with your stories." Charlie says just as Adam approaches. "Don't you agree Banksie?"

"Charlie I would agree but I get the feeling that this is not Becca's best work." Adam says with a smile. "Actually I have seen her room and some of her better work."

"Wait Banksie has seen your room and I haven't?" Charlie says with a pout.

"That is right. So what is it to you?" I ask and I notice Adam blush a bit.

"I am glad you didn't tell them about our being in bed together Becca." Adam says teasingly.

"WHAT?" Charlie says with shock written all over his face.

"Charlie it wasn't like that. Give me a break. I lay down on my bed with her the night we were at my house and then last night I lay on her bed with her for a few minutes. Nothing happened we just laid there talking." Adam says with a look that tells the other that he isn't lying to them.

"Banksie you are my idol. I mean to be able to lie beside a girl that beautiful and do nothing but talk to her. I would love to be that controlled but I would most likely end up trying to make out with her." Dean says with a laugh.

We all laugh as my dad approaches. "What is so funny?" He asks.

"Just that Banksie is Dean's idol." Charlie says through his laughter.

"Ok well I am glad to hear that…I think. Anyway I am heading home are you two ready?" My dad asks Adam and me.

"Yes I am." I say.

"I have to run to my room and get some items I need to help Becca with her homework. I will be back in ten minutes ok Coach?"

"Sure Adam we will wait." Dad tells him and then Adam is off toward his dorm room with Charlie following.

Soon Adam has returned again Charlie is in tow. We then leave for home. At home dad and mom make supper while Adam and I work on our paintings for class. When I finish my painting Adam looks at it. "Wow Becca. You are very talented. You sure you haven't been taking painting classes all along?"

I laugh and say, "Thanks Adam. No I haven't taken painting before but for some reason whenever I do a picture of the Ducks I have no trouble drawing them so I guess the painting of them is the same way. I love all the Ducks so much that anything I do that involves them turns out pretty well on the first try. You are all like my family." I tell him just as the phone rings and then Mom calls for me to get it.

"Hello this is Becky." I say.

"Hey Becky it is Lexi. What are you doing tonight? Andrew is in town and would like to hang out. He was upset when you cancelled for Friday night." Lexi says on the other end.

"Lexi I am sorry but I am busy."

"What are you busy with? I mean we could come by for a few minutes."

"I am working on my Journalism and Art assignments with my new classmate." I tell her.

"Oh is he cute?"

"Well I think he is."

"What is his name?"

"Adam," I tell her.

"What is his last name?"

"Banks," I answer her.

"WHAT? You have to be kidding me. I mean you would turn down a chance to go out with Andrew for him?"

"Lexi, I hate to tell you this but I never liked Andrew that way. I mean I know he is nice and cute but he isn't my type. You know who I am in love with and you agreed not to push me until after Christmas break. You gave me until then to tell him so stop pushing Andrew on me."

"Fine Becky but you will regret it. I mean Andrew could have any girl he wants and he wants you."

"Tell Andrew I am flattered really but I am in love with someone else so it wouldn't be fair to him if I went out with him." I respond.

"Fine talk to you tomorrow." Lexi says.

"Yeah see you tomorrow and tell Andrew I said hi." I tell her then I hang up the phone.

"Wait you turned down a date with Andrew to hang out with me and do homework? May I also add that this is homework that you don't really need me for?"

"I would much rather hang out with you than some dumb Hawk." I answer with a smile.

"Becca can I get some more clues about which of us it is you like? I know it is Jesse, Fulton, Greg, or myself." Adam says.

"What kind of clues can I give you Adam that will not give the person away?" I ask him.

"Oh I am now at a loss for what I can ask you about him." He says just before my mother calls us for supper. We go into the dining room and sit down with my parents. "Thank you Mrs. Orion for inviting me to dinner." Adam says.

"Well thank you for helping Becky get caught up in her two new classes."

"So coach can you help me think of a question that would eliminate Jesse, Greg, Fulton, or myself as the possible guy your daughter has a crush on? I only want to eliminate one of them but I am lost for a way to do that."

"Ok before you all go insane trying to figure out a way to eliminate just one guy let me help you out. I like Jesse but not as more than a big brother type of friend."

"Ok so now I have to figure out a way to get you to admit that it is Greg, Fulton, or I. Man I wish I could get Charlie or Averman to tell me." Adam says.

"Well that isn't going to happen so let us move on. Mom and Dad after supper is it ok if I went with Adam back to his dorm so that I can interview Charlie?"

"Well only if one of the boys will bring you back before curfew." My dad says.

"I will bring her home after she gets the interview." Adam says and both my parents agree to let me go. So after dinner Adam wheels me back to his dorm. "Adam thank you for everything you have done for me the last three nights."

"Don't thank me."

"Adam, can you believe that it is Wednesday night?"

"What do you mean by that exactly?"

"Well I mean the week is over half way done and yet it feels like it just began."

"Yeah I know that does seem weird. Although I have to say the highlight of my week to this point is spending my evenings with you." He says.

I am speechless for a moment. The way he said it was almost as though he wanted more of a relationship with me but I don't want to get my hopes up so I ignore that feeling. "Adam." I finally manage to say.

"Yes Becky?"

"Stop for just a moment." I tell him and he does. "Now look up at the sky isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes it is one of God's greatest paintings ever. I love sunsets."

"I feel the same way about the sunsets. Once a week I try to get up early to catch the sunrise because I find them even more beautiful." I tell him.

"Really? I do too." He tells me.

"Yes really usually I try to do it on Friday mornings. You know that is the hardest day to get through in the school week so I use the sunrise to start my morning off right?"

"Cool. I usually do it on Wednesday mornings because I have two days down and three to go therefore I need a reminder of the beauty around me." He says as we start moving again.

"You know Adam I am looking forward to having classes with you?" I tell him.

"I know so am I." He responds with a smile as we reach his room.


	7. Chapter 7 Captain Duck's Interview

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I hope you enjoy this part.**

**Banking on Your Heart**

He knocks and then opens the door shielding me in case Charlie is doing something I shouldn't see. "Charlie I have someone here to see you." He says.

"Bring them in Banksie." Charlie responds. Adam wheels me in and Charlie smiles at me. "Glad to see he brought me a girl not a guy." Charlie says with a wink.

"Well actually I didn't bring her here for that reason Charlie. I brought her to interview you. Now behave or I will have to dunk you Captain Duck." Adam says.

"Ah Banksie you are no fun. Becky knew I was teasing her. So gorgeous you came to interview Captain Duck eh?" Charlie comments with a great laugh.

"That is right Captain Duck I am here to interview you and then I am going to head home to write my article so that in the morning I have something for my editor to read." I tell him with a laugh as Adam makes a face behind him.

"Well I bet Adam will love that!" Charlie says.

"Of course he will since it is his girlfriend's article he will be reading." A voice in the doorway says. I turn around and I see Russ standing at the door. I also see the rest of the male Ducks behind him.

"Well as I am sure you all know I love being the editor of the sports section of the school newspaper so of course I will love reading Becca's articles. However don't insult the girl by calling her my girlfriend. She is too smart and too good to be stuck with such a loser as me." He says and I see a pained expression in his eyes.

"Why don't you all join me and that way I can get all your interviews done tonight then I can work on the articles tomorrow night after school?" I laugh at the look they all give me. "I was teasing you guys! Jeez can't you take a joke? I will be interviewing Charlie, Greg, and Russ tonight. Tomorrow night after practice I want to interview Connie, Guy, and Kenny. Then Friday maybe I can catch my two favorite Bash brothers and Luis after practice. I mean I know they are usually very busy with the ladies but perhaps they could squeeze little old me in. Perhaps Saturday sometime I can catch Julie, Les, and Jesse. Finally on Sunday I should be able to catch Dwayne and Adam. Does this sound good to everyone?"

"Yes Becky I like that schedule. We will go inform the girls of the days you want them." Guy says then turns to leave with Fulton, Kenny, Dean, Luis, Dwayne, Jesse, and Les.

"Ok well if Adam will take notes for me maybe we can do all the interviews at once which might make this whole situation more comfortable for you and me." I tell them and I can see they agree.

"Becky I am ready whenever you are so start firing questions at the goofballs." Adam says playfully and we all laugh.

"Alright Charlie what is it like being the captain of the varsity hockey team?"

"Well first off it can be a lot of responsibility to deal with but I do enjoy it."

"What are the reasons you feel you were chosen to be the captain?" I ask.

"I feel that my willingness to take the lead when it is necessary and my ability to help my teammates work on their weaknesses are just a couple reasons. I also feel that my dedication to improving on my own skills and to utilizing everyone else's skills to strength the team. I also know that I tend to show the heart to make everyone feel a part of the team even when I may not understand them. The other reasons are that I am one that can still keep my head up when I make a mistake and I strife to make sure I don't make the same mistake. However the biggest reason is that my teammates trust and respect me. I know they will follow my lead most of the time and therefore they are the reason I am a good captain as well as why I was chosen the captain." He responds and the other guys sit stunned by his words.

"Hey guys is everything alright?" I ask.

"Um yeah Becky we just didn't realize that Conway really felt that way. We all do trust and respect him but we didn't realize he knew that. We try to follow his lead but sometimes fail because we aren't as strong as him when it comes to handling some situations." Greg states and the other two boys nod.

"I see. Ok Greg can you tell me one thing that makes Charlie such a great player?"

"Ah well that is easy it is his dedication to improving himself and his teammates. He will work with us in the off season or he helps find people who can help us improve the skills we are lacking." Greg says.

"Russ what is the one thing that makes Charlie well Charlie?"

"He is always there for his friends. Charlie would give his spot up on the team so that his teammates can play. He did that when we played in the Junior Goodwill games. I was added to the team during the time Adam Banks was out with a wrist injury however the day of the last game Adam was ready to play again. Well since I was on the team taking his place it would mean either he or I would not be playing in the game that was until Charlie stepped up and said he would not play so that both of us could. That is just the way Charlie is."

"Why do you like playing hockey Charlie?"

"I like playing hockey because I am getting to hang out with my friends and have fun. Also because I have been fortunate to have two good coaches who made it fun not all work." Charlie answers.

I continued to question Charlie for another half hour and all the guys seemed to relax after a few minutes. "Thank you Charlie for allowing me to interview you and I believe your article will be the week after the article about the team's coach."

"Cool thanks Becky." Charlie replies with a smile.

"Becca you did great but give me a couple of minutes before you start on the next interview. I need to rest my hand, get something to drink, and I think all of us could use a bathroom break." Adam says.

"I was planning to give you a break anyway Adam because I also need something to drink plus I need to make a phone call. My cell phone went off a few minutes ago."

"Why didn't you answer it?" Charlie asks suspiciously.

"I saw whose number it was and I didn't want to talk to them at that moment."

"Who was it Becca?" Adam asks with a frown.

"It was Lexi using her cell phone. I have a feeling she stopped by my house with you know who. Of course I had left with you so this was her way of contacting me." I tell the guys.

"Who is with Lexi?" Russ asks.

"Her cousin Andrew Larson who is my old teammate that has a bit of a crush on Becca it appears. Anyway Becca had told her that she was hanging out with me tonight and therefore Lexi was a bit mad at her for not wanting to see Andrew." Adam quickly explains. "Becca until you find out what she wants please don't leave the dorm room unaccompanied."

"Hey Adam could you get me a bottle of water while your waiting on me?" I ask.

"Sure Becca. Do you guys want anything?" He asks and as soon as he has everybody's orders he leaves. Russ and Greg head to the bathroom while I make my call and Charlie works on his homework.

"Hey Lexi. What did you want?" I ask as soon as she answers her phone. "You want what? I can't do that. I refuse to put Adam through that. Fine Lexi I will call you as soon as I talk to him about it. Bye." I say.

"What was that about Becky?" Charlie asks with concern showing in his face.

"Lexi says Andrew wants to talk to Adam and he refuses to take no for an answer but I don't really want to put Adam in that situation. I know he doesn't trust Andrew." I say not noticing three people have reentered the room.

"Becca call Lexi and tell her that if Andrew wishes to see me that it is fine but if it is a plan to get him to see you then there is no deal. If he agrees to just see me then I will meet him down stairs in ten minutes." Adam says.

I call Lexi and tell her what Adam says and she gets really mad. "I can't believe you would do such a stupid thing. How dare you call me that? I can't believe you and I were ever friends! Lexi you are a totally horrible person who has no respect for others feelings." I tell her before hanging up. I then turn to the guys. "I will be back in a minute I need to go to the ladies room."

"Becky what did she say?" Charlie asks.

"Don't worry so much Charlie." I say as I wheel to the door only to be caught by Adam.

"You aren't going anywhere without a bodyguard." He says.

"Adam I am fine honestly I just need to use the bathroom." I tell him. I know I have to go up one floor to use the ladies room but I don't care.

"Fine then let me walk with you so that I can tell you something I have wanted to tell you for a while."

I sigh and finally give in. Once we are in the hall I ask him what it was he wanted to tell me.

"Actually it wasn't anything I wanted to tell you but rather ask you. I was wondering if the guy you are crushing on was in my room during Charlie's interview."

"Yes he was."

"So that means it is Goldberg or myself. Thanks for letting me find out that much so quickly. Becca do you want to see Andrew?"

"I don't want to see Andrew or Lexi ever again."

"What happened?"

"Adam if I tell you then it might make it obvious which guy I am crushing on." I say with a smile.

"Becca I hope you know that whatever Andrew and Lexi did to hurt you will not go unnoticed by me. I will do whatever it takes to make them realize what a stupid move they made in hurting you."

I stop my chair and he comes up beside me. I reach up placing my arms around his neck. I bury my face in his shoulder and start crying. Soon I have finished crying and feel better. "Thanks Banksie. You are a great friend with a very special way of making me feel important."

"Don't you get it Becca we all think you are important and special. We love you and want you to be happy. If Andrew would have made you happy I would have eventually realized it and left you alone."

"Andrew is a Hawk who hates me because I am a friend to all the Ducks. He didn't know that the first time we met but when he found out why Lexi was setting us up he found it funny. He wanted to see how the Ducks would react to their coach's handicapped daughter dating one of their worst enemies."

"Becca it is his loss. You are too good for him or any other guy." Adam says as he hugs me close again and drops a kiss on the top of my head. We then start moving again and after a minute we get to the bathroom. "Wait right here and I will get Julie or Connie to come help you."

"Thanks Adam." I say. "Adam one more thing."

"Sure Becca what is it?"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about what happened with Lexi. I will tell you what Lexi called me later alright?"

"Of course Becca. I would never tell the others unless you wanted me to." He says and then disappears down the hall. Soon he returns with both girls following him.

"Hey ladies. How are you?"

"Great how about you Becca?" Connie asks with a look of concern.

"I think I am fine. However I could use a little girl talk would you and Julie mind helping me out with that?"

"You know we love girl talk with you especially if you let us bash Banksie." Julie says.

"Of course I will let you bash him but only if I get to bash the other guys on the team as well." I say and all three of us laugh.

"When you girls are done bashing me please bring her back to my room. She has two guys waiting for her to interview them and besides I would really like to see her again sometime tonight." Adam says and we all laugh.

"Well that goes without saying Banksie boy. We know that you need to see her again. I mean come on Banksie you are so protective of her I would almost think you were her brother, boyfriend, or bodyguard." Julie says.

"Thank you Jules for that great insight into my life and my actions." Adam says.

"You are so very welcome Banksie babe. Just remember your little angel is in good hands and we will return her in the shape we received her if not better." Julie says and all three of us girls laughed.

Adam shook his head. "I know she is in good hands Jules that is why I asked you two to take a few minutes to talk to her and help her. I trust both of you to return her back to my room with a smile on her face." As soon as he said this he took off.

Once inside the bathroom Connie spoke up. "Becky I can't believe how protective he has become of you over the last few months. By the way what happened tonight? He said something about you breaking your friendship with Lexi."

"Ok I will tell you but neither of you can tell any of the guys."

"Deal." Connie said.

"You know we won't tell unless you want us to." Julie said.

"Good. Well Lexi has been trying to set me up with her cousin Andrew Larson because she thought it would make Adam Banks jealous. However once I learned of the reason Adam didn't like Andrew I decided I wasn't comfortable with the idea of dating Andrew so I told Lexi that I didn't want to follow through on the plans. Of course she got mad and tried to convince me that Andrew really liked me and wanted to go out with me. You see Andrew and I met last year which I will explain another day but not today. However tonight when she called I was with Adam at my house working on homework for my new classes and so I was totally against seeing Andrew at that moment. She then tried tracking me down by coming to my house however I had already left with Adam."

"Ok so what happened?" Julie asked.

"Well I was interviewing Charlie when Lexi tried calling my cell phone so I ignored it. After the interview Adam needed a break since he was doing the writing for me also he needed to go bathroom and get something to drink. When I told him that wasn't a problem because I needed to get something to drink and also had to return a phone call I had received Charlie and Adam questioned me as to why I hadn't answered it when it went off. I told them because I didn't feel like talking to Lexi."

"So what did the guys do knowing this?"

"Well Connie, Adam immediately refused to let me leave his dorm room without someone going with me at least until I knew what Lexi wanted. While Adam, Russ, and Greg left I stayed with Charlie. I made my phone call and of course Charlie overheard my end of the conversation which he then asked about once I was off the phone. The other three had returned just before me telling Charlie part of what had happened however I didn't see them."

"What happened?" Julie asks.

I told the girls about everything that happened after the guys had returned. Then I told them about the phone calls. "Lexi called me a love sick puppy who only follows the Ducks around hoping to get one of the guys to notice her because no other guy would ever love a girl like me. Also she told me that her cousin had agreed to go out with me once he heard it was only to make Adam Banks jealous. He was looking forward to crushing Adam by getting a girl that he could have had and then he was further going to hurt Adam by breaking my heart. Of course I realize that he is nuts to think any of his plans would work any better than Lexi's plan to get Adam to notice me."

"Becky, I think you underestimate yourself. Plus Lexi is a bitch to think you are a love sick puppy that follows the team around hoping to get one of the guys to notice you. Because if she hasn't noticed we all attack you if you don't do things with us like have breakfast or lunch with us." Julie says with a smile as Connie gets a washcloth out of a bag they had brought with them.

"Here Becky let's get your face cleaned up." Connie says as she wets the washcloth. After carefully cleaning my face off the girls apply just a touch of blush and a clear lip gloss. We then leave the bathroom.

"You guys are great but you don't always have to act like I am one of your friends. I know I am only coach's daughter. Don't think hanging out with me will get him to go easier on the team." I say as we reach the elevator.

"We all know it will not get him to lighten up but that isn't the reason we hang out with you. Some of the team thinks you would make a great little sister while others think of you as a great friend. Becky we love being around you and often find we can't wait to hang out with you every chance we get because we know you are not going to take our crap." Julie tells me.

"Thanks guys." I say just as Lexi comes off the elevator. I push out of her way and then once she is off I get on with the girls following me. We ride in silence down one floor. Just as we reach Charlie and Adam's room we hear Adam yelling at someone. We also notice all of the male Ducks standing outside the door. "What the hell?" I say to the girls then push my way in to find Andrew and Adam verbally fighting.

"Oh come on Adam she is an ugly little freshman who only tags along to get your attention. She is a coach's daughter not someone with social status. You could do better then any of these losers you hang out with but I get why you hang out with them what I don't get is why go for some pathetic little handicap bitch who would wheel herself into trouble if it wasn't for her friends?" Andrew says and before Adam can respond I wheel right in to the room and knock Andrew down.

"You Andrew Larson know nothing about me so therefore stop making assumptions as to why I hang out with the Ducks. First I hang out with them because they are great people who just happen to be my friends. Oh wait you wouldn't know what a friend was if you had one come up and tell you that was exactly what it was. Larson you are as dumb as your cousin Lexi and I am grateful I never went out with such a loser. Yes you heard me right you are a loser and I would appreciate it if you would leave my friends' room. I am in the middle of some homework for my Journalism class which involves the team and not you so leave before I find a way to throw you out!"

"Didn't know Banks you needed a girl to fight your battles."

"I don't fight any guy's battles however this time you included me in your fight with Adam and therefore it became my fight as well so get lost before I make you wish you had never been born."

"Oh I would like to see you try."

"Not a problem Larson but let me first give you a ten second head start." I say then I start counting. When all the Ducks moved out of the doorway Andrew realized he was in trouble. Once he left the room I find all the Ducks staring at me. "What did I do?"

"Um Becky you may have just gotten yourself in trouble and possibly expelled." Charlie says as he takes a seat on his bed. I notice Adam also is sitting on his own bed.

"Not a chance Conway. You know you can't get rid of me that easy but I guarantee that Andrew won't be bothering me again." I say as I pull out my cell phone and punch in the right numbers. "Hey there Teddy Bear. I need to call in my favor. Yes it means keeping me out of trouble and in school. I um kind of pissed off one of the guys who used to play on the Hawks team." I listen for a moment then I reply. "Nope this one was Lexi's cousin Andrew Larson however I am sure he will get Chad, Lexi, and the rest of the Hawks after me. Well maybe me and all my friends so what can you do for me?"

"Who is she talking to?" Adam asks Charlie and Charlie shrugs.

"Awesome see you Sunday. Thanks Teddy Bear. Yes I promise my firstborn will be named after you. I think Goofy is a nice name don't you?"

The team looks at me strangely. "Well I don't know what the kid's last name will be considering I don't have a boyfriend right now. Alright see you then. Love to the family. Hugs and kisses bye." I say before hanging up the phone. Adam is now at my side.

"Who was that and why would they owe you a favor? Is it someone from your church?"

"Calm down Adam! Come on Ducks lets go to my house and I will explain everything. I need to make my parents aware of what I just did." When I say this we all leave the room and I notice Adam as well as all the guys have closed in around my chair. "Chill guys I will be fine. I promise I could take him on my own and he knows it but he didn't want you all to know it."

Author note: Thank you Awtr101fan for another wonderful review. Once again you brightened my day and I am trying to work on the ending again but in the mean time here is another chapter. It shouldn't be much longer before they reveal and I think they are slowly beginning to believe that the other could like them too. I have a couple spots I am thinking about reworking but a friend said it was good the way it is so not sure yet. Keep the reviews coming cause they fuel my writing!


	8. Chapter 8 Team Interview

**Disclaimer I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movie. Hope you enjoy this part!**

**Banking on Your Heart**

A few minutes later we are at my house and I explain to my parents as well as the team about my phone call. "Oh your kidding Teddy Bear is going to be in town this weekend?" My dad says.

"Wait Teddy Bear who is that and why is that such a surprise? Also what was this about naming your firstborn after this person?" Adam asks and everyone laughs at his confusion.

"Jeez Banks don't you pay any attention when I talk?" I ask with a hurt expression.

"Yes but I am confused."

"Ok Banks let me break it down for you. First off Teddy Bear is a nickname/code name for Uncle Mike. Second he doesn't owe me favors but he has promised me that anytime he is in town and I need him all I have to do is call. I know his schedule better than I know my dad's. Third it was a joke we have when I tell him my firstborn will be named after him. Usually I say that I will name my child Goofy and then add the last name of the guy I am crushing on just for fun. Fourth dad never remembers Uncle Mike's schedule or when he says he will be in town especially during hockey season when he is busy coaching you slackers. Any other questions Banks or can I tell my other story to everyone?"

"What other story? No more questions I promise." He replies and everyone laughs again.

"The computer story is what I want to tell them. Also I think I have two more interviews to get through tonight and since it is 7:00 I need to get busy. Don't you agree Adam?"

"Wow I like having you on my staff you are always working ahead of schedule and not just barely making deadlines. Alright Becky why don't you get the interviews out of the way while the rest of the team bugs your dad about Saturday's game." Adam finally says and the others groan. "Besides don't you all want to hear Becca's story? You know I may have a story of my own after hers!" Adam says with a laugh.

"Are you sure you are ready for this Adam?" My dad asks with a smile.

"I wasn't until I see Becca fighting with Andrew earlier. At that moment it dawned on me that it was time I told my real friends my story." Adam says with a smile.

"That is my Becky always proving we have the strength when we need it most." My mother says with a smile.

"Actually why don't all the Ducks stay including coach and that way maybe you can give me some insight on one another. I think before doing individual articles I might do one team article if it is ok with my editor."

"I like that idea. Where would you put this article into the line up?"

"I was thinking that since my article about me goes in this week then maybe do the team article next week followed by the article on the coach. After that I will give you the line up tomorrow in class."

"Alright I will allow it." He says with a smile.

"Thanks Adam. Now mom could you help take the notes this time?" I ask my mother and she nods her agreement so I set to work. "First question is for everyone. What is a typical team practice like in ten words or less?"

Adam laughs then says. "Grueling, fun, and slightly insane."

"Wait I find that practice is entertaining, cold, and exhausting." Averman calls out. I look to make sure my mother isn't overwhelmed by the speed of the interview. She is doing great and seems to be enjoying herself.

"No guys practices are like being in the military." Portman responds and we all laugh. "I mean come on guys we answer with 'yes sir', 'no sir', and other phrases like that."

"I find that practice is relaxing, calming, and funny." Goldberg says.

"Goldberg you are nuts did you know that?" Charlie says. "I mean anyone can see that our practices are hard work, dedication, fun, and yet never long enough to get the hockey puck war over with."

"What is a hockey puck war?" My mother asks.

"Thanks mom that was just what I wanted to know."

"Oh that is a secret right coach?" Adam says with a mysterious look on his face.

"Come on Banksie you can tell Becky and my wife. They do have a right to know."

"Alright but only because it involves Becca." Adam says quickly. "The hockey puck war is a game we created last month when everyone realized that Becca had a crush on one of the guys on the team. We decided that we were going to find out one way or another who it was she liked so that we could torture her with the information. However we needed to figure out who would be the one to get the information out of her. So we created the war."

"Right and in the war we would see who could get the hockey puck from the swamp of danger." Averman picked up where Adam left off. "Unfortunately five of us are now out of the war because we found out your little secret Miss Orion. This eliminates us from playing the game."

"I am confused because I have never seen this played during the practices. Dad you know about this?"

"Yes Becky I was the one who created the game."

"We play the game throughout the whole practice but unless you know the game and the rules you wouldn't realize it was being played." Charlie supplies.

"Yeah we must keep the puck away from the Duck who sucks." Julie says and they all laugh.

"So you keep the puck away from Averman, Goldberg, or is it Luis?" I ask with a laugh.

"Cute Beckster!" Averman calls.

"Oh come on Averman you know you like me teasing you."

"Alright you win that argument but back to the rules." He says before turning to Guy.

"Right. Ok. Well we all take turns playing the duck that sucks or at least we did until four of us found out the secret. Then this week Averman was told so we had to include him in the team of dangerous agents. The fire ant prank is nothing compared to the stunts we pull on the ice."

"Wait the other day when I called Charlie on harassing Adam that was part of the war right?"

"Right and that is why your dad didn't give us laps." Charlie says with a smile. "I guess we forgot about the fact you didn't know about our little game to find out your secret since five of us already know and Banksie is just about to get it as well."

"That does it what if I tell the whole team?" I say quietly.

"Becca are you sure you want to do that?" Adam asks suddenly.

"No but I just wonder what entertainment you will find once everyone knows or what if that person finds out before the rest?"

"Oh that is simple the war is over if all find out and if that person finds out well that is another issue based on who it is."

"Alright let's say it is Goldberg then what happens?"

"Well if he likes you and he finds out then the war is over. However if he finds out and says he only likes you as a friend then the war continues until everyone finds out."

"So your saying if I were to say that I have a crush on you Banks then you would determine if the game goes on or not based on how you feel toward me?"

"Right Becca. However there are a couple of other ways in which we can end this war."

"What are they Adam?"

"One is that if the person finds out regardless of their feelings for you they can call quits because they need time to process the information they have found out. The second is if you get over your crush and move on. The third would be if your father finds we are getting too involved in the game and puts a stop to it." Adam clarifies the rules to me.

"I see but how come you guys care so much about who I am crushing on?"

"Well to put it simply we like you a lot Becky and we all want you to be happy. Therefore if this person might have feelings for you we want to get the two of you together." Charlie says with a look to Banks.

"Charlie is right and besides if he doesn't we will torture him for breaking your heart just like we would have tortured Andrew had we needed to." Adam says.

"I see well lets get back to the interview and I think I would prefer you all stop trying to figure out who I have a crush on. I will tell you all when I feel ready. Who knows it might even be tonight if you play well together." I say with a laugh.

"Come on Becca why can't we keep playing I don't really want the others to know what I know about the guy." Adam says.

"Oh you think the fact that he was an original Duck is something important?" I respond.

"Yes since that means that it isn't Dwayne, Luis, Kenny, Russ, or Dean." He says.

"I am hurt!" Dean says suddenly.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I thought it might be me you liked. I mean you always hug me after the game and you do let me walk you to class now and then." Dean says with a laugh. "Alright I knew it wasn't me but I just had to tease you a bit. I think I do know who it is though."

"Why not come and whisper it to me? That way I can tell you if you are right or wrong." I say and he does. When he whispers in my ear that he thinks it is Banks I nod my head. "But you are now sworn to secrecy."

"Awesome Becky thanks for letting me know." Dean says before planting a kiss on my cheek. He looks around the room for a second then leans into my ear again. "I just hope he gets it figured out soon or else he is going to go nuts being so close and yet so far away."

I laugh and then we move on with the interview. After about an hour we break for a snack and potty break. I go up to my room and find I am followed by the two girls. "Hey ladies what is up?"

"We want to see your room. We heard you have some cool hockey stuff up on your walls." Julie says.

"Well come on in then. I was just coming up to get something I needed to tell my story with." I say as we enter my room.

"Wow Becky this is a cool room. I am surprised he can't figure it out with the fact you have placed his stuff up in your room." Connie says quietly.

"I know he must really be dense or he must feel the same way about her." A voice from the door says. We turn to see Charlie.

"Hey Charlie! Hi Guy." I say. "Hey Les. What are you three doing here?"

"Well we thought we would take a look at your room as well seeing as Banksie has already seen it."

"Fine take a look." I tell them.

"Becky I think you have his heart in your hand if you would just tell him that you like him." Dean says just a moment later as he too enters my room.

"Yeah right like I have said before what guy would look at me that way? I am far from the perfect girl for any guy."

"Why is that Becky? You are bright, beautiful, fun, and well just amazing in a lot of ways." Dean asks.

"He is right Becky you are fun, very pretty, talented, and well just an amazing person to hang out with because you are always surprising us." Les adds.

"You know Becky if I wasn't so in love with Connie I would have asked you out a long time ago? I mean you are a wonderful woman with a great smile and a healthy attitude most of the time. I don't like seeing you put yourself down like this." Guy says and we all smile.

"Listen to that would you Julie? My boyfriend is thinking of asking another girl out. I am hurt I mean I don't stand a chance against Becky." Connie says and we all laugh.

"It feels good to laugh guys thanks I needed that." I tell them just as I hear a knock on my door. "Who is it?"

"It's me Becca! Can we talk for a moment?" I hear Adam say.

"Come in Adam." I say.

"Oh sorry didn't know all the dangerous agents were convening up here." He says and starts to leave.

"Wait Adam they were just leaving as was I but if you need to chat I have a moment. Bye guys." I say and the others leave with smiles on their faces.

"Becca I am sorry to have interrupted but I needed to talk to you for a moment." He says as he walks over to my chair and leans down. "You promise you will be here for me when I tell the others?"

"Yes I promise and I will go second if you would prefer to get it over with. What did your parents say?"

"They were great about it. They were worried about how I was handling it all on my own. They want me to see Father Anthony this Sunday. I am seriously thinking of going to the counseling session they set up with him."

"Adam I am glad to see you finally getting the help you needed." I say as I place a hand on his hand. "Shall we go get this over with?"

"Yes please. Just promise you will stay right beside me the whole time and won't let go of my hand. If you let go I most likely will bolt and never tell them."

"Adam C. N. Banks you know I will hold your hand until you are through and I won't let you bolt." I tell him with a smile.

He leans down and kisses my forehead. "Thank you Rebecca C. E. Orion. What made you decide to use my initials instead of my full name?"

"I did it so I can keep my promise that none of the Ducks will find out your full name from me." I answer with a smile.

"Let's go Orion." He says then we head out of my room and down the ramp. "Becca I want you to know I admire your strength in telling them your story too tonight."

"Adam don't admire my strength because I am actually very nervous and scared that I might loss a lot of good friends. I mean I should have told them back last year when it happened."

"You won't loss their friendships just like you didn't loss mine. As a matter of fact it helped us become better friends in my books." He replies as we reach the bottom of the ramp.

"Thanks Banks you know just what to say to make me feel better. Alright are you ready?" I ask as I reach back and place a hand on his.

"As ready as I am going to be. Now which room?"

"The living room is where they were to wait." I say and so he takes me into the living room.

**Author Note: Awtr101fan once again thank you for the review. I did decide to leave it alone after rereading the chapter. I am still working on the end. No Andrew didn't really out Becky but if anyone had any doubts after what he did then they are so clueless. However the characters are trying not to make it too obvious to Banks so they are pretending not to really know or rather one at a time is finding out to allow her time to tell him herself. I have a few more chapters ready but have decided to post two a day to give myself time to work on the ending lol and give my readers time to keep up. Keep the reviews coming they really are helping me figure out what should happen!**


	9. Chapter 9 Shared Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies! Hope you enjoy this part.**

**Banking on Your Heart**

"Hey Banksie and Becky why is it I get the feeling you two know about one another's stories?" Russ asks.

"Because we do Russ and that is why we are going to do this together." Adam tells him then looked down at me with a smile. It was a look that warmed me from head to toe. He had placed his hand on my shoulder as he had answered Russ so I placed mine on top of it not even knowing I had done it. "However I am going first because I am ready to run out of here and never tell you all."

After saying this Adam took a seat on the couch next to my chair and then laced his fingers through mine. Everyone looked shocked at his gesture. I squeeze his fingers and he begins talking. "I know I haven't been much of a friend the last few months but that is because of I have been hiding a secret from everyone. A short time ago I started chatting online with a person who seemed to know me from when I was in grade school. I later learned how they knew me and why they were chatting with me. However I was so afraid to tell anyone. The result was that I started thinking of committing suicide. Thanks to the little fight with Becca I realized how much I was missing in my life by not sharing with the people who are important in my life."

"Adam I can't believe you were able to hide it from me." Charlie says.

"I was a bit surprised at first until the other day when I was reading one of Becca's articles. It was the one she wrote about her dad and I came to see things the same way she does during our season. Sometimes we take her for granted and don't think about what it must be like to be a coach's child. We don't think about what her home life must be like during the season. I mean I always assumed she came first with her dad but it became apparent that sometimes what we see isn't always what another person's life truly is like. Anyway you have been busy with school, the team, and your girlfriend when would you have time for little old Banksie who seems to handle his life no questions asked?"

I squeeze his hand as he looks nervously at my dad. "Banks you know I sometimes forget I have children at home who need my attention as well but then I see Becky there cheering for the team and it hits home. She really pinpointed me with that article and I am proud to call her my daughter because she didn't care about my opinion of her article but rather about letting everyone see the coach as he really is." Dad says as he notices Adam's look. "Besides Adam I owe her for what happened to her as you know now and I am not talking about the accident."

"Thanks coach." Adam says as he places his other hand over our joined hands. "You see Becky was the first person I told about this situation and she forced me to tell her dad. However I think this is where she should take over so that you understand why I would listen to her."

"Well as Adam said I pushed him because I didn't want to see him go through the hell I went though last year. You see at the time my dad banded you all from using the computers during the season was just after I had been in a similar situation as Adam only my case ended up being a complete stranger. The guy claimed to be two years older than me and he seemed like a very nice guy so I agreed to meet him at the mall one Saturday. I had asked Lexi and Kim to go with me however Lexi was a bit worried so she got Andrew to go with us." I tell them and I feel my body start shaking. When I start shaking I feel Adam move his one hand from mine and wrap it around my shoulders.

I then hear him whisper to just me. "It is ok Becca. You can do this! You are strong and brave."

I smile at Adam before continuing on. I tell them exactly what I had told Adam. "You see there were a couple of things I didn't tell Adam about this meeting. This guy had unbeknownst to me and the others followed us out of the mall. He then followed us until I was dropped off. He started following me around. I later learned that he was a big fan of my father's and that was his main reason for following me. However he later decided that maybe sleeping with someone that much younger than him would be fun and if that wasn't enough he liked the fact that it was Ted Orion's handicapped daughter because she wouldn't be able to fight back plus she was related to an awesome player."

I feel Adam squeeze my shoulder as he hears the new bits of the story. "Becca I am proud of you!" Adam whispers and the others look at us with interest written on their faces.

"I like Adam was too scared to tell anyone but I soon learned I couldn't handle it on my own unlike Adam. Adam isn't physically incapable of fighting of an attacker and isn't being attacked by someone older than his own father. So I started telling my father, mother, and two brothers about the situation. My brothers became infuriated and they started getting me involved in more church activities. They helped me get the counseling I needed. They are the reason I go every Thursday night to a group meeting, which is one of the things you Ducks help me get to every week. Also my family got me into a one on one counseling session with Father Davis. Father Davis is the person who helped me see that what I did wasn't wrong but rather what the person who was coming after me did was."

"Go ahead Becky tell them all the things you had to learn to get where you are and then tell them what you have come to learn from that." My dad says gently.

"I learned that I had played it safe by having friends with me and trying to get away without the guy following me. I also learned that I didn't ask this person to stalk me by chatting with them online nor did I ask them by agreeing to meet. Later I learned that because of this experience I was suffering and still do a low self esteem. I feel no one cares and what guy could think me beautiful unless he was a creep who got his pleasure from hurting young girls." I tell them and with that I feel Adam's hand move from my shoulder to my knee. I once again feel warmth spread though my whole body.

"Becky that explains a lot about the way you sometimes pull away from us and act as though we are mocking you." Connie says.

"I often wondered why you had such low self esteem that you would think none of us thought of you as our friend or as beautiful. I know at least one guy on this team that thinks you are the most gorgeous woman he knows because of the way he looks at you when he talks to you. He holds himself differently around you then around anyone else." Guy says and everyone else nods including whichever guy it must be.

"Well that is nice of all of you to say but not necessary. I know that I am pretty but it is hard sometimes to believe it when I have had a bad day. Ok Adam why don't you go from here with what happened when you found this out."

Adam tells them about why we had been fighting all day and all of a sudden stopped fighting. "How could I stay mad at her? She is the only person who really knew what I was going through and was still willing to be my friend. Grant it she did put stipulations on our staying friends like me telling her dad and everyone else that needed to know. I am not dumb enough to cross her! So since I didn't want to lose her as a friend I told her dad last night then this morning I called my parents and told them. Now I am here telling you guys because I can't keep living with this burden and I don't want you guys to think that I am some kind of jerk for shutting you out lately."

"Adam can you tell us who it was that bothered you?" Fulton asks.

"You guys remember Coach Reilly right? Well it was him. He was stalking me to abuse me but not in the sexual sense. He was planning on beating me until I was close to death because of my leaving the Hawks for you guys." Adam says.

"Well it looks like we need to call in the team's lawyer yet again! By the way did you guys know he is in town for good?" Charlie says with a smile.

"Yeah Bombay called to talk to my dad but he also wanted to talk to me about setting up a meeting with all of you. He wanted me to call him when I could get it together. Speaking of which maybe we could get him over here before you guys need to leave. I mean it is only 8:30 and you don't have to be in the dorms until 10:00 it would only take him five minutes to get here." I say and then I dial the number on my phone having already untangled my hand from Adam's. "Hey Coach B. I have them all together at my house…yes we are looking forward to seeing you too besides Adam needs your help…of course I know but I can't wait to see their faces when you tell them…alright see you in five bye sweetie." I hang up and turn to the group with a smile.

"You called Coach Bombay a sweetie?" Adam says with shock in his voice.

"Yes Adam I did but that is because he was my lawyer when we went to court to get that man sentenced for stalking me. You don't know how hard that was on me because I knew Dad was neglecting you guys for me and I didn't want that much of his time turned to me over you guys."

"So what happened in court Becky?" Kenny asks.

"I won my case and the guy is spending the rest of his life in jail. Apparently I wasn't the only girl he had done this too and my wonderful, talented lawyer found enough of the others to get him put away for life without a chance of parole. Bombay doesn't do much court work any more but when it comes to the Ducks or someone close to them he is willing to do it so when I realized how bad it got I called him." I say.

"She wouldn't let me call." My dad says suddenly.

"She felt she needed to handle this on her own. We didn't like it when she did but we are proud that she did because it helped in her recovery. You see Becky reclaimed part of her pride by putting the guy away and in hiring her own lawyer. Becky tell them what you had to pay for him to come here and be your lawyer." My mom says.

"It was a three part payment plan. The first was a date with me in which we discussed the issues that I would have to deal with. You see Bombay is like an uncle to me anymore so he tends to treat me like a niece. We went to the rink for a while then had some hot chocolate before he brought me home. The second part was that he got a kiss on the cheek and a hug for flying so far to deal with my legal problems. Although he said he would have requested that anyway because I am his favorite niece. The third part was just paid by calling him to see you guys so he can tell you his news."

"Becca it sounds like you and Bombay are old friends." Adam says.

"Adam he is another uncle figure that happens to share my love of hockey. Oh Uncle Gordon and Uncle Mike both know that I have a thing for guys who love hockey as much as I and I have a feeling that is how the whole rumor of my constant changing crushes on the male Duck players got started. Am I right Captain Duck?"

"Yes Becky your right. Bombay emailed me and told me that you were crushing on a specific Duck. He furthermore told me to keep my eye on that Duck and hurt him if he hurt you. Also I am to make sure that he treats you with respect at all times which he does and it makes me happy to see him do so."

"So you knew even before the other three knew?" I say.

"Yes but I loved the idea of seeing you two get together that I just acted like I didn't know until I could find something that might make it happen. I just can't wait to see what happens when he finds out it is him."

"Charlie he will most likely be disgusted with the way he found out."

"So when do you plan to tell him?"

"Sometime after the game this Saturday. That means sometime late Saturday or sometime Sunday." I tell Charlie.

"Good because I am going nuts keeping this secret as is everyone else who knows. You know Averman is horrible with secrets?" Charlie says with a laugh.

At this point the doorbell rings and I have Charlie go with me to the door. When I answer it Charlie's mouth drops open then he hugs both people standing on the doorstep.

**Author Note: Awtr101fan again thank you for the review. I am glad you are enjoying the story. I love all the Ducks but I have to say Adam has always been my favorite just because he is a bit quiet and the one that seems to have the worst luck in all ways even though he is the one that comes from the wealthy family. I can see Adam being a down to earth guy who the money doesn't seem to mean anything to him. I always dreamed they would get him a girlfriend in the movies lol but it didn't happen maybe if they ever make a number four about what happened to the Ducks when they got older we will see him with a wonderful woman. **


	10. Chapter 10 Goodnight and another day

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Banking on Your Heart**

"Come in you guys. They are all in the living room." I say to the two people standing on the doorstep. "Come on Charlie lets take the company into the living room ok?" I ask him as he stands frozen in front of the two people.

"Come on Conway lets go share the news with the others then I will deal with Banksie's troubles." Bombay says then he leans in and whispers into my ear. "Does Banks know about your crush yet?"

"No but he is getting closer he has it down to two."

"Ok I will keep my mouth shut." Bombay says as he wheels me into the living room with Charlie and the other person tagging along behind. "Hey everyone I have some great news. I am back permanently. However the news I wanted to share with all of you in person is that I am engaged to a wonderful woman you all know. I am blessed that I am getting a wife and a son. Would you all like to meet her again?"

"Yes coach!" They yell in unison.

"Come in Casey the team wants to see who the unlucky lady is."

With that Casey Conway comes in the room with Charlie beside her. Everyone's mouth drops open. "Charlie I thought your mother got remarried a while ago." Goldberg says being the first to recover from the original shock.

"She did but they got a divorce when he started abusing her. You all knew that I thought. Anyway I knew she was dating someone but I didn't know it was Bombay." Charlie responds.

"So Charlie are you happy for them or does it bother you?" Adam asks suddenly and everyone gets really quiet.

"I am very happy this really should have happened a long time ago." He replies. "The only thing I don't like is that Rebecca knew before me."

"Sorry Captain Duck it happens to be that I was out shopping one day and ran into him picking out an engagement ring so I asked who the lucky woman was."

"You know Becky I am not really mad at you and I wasn't before either?" Charlie says with a laugh as he hugs me.

"Good because I wouldn't want her boyfriend to kick your butt." Gordon tells him with a laugh.

"I don't have a boyfriend Uncle Gordon."

"Wait Becky we're going to be more like cousins from now on. I like that! So if this guy hurts you he better watch out I was protective before now I will be even worse." Charlie claims with a laugh.

After a few more minutes of chatting Adam tells Gordon what is going on. "Becky I will take this case but only if you tell me when you plan to tell this special someone?"

"This weekend after their game. It will be either Saturday or Sunday."

"Great now you guys better get to your dorms before you get caught on a curfew infraction of the rules." Bombay says before he hugs each of them. "I love you guys and gals. I am grateful that you have given Coach Orion such respect that you harass his daughter as much as possible."

They laugh and tell him how much they love him as well as miss him. Before they leave Adam comes back to my side. "Becca may I go with you to the meeting tomorrow night? I would walk you there and maybe I could actually go to the meeting as well before walking you back home." He whispers right into my ear.

"If you want you may. We always accept new members. Moreover that would free your roommate up for his date tomorrow night since he would otherwise have to cancel or drag her along." I whisper in his ear and he laughs.

"Also I wanted to thank you for never letting go of me as I told the others about my case." He says gently into my ear.

"Hey that goes both ways Banks. You were there for me and didn't let go of me when I was telling my story. I actually felt safe and cared for as I talked so thank you." I whisper back and I see him smile. He then kisses my forehead, cheeks, and nose before hugging me. Then he straightens up says goodbye before leaving with the other Ducks. Charlie has said his goodbyes now too and is leaving with Banks.

"Becky, Adam is going to need you now more than ever and if you are there for him you might be happy with the results. He seems to care a lot about you too Becky. I mean he calls you Becca and hugs you. He also kisses you in ways the others don't plus he seems to want to be near you at all time. I have never known him to be that close to anybody. Usually he seems worried that it will screw up his chances of playing in the NHL but with you he doesn't seem to care." Bombay says.

"Uncle Gordon I love your sense of humor. So Aunt Casey how come you agreed to marry this nutcase I call my uncle?" We all laugh at the face he makes at me. "Hey there Bombay watch who you stick that tongue out at! I may get the scissors out if you do it again." We laugh again as he leans over and hugs me.

"I have missed that laugh and smile Becky. I have missed your wit as well." He comes back with.

"I can't help it Becky. I fell for his nutty sense of humor and his love of hockey as well as his love of kids especially my son. He would do anything to ensure Charlie is healthy and happy. What more could a woman ask for after everything I have been through?" She says.

"Actually I have to agree that Uncle Gordon is a great guy. I am very happy for both of you."

"Becky I hate to keep you up much later but I need to know how much of your story Adam knows."

"All of it as of tonight. I just finished telling all the Ducks. Adam knew most of it but until tonight he didn't know about the guy's full plans to hurt me." I reply quietly.

"I can't believe Coach Reilly is the one behind his problems. I mean I know what a jerk the guy can be but to abuse a boy just for leaving your team when it was against his wishes I would have thought below him."

The next day passes in a blur. After school I go to the rink to watch the team as I sketch a picture of my favorite player. Then I go to my group counseling with Adam before returning to the dorms to interview Russ, Greg, Connie, Kenny, and Guy. Adam and I find I am able to get all the interviews done because it takes half an hour for each one. When I am finished Adam walks me back to my house at around 9:30. We say our goodnights and he turns to leave. "Becca why does everyone insist on you telling the guy you like about your crush on him? I mean if it is meant to be it will be and you will tell him when the good Lord gives you the words to do so." He doesn't wait for the answers but turns and leaves.

Once in the house I quickly go to the computer room and dash out an email to Banks.

A.C.N.B.

Thanks for being there for me lately. As for your questions they feel it necessary for me to tell him so that I don't have regrets later in life I guess. You are right though that the good Lord will give me the words in due time. However that time is drawing near and I know it. Well I need to get ready for bed. See you in class tomorrow.

Love,

R.C.E.O.

With that finished I get my shower and get ready for bed. The next day will be a big one for me. I am looking forward to seeing how my article turned out in the paper. Just as I start toward my bedroom my dad calls to me from the computer room. "Becky you just got an email from Banks."

"Thanks Dad," I call back then head over to the computer room. "Mind if I read it before I go to bed? I sent him an email with answers to a couple of questions he asked before walking away with out waiting for an answer."

"Sure sweetheart." Dad answers as he moves out of the way.

I wheel over and open it up.

R.C.E.O.

You are welcome however it should be me thanking you for always caring about my feelings. My question is what if the feelings aren't mutual on his end will you regret it? What I am trying to say is what if he rejects you would you still be able to face him and the team? Becca don't get me wrong I am sure this won't happen if it is the guy I think it is but if it is the other one well I don't exactly know if it will go as well. Well Charlie needs the computer so goodnight and sweet dreams. See you in class.

Your friend,

A.C.N.B.

"Well that confused me." I say aloud.

"What's wrong Rebecca?" My dad asks as I start out of the room.

"Banks' email was a bit confusing!" I reply then I move back to the computer and open my email. I scroll down his message so dad can read mine first before he sees what is confusing me. I then tell him what Banks said right before leaving. "Here read my email to him then scroll up and read his response."

Dad reads them quickly before he speaks. "Becky it sounds as though he thinks he is the guy you have a crush on. He is wanting to know if he stands a chance against the other guy who could be his competition. He doesn't want the team to loss you if it is the other guy and his feelings aren't mutual."

I hug my dad. "Thanks for trying to make some sense of his response." I wheel to my room and get into bed. I fall asleep thinking about what dad has just said.

**Author Note: Alright so seems like she slipped but Adam seems not to notice it. Can anyone catch the slip?**


	11. Chapter 11 Birthday Sunrise

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. Hope you are enjoying the story still.**

**Banking on Your Heart**

On Friday morning I get up earlier and get dressed. I then go out on the back porch to find someone waiting there. "Hey Becca. I thought maybe we could watch the sunrise together." Adam says in a quiet nervous tone.

"I'd like that." I say before going back inside for a moment. "Mom, Adam is here."

"Got it two Friday morning specials." She answers with a smile.

I then return to the porch. "Breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes." I tell him.

He smiles then sits in the chair I motion him into. "Thanks but I didn't come for breakfast. I came just for the sunrise."

"Tough you get breakfast this morning. It is a Friday tradition. I watch the sunrise while I eat breakfast then I gather my school supplies and join the Ducks for morning chat before classes."

"That explains your lack of hunger on Friday mornings. So you don't think the others will notice if both of us have a lack of hunger?"

"If they do who cares?"

"Good point. So I have a question." He states as my mother brings out some hot tea.

"Fire away." I answer as mom steps back inside without a word.

"Did you get my email last night?"

"Yes and to answer you I don't know how I will feel. I just know that if I don't tell him soon his teammates are going to do it for me. I know that I don't want to regret losing the chance if there might be one. Everyone seems to think it might be mutual but I still don't believe them. I mean he is a great guy but what could he possibly see in me? What I mean to say is that he could probably get one of several other girls to go out with him so why would he want me?" I finish just before my mother returns. She places a plate in front of each of us. She has a waffle with strawberries and whip cream for me and a waffle with blueberries with whip cream for Adam. She walks back in the house without speaking.

"Becca, you realize that no other girl could possible offer him what you could offer him." Adam says just before my mother reappears with a plate of sausage, bacon, and scrambled eggs. She then goes back in and I know that is the last time she will come out unless I call for her.

"What is that Adam?"

"He will have your heart not just your ego. I mean he will get a girl who sees him for him and not because he is an awesome hockey player. He will get the girl who laughs at his jokes not to keep him wrapped around her arm but because she loves his sense of humor. He will get a girl who makes sure he is happy, safe, and healthy at all times. What more could any guy ask for? I mean come on Becca that is the one thing all us Ducks have in common, we want people who love us for us."

"Adam, I guess I never thought of it that way. But still I know a lot better girls who would truly give him all of this as well so why me? What is so special about me?"

"Would these other girls open their hearts to him the way you have to all of us this last week? Would they cry when he gets injured on the ice or misses a shot or a block? Would they come to every game because they love the sport or just to support their boyfriend? Would they hang out with the team just to please their boyfriend or would they do it because they really liked the team? Come on Becca you know exactly what makes you perfect for any guy on the team. You aren't just a fan or a shallow brat who only wants a hunk on her arm. No you are the girl who knows the struggles that got us to where we are. You are the girl who knows the pain we feel when we see the scout in the stands. Becca you are the girl who has sat at many of our practices sketching, writing, and really exploring our personalities. You know our moods and you adjust to them better than anyone."

"Alright Banks calm down I get it I am a special person because I don't just care that you guys are popular. How do you know that Banks?"

"I know that simply because you don't just hang with us. I mean you get mad at us and ignore us when we act like jerks. I know more than once you have put us in our place when we got out of hand. How could you not be the type of person who doesn't look for someone because of their popularity but rather because of their heart?" He says just before finishing his breakfast.

"I guess I don't have faith in myself to trust I am truly in love with this person for the reasons you seem to think but rather for his popularity." I admit.

"Becca let me ask you this would you give up on him if tomorrow he got injured to the point he could never play hockey again? Would you find him less desirable because he couldn't be your hero like Mike?"

"Adam that is the questions I don't know how to answer."

"Try it this way. If you had a chance to spend time alone with him what would you want to do? Would you want to talk about his hockey stats or would you want to watch the sunrise or set with him?"

"That is easy I find I would rather spend time alone with this person just sitting and enjoying all the beauty of the world around us."

"Well then you love him for him and not his position on the team. You love him because he makes you feel safe, happy, and cared for. You know that with him you can spend time not talking and he won't think you are mad at him but rather that you are enjoying his nearness while you enjoy God's wonders together. Which ever one of us it is that you love is a very lucky person Becca because you are a simple person to spend time with. I mean you don't need gifts or to be taken out to the most expensive place in town to be happy as long as you are with the person you love."

"Wow! Ok! You need to stop talking now Adam."

"What did I say?"

"You should write a book with those words. I mean you have the capability to make anyone overwhelmed by your sheer elegant phasing of simple things."

He laughs at this. "Thanks Becca but I am not that great at wording things. I think I need your help with that. You have more than once captured many peoples attention with your words. I have heard from Mrs. Brooks that prior to the assignment that landed you on the newspaper staff you had two assignments that left your classmates speechless and in tears. Happy tears not sad ones mind you. They were amazed at the visual image you painted with just words."

I find myself speechless at this and I just stare blankly at him. "Oh come on Becca you didn't think that Mrs. Brooks never shared really good piece of work with the newspaper staff did you?"

"I never thought mine was that good. I always thought they were full of flaws. I know I am a good writer don't get me wrong but I feel I am a better artist than writer."

"I think you tie on those two talents. I love looking at your paintings and drawings but I also love to read your stories, articles, and other writings." He says just as my dad appears.

"Hey Banks. Good to see you so early." My dad yawns then hugs me tight. He drops a kiss on my forehead and hands me a package. "Happy Birthday!"

"Dad you remembered! I mean I forgot all about it. Well I know it can't be a car since I am only 15 and the package is way too small." I tease my dad.

"Wait one second!" Adam says with a confused look. "Today is your birthday? Why didn't you mention that sooner? Please tell me I am not the last Duck to know this information!"

"Cool it Banksie. Yes it is my birthday. I didn't think you would care and no you aren't the last but rather the first to know." I answer.

"Becky doesn't usually like others to know about her birthday because she dreads being the center of attention." My dad says.

"So Becca what is the one thing you want most for your birthday? I mean I am not getting it for you but I am curious." Adam says with a laugh.

"I already got the best birthday present. I got to enjoy the sunrise with a good friend. Other than that I only wanted to have lunch with my friends and a quiet dinner with my family."

"Ok besides that what do you want?"

"I don't really know. I mean having a public apology from Lexi and Andrew would be cool but that isn't going to happen!"

"Don't bet on that Becca!" My dad says as he watches Adam carefully.

"What do you mean coach?" Adam says.

"I mean you are already working on a plan to make my daughter's birthday memorable and full of great surprises."

"You better not embarrass me Banks." I say with a laugh.

"Becca don't worry I won't. Besides I think I will leave it to Lexi to be embarrassed. Oh do you mind if that public apology is made at the movie theater tonight?"

"If you can arrange for them to apologize to me in any public place I will tell you where I am taking you Sunday night!" I respond.

"You have a deal. Now care to tell me what I really can get for you for your birthday? Or would you prefer I got you a gift that would embarrass both of us?"

"I am afraid to ask." I say as my dad laughs.

"Oh well there could be a lot of things that would embarrass both of us. Now Orion either you spill or I get the girls to buy something for you that will get me in the dog house with your parents as it embarrass both of us!"

"Fine I want a package of number two pencils. Don't give me that look! I am serious. I need some new pencils so that I can do some more sketches." I tell him.

"There was that so tough?" He says but I know that he has something else in mind.

"Becky and Adam I think it is time you got started to school so you can visit with the team or else you will be answering all sorts of embarrassing questions for the next few months." My dad says just as my mom reappears with my school supplies.

"Sorry I didn't bring the dishes in Mom. Thanks for breakfast and for bringing me my stuff." I say as I hug her.

"I understand and I was actually coming out to see what your Dad got you for your birthday as well as to see if you have invited Adam for next Friday morning." She responds.

"No I haven't because I know he normally does his sunrise watching on Wednesday morning so I doubted he would want to join me again." I say as I start opening my gift.

"Rebecca is that your backward way of asking Banksie to join you again?" My dad says.

"I guess it was." I say. "Adam would you care to join me again for the sunrise perhaps next Friday?"

"I would love to however I don't think I could handle eating breakfast with you again."

"Why not? You do it most every morning!" I question him.

"Never mind. So what did you get from your father?"

I open the box and inside is a charm for my charm bracelet that my dad got me when I was born. Each year he adds at least one charm. If something significant happens in a year I get two or more charms. This year's charm is a duck. "Dad I like it but I don't get the significance of this charm."

"Adam named you a Duck this week didn't he? Well then my little duckling must have one for her charm bracelet." My dad answers.

I hug both my parents. "Thank you dad I love it."

I put my arm out toward my dad for him to add the charm but he points to Adam. "Why don't you let Adam place it on the bracelet since it was his fault you got that particular charm?"

"Adam would you do the honor for me and add the charm to my bracelet?"

"If you are sure you trust me with such an honor then yes I will." He says with a smile that lights up his face. As soon as the charm is on my parents say goodbye and go inside. Adam wheels me to the school.

"Banks please don't tell anyone!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't want the others to know it is my birthday. If they cared they would have asked by now as to when my birthday is."

"Oh Becca just because we never asked doesn't mean we didn't want to know we just never thought about asking for it. We always figured someday your dad would tell us."

"I mean it Adam you can't tell anyone!" I say and I feel my chair stop.

"I refuse to agree Rebecca." He says as he kneels beside my chair and takes my hands in his. "I want this to be your best birthday ever."

"Adam it already is. I got an unexpected surprise this morning that made my day start off even better than usual." I respond just as he gets up and starts moving me toward the dining hall again.

Once we get inside Adam and I take our seats at the table. "What aren't you two eating today?" Connie asks.

"I already ate." I answer.

"Yeah so did I, when I went to take care of something at Becca's house her mom gave me breakfast." Adam replies.

"What did you forget at Becca's?" Charlie questions.

"I forgot to give Becca a gift." Adam responds.

"A gift for what?" Julie asks.

"It is between her and me! Right Becca?"

"Right Adam." I answer with a smile.

**Author Note: Thank you afta4ever and awtr101fan, my wonderful reviewers! Yes you both are correct that she slipped up with the way she signed the email! Sweet little slip up I think. Awtr101fan once again thanks for the great review it really brightened my day and helped motivate my writing which I really have to work on since as I need more chapters in two days cause I am about to run out of the already wrote work lol. This may mean that my two chapters a day becomes one chapter a day or less often for a bit. However I am not giving up and I will get it done! If all else fails I will start posting the few articles I have written for Becky's column lol.**


	12. Chapter 12 Art and a Lunch Attack

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I just borrowed them for some fun. Enjoy!**

**Banking on Your Heart**

Soon after breakfast Adam walks me to Art class. I turn in another painting and Mr. Melson just grins. "I think you and Adam need to work more closely together Miss Orion. You both seem to have the same sort of interest."

"What do you mean sir?" I ask.

"Adam please come over here for a moment." He calls.

Adam approaches and smiles at me. "What did you need sir?"

"Miss Orion has just showed me another one of her paintings and I was telling her that you two should work together more closely since you have a lot of the same interest when it comes to the subjects of your paintings. Perhaps Mr. Banks you could show her some of the paintings you have done in the last few months so that she understands what I mean." Mr. Melson says and Adam nods hesitantly before grabbing a portfolio filled with paintings.

He hands it to Mr. Melson. "Here show Becky anything you feel she should see but not that last two I did." He request quietly.

"Adam I think those two she should see unless there is a specific reason you don't want her to see them."

"Sir there is a specific reason currently but that may change soon. Just please don't show her those two. I have another one ready for you to look at but again I am not ready to share this one with anyone." Adam says quietly.

After Mr. Melson shows me several of Adam's paintings he goes to look at Adam's painting while I start on mine. I decide to paint a picture of the sunrise from this morning. I painted the way Adam looked as we watched the sunrise together. Soon it is time to leave but before I leave I go over and hand Mr. Melson my painting. "Mr. Banks, Miss Orion before you leave I really think you should see one another's paintings that you turned in just now."

"Mr. Melson what is wrong? I thought I told you I didn't want to share that painting with anyone yet." Adam says with a nervous tone.

"Sorry Mr. Banks but I really feel she needs to see this."

"I don't want to see it any more than I want him to see mine. So can we please drop it or do I need to take this issue to Dean Buckley? I know that you can't force us to show one another so if you continue to push the issue I will take it to him right this minute." I respond rather harshly and I see Adam jump in surprise at the way I am talking to a teacher.

"Fine Miss Orion I will go with you to Dean Buckley's office and Mr. Banks can go get your father before joining us. Also please go alert Mrs. Brooks that both of you will be late Mr. Banks." Mr. Melson says calmly.

"Yes sir." Adam says before leaving.

"Becky, I really feel you both need to share these paintings."

"Mr. Melson maybe I could if it were next week but I have something I need to tell him first. I just can't show him that picture. Please don't make me." I say as we start toward the Dean's office.

Once inside I see my dad and Banks waiting. "Are you alright Becca?" Adam asks noticing the tears falling from my eyes.

"Yes I am fine just not happy at the moment."

"Dean Buckley, if we agree to show our pictures to one another next week can this issue be dropped for the day. Becky shouldn't have to be so stressed on her birthday and I really feel that she should be the one to decide when to share that picture. I am not ready to show mine because I have something to add to it." Adam says while watching me. When he finished he looked at my father for support. My dad puts his hand on both of our shoulders.

"Do you both agree that you will share the pictures first thing Monday?" Dean Buckley asks after exchanging looks with my father.

"Yes sir." Adam says.

"Absolutely!" I agree knowing now I have no choice but to tell Adam this weekend about my feelings.

"Well then go back to class and I will see both of you first thing Monday morning before class."

"Thank you sir." Adam says as he starts wheeling me out the door.

"Thank you!" I add as we leave. "Adam why did you do that?"

"I did it because it was my birthday present to you. I don't want you so upset for your birthday." He answers.

The rest of the morning goes by uneventfully up until lunch. "Hey Becky a little birdie told me that today is a special day for you. Why didn't you ever tell us before?" Dean says putting his arm around my shoulder and hugging me.

"BANKS!" I hiss.

"Don't look at me Becca! I didn't say a word."

"Banksie knew? Why didn't you tell us Banksie that Becky is having a birthday? I mean we would have loved to do something for her." Russ chimes in.

"First I just found out this morning. Second it wasn't any of your business. I mean if you cared when her birthday was you could have found out by now yourself. Third she doesn't like people fussing over her for her birthday. She doesn't want to be the center of attention on that day." Adam answers with an unforgiving tone.

"Banksie why are you so grouchy all of a sudden?" Averman turns to him and ask.

"Becky and I have had a rough morning thanks to one teacher trying to force us to share our paintings with one another. We ended up in Dean Buckley's office with Mr. Melson and Coach Orion with us." Adam replies quietly and everyone stares at us.

"What is going on here?" My dad asks coming up beside me.

We explain and he laughs. "Becky and Adam I must say I loved your paintings. You both did a great job on them and I can't wait to see one another's reactions to them." With that my dad is gone and Adam catches my eye with a quizzical look in his.

"I don't understand it either Banks." I respond and the others laugh because I answer him without him asking a question.

"Good for once I am not alone in the dark." Adam responds and everyone laughs again. "Now will someone please tell us who told you about her birthday?"

"Oh come on Banksie are you really that dumb?" Kenny questions and everyone grows silent.

"My dad!" I say suddenly and I see that Adam has figured it out too.

"I thought you said he wouldn't tell unless someone asks." Adam says confused.

"He doesn't so that means someone asked." I answer.

"Yep someone asked this morning after breakfast." Charlie comes back with.

"Actually several people asked at that point because of something that Adam said." Connie supplies.

"Yeah Cake eater said that he had given you a gift but he wouldn't tell why." Jesse retorts.

"Oh." Adam said.

"So Banksie what did you give her for her birthday. I mean if you just found out this morning and you claim you gave her a gift this morning what could it be?" Goldberg asks.

"I went to her house to watch the sunrise with her." Adam says in a quiet tone that is barely audible.

"Ah that is so sweet. Man that is the kind of gift girls dream of receiving. Way to go Banksie." Julie says.

"Thanks Cat lady. However I didn't do it as a gift for her birthday originally but rather because we both like to watch the sunrise and since I missed my normal day to do it I thought perhaps she wouldn't mind if we watched it together." He replies.

"Well what did she say when she saw you this morning?" Dwayne asks.

"When I told her why I was there she said she would like that. However she wheeled away as soon as she said it." Adam replies.

"I had to let Mom know she had an extra sunrise watcher this morning. Once in a great while my oldest brother will join me when he is home from college and occasionally Dad joins me. Usually Dad joins me when he is about to break some bad news to the team like that day he had to bench Kenny because of his problems with that one class. Or the time he had to tell you all about Abigail's accident. You know that type of news is hard to deliver so he uses the calming effects of the sunrise to prepare him to tell you." I explain quickly and they all look amazed.

"Becky how often do you get up in time to watch the sunrise?" Connie asks.

"She does it every Friday morning." Banks comments before I get the chance.

"How do you know this Banksie boy?" Russ asks.

"Because she told me the night we watched the sunset together." Adam responds.

"Wow Becky it sounds like Adam is a keeper. I mean not only a sunrise but a sunset and you two aren't even dating." Julie declares.

"Funny Cat lady very funny. The sunset was on the way to the dorms to interview Captain Duck and today's sunrise was just a chance to enjoy God's beautiful painting with a great friend since none of you have ever been able to drag your lazy bottoms out of bed early enough to join me." Adam comes back with.

"Wow Adam all you had to do was ask and I would have joined ya. Ya know us ranchers are use to early mornings." Dwayne said.

"Thanks Dwayne but think about how that would sound for one guy to ask another to join him to watch the sunrise. What I had meant by that comment is that none of the team get up before they have to and I didn't want them to have to just for me."

I smile as I see the team contemplating what Adam has just said. "You all realize that it isn't easy to tell your friends that you love to watch the sunrise. I mean most people are age would think we are nuts but for me it is like getting a greeting card from God every morning." I tell them and I see their mouths drop open.

"Wow when you put it that way Becky it sounds absolutely wonderful." Averman says. "I guess I never thought of it that way. So what are sunsets to you if a sunrise is a greeting card?"

"That is simple they are God's way of hugging me at the end of each day. It is God's way of saying I care for you my child and I am here waiting to talk if you should need me." I answer and I suddenly feel a light pressure on my knee. I look down and see Adam has placed his hand on my knee. I look into his face to see a smile and warmth in his eyes.

"Amazing with words isn't she guys?" Adam asks.

"Yes!" Guy says and the others quickly agree.

"Well time for me to head to class. I will see you guys tonight at practice. I have to do another sketch this time Mrs. Brooks asked me to do it for my article on the team so I am going to do some sketching while you all practice." I tell them and Adam gets up and says his goodbyes before wheeling me out of the room.

"Becca, I love to hear the way you word things and it was great to see the way the others looked so shocked. They didn't know what to make of your words." Adam says just as we reach my classroom. He bends down over the back of my chair and kisses my cheek. Then he walks away leaving me sitting stunned for a moment until Kim walks up.

"What is up Becky?" Kim asked with a concerned look.

"I was just sitting here trying to figure Adam Banks out!" I say quietly.

"What is to figure out?"

"Just the way he is so sweet to me lately." I say.

"He must really love you."

"Thanks Kim for the thought but I don't think it is that." I answer her.

With that we go into the classroom.


	13. Chapter 13 Birthday Afternoon

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I just borrowed them for some fun. Enjoy!**

**Banking on Your Heart**

I have a pretty good afternoon and soon it is time for the Ducks practice. I had yet to look at the newspaper I received during Journalism. The school paper is set out during second period so that the newspaper crew gets it first. I wheeled into practice to find the whole team dressed and ready for practice. My dad has put my ramp up again and soon he as well as Charlie are heading in my direction. "What's up guys?" I call to the team and I can feel I am not going to like the answer.

"Your article caused a lot of trouble this afternoon in one of our classes. That is why one of our teammates is missing practice." Conway says.

I look over at the team and sure enough Adam is missing. "What did Banks do?" I retort.

"Your little friend got into a fight with a JV player because the young man made a nasty comment about the girl who wrote the article." My dad replies.

"What was the comment?" I question just as I hear the locker room door open and Adam appears.

"The comment Becca was directed at me not you since I am your editor. It happens to be this guy's sister has been wanting to be on my staff for some time. So when you got the position the guy decided to voice his opinion of why you did." Adam calls.

"Oh come on Banksie tell her what was said." Julie calls.

"Fine Cat lady I will. He said that he hoped my coach realized that I am screwing his daughter. Of course I didn't know at the time his sister is in our Journalism class."

"Fine but what is this about a fight? Don't you Ducks know how to settle arguments without fighting?" I ask and I see my dad laughing.

"Becca, I didn't start the fight. I responded to his comment with of course coach didn't know because I wasn't screwing his daughter." Adam said looking to the rest of the Ducks for help.

"That was when the guy came back with a request for Adam to explain why she was chosen to write the Ducks articles." Dwayne helped out.

"To which Adam told him that you didn't just want to do an article on one player but on the whole team including the coach and yourself. Besides you have a natural talent most of his other writers didn't have. He never has much to do with your articles." Conway speaks up.

"That is when the other guy lunged at Adam." Connie continues.

"But Adam just sat there and let the guy hit him before asking what it was to him." Russ goes on.

"He told me his sister was one of the many qualified writers I had rejected." Adam says.

"Then Adam asked who she was." Portman supplies.

"To which the guy replied that his sister's name was Alison McDell." Fulton chimes in.

"Well Alison is one of the cheerleaders who have a crush on Banksie." Connie explains.

"I get it she only wants to do articles about Banks not the team." I quickly deduct.

"Right however when I explained this, the guy got mad and lunged again. This time he knocked me out of my chair."

"So why were you late to practice if it wasn't your fault?"

"Oh well, um, I did hit back just as the teacher walked in. Everyone in the class had to see Dean Buckley. Oh and he was so happy to see me a second time today. Boy he was hot when he learned you were some how involved in this too. So your dad as well as Mrs. Brooks and Alison were called in." Adam explains calmly. "Thanks to your dad you weren't called in."

"Dad what is going on?"

"Adam almost got suspended for fighting until Alison asked a question of her brother." Dad says and all the Ducks laugh.

"Actually coach it was three questions. One being is he in love with Becky? The second was is he in love with Adam? The third being had he even read the article?" Conway replies and they all laugh again including Banks.

"Alright tell me the punch line." I say.

"You see he is in love with Adam and second he hadn't read the article." Connie replies through laughter.

"Wait a moment you mean Alison McDell's brother is Shawn Brookston?"

"That is right Becky but how did you know that?" Charlie asked.

"Shawn is one of only two gay guys in my grade. Second of all he has a sister and the other guy is an only child. The other guy is totally in love with…um let me see who was it again…oh yeah Dean Portman the dreamy bash brother. At least that is what he calls Portman. Kind of disgusting if you ask me! I mean Dean dreamy? I don't think so maybe ruggedly handsome or sexy but definitely not dreamy." I tell them and everyone laughs as Portman comes over to me.

"You know Orion if it wasn't for the fact that I love you like a little sister I would take offense at your description of me."

"Oh so you would rather I thought you dreamy and not sexy? I think we both know that dreamy does not suit you it is more for guys like…um let me see…oh yeah Conway, Banks, or Mendoza perhaps even Robertson but definitely not you!" I respond and he smiles.

"You are so right I don't want lumped into a category that includes Banksie. I mean look at the girls he hangs out with! They are so not my type of girls unless I am looking for a sister or a shopping ally and that is only when I absolutely can't avoid shopping because I need something important." Dean says in some what of a valley girl tone.

"Are you so like in like the eighties or what man?" I mock him.

"Watch it or I will let your secret slip to Mr. Banks since he is so curious to get the answer and has been working so hard for it."

"Oh Portman can I just say that you are so dreamy when your acting evil?"

"Ha Ha Orion I will get you later tonight. Don't even doubt it for a moment." He says as he skates off again.

"Fine Dreamboat whatever you say but just remember this I could easily ruin your reputation with the ladies. I can also make it so that a certain freshman is following you around all day trying to carry your books or kiss you on the lips in public. Now do you really want to get even?" I say and everyone is in tears because of the laughter.

"I surrender! You win Rebecca." He says throwing his hands up then he turns to Adam. "Banks, how do you put up with her?"

"Simple I admire that spirit and choose not to go up against it so anything that would cause that I don't do." He responds just before dad starts the practice.

As they practice I notice Adam and Charlie conversing as they watch me. At some point Connie skates up to them and then says something to them that makes Adam shake his head no with a sad expression on his face. His look sets me into drawing mode and I started to sketch the man I see before me. After I while I am so engrossed in my sketching that I don't notice my father come up beside me nor do I notice that the team is standing before me on the ice watching me intently. "Becky," my father says quietly and I don't hear him until he says, "Banks, I think my daughter has something she wants to show you."

I jerk my head up and notice Adam's look of confusion as he starts to move closer to us. "Dad I think you are wrong." I say as I pack away my sketchbook and make to leave the rink.

"Don't even think of it Becca." Adam says as he reaches where I am and pulls on my chair to stop me.

"Now what? I just want to go do homework so that I can enjoy my weekend is there a problem with that?"

"Becca, I don't care what it was your dad felt you needed to show me but I do care that you are upset about something." He whispers in my ear.

"Banks, don't worry about me. I am not that important." I tell him and that is when I feel it. Adam has locked my brakes and is now standing right in front of my chair with one hand resting just above each of my elbows on my chair's arms. He is looking at me with a look that says he is very upset by my comment and I can feel all eyes on us. I hear the whispers behind me but pay no attention to them as I look straight into Adam's eyes.

"Becca, don't every let me hear you say that about yourself again. You are one of the most important people in my life. You helped me though a very rough time and have more often then not been at my side though hard times. I don't want you to every tell me that you are unimportant because Rebecca Christine Elizabeth Orion you are a very important person and I only wish I could help you get the person you want so that you could have the happiness you deserve." He whispers in my ear so that no one else hears and I hear them whisper even more as Adam brushes my hair back behind my ear.

"Adam, I didn't mean that I was unimportant but rather that my problems are unimportant. I just need everyone who knows my little secret to back off." I say the last part in a loud voice so the team and my father hear it. "Now please let me go."

"No! I won't let you go until you answer the team's question."

"What question?"

"Will you make out with Charlie?" He says with a straight face.

"What are you insane Banks?" I shout at him.

"No I was just teasing. The real question is will you hang out with us tonight so that we can celebrate your birthday?" Adam says as he places his hands on my shoulders and moves his head closer to mine.

I swallow hard as I feel him get closer to me. I can feel his breath on my cheek. "I guess I will go out with the team tonight if that is ok with my family." I finally manage to whisper and then he leans even closer kissing my cheek gently before looking over my shoulder.

"I think the others will be happy to hear that was a yes." He says out loud and then adds softly. "Maybe we will ditch them later tonight and go hang out by ourselves. What do you say Orion?"

"I um I don't know." I manage to say in a nervous tone.

"Well think about it and let me know." He says as he straightens up and then walks behind me to release my brake. "I really want to spend more time alone with you."

"I will think about it Adam. Honestly I will but I am just a bit confused at the moment."

"About what?"

"Nothing you can help me with!" I reply and then I feel Connie along with Julie come up beside us.

"Mind if we steal her from you." Connie asks.

"Not if she is willing to go with you."

"I am fine." I say and the two girls wheel me away to the locker room.

"Becky, you have got to tell him tonight. There is nothing to be confused about Beck. Adam feels the same about you, I am almost positive of that. I mean he gives you the same sort of looks Guy gives Connie and the same sort of looks Greg gives me."

"Wait one minute Jules! Are you saying that you and Goldberg are definitely an item now? I have only been trying for the last year and a half to get you two together so what happened to finally get you guys together?" I ask her with a smile.

"He asked me out one night after practice. At first I thought it was some sort of joke until I saw he was very nervous. I told him I would have to think about it for a few days and get back to him. At that point it almost looked like he was about to cry so I decided that I would wait two days and then tell him that the feelings were mutual. So two days later I caught up with him after practice and asked if we could go for a walk alone by the lake to which he agreed. I then told him that I had feelings for him and that is why I hesitated in agreeing to a date. I told him I thought the guys were playing a trick on me and had gotten him to some how cooperate. At this he smiled and sighed with relief. There you have it in a nutshell. Greg is a great guy and I really care deeply about him." Julie responds.

"Good and remember I will kick the ass of anyone who tries to hurt either of you including one another. Got it?" I quickly ask.

"Absolutely Becky, I wouldn't expect less from you!" Julie says and then hugs me.

"That goes for you and Guy as well Miss Connie." I tell her.

"Well duh that goes without saying." Connie replies as she hugs me.

"I am glad to see you girls are getting along so well." My dad says after we had given him the ok to come in. "Now clear out and let the guys get in here alright?"

"Sure Dad. We were just about to do that anyway." I say as I hug him. The three of us girls then cleared out of the locker room and headed to the concession stand to await the guys on the team.

"Becky are you ever going to tell him? I mean come on the boy is totally crushing on you too!" Connie says with a smile.

"I want to tell him but I am afraid of being rejected and that would make hanging out with the rest of you awkward." I say just as Charlie, Guy, and Greg walk up.

"What are you beautiful ladies talking about?" Greg asks as he sits down next to Julie and puts an arm around her shoulders.

"Well honey we are talking about how Becky needs to tell the man she loves that it is him that she loves. What do you think she should do?" Julie asks him.

"Tell Banks that he is the one you care about. He is miserable when you are not around kind of the way I feel when Jules isn't near. I have a feeling Charlie and Guy feel the same about not being near their significant others as well. Am I right guys?" Greg answers and I am shocked.

"I agree totally." Guy chimes in and Charlie nods his agreement as well.

"If we have to we will just make sure that we exclude him once in a while when we hang out with you or you when we hang out with him until you are ready to deal with him again and he is ready to deal with you again." Charlie says with a smile.

"Just go for it Becky because if you don't you will never know if he feels the same." Greg says with a smile.

"What is Becky suppose to be going for?" Adam asks as he and my father join the rest of us.

"Um nothing. So what is on the agenda tonight for everyone?" I ask trying to change subjects. I notice Adam's look of confusion.

"Well we are all going to the movies right? I mean I thought you agreed to join us Ducks to celebrate your birthday." Adam says with a cute puppy look on his face. I can't help but smile.

"Alright Banksie I will go if you stop the puppy dog look. It so doesn't suit you. So what movie are we going to go see?"

"Whatever you want to see Beck!" Charlie chimes in.

"Well in that case I want to see that new romance movie that Julie, Connie, and I were talking about seeing the other day. Don't you girls agree the guys should sit through a sappy romance for my birthday?"

"I like that since we are always out numbered otherwise." Connie responds with a laugh.

"I absolutely agree too Becky. Let's go see Don't Drop My Heart." Julie quickly adds.

"Hey I heard about that one. Isn't that the one where the girl is in an accident and ends up paralyzed?" Banks asks.

"Yeah why?" I respond.

"Why that one why not the other one, Loving a Fool?" Adam answers.

"That one came out three weeks ago and Mom took me to see it last Saturday after the game. It was alright but I don't want to see it again until it is out on video." I say and Adam frowns. "Now what Banks?"

"I don't think I can handle the other movie."

"Why not Banks? I mean you are the strongest of us males and can always handle the chic flicks without any damage done to your masculinity." Charlie says after a moment.

"I will tell you what guys you go see that and then I will meet you for dinner." Adam says before turning to walk off.

**Author note: Thanks again for the review it really worked to get me to finish the two chapters for tomorrow. I just have to have the friend review the one to make sure it is staying true to the story so far. I will say this much you have a couple more chapters to go before either is brave enough to speak up so hang in there. I am on my way out the door right now to wait in a waiting room at the hospital while my dad has a test/procedure done so maybe I will get another chapter written but most likely not. Awtr101fan I will have to fix some formating on the other story before I send it for you to look over. I could use some help with interview questions for any of the Ducks. I still have a bunch more interviews to write but have the coach, Becky, the team, Conway, Jesse, and Russ all wrote so far. So if anyone has ideas for interview questions email them to me at . **


	14. Chapter 14 Plans Made

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I just borrowed them for some fun. Enjoy!**

**Banking on Your Heart**

"Excuse me guys I will be back." My dad says.

'No dad I will go. It is me that upset him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes back in a bit." I respond before taking off after Adam. I don't catch up with him until he reaches his room. I knock on his door and wait for him to answer. When he answers he is without his shirt.

"How can I help you?" He says with a frown.

"Tell me what it would take to get you to go with us. I really want to see that movie because a lot of it hits close to home and besides my brothers went to see it last night. My brothers have told me that I really need to see it. Also my parents went to see it that night I went with you to your parents' house. They also say it is one I need to see. Furthermore my dad thinks that all the Ducks that want to be my friend should see it as well because he says there are some parts that explain things about any person in my situation. Adam if my parents, brothers, or I thought I couldn't handle it I really wouldn't go. I would love for you to go along especially since I have finally decided tonight is the night I will tell the guy I am in love with that it is him. I am sick of wondering if he could feel the same about me."

"Becky I hope that he does because I don't want to lose you as a part of our group. However Greg is in love with Julie so be careful please." Adam says gently as he leans over me.

"Adam what if I had lied about the clues and it was one of the other guys or what if it was you? Then what would be your advice?"

"Still be careful. We have some real players on the team and I don't mean that they are truly hockey players but rather they play with a girl's heart. Listen if you are truly sure you can handle the movie I will go but only if you promise that if it gets to be too much you let me take you home or at least out of the movie."

"Deal Banksie babe. Now can we rock and roll? I really want to get going so that I can tell the guy before I lose my nerve."

"Alright Miss Orion your servant is ready to take you to the others." He responds with a big smile and a soft kiss to my cheek.

"Well if it doesn't work out with this guy maybe you would consider being my date to the dance next week. I know I can't dance but I still want to go have fun watching my friends dance." I say as he wheels me toward the rink.

"I will consider it Becca." He replies as we reach the rink.

"What will you consider Banksie?" Charlie asks.

"That is none of your business Conway so leave us alone." I say in an icy tone.

"Wow what happened to Becky?" Connie asks.

"I think that would be our constant butting into her personal business right?" Guy asks with a smile.

"That is right Guy and don't you forget it." I say as I feel Banks hand on my shoulder.

"Ok so what are we going to see tonight?" Julie asks noticing Adam's gesture.

"Don't Drop My Heart is what Becky wants to see so we will go see it." Adam says as he rubs my shoulder a little.

"I thought you weren't going if we went to see that one." Greg pipes up.

"Yeah what happened to that Banks?" My dad asks him.

"I made a deal with Becky and as long as she holds true to her promise I will go. However if at any point she breaks the promise I am leaving." Adam says and I feel his hand move so that he is half hugging me. "Right Becky?"

"Right Adam." I responded as he leans in close to my ear.

"Alright you all get out of here and have some fun. I will see you after the movie at my house for dinner. By the way Rebecca what did you and mom decide to have for supper?"

"Well since we made the plans before the team was joining us it was going to be pork chops, potato casserole, corn, and a toss salad. However I doubt she will want to make that for this many people." I say with a laugh.

"Don't bet on that Rebecca. Hey you should go home and change before going out with the Duckies." A voice I recognize says to me.

"What are you doing here Jeff?" I ask my brother.

"Mom sent Matt and me to find out if the Ducks were coming for dinner. She is planning to go get more pork chops and the stuff to make extra potatoes because we all know you will pig out on those causing everyone else to get very little of them." Jeff teases.

"Hey Jeff, do you ever leave Becky alone?" Adam asks.

"All the time but when any Ducks are around we have to harass her. Now get my little sister home so that she can change into something more movie worthy then take her to the movies. Got that Banksie?"

"Since when do my friends have to answer to you butt head?" I ask my brother.

"They don't have to but they should." He says with a laugh and I roll my chair right over to him.

I smirk at my brother as I start to roll over his foot only slightly. "Now back off brother dear before I really do damage." I say as Adam starts to wheel me out of the building.

We were outside before Adam said anything. "Becca what was that all about?"

"Just chalk it up to big brother being a pain in my rear end. Thank God for this chair or it would really hurt." I said with a laugh just as Charlie catches up to us.

"Adam let me take Becky while you go put your other shirt on." Charlie says and just then Adam notices that he had put his jersey back on while talking to me earlier in his room.

"And here I thought I had already changed shirts. But what about you Charlie aren't you going to change to go out tonight?"

"Yeah Banksie but I have a change of clothes I keep at Becky's house." Charlie replied.

Adam gave Charlie a hurt look. "Why do you have clothes at her house?"

"I keep clothes at her house because I have run into problems when I have went places with her such as one time she got me involved in a water balloon fight and I had a date with Linda that night but didn't have time to run home to change so I was wet though the whole movie. So from that day on I decided it was best to keep a change of clothes at Coach Orion's house in case I had another water balloon fight arise." Charlie explains and the look of hurt changes to a look of understanding. "Sometimes I wonder why I stay friends with her."

"Because you love me you stay friends with me besides breaking my friendship would give me license to tell your girlfriend everything she doesn't know about you. You know like that you snore, drool, and talk in your sleep or that you like to go to the ballet. You also like to wear those frilly ice skating outfits when you are alone."

"Ha ha your so funny little girl. You know only the thing about my sleeping habits is true the rest is made up."

"Yeah but I believe the girls would believe me over you wouldn't you agree?"

"Great she has me there. Ok like Dean told you earlier I surrender. Now let's get going so we make the movies. Don't worry roomie she is in good hands." Charlie says to a laughing Adam and Adam smiles before walking off in the other direction. "Damn Orion."

"What Conway?"

"Adam has it bad."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Becky didn't you see the way he looked at me when he thought I was moving in on his territory? I mean he thought I was more than just your friend."

"Yeah and the Easter Bunny is a real figure. I am sure you were just imagining things." I tell him.

"The Easter Bunny isn't real?"

"Ha you're funny Conway."

"Well thank you for noticing. However I do know my roommate and he seems to care about you very much."

"Whatever now go get dressed." I respond since we have already reached my house. With that I head into my room to get dressed. My mom comes in to help me.

"So Becky what are you planning to wear?" She asks as she takes a seat on my bed.

"Something nice since it is my birthday." I reply as I open my closet doors.

"What about your short denim skirt with the pink shirt that has three-fourths sleeves?"

"I don't know. What about my new blue shirt and my khaki miniskirt?"

"Ok I know which skirt you are talking about but what new blue shirt?" Mom replies just as I pull the skirt out. I then reach up with my cane to get my shirt bag.

"The one you and I bought the other day. You know the one that is three-fourths sleeves and wraps around the body."

"Oh yes that outfit would look really great on you. How are you going to wear your hair?"

"I am not sure. I could go with the style dad calls the cheerleader ponytail. You know the one where it is all up in a high ponytail with springy curls. Also I could go with a French twist, French braid, just curled as well as left down, or just left down with no curls. Maybe after I get dressed I should ask the guys their opinion on my hair." I respond.

"Sounds like a great idea. I will go check on dinner while you get dressed then I will come up and do your hair and help with your makeup." She tells me.

"Thanks mom." I say as she gets up to leave. "I really appreciate the help and I will call when I am dressed." She smiles as she leaves my room.


	15. Chapter 15 Gift and Apology

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I just borrowed them for some fun. Enjoy!**

**Banking on Your Heart**

After I quickly change I call my mom back in to help me put the finishing touches on my look. "Hey mom," I say as she reappears in my door.

"Yes, Becky?" She responds.

"I am going to tell him tonight. Any advice on how I should do this? I mean I am so nervous and afraid he doesn't feel the same." I am shocked that I am being this open with my mom then again my whole family knows that I have had strong feelings for Adam for a very long time almost since the day we meant.

"Do it privately so that neither of you have to deal with all of the Ducks commenting. Be straight forward with him. Please be sure that you are ready for the results be they good or bad. Although I am almost sure they will be good by what I have seen from him the last few months when he comes over for team meetings." I know at this I must have looked confused because Mom just laughed before continuing on. "Oh Becky you are so afraid of being hurt that you don't see what is right in front of you. When the team has meetings here he always looks for you before he takes his seat. Also if you haven't noticed that seat is almost always next to or across from where you are seated for the meeting. There are so many little things Becky that he does or says that makes me think tonight will go good for you."

"Thanks Mom!" I say as she finishes my makeup and calls in Dad, Matt, Jeff, and Charlie.

"Ted, Jeff, Matt, and Charlie come into Becky's room for a moment please we need some help figuring out how she should wear her hair tonight." Mom calls and the four men wander in within a moment.

"Well Becky, I know for a fact that Adam likes your hair back off your face so an up do would be best although maybe a few curls around the face to drive him a little bit nuts would be good." Charlie says right away.

"The cheerleader ponytail is my favorite on you and I happen to know that more than once I have caught Adam staring at you when you have your hair like that. He also seems to like the French braid but the ponytail always gets him." Dad responds.

"Honestly Sis, I think Dad is right that the cheerleader ponytail works best for you. It always makes your face look so touchable. Not all girls can pull it off but on you it works." Matt responds.

"What does that mean exactly?" I ask not understanding my brother.

Charlie speaks up to save Matt. "I think Matt means that you have a sweet face and that hairstyle only makes guys especially Mr. Lead Scoring Hockey Player Too Shy To Tell Becca I Love Her Banks want to touch your facial features. It really does make your face look touchable as your brother says."

"Cheerleader ponytail it is then!" Mom says not even waiting to see what Jeff has to say on this subject.

"Absolutely the best hairstyle for tonight." Jeff quickly agrees.

"So Becky have you given any more thought as to when you will tell Banksie about your feelings?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah sometime tonight if I can get a few moments alone with him." I tell him a little nervously.

"Consider it done and don't worry the Ducks will not be asking all sorts of questions afterwards either cause Captain Duck has got your back girl." Charlie says just as the doorbell rings. My dad and the guys head down to answer it while mom finishes my hair.

"So that gives me no excuse to chicken out tonight then I guess." I sigh as I realize tonight will be the night to tell Adam and I have no escapes.

Mom laughs and leans into my ear to whisper. "Be thankful that you have such loving friends cause when I finally got the courage up to tell your Dad I had feelings for him, my friends ruined it for me by shouting it out before I had even had a chance to say hi to him. It was horrible. Guess not too bad though since I married him in the end but that did cause us quite a bit of embarrassment that night."

"You told Dad you had feelings before he told you?"

"Yep! Did you think that he told me first? Your dad was Mr. Hotshot Hockey Star he wouldn't own up to feelings like that no jock in our school did. Now the Ducks are quite a different flock of kids and for that I am glad because I know they will respect both of you enough to let you have the chance to tell one another although they keep telling both of you and neither seems to listen." with that mom walks out of my room having finished my hair.

A moment later there is a soft knock on my door. "Who is it?" I call out expecting to hear Julie or Connie's voice responding.

"It is Adam can I come in for a moment?"

"Sure Banks come on in." I respond a little shocked.

He enters my room and stops. His mouth drops open and his eyes about bug out of his head. I am about to ask what is wrong or to look around to see what is wrong when he utters one word. "Wow!"

"Ok Adam I sure hope that was a good wow not a bad one because I don't have time to change again!" I say figuring it must be the way I look since he is staring straight at me.

"It definitely was a good wow." Charlie says from the door just behind Adam.

"So what did you need Adam?" I asked prompting him to recover from the shock.

"Oh well we were wondering about who is riding with who? I mean we have Dean, Charlie, Dwayne, and myself driving tonight as it stands. We can get Russ to drive if we need him."

Charlie grins behind Adam. "We were all thinking that maybe Adam and you could go in Adam's car. Julie, Connie, Guy, Greg, and I are going in my car. Dwayne is taking Les, Jesse, Russ, and Kenny. Finally Portman is taking Reed and Luis with him."

"Well ok that works but um isn't your car a bit crowded? Meanwhile both Dean and Adam have plenty of room to take at least one of your passengers!" I say.

"You know something Becky you have a point. Yeah but Adam has you and your wheelchair so that counts as two people right?"

I glare at Charlie but before I can reply Adam speaks up. "Rude much Charlie? I mean her chair doesn't take up that much space besides it fits in my trunk. Why don't you send Greg with us?"

"Can't not without sending Julie too and that means you have to take Connie which means you have to take Guy as well? You don't have enough room unless you want me to take Becky with me?"

I grin as I realize what he is doing. "Alright so let's see why can't Portman, Reed, and Mendoza ride with Becca and I?" Adam asks.

"Banksie that makes sense except then they wouldn't be able to make comments about the females cause Becky is with you guys and you know she would kick them for those comments." Charlie says.

"Alright another good point but why can't we put Kenny and Russ with Dean's crew then Dwayne, Les, and Jesse could ride with us?" Adam tries again.

I can see Captain Duck is having more troubles this time coming up with an excuse. "Well then they wouldn't be able to fit another passenger in their car and since neither of us would have room for another passenger they would be forced to leave someone behind or lose the opportunity at a hot babe as Portman would call them." Charlie finally responds as though it should have been obvious. However this doesn't set well with Adam.

"Charlie that is stupid we all agreed tonight is about Becky and they agreed that only the three girls would be allowed out with us tonight." Adam responds.

Finally I stop the two of them. "Ok since its my birthday I get to say who rides with who right?"

Charlie and Adam both nod their approval. "Great then Connie, Julie, Guy, and Greg will ride with Charlie. Now Portman, Reed, Averman, and Mendoza will go in Dean's car. Adam can take Jesse and Kenny with him. Then Dwayne will take Russ and me." I say thinking this arrangement will work well.

"I have a problem with that Becky," a cute southern accent responds. I look behind Charlie to see all the Ducks watching us.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"I can't get you in and out of my car like Charlie and Adam can. I mean you yourself not a problem but your chair won't fit in my trunk." I can tell this as been rehearsed but I gather Adam is out of the loop on this especially when I growl.

"Alright then just go with the original plan but Adam why don't you leave your car here and go with Dwayne's crew and I will meet you all there later." I say and this confuses all of them. "Jeff get your lazy ass up here!" I call out and Julie is the first to understand what is going to happen.

"Forget it Jeff!" Julie calls as he approaches from his room at the other end of the hall.

Adam finally settles the fight. "Conway can you and I have a little chat before we continue this fight?"

Charlie agrees and they disappear over to the computer room as Jeff goes back to his room. The other Ducks decide to go downstairs and wait. I shut my door and grab a pillow and bury my face in it. I let go a scream into the pillow. A moment later there is a knock on my door. "Come in!" I call in an exasperated tone.

"Hey Becca are you ok?" Adam asks and I blush.

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"I asked because I thought I heard your muffled scream."

I laugh. "Yeah just getting frustrated with the Ducks."

He smiles at me and then walks over and brushes the back of his pointer finger along my left cheek. I don't realize it but I tilt my head toward his finger. "Alright well I forced Charlie to let me take one more person with us to the movie but I had to agree that after the movie I let him decide who goes with who to get back here."

"Oh," I whisper in a slightly disappointed tone.

"Becky who do you want to be the one to go with you two to the movies?" Charlie asks from the door.

I look over at him and his eyes are pleading for me not to take someone with us. "I don't know Charlie. I got a feeling all the Ducks really wanted to go in the cars you suggested for reasons I don't get but that's not fair to Adam because he gets stuck taking care of me. I mean it's not easy on anyone to get me in and out of the car so it's really unfair that he has to do it by himself not that he can't but still."

"I have no complaints taking care of you Becca. You aren't that hard to take care of and I do have a birthday gift I kind of wanted to give you in private." Adam says with a tiny blush creeping into his face.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" I ask him.

"Positive if you don't mind me taking care of you." He responds and I see Charlie smiling.

"Alright Captain Duck your original plan works fine but after the movie we will readdress this issue." I tell him.

"Great! See you two there. I am going to go get the others out of here and we will meet you there." Charlie says and turns to go downstairs.

Adam walks over to me and kneels before my chair. "Sure you don't want to ditch them? I mean let them worry about you for a bit and give us a chance to talk."

I laugh as I reach out and place my palm against his cheek. "Yeah would love to do that except two things. I need to talk to the guy tonight and two they would call dad which would get both of us in hot water!" I exclaim as I rub his cheek with my palm. He seems to move into the touch like a dog or cat does when being loved.

"Yeah you have a point. Promise though that you will let me take you out of there if the movie upsets you or if things don't go well with the guy."

"I already promised I will let you bring me home if I don't feel I can handle anything tonight didn't I?" I ask him and he nods before leaning in. He kisses my cheek before standing up and wheeling me down the ramp.

"Did the Ducks leave?" Adam asks.

"Yeah why?" Matt asks.

"I don't know just wondering I guess. I mean Becca won't let me ditch the Ducks for the night." Adam says with a fake pout and Matt cracks up laughing so hard that Jeff comes to see what is going on. Mom and Dad soon join us to find out as well. When we tell all of them they bust up laughing too before shooing us out of the house.

Matt and Jeff come out and help Adam get me in the car however Adam won't let them do much. He lifts me gently and sets me in my seat buckling me in and then quickly grabs my chair to put in his trunk. My brothers basically watch in shock as he does all of this with ease the only thing they were allowed to do was open the doors for us.

Once he gets in the car and they go back inside he turns to me. He then reaches over and opens the glove compartment. His arm brushing my leg slightly and though I really can't feel it I still feel electricity course though my body. He pulls out a small black box. He hands it to me and shuts the compartment back up. He starts the car and turns the radio on. "Can I open it?" I ask him.

"That is up to you Becca. I just don't want the Ducks seeing it." He responds and he starts to put the car in gear. I stop him by placing my hand on his arm.

"I want to open it now." I say and I slowly open the box little. It creaks open almost as though it's an old box and I look at him questioningly. He just smiles shyly and gives a small shrug of his shoulders. I look inside and I feel tears fill my eyes. "It is beautiful!" I exclaim still staring at it. After a moment I look over at him and see him looking nervous. "So I can't wear it tonight then?"

"Yes you can why do you say you can't?"

"Because you said you didn't want the Ducks to see it." I reply quietly.

He laughs and this causes me to laugh. He reaches over and takes the necklace from the box and he carefully manages to slip it around my neck before fastening at the back of my neck. He then surprises me as he leans over and kisses my neck just where the clasp lays. When he sits back up in his seat I see him blushing slightly. "Thank you Adam it's the best gift I have ever gotten from someone not blood related." I whisper.

I see him smile slightly but something seems to be bothering him. He starts the car and carefully backs out of our driveway. He is quiet for about five minutes as we drive toward the movie theater. Then he suddenly speaks up. "Sorry about the kiss to your neck Becca but it's a family tradition that I don't dare ignore."

"I didn't mind really just was caught off guard." I tell him and he seems to relax a bit. "Can I ask what the tradition is about?"

"Well whenever one of the males in our family gives a woman a necklace he kisses the necklace while silently praying for the person he gives it to. It started with my great great great grandfather and every man since does it."

"That is a sweet tradition." I tell him and he smiles as we pull up to a stoplight he looks over at me.

"Yes it is and the prayer is very special because we never give necklaces to anyone that isn't special to us. I have only given three necklaces outside my family."

"Oh," I say a little hurt by this information.

"Actually now its four. The first one was to Connie. That one is a duck and a pair of skates on a chain. That was awkward to do because of Guy." He says with a laugh. "I had to explain to both of them why I did it. The next one was to Tammy and that was kind of awkward as well because well she kind of took it that I liked her plus Jesse's brother Terry got upset until I explained. That one was similar to Connie's except instead of hockey skates I had ice skates on it. The third one was to Julie. That one was less awkward because she is like my sister and she knows that. It was a Cat and a Duck with skates. I mean I try to make each one fit the person getting them but it wasn't easy."

I feel my hurt disappear as he tells me who the other necklaces had been for. "When did you give them their necklaces? I mean I have never seen the two wear them."

"I gave Connie her necklace right after our first year together same with Tammy. I hear from Jesse that Tammy wears it all the time. You do know she and Terry are dating didn't you? I gave Julie her necklace after we won the Junior Nationals. She wears it on the day before a big game." He responds as we pull into a parking space at the theater. The Ducks are all waiting in their cars none of the cars are that far from where we are. "Your necklace is special though." He blushes as he says this.

"Oh why is that?" I ask wondering what he can mean.

"I mean it's not exactly new. It belonged to my mom when she was a teenager. My Dad gave it to her for her fifteenth birthday. Dad picked it for the same reason I did."

"The reason being?" I ask with a slight blush at the fact that it was something his Dad had given his mom back when they were in high school the same ages as us now.

"The heart is because you have a special place in my heart always and I know no matter where we go in life we will be friends. The rose is because you have a beauty about you that is much like that of a rose. A rose is fragile yet strong much like you are. The tear is to remind you to cry the happy and sad tears but also to remind you that I am here for you when you need a shoulder to cry on." He says as Charlie approaches the car.

I motion for Charlie to go on we will catch up and Adam looks up to see what is going on. He smiles as he agrees with me. "So what did your parents say when you took this?"

He laughs. "I called them this morning after breakfast and asked Mom what she recommended for me to give you. She asked what was I thinking and I told her I was thinking a necklace. When I told her what I was thinking in the line of necklaces she said you will have it by practice time tonight. Well when she showed up at school just after I got out of the Dean's office the second time she handed me that box and I knew right away it was hers. I didn't know what to say so she said it for me."

"Oh and what did she have to say?"

"Adam you have always admired this necklace and your father had talked to me a long time ago about it. We had both agreed that when you got in high school should we like the girl you were closest to we would let you have this necklace to give her if you wanted to give her a necklace that is. This morning when you called I called your father and asked if he agreed this was the right girl for the necklace. Your father and I agreed immediately that no other girl could wear this necklace. However there is one stipulation to the necklace." Adam tells me what his mother had said.

"What was the stipulation?" I ask curiously as I gingerly finger the necklace.

"I had to look mom in the eyes and tell her that no matter what or who came in out of our lives would I still love you as my friend would I still want you to wear this necklace no matter what." I look into his eyes and in that moment I know that tonight I have to tell this man before me. "I couldn't lie to my mom as I looked in her eyes and said I can't imagine not being friends with Becca even if she was to date a Hawk I would still love Becca because she is my best friend. Mom smiled handed the box over and made one more stipulation this time for you."

"Alright spill it Adam." I tell him.

"You have to come over for dinner at least once a month and wear that necklace every time. Also she hopes you might agree to a little female bonding now and then like shopping, lunch, or spa days. I hope you will agree to that stipulation." He responds.

I look around and notice all the Ducks have now gone in. I lean over and kiss his cheek gently. "I will go at least once a month as long as you promise that you can handle being around me that much no matter what happens tonight with the guy I like."

He looks me in the eye and smiles. "Absolutely!"

With that he gets out of the car and gets my chair out. He comes around and opens my door. I set the box on the dashboard after unbuckling my seatbelt. He leans in and kisses my cheek as he scoops me up. "Happy birthday beautiful." He says as he sets me in my chair. My whole body is feeling tingly even in spots I don't normally feel anything in.

He wheels me into the building and we meet up with the Ducks at the door. Charlie gives me an expecting look and I shake my head no. Charlie sighs and hands Adam our tickets. Charlie then leans down and whispers in my ear, "When are you going to do it?"

I look him in the eye. "I don't know Charlie!" I say and that is when he notices the necklace. He looks over my shoulder at Adam and then back at my neck.

"Adam?" Charlie questions and I can tell Adam is giving him a look that tells him to keep his mouth shut. Charlie leans in again. "Becky tell me you gave him a big kiss for that." When he pulls back I blush.

I motion for him to get close again. "He got a kiss on the cheek." I respond in his ear.

"That will do for now!" He says as he straightens up. Just as he straightens up we are approached by Lexi and Andrew.

"Rebecca I am truly sorry I used you to get back at Adam and I am very sorry that I dragged Lexi into it as well." Andrew says then he turns to Adam. "Hey Banks I am sorry about all I put her and you though the last few months. I recently learned that I wasn't alone in being tortured by Coach Reilly since your leaving the Hawks. Apparently he has been attacking McGill, you and me online lately. I am hiring a lawyer and going to fight for him to pay for me to get therapy. I hope to get better and be able to be your friend again Adam. I really regret the way I have been treating you and even more this special girl." All of the Ducks stand shocked. Adam is the most shocked of all.

"Andrew are you serious that Reilly has been attacking you too?" Adam asks.

"Yes I am. He has been attacking Chad and I ever since you left the team. He blames us for no reason. He ordered us to take you out in that champion game against the Ducks. Chad did it. I didn't know what to do. Then you guys got to go to the Junior Goodwill Games and Reilly said that would have been you losers if Banks hadn't left us. We got attacked time and time again because of you. Even after he kicked everyone off the team because of the Ducks won the championship that year you became a Duck."

"I have a lawyer already and I recommend you use him too if you are serious about taking Reilly to court." Adam says.

"Great I will be in contact with you later on. I need to get going again I apologize to you Becky for the troubles I caused." Andrew says aloud. Then he leans down and whispers in my ear. "Adam loves you Rebecca and you love him its obvious please be good to him. He deserves a special woman like you."

I feel the tears in my eyes as I reach up and hug Andrew. "I forgive you but I won't forget. If you ever do that again I will make your life a living nightmare." I say and he laughs gently.

"I don't doubt you would Becky. Do the Ducks know how we met?"

"Yes matter fact that is what helped Adam open up to his friends on the team about the situation with Reilly." I say.

Lexi steps forward and snarls at me before saying, "I am sorry for my part in all this but just know you will never be good enough for the Duck you like."

I feel Adam tensing behind me and I feel all the Ducks tensing off to the side of us. However the shock is when Andrew steps up and grabs her arm roughly. "I think your mom and dad should know what a rude little witch they raised. My God this girl is one hundred times better for him than you ever would be. I wish I would never have agreed to help you out with the plan. I mean had I known you were just a jealous witch I wouldn't have done one thing to help you. Becky deserves that kind of happiness but you deserve to grow up before you get that kind of happiness. Let's go now!" He says to her before turning to me. "I am sorry that my cousin is not capable of acting like a real person right now but I will call and explain later on what I found out earlier tonight. Oh and happy birthday sweet girl," with that Andrew guided his cousin out the door.

"Thank you Adam!" I say and he comes around in front of me.

"I didn't set that up." He says looking me straight in the eye and I know he is telling me the truth. "However I am glad that Andrew did do that however how did he know where you would be?"

At that I notice Charlie hiding a smile. "Alright Captain Duck spill what is the joke?"

"Andrew called and asked if he could talk to me for a moment. He said that he figured that neither Adam nor you would listen to him so he wanted to talk to someone both of you trusted. I gave him twenty minutes. In that twenty minutes Andrew informed me what he had learned tonight and why he had agreed to help Lexi in the first place. He also told me about the abuse he had received from Reilly. I told him we were taking you to a movie for your birthday and if he meant up with us here we would make sure you listened. What I don't get is why did you think Adam was behind that?" Charlie responds.

"She thought that because she mentioned wanting that for her birthday this morning when we watched the sunrise together." Adam says as we start toward the theater. I notice Averman is carrying a tray of snacks and so is Russ.

"Hungry boys?" I ask them. We all laugh.

"No this is for all of us. We thought why should all of us wait in a long line." Les responds.

"Becca Orion is that really you? Oh my God you have gotten so big!" I hear a familiar voice say and I feel Adam behind me giving off some kind of odd vibe.

"Uncle Mike?" I ask as I turn my head to where I hear the voice.

"Hey beautiful what movie are we going to?" Mike asks.

"We are going to see Don't Drop My Heart. Are you going to join us?" I ask him.

"Well if the Ducks don't mind an old man like me going with them then I would love to."

Adam and Charlie exchange looks then Adam speaks up. "Hmmm I think we can endure that since Becca considers you her uncle. We will wait here while you get your ticket."

"Thanks Banks but I will meet you in there just save me a seat." Mike says just as Basil approaches him and hands him a ticket.

"I called your dad and he told me this was what you were going to go see so while Mike here talked to you I bought the tickets. Now it's his turn to treat me to popcorn." Basil says with a laugh.

"Cool why don't you go in with the kids and I will get our snacks." Mike replies.

"Hey guys why don't all of you go ahead and the two of us will wait for Uncle Mike." I say motioning that Adam and I would wait.

"Alright we will see you in there." Charlie says.

**Author Note: Thanks to Awtr101fan for all your reviews. Hang in there the next chapter is the much awaited chapter. Hopefully it is as good as you were expecting and I hope you liked the apology from Andrew in this chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16 Becky and Adam's Moment

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I just borrowed them for some fun. Enjoy!**

**Banking on Your Heart**

As soon as they headed in I send Mike to get his snacks then I look up at Adam. It's now or never I have decided. "Adam I have decided the time has come to tell the guy."

"Alright I can go get him for you." He says calmly.

I reach up and still him as he turns to go. "He is right here so where are you going?" The surprise in his eyes makes me question if I had misunderstood his email the other night. "I guess I was wrong that you might feel the same way I mean you told me if it was the one you thought it was it would go good but if it was the other you weren't so sure. I thought maybe you had figured out it was you." I say my eyes filling with tears.

He leans down and kisses my cheek as he brushes his fingers over the other cheek. "Oh Becca I had thought it was me but then something inside me thought no it can't be. Then everything you have been saying the last couple days made me think that it had to be Greg." He wraps his arms around me and holds me for a moment. As he holds me I can feel him smiling against my shoulder.

"Adam does this mean that I won't be regretting telling the guy tonight?" I ask and I hear him laugh.

"Becca if you regret telling me it isn't because of me it's because of other factors. What I am trying to say Rebecca Christine Elizabeth Orion," he whispers into my ear, "is that I feel the same about you. Although I am sure Captain Duck and the others have been telling you that almost since the moment we met. I mean I don't hide my feelings very well especially around the Ducks."

"Yeah, well like I said before I like to hear things straight from the person themselves instead of though the grapevine which tends to distort the truth." I tell him and he pulls back from the hug and looks me in the eyes.

"Becca I care about you deeply there was no hiding that fact and no denying it either. Guess that is why my family wants you to start coming around as often as they do. You are the first girl I have felt this way about." Adam says looking me in the eye. Mike approaches us.

"Do you guys want me to go on in without you or are you ready to go in?" Mike asks us.

"Go on in without us Uncle Mike I think we need a few more minutes." I tell him.

"Yeah we will be in shortly." Adam adds.

"Be good to her!" Mike warns Adam before going in.

"Same advice everyone keeps giving me." Adam says with a laugh once Mike is out of earshot.

I smile at him before saying, "Well I keep getting it too only it is be good to him. Even Andrew told me that."

We laugh softly. "So now there is only one thing I need to ask you Miss Orion." Adam says softly.

"Ok what is it?"

"Do you want to go out with me sometime?" His blue eyes are brighter than I have seen them before as he asks me this.

"Well how about instead of going with your friend to the hockey game Sunday night you go with your date?" I tell him.

"Hockey game?" He questions.

"Uncle Mike sent me two tickets to see him play on Sunday night and I had invited my friend Adam to go with me but I hadn't yet told him where I was taking him. So I think he would be willing to give up his ticket for the guy I like don't you?"

Adam grins, "I think he would fully understand you taking your date instead of your friend." Adam leans down and kisses my nose.

"Shall we go in and face the Ducks? Exactly how soon are we going to tell them that now the war is over?" I ask him.

"Hmmm I don't think I can wait too much longer to tell them but maybe let's make them sweat a bit and we will tell them when we get back to your house. Lets play like we haven't said anything hopefully Mike hasn't either." He responds and we laugh as we head into the theater.

When we get in there we see that it is only the Ducks and the two guys I call my uncles. "Wow small crowd must be a very bad movie." I say.

"Nope just a special birthday gift for a special niece of ours," Mike says.

I know I look confused so Basil fills me in. "You see we called your house earlier today to find out what you were doing tonight. Your dad said that he thought the Ducks were taking you to a movie. He promised to let us know which one as soon as he could. Well we came here and waited until he called the moment Banks headed out and you went after him. He told us it was most likely going to be this one provided you could convince Banksie to go along. So we asked if there was another movie you were looking at and he told us the other one so we asked if we could rent out the theater for one or the other however we weren't sure which one yet but should know in a few minutes. They had no problems holding off for a few minutes on them. Well as soon as we got the word we rented out the theater for this movie at this time. We called your Dad and told him which time we got and he informed Captain Duck who finished taking care of getting everyone here on time."

"Yeah we were a little worried about you and Banksie not showing up though." Charlie responds.

"Oh! Why?" Adam asks.

"Well because you seemed pretty ticked off about the car arrangements and when Becky got involved that made matters worse." Charlie explained.

"I see!" Adam comes back with. I looked at Charlie and he was giving me a questioning look.

I sadly nodded my head no and Charlie came down to where we were. He kneels beside my chair and leans into my ear. He whispers, "Beck come on when you going to tell poor Banks. He is in love with you too you know so don't be afraid. He is beginning to doubt that you like him back. I mean this past week he has been on a rollercoaster of emotions one minute he believes you care about him too the next he thinks its Goldberg you like. Stop messing with my room mates mind and tell him or I will before the end of the night!" Charlie finishes and stands up looking down at me.

"Charlie was that a threat? Should I remind you what I can do to you if you do such a stupid thing?" As I say this in a calm level threatening tone Adam begins to move between Charlie and me until I place a hand on his arm. With a quick shake of my head no he steps back again. "Listen mister you might control the Ducks on the ice but I am not one of your team mates and besides we aren't on the ice! Don't make me call your mother and future stepfather! After that I will come up with a evil revenge that will leave you remembering not to mess with me or any of the female Ducks! When I want to tell the guy I will so grow up and shut up then sit down cause the movie is about to start." I finish and all the Ducks cheer. Adam stands there laughing. I look at Adam and see that this is going to be hard to hide much longer.

"I see how you play Rebecca but don't think I won't dunk you like I dunk Adam!" Charlie says with a laugh.

"You do and you will be answering to her father during practice. He threatened me that night I took her out for dinner to talk about Andrew. Yeah don't think you are above the punishment Charlie. He would work you to death on the ice just for threatening her." Adam says in a serious tone.

"Wow and yet," Charlie started but Adam silenced him with a glare. "You still hung out with her again. Orion here must have found a way to keep you out of trouble so maybe she would do the same for me!" Charlie says batting his lashes at me.

"Oh just sit down!" I say pulling him into the chair beside me shocking him but not Adam. Adam quickly moves to take a seat next to Captain Duck. We then are passed our snacks and the movie begins. Charlie keeps watching from one to the other like this is wrong. After about ten minutes Charlie gets up and goes back to his original seat but not before whispering in Adam's ear. Adam nods and as soon as Charlie moves he moves into the seat next to me.

"Charlie thought that I should be sitting by you. He says there is something you have to tell me. What do you want to tell me?" Adam whispers in my ear and his breath tickles a bit.

"Oh it's what we are going to talk about after the movie on the way back to my house." I whisper in his ear. He grins at me.

"I thought that was what it was about but wanted to make sure." Adam answers and the rest of the movie we watch sitting side by side. Adam enjoyed the movie. However when they got to the part where the girl who is paralyzed starts talking to one of her friends about how no man could love her, Adam silently reaches over and takes my hand. I squeeze his hand to reassure him I am still fine. I then glance over and see his eyes.

I lean in and whisper. "I am still ok sweetheart. Just relax it's a good movie and yes much of it is what I have struggled with but look at what I have in my life now. I have all the Ducks as friends and I have a date for Sunday night what more could I ask for?"

With that I feel his tension slipping away. I sit back and release his hand. He leans in and whispers, "Sorry just had to be sure because this movie is almost too much for me to watch." I look at him and smile.

"Do I need to take you out of here or do you think we can watch the rest of the movie?" I ask him softly.

"We can watch the rest of the movie. The worst was the accident scene! That left me shivering in terror." He says.

I smile at him. Thanking God that Adam didn't know that my accident had been much worse than what he just watched on the screen. The movie ends and the Ducks all cheer. Adam is the only one sitting quietly. I can tell that the movie has caused him to really think. I manage to get the rest to leave easily by calling Captain Duck and the two uncles over. "I need to talk to Adam privately so why don't you all head back to the house. Tell Mom and Dad we should be home within an hour." I inform them once the others have scrambled out of the theater to go to the bathroom or to throw away trash.

Charlie looks at Adam and realizes that something is seriously bothering Banks. "Adam are you alright?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah fine why do you ask?" Adam replies.

"Well you look extremely pale and you look kind of scared." Mike responds for Charlie.

"I will be ok. Just meet us back at the house." Adam says.

"Hey do you mind if I help you get my niece in your car before we go?" Mike says not because he wants to do it but rather he can tell Adam isn't going to be able to do this by himself and I am grateful that Uncle Mike picked it up too.

"Yeah sure no problem." Adam hands his keys to Charlie then lean in to tell Charlie something.

"Yeah that's not a problem Adam we will meet you out there." Charlie replies and I know in an instant that Adam is going to be sick.

Once we get out of the theater we catch up with the other Ducks. "Hey were is Adam?" Jesse asks.

"He had to use the restroom so he asked that we get Becky in his car before we leave." Charlie says and the others seem to understand. "I am going to wait until he gets out making sure that he is ok. I think he was feeling a little ill and if that is the case one of five of us will drive his car back to coach's house." Everyone agrees to this. The rest leave while Mike gets me into Adam's car and Basil puts my wheelchair in the trunk. Charlie, Connie, Greg, Julie, and Guy stand outside my door talking to me.

"Guys this is going to be too much for him to deal with! I mean if that movie upset him that much having a girlfriend that is handicap will leave him with an ulcer or worse. I can't put him though that." I tell the group.

"I don't think it was the movie that got him." Charlie says. "I think it was more that he realized it couldn't have been that small of an accident to leave you like this."

"Yes it could be that small of an accident to leave me like this, but it wasn't." I come back with.

"I know Becky but this is Banks and he loves you." Greg says. "It was a bad idea for me to hang back because now he will really think it is me that you like and that may just make things worse when he gets out here."

I laugh at this and they all frown. "Oh I am sorry guys but don't you think that I will be able to deal with that problem in just a matter of moments? I mean Julie is right here and if he caught what I think he caught in the theater he knows that even if I have feelings for you Greg that it wasn't going to work out. I mean you are happily in love with Jules!" I exclaim and they all laugh.

At that moment Adam appears and he looks somewhat better. He comes over to where they are all standing by my door. "What is going on here?" He asks.

"Oh they were making sure you were well enough to drive." I respond.

"Oh I am fine just really need to talk to Becky about a few things." He responds and I notice he is using Becky not Becca and that hurts but I try not to show it.

"Alright well if you need us you know where to reach us see you back at the house." Charlie says as they head over to his car just across from ours.

Adam goes around and gets in the driver seat. He buckles his seatbelt, starts the car, and pulls out after Charlie has pulled out. We drive in quiet for ten minutes however we aren't driving back toward my house so I finally have to speak up. "Where are we going Banks?"

At the use of Banks he cringes it's like I slapped him or something. "It's a surprise Becca. Your dad knows where we will be."

"Why did you call me Becky back there?" I ask the curiosity killing me.

He looks over at me after stopping at the stop sign. "Is that why you called me Banks just now?"

"Answer me and I will answer you!" I tell him.

He turns the corner and continues driving quietly for a moment. "I did it because I was shaken pretty badly by a few thoughts at that moment."

"Alright what thoughts?" I ask him. "Yes I did call you Banks cause you called me Becky it was like you had changed your mind about me or something and it hurt."

Adam pulls into a parking lot and parks the car. He reaches over and caresses my cheek with his palm. "No angel I didn't change my feelings for you. I guess you would say they grew stronger. I was a little overwhelmed by how much they grew is all. Also I realized at the end of the movie that I had said something stupid earlier on in the movie to you." He says then he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a moment. "I had said that the worst part of the movie was the accident and that I was shivering in terror. I realized that maybe you went though much worse than that with your accident and it insensitive of me to say what I had said."

It is my turn to reach out to him. I look at him and smile as I place the palm of my hand on his cheek. "Is that all that upset you?" I ask and when he nods yes I surprise both of us. I lean over and I give him a small kiss on the lips. "Don't let it bother you. I was just thankful that scene didn't look like my accident. I know had it looked that bad I would have been out of there in ten seconds and in the bathroom throwing up. When you are ready to handle it I will show you the newspaper clippings about it. But until then please don't get mad at yourself for reacting the way any human would." I move my hand to his neck and place my forehead against his. I look into his eyes. "You know my Dad wouldn't trust just anyone to be alone with me like he has you?"

He smiles as he asks, "Oh and what does that have to do with all of this?"

I laugh gently. "Well it just means that he knows you can deal with everything that will come our way. I mean this won't be an easy relationship for either of us. I will be frowned on because I am dating the most wanted hockey player in the school and you will be looked down upon because of a few things. First off you are dating one of your sports writers. Second will be that you are dating a handicap girl. And finally you will be looked down upon because I am your coach's daughter."

Adam moves back a bit. I am worried that I have said something to upset him. "Yeah you are right about all of that but I don't care. I have never dated because no one really wants Adam they just want Mr. High Scorer Banks. As for the rest of it well I know we have the support of the Ducks and that is all that matters to me. Actually sounds like we also have Andrew's support."

"Yeah and the reason Lexi hates me right now if I understood Andrew correctly is because…" I start but he cuts me off.

"Lexi has a crush on me." He finishes. "Well she knew exactly what it would take to break my heart and make me not want to be around you."

"What is that?"

"Andrew! She knew that Andrew dating you would be like a slap in my face. She knew that I felt betrayed by him and you dating him would say that you didn't care that I had been betrayed that my friendship means nothing to you."

"However you are forgetting that I didn't know about your relationship with Andrew."

"No I am not forgetting that. What I am saying is that she knew what it would take but what she didn't know was that you would talk it over with the Ducks in some way and I would have a chance to tell you what I think of the guy. In a way it is Lexi that brought us together. I mean Friday night you were supposed to go to the movies with her and her cousin or something like that right?"

"Yeah but Dad threw a fit because he didn't want me out with Andrew. Now I know why though! It wasn't that it was a guy but rather that it would hurt the guy I care about!"

Adam and I laugh together then Adam wraps his arms around me and hugs me. "Are you ready to see why I brought you here?" He asks.

"Yes I am!"

He gets out of the car and comes around to my side he doesn't bother with my chair. He manages to get me up in his arms and lock the doors before he shuts mine he makes sure he has his keys. Then he cares me over to the pond and sets down on a bench with me in his lap. We sit this way quietly for a moment before he speaks. "This is where I come when I need to think or need time to myself. Sometimes I bring my homework here when it's nice and work on it just to get away from everyone."

I wrap my arms around his neck a bit tighter as I readjust myself in his lap. I look around. It really is a beautiful place and I can see why he likes it here. "So why did you bring me here?"

"I just wanted to be alone with you for a few minutes. I wanted to be able to talk to you in a place that is quiet and Duck free." He responds and I laugh. We watch the sunset in quiet. I realize how truly amazing it is to be in the arms of the man I love while watching the sunset. Once the sunsets Adam speaks again. "Are you ready to go back to your house and face the Ducks and their questions?"

"Yes I think I am. Are you ready to tell them about us or do you want to keep it from them?" I ask him.

"I want to tell them! I can't keep this secret any longer. It was hard enough during the movie because I just kept wanting to hold your hand or wrap an arm around you and I know I can't keep doing this hiding from them stuff." He responds and I laugh.

"Alright then sweetheart lets go spill the good news." I say as he stands up without any trouble. He walks back to the car. I don't know how he manages to hold me and unlock the door but he does. Then he opens it and sets me down. Before shutting my door he leans in and kisses me gently on the lips again.

"You always look beautiful but I really like this look on you." He says as he brushes a curl back behind my ear. I know I blush slightly because he laughs gently and kisses my cheek. "You know the hardest thing for me the last few months was when you blushed I would just want to kiss your cheeks every time?"

I look at him with surprise. "Really why?"

"Well because they looked so kissable when stained with a natural blush." He responds before kissing my other cheek and standing up. "I just hope I don't get distracted in games and practices now." He says before shutting my door and going around getting into the driver's seat. He buckles up as do I and we head for my house.


	17. Chapter 17 Birthday Gifts

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I just borrowed them for some fun. Enjoy!**

**Banking on Your Heart**

When we arrive back at my house we enter to find, the Ducks, Bombay, Mike, Basil, my family, and Casey waiting. "Hi Aunt Casey! Hi Uncle Gordon! What are you two doing here?" I ask.

"Well isn't today your birthday silly girl?" Gordon asks and we all laugh.

"Yes that it is!" I tell him.

"Well then you wouldn't be surprised to learn your parents invited me for your birthday dinner right?" He asks.

"Right!" I respond and he hugs me while watching Adam.

Gordon whispers in my ear as he hugs me. "I get the feeling you finally told him and that you were happy with the response."

I whisper back in his ear. "Yes but the Ducks don't know yet nor does anyone else in this room but the three of us."

He stands up and smiles down at me. "Well your mom says it will be a little while until dinner is ready so why don't we go into the living room and you can open your gifts."

I smile and nod my agreement to this idea. I have Adam hang back with me and once everyone is in place in the living room we notice they have purposely sat so that I can't sit by Adam. He remedies this quickly. "Move it or lose it Portman that's my seat!" Adam says and Dean grins.

"Preppy you are dreaming if you think you could take me on. Remember the last time you stood up to me for Julie?"

"Dean you wouldn't dare upset Becca on her birthday now would you? I mean you and I fighting might make her pretty upset. Besides I know that deep down you want to move so I can sit by my girlfriend." Adam responds and I look up shocked by the way he had handled it.

Dean quickly jumps up and hugs Adam then he hugs me. "About time Becky!" He whispered in my ear.

Dean moves over to sit between Charlie and Fulton on the floor across the room. "I didn't think they would ever do it!" Fulton says.

"Yeah took you two long enough!" Mendoza comments and the rest laugh at our shocked look.

"We all knew both of you were in love with the other we just continued to act like we didn't because we respected that neither of you were ready to tell the other. However this last week you two have been basically dating! I just wondered when you would make it official." Julie explains.

Adam sits down next to my chair and leans over and kisses my cheek before whispering in my ear. "I am sorry I did it that way but like I said I couldn't wait much longer to tell them."

I laugh gently and lean in. I whisper in his ear, "I liked how you did it. Besides it was cute the way you choose Portman to be the one you would go against."

He laughs and whispers in my ear, "Yeah well I knew he would be happy for us and would quickly move because he is a softie deep inside which means he has a romantic side when he wants it. He may act like a player when it comes to women but really he isn't."

"Hey what are you two talking about over there?" Dean asks with a grin.

"We are talking about what a dreamboat you are!" Adam response.

"Dang Preppy you get the girl and you still talk about me? I am so flattered but you should be making out with your girl not discussing me."

I blush as Adam responds. "Oh I would be making out with her but remember her dad, our coach, is in the room and I personally don't think spending a whole practice skating laps until I am sick sounds fun do you?"

"You have got a point." Dean says with a laugh. Then he passes a small package over to me. "Alright Becky this isn't as great as I am sure Preppy did but it's the best I can do."

I laugh as I take the gift. "What do you think Preppy gave me?"

"Wait the sunrise wasn't all?" Dean asks.

"No we watched the sunset together and that wasn't all." I say in a teasing voice.

"So what did you give her Cake eater?" Jesse asks.

He looks over at me and smiles as he reaches out to hold the necklace out to show them. "This is what she got for her birthday."

"Wow Adam that looks like the one you told me your dad gave your mom back when he was your age." Charlie responds.

"That's because it is the one my dad gave my mom. When I called mom to get her help getting Becca a gift she asked what I wanted and I told her I wanted to give her a necklace she asked what kind of necklace. I explained I wanted something similar to the one my dad had given her because of the meaning behind it and so she said I would have the gift by the end of the day. When she gave me this I was shocked but she said she was sure about it. Apparently Becca has a home with my family if anything happens while I am out in the cold. I mean they like her more than me I think." Adam says with a laugh just as the doorbell rings.

Mom goes to answer it and when she comes back she is smiling a big smile. "So guess who just arrived to celebrate Rebecca's birthday!" She says and I look at her questioningly.

That is when Adam laughs because my mom is looking more at him then anyone else. "Let me think must be Mom, Dad, Kyle, and Steven!" He says.

With that my mom stepped aside and let the new guest enter the room. Sure enough it was Adam's family. "So we just found out that you have a girlfriend. How did you convince such a beautiful girl to go out with you little brother?"

"Actually I wondered how my sister convinced your brother to date such a goof as her. I mean she is pretty but she is a dork so why would Banksie date her?" Matt response and I lay a hand on Adam's arm to stop him from attacking my brother.

Adam's brothers approach my brothers and you can tell they don't like the comment. "Dang your sister is better than most girls Adam knows present company excluded of course."

"I was teasing and my sister knows that. Look at how quick she was to grab your brother's hand and stop him from attacking. Besides I could attack you for picking on your brother too you know! He is better than most the guys Becky knows well not counting the other Ducks they are pretty great guys too!"

Adam's brothers glance over and smile as they see his hand in mine. "Yeah besides they also make a cute couple."

"I don't know which is worse!" Adam says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean my brothers or yours! The four of them are big goofs and yet you got to admire them they all know which one of us is the better one in the relationship."

I laugh. "Yeah yours think I am and mine think you are!" We all laugh.

"Right so they got it dead on." Adam says before looking at the unopened gift in my other hand. "Aren't you going to open Portman's gift?"

"Oh yeah sorry about that!" I say and take my hand back. I begin opening my gift. I get it opened to find a barrette inside. It is beautiful but I begin to wonder when he got this. "Thanks Portman but when did find time to pick up a birthday present for me?"

They all laugh. "Hmmm didn't you notice you and Banksie kept running behind us? Your dad had clued all of us in that Mike and Basil were getting the theater rented out because we were freaking out that we wouldn't have time to get your gifts. Well you guys did leave a bit behind us to get to the theater. Oddly all of us were waiting in the cars when you arrived. I was glad we managed to get there ahead of you. Great timing Banksie. Becky made that the hardest stunt for us to pull off when she was fighting us so hard to get someone else to ride with you guys. I was afraid she would take one of us with her however I was praying if she did that she would take Guy or Greg since their girlfriends could buy a gift from the two of them." Charlie explains.

I laugh and so does Adam. "Wait you mean you really were in on the plan all along?" I say to Adam.

He touches my cheek. "Yeah I was but I was instructed," he glares at the other Ducks, "to make it look like I was clueless on this one."

I notice mom coming back in the room after having popped out for a moment to check on dinner. "What did I miss?" She asks and Adam's mom fills her in as I am handed a present from Julie and Greg. My mom and Kathy laugh about the way the Ducks pulled it off. Mom is telling Mrs. Banks about how my brothers were involved by going out to help get me in the car which would sort of slow the process down and I realize it had slowed Adam down a bit.

"Now I get why you had so much troubles getting me in the car tonight when the other night was no problem at all however I don't get why you two," I say pointing to my brothers who are sitting on the floor near Adam's brothers, "gave Adam the shocked look when he got me in the car without much help."

"That is simple to explain little sis." Matt starts as I slowly open the gift.

"Yeah we knew he had done it before but we didn't realize how good he was at getting you in and out of his car. Nor did we expect him to be a pro at taking your chair apart to put in the trunk. You know Banksie at that moment I knew that when she told you which Duck she liked that she would be a very lucky lady because you do care about her." Jeff finishes and the female Ducks make awing sounds.

"Hey did you ever doubt it Jeff?" Charlie asks.

"Not really but at that moment it was more than obvious that these two will be able to handle everything coming their way." Jeff says and the others look at him. "What you all have to know this will not be a normal relationship? I mean the challenges they will face are much different than the challenges any of us face in our relationships."

"He is right and Becca has discussed that with me already. However there is one thing that we can count on that will help us though the rough times." Adam says.

"What is that Adam?" His mom questions him. I am now looking at the gift Julie and Greg gave me.

"We have the Ducks for support! Plus we have the support of both our families. You all know if you mess with one Duck you mess with the whole flock of Ducks because…" He trails off and all of us finish together. "Ducks fly together!"

"Now wait a moment how did you pull this off?" I ask Julie as I see the gift is a photo album with all sorts of pictures of the team.

Julie explains. "I have been working on that since I found out you liked Adam. I had planned to give it to you for Christmas or something like that since I never knew when the birthday was but then when we found out about it being your birthday I was excited because I couldn't wait to give it to you. Greg did help me pick out some of the pictures in there after we started dating."

I smile at them. "Well thank you for this it's a great gift."

Next Charlie hands me a gift. I open it and see a copy of a book I have wanted to read. "Thanks Charlie I have wanted to read this book. Unfortunately it is always checked out at the school library and I can't find it at any other library."

Adam takes it and looks at it. "This is that one you were describing to me the other night right Charlie?"

"Yeah it's a great story!" Charlie responds.

"You have read it?" I ask him.

"Yeah but Banksie hasn't. I am sure he will soon though." Charlie says and we all laugh.

Next gift came from Fulton. When I opened it I found a pair of earrings. "These are so cool Fulton thank you!" I say as I hold them up. They are little hockey pucks. Everyone laughs.

"I thought you should look the part of a true Ducks girlfriend!" He says and we all laugh again.

I open Russ's gift and find a drawing pad with colored pencils. Then I open Kenny's gift and find a small set of paints. "I needed these things guys so thank you."

Averman's gift was next. "I had a little help from Kim today at school." I smile at him as I open it. It is rather a nice gift and I understand why his girlfriend helped him. It is a really nice pouch for my chair. It has places for all of my art supplies and two loops to attached it to the arm of my chair.

"Aw that had to have taken her a lot of work! Give her a hug from me would you?" I say.

"I noticed and so has she that sometimes it's hard to reach things in your backpack on the back of your chair. We both thought this way some of your more important stuff could be right at hand and she checked over your chair and figured out a way to make it so that it wouldn't interfere with the functioning of your chair."

"I love it because it will hold my drawing and writing supplies which I use the most often." I tell him.

I open up Connie and Guy's gift to find a cool little kit for doing an at home manicure. It has several colors of nail polish as well as the soaking tabs, lotions, and nail trimming supplies. "This is so cool. Although Connie this does mean you and Julie have to spend the night sometime so we can try it out." I say and the girls giggle at that.

"That was a give in Becky! I mean we have got to start having a Ducks' girlfriends' night once a month. We will invite Linda and Kim as well! It will give us a chance to share embarrassing secrets with them." Julie says with a wink.

"Oh no Banksie, Averman, Guy, and Goldie we are in trouble now!" Charlie says with a laugh.

"Yeah tell us about it!" Greg responds and the guys laugh.

Dwayne's gift was next. "I hope you like this Becky."

"I am sure I will as long as you put a little thought into what you gave me." I tell him as I open the gift and find a home made picture frame with a picture of the Ducks including me when we were out for pizza one night. "Wow this is awesome! Thanks Dwayne!" I say and he blushes.

Then I was handed Luis' gift. It was a gift certificate to the movies. Along with it he gave me a hand written note promising one day of hanging out with him. "Sorry Adam I made that out before you two actually became a couple. So if you rather she didn't hang out with me buddy I understand fully."

Adam laughs. "Mendoza I am cool with you guys hanging out with her since I know that if you hurt her you answer to her dad and me."

I thank Luis and begin opening Jesse's gift. I find inside is a desk organizer. "Cool I need one of these for my art supplies." I tell him.

"Yeah Adam mentioned that you had said something about your art supplies not being as organized as you would like so I hoped this would help."

"Its perfect actually all the gifts were. Thanks everyone!"

"You aren't done yet girlie!" Matt says.

My brothers each hand me a gift. I open the one from Matt first. It is a camera."

"Wow Matt thanks." I say then I open up Jeff's gift and find two of the CDs I had mentioned a few weeks before. "Cool thanks Jeff I have wanted these for a while."

He laughs. "So I have heard three or four times in the last month. Thank God your birthday was soon."

Just as I am about to thank everyone again for making my birthday so enjoyable I am handed another present from Steven, one from Kyle, one from Adam's parents, one from Bombay, one from Casey, and one from each of my two honorary uncles.

"Wow maybe I should celebrate my birthday more than once every five years." I say and we all laugh.

"How have you managed to only have three birthday parties in your life sis?" Jeff asks.

"Actually I use to have one every year up until the accident then I kind of stopped for a few reasons." I say and Jeff looks to mom to confirm this.

"Why don't I remember that?" He asks.

"Usually you thought I was just having a tea party with friends from school." I explained.

"Why did you stop having birthday parties, sis?" Matt asks.

"Well because I lost a lot of friends after the accident I only had like three real friends and they seemed to want to just do something quiet and low key. On top of that Mom and Dad were struggling to get my bills paid off after dad quit playing hockey. I couldn't ask them to give me a party when I was already costing so much as it was." I say before opening Steven's gift. I look over to him shocked. "Wow thank you Steven." I say and Adam looks to see what I have. It is a small prayer book for teens.

"It is something I have had for a while sorry I didn't get you something new but it helped me though the rough times in high school." Steven says. "I have marked a couple for you to look over hope they help you."

I glance quickly though the book and find one for relationships, one for academics, and a few others marked. I motion Steven to come over. I hug him and whisper in his ear. "Thanks big brother."

"You are welcome little sis." He whispers back before straightening up and looking at Adam. "Take good care of her or I will try to steal her from you mister."

We laugh at that. Then I open Kyle's gift. His gift is a gift certificate to the mall. "Sorry I am not good at picking out gifts for girls." He confesses.

"Hey you did pretty well considering you hardly know me and now I can go get something I have been wanting for a while. So thank you!" I tell him and he comes over and hugs me then turns to Adam. "I agree with Steven take care of her or you will be fighting both of us to keep her."

We all laugh again as I begin opening the package from Adam's parents. When I get it opened I show it to Adam and he looks shocked at his parents. It is a gorgeous outfit. I check the size and it is exactly the size I wear. I look over it and realize it is an outfit I have been looking at for a few days but didn't want to spend that kind of money on it. "Thank you this is something I have been wanting!" I say and I see Kathy wink at my mom.

"I called your mom after talking to Adam this morning. When I asked her for your size and an idea of what you liked in the clothing line she agreed to meet me today. She showed me this and I fell in love with it right away. She told me you had tried it on but kept refusing to buy it. I knew it would look great on you but she confirmed it so I got it." Kathy explains and I see Adam is at a loss for words.

"Babe what is wrong?" I whispered in his ear.

"Nothing just realizing how much they like my girlfriend." He whispers back.

I then open the gift from Gordon. I am surprised to find a beautiful bracelet with a 99 on it. "Where did you get this and what would you have done if we didn't get together?"

He laughs. "I have a friend who makes personal jewelry and I would have just gone with what Casey picked up."

We laugh at this because Casey gives him a glare. "I wouldn't have allowed that mister!" She says before she laughs with the rest of us.

"I am glad you got together with him." Gordon says as he smiles at Casey, "because I would have had to use it anyway and come up with an excuse for it."

We all laugh as I begin opening Casey's gift. She gives me a bottle of my favorite perfume. "Thank you Aunt Casey this is my favorite perfume." I tell her.

"I had to give your mom a call to verify that but I thought you mentioned it one time at a game when I asked you what you were wearing. It really does smell good on you." She says.

I smile then begin opening Uncle Mike's gift. "Wait I thought I already got my gift from you!" I say as I realize who it is from.

He laughs. "No way! The tickets were more for me than you. I like having you at the games. The movie was more from all the guys your dad played hockey with. They kind of thought you should have a great birthday when we told them where we were going tonight they told us to rent out the theater for that movie on them. Now this is just from me to you for you."

I open the package and find a home video. I read the label. It is titled 'Hockey's greatest fan in action. "Ok what is this?" I ask.

"It is clips of you at games both our games and the Ducks' games also it has clips of you on the ice with your dad. It is just clips of you growing up!"

"Oh so it has preaccident and post accident on it?" I ask in a small voice.

"Yes and it has the accident TV coverage on it. Your dad said you are able to watch that now so I put it on there." Mike says with a nervous look.

"Yes I can watch it but wow that had to take a lot of work." I say.

"True but remember I have friends in the TV world that helped me get it ready."

I laugh as I begin opening Uncle Basil's gift. It is two locker room passes. Most people don't know that there is a small area just before the main locker room where family and friends of the team can hang out with the team before and after the game. Only way to get there is to have a pass which I rarely get but I use to get one to every game when dad played that's how I learned all about hockey and where I became close to these two guys. "Thank you Uncle Basil!" I say.

"I assume Adam will be your date to the game." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah he is even before we got together he was going to go with me as a friend." I respond and we all laugh.

I finally open the gift from my parents. As usual the card contained the normal gift where they donated one day a month to helping out at the local hospital in the children's wing. I do one day a week myself visiting with kids who have been in bad accidents but no one knows that about me. "I wish I could do it as often as you do Becky but with coaching the Ducks it is hard enough to get the one day a month in."

"How often do you go Becca?" Adam asks in an odd tone.

"I go once a week at least depending on what is going on in my life that week." I respond.

"When do you normally go?" Adam's mom asks looking directly at her son who looks pale.

"Usually I go on Sundays. I give about four hours a week to the children's wing." I explain.

"How come I never see you there?" Adam asks.

"What do you mean Adam?" I ask him.

"Well I go on Sundays and have been doing so since we meant you. I had done it before that but only once a month. I do about two hours a week right now during the hockey season but otherwise its four hours. I read to the kids and then go visit a few kids that they know are hockey fans."

"Cool probably I am in different rooms than you at that time or we come at different times on Sunday." I tell him.

"Yeah true I go around 1 pm." He says.

"Same here." I tell him.

"Well we will have to start just going together I guess." He says with a smile.

"Sounds like a good idea and then I can have mom or dad pick me up after I am done so you only have to do the two hours during the hockey season."

I then open the rest of mom and dad's gift which is a movie I have wanted to see. "Thanks mom and dad I really love my gift." I say.

Mom then announces dinner is ready and we go in to eat before the Ducks head back to their dorms to do homework and get rest for the game tomorrow. Before he leaves Adam hugs and kisses me goodnight. "I will see you tomorrow Becca!" He says before heading out.

His family, Mike, Basil, Casey, and Gordon hang around a while longer helping my mom do dishes and pick up the paper in the living room. Then they all promise to be at the game tomorrow before leaving. I shower and go to bed exhausted but happy. It is the best birthday in a long time.

**Author Note: I can't say it enough thank you to awtr101fan and afta4ever. You two have been so great at building me up enough to get more writing done. Sorry this took so long. The next chapter may be a couple days as I need to work on it. I am getting excited about this story again which is great because I now have a lot more insight into where I want things to go. Sorry the birthday took so many chapters. **


	18. Chapter 18 Pregame Meetings

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I just borrowed them for some fun. Enjoy!**

**Banking on Your Heart**

Where has the week gone? I mean here it is Saturday already. These are my first thoughts as I slowly sit up in bed. I look around my room shocked at the changes I have been though this week. I had finally told the Ducks about my troubles, I gained a boyfriend, I celebrated my fifteenth birthday with a party something I haven't done in a long time, I became a part of the sports writing team for the school newspaper, I had changed classes, and well I just feel like I am closer to all my real friends. Oh and I lost a 'good' friend.

I slowly get myself in my chair and go to my door getting ready to head down the ramp to have breakfast. I hear voices downstairs and realize some of the Ducks have dropped by to have a pregame meeting with coach. I quickly roll back in my room and begin trying to find the clothes I will be wearing for the day. Soon there is a soft knock on my door. "Becca are you up yet?" I hear my boyfriend asking in a concerned voice so I glance over to check the time. Crap I overslept this morning. It is 9:00 am already. I usually get up by 7:00 am on game days because I have a lot to do before the games.

"Yeah Adam I am just getting up. What did you need?" I ask him.

I hear him laughing softly. "I don't need anything just your dad asked me to check on you. I guess you partied too much last night. See you downstairs in lets say fifteen minutes because we have a team meeting and your dad wants you there."

I laugh as I open my door. "Tell him I don't want to come to the meeting! I rather go back to bed because I was having a good dream."

"Oh and what were you dreaming Miss Becca?" Adam asks with a grin.

"I was dreaming I didn't chicken out on telling the guy that I like that he is the Duck I want to date. Also I dreamed he felt the same way." I answer and he leans down and kisses me gently on the lips.

"You didn't dream it girlie that really happened." He tells me. "Now please get ready and come downstairs. Your dad's request not mine. Although I like having you around me so I like his request." Once he has said this he turns and heads downstairs. My brother Jeff approaches Adam.

"Hey Banksie did you get to wake her up?"

Adam laughs. "Nope your sister must have known I was coming or something because she was up already." That is the last thing I hear as they go down the stairs.

I quickly pull on a pair of faded blue jeans, a black long sleeve tee and a Ducks tee shirt; it is one of those you get from the Athletic Boosters table at a game. It has a list of all the games the team has this season on the back and on the front is a picture of the team in uniform. It says Ducks Fly Together! It is red and on the back the Ducks emblem is just above the schedule. I pull on white socks and my tennis shoes. I quickly slip in my puck earrings Fulton gave me last night and I fix my hair up in a French braid clipping it with the barrette Dean gave me. I also slip on the bracelet from Uncle Gordon and the necklace from Adam. I give myself a good look in the mirror and decided I will put the make up on after the meeting. I then wheel down the stairs with my nail polishes in hand to paint my nails after the meeting since mom will have to help me with that. I roll in and see the Ducks all sitting around.

"Sorry guys normally I am up two hours earlier and would have been ready for your arrival." I say and they all grin. "So what are we discussing today?"

"Well we need to discuss the game plans and then we need to run over some progress reports. After that we are going to head over and get ready for the game. Game time is at 1 pm today!" My dad says.

"Duh I know the time game starts goof! I mean you only remind me every day!" I tell him with a laugh as I wheel my chair into the open stop next to Adam's. "So why do I have to be here?"

"I need you here to assure Banksie is focused today." Dad responds and Adam blushes.

"Dad you do know that Banksie will give it is all no matter who is in the stands and who isn't in the stands. Speaking of which I may have to cut out a little early today because I need to get ready for the hospital charity event. I mean since I am one of them on the committee for it I am suppose to be there ahead of time to make sure things run smoothly." I respond and Dad grins.

"What time do you have to be at the event?" Julie asks.

"Well the dinner is at 5 pm and the dance is at 7 pm. I need to be there by 4 pm. However I have to come home, shower, and get into a dress for the event." I say before making a face that causes the others to laugh.

"Alright so that means you expect me there by what time?" Dad asks in confusion.

"You have to be to the dinner by 5. Mom is speaking after dinner before the dance and so am I. Also there will be another family talking about why the hospital needs the money. Anyway so that may cause me to leave early." I say and Dad smiles.

"Alright then let's get down to business." We begin discussing the game today and about an hour later we move on to the progress reports. "I have been hearing from some of your teachers that if you guys want to maintain a B average or better a couple of you need tutors in about three classes. Does anyone want to tell me more about this?"

"Well I am getting help from Banksie because of the problems I am having with my English homework but otherwise I am doing well or at least I thought I was." Charlie pipes up.

"Alright I hadn't heard about you Conway but thanks for being honest." Coach says.

"I know I am struggling in Math, History, and English." Fulton chimes in. "I have been trying to find a tutor but having no luck so far."

"Hey Fulton what Math are you in?" I ask.

"Algebra I, Why?" Fulton asks me.

"What period do you have it and who is your teacher?" I ask.

"I have Blanick fourth period." He says

"Well then you have a tutor for Math. I have Blanick for Algebra I during sixth period. I am really suppose to be in fourth period but Blanick didn't have room for me however she is hoping to be able to switch me to that class around the end of next week. I mean it won't be hard to do since we are ahead of you by three chapters. However I want to slow down a bit now because its getting a bit harder now. She agreed to it and as soon as she can get Max caught up he will move to sixth period and I will move to fourth." I explain to the group.

"Cool but what about your fourth period class?" My dad asks.

"Simple its study hall and so I can go into any period I need that which right now is going to be sixth." I tell him and Adam grins.

"Good then all the Ducks will be together for study hall." Charlie exclaims reading Adam's mind.

"You all have sixth period study hall? How did I not know this?"

They all laugh and we continue figuring out who can tutor Fulton. "Fulton, why don't you join us when I work with Charlie? I mean you two are in the same class so might as well work together." Adam says and Fulton nods is approval of that idea.

"Now for History what class do you have?" I once again am the one to ask.

"I have U.S. History I. Why?"

"Perfect! Amy Prescott is taking that as well and she is pulling an A without really trying. I know that she needs community service hours for Confirmation class so I bet she would tutor you in return for Coach signing off that she tutored you!" I tell him.

"Amy Prescott? Are you serious? I mean she wouldn't have anything to do with me!" Fulton says and I realize he likes Amy.

"You are blinder than I was Fulton! I mean Amy Prescott would do anything to spend time with you. Want me to prove it to you?" I grab my phone and call Amy's room. I know she stayed on campus today because of needing to use the library and wanting to go to the hockey game. She is a big fan of Fulton and tries to make it to all home games. "Hey Amy! It's Becky Orion." I say after hearing her say hello.

"Hey Becky its good to hear from you. Are you going to the game today?" She asks.

"Well of course I am going to the game I have to support my boyfriend's team. Anyway the reason I am calling is because I was wondering if you would be willing to tutor a Duck as part of your community service hours for confirmation class."

"Well depends on what class. I mean I am struggling in my Spanish class but any other class no problem." She responds.

"Well I was hoping you could tutor for U.S. History I. Hey if you need a tutor for Spanish I think I can get someone to help you with that." I tell her.

"Sure I can tutor for History and would love the help in Spanish. So who would I be tutoring?"

"Hang on let me have them ask you for help themselves." I say and then I pass the phone to Fulton. "I need to talk to her again when you are done." I tell him and he nods. "Who is doing well in Spanish and could help Amy with her Spanish?"

"I can do it!" Luis says and we all laugh.

"I should have known that." I say with a laugh because we all know Luis is fluent in Spanish and so is his girlfriend Lorena Garcia.

"Actually Lorena and I both tutor so if she would prefer Lorena I am sure she would do it." He says as a blushing Fulton hands the phone back my way.

"Hey Amy. I can get you Luis Mendoza or possibly Lorena Garcia to tutor you in Spanish." I say.

"Thanks Becky for thinking of me to tutor Fulton Reed. Lorena would be better but if not her Luis would be good too. You really need to manage the tutors at school since no one has that organized right now and you seem locked into who is good at what subject!"

I laugh with her. "I should be thanking you for the help and really I just try to pay attention in case the Ducks need help in classes." After that we say good bye and I hang up.

"What was so funny Becky?" Julie asks.

"Amy thinks I need to manage the tutors at school since no one has it organized right now and I seem to know who is good in what subject."

"Actually you really should take on the position." Charlie states. "They are hiring a student to manage and maintain the program. You also get credit for a business class. You would get paid and be given an office at school where you can hold meetings with struggling students and with your tutors as needed."

I sit there staring at him. "How do you know all this?"

"Simple I checked into it thinking maybe you would be a good choice for it and knowing that game days are our progress report days I figured I would bring it up to you."

"I will check on it Monday." I tell him and everyone smiles.

"Good now with that who else needs a tutor?" Dad continues on. Once we have worked out the tutors for those in need and helped a few others at school by offering tutors in return we end the meeting.

The team leaves after all of them hug me goodbye. I promise to be there in about a half hour. I just need to finish a couple things before I head over.

I get mom to help me paint my nails. We do them in a red color with white flowers on each nail. It takes her a little while but when she gets done they look perfect. After I finish the stuff I need to do around the house including grabbing a quick bite to eat I head over to the school. I arrive about an hour before the game. I wheel to the locker room and knock on the door. Dad comes and lets me in for the pregame pep talk. As usual everyone gets a chance to say something to pump the team up. Finally it is my turn and as usual I am nervous but this time for a very different reason. Before it was because I didn't want Banksie thinking I was a loser now it's because I am not sure what there is left to say.

I look around the team and they are watching me intently. I swallow hard before starting. "No one player on this team is more important than the others. I know you are all surprised I am saying that what with me being Banks' girlfriend but it's the truth. You all are very important in what makes this team great. When you fly together you are stronger but when you fight you fall apart. Whether it be Julie stopping a goal or Averman annoying another team with his constant chatter. Whether Connie proves she is a Duck not a girl or Rancher Dwayne roping an opponent only to end up in the penalty box. Each of you makes this team stronger. From Banks the highest scoring player to Captain Duck who makes plays or gives up his spot on the team for another player. From Russ' knuckle puck to Fulton's intense shot. From Kenny's fake out plays to Portman's Bash Brother skills. In the end with out each team member the Ducks would just be another hockey team that though good was not a family not a group that on and off the ice supported one another. Jesse, Luis, Greg, and Guy are strong supporters to ensure that goals are made, blocked, and plays pulled off. What it all comes down to is that you are the only hockey team I know that truly could be called DUCKS because you fly together on and off the ice and you never let one fly solo when in trouble. So as always just go out there have fun, play hard, and fly straight!" I finish my speech just in time to head out to find my seat. The team begins getting ready however just as I reach the door I am stopped by Dad.

"The team wants something from you Miss Orion." He says and I turn around to find them staring at me.

"What do you guys want from me?" I ask.

"Where are you sitting today?" Julie asks.

"Just look for the wheelchair you can't miss me!" I teasingly say.

"No seriously where will you be?" Connie asks again.

"The usual spot if I can get it. Why?"

"Well we want to make sure Banksie is focused is all. So he won't be taking his mind off the game we want to know where his girlfriend is so he can locate her quickly." Charlie says with a laugh.

I laugh as I finally make my way out of the room and I know that Adam will be coming out for a moment too. Dad had motioned him to join me. "Hey Becca!" He says just as he catches up to me. I had wheeled a little ways down the hall. "Thanks for the pep talk you always do a great job and telling all of us what we need to hear. See you soon I hope but now I need to go get ready." He leans down and kisses me.

"Talk to you later Banksie but first get out there and win the game!" I say and he laughs as I wheel away. I know he watches me leave.

**Author Note: Thank you to harrypotterfrizeeak for the review it really brightened my day. Again thank you to Awtr101fan you have been my constant encouragement when I got stuck so thanks again for reviewing yeah I figured it needed to be Portman to harrass Banks about Becky. I can see Portman as a macho man on the outside but deep inside he really is a hopeless romantic. Good luck with your writing I am hoping to get it read soon and I will review when I do. Well got to go need to write some more for all my adoring fans. Hahaha.**


	19. Chapter 19 Game Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I just borrowed them for some fun. Enjoy!**

**Banking on Your Heart**

I take my usual seat and see that Casey, Gordon, Kathy, Kyle, Steven, Phillip, Mike, and Basil are sitting next to me. I then see Linda, Kim, Amy, and Lorena sitting right in front of me. "Hey Becky!" The girls all call together.

"Hey looks like it's the Ducks girlfriend corner!" I say with a laugh.

"Well I guess it is but I hope you don't mind me joining you guys for the game." Amy says.

"Not at all! You are probably going to be the next Duck girlfriend so welcome to the club." I say to her.

"Wait that is the second time you have made a comment about being a Duck girlfriend to me today so what does that mean exactly? I mean who are you dating?"

I laugh as Linda and Lorena make shushing sounds. "Can't have it get out before his article comes out in the newspaper!" Kim explains.

I hold my wrist out to Amy and she smiles. "I should have known. Well I am backing you all the way Becky." Amy says.

"Thank you I know we will need it." I say.

"Well consider yourself backed up by the Duckettes as we call ourselves." Lorena says. "We think it's perfect since the female Ducks are a part of us too."

I laugh with them. "Hey girls can I be a Duckette too since I am about to marry their former coach?" Casey asks with a laugh.

The girls all look at me. "I think she should be welcomed to our group. I also was hoping that maybe we could have a sleep over one night soon at my house." I say.

"That would be cool and Casey could be there too as could your mom since they are truly Duckettes too. We need to create a special welcoming ceremony for new Duckettes." Linda says and all the other nod their approval.

"Hey now I feel left out!" Kathy says and we all laugh.

"Well if you can find a way to get rid of all the men in your house for a night maybe we could make you an honorary Duckette if you let us use your house for the party!" I say and Kathy ponders it.

"You got a deal! Do you think Gordon or Ted would take Phillip in for a night?"

I laugh. "Both probably would hey maybe the three of them could get together for the evening and send your sons with him they could hang with my brothers. I mean they seem to get along well last night." I respond.

"Great it's a plan now let's find a date to have the party."

"Do it next Friday night." Gordon comments. "Phillip, Kyle, Steven, Adam, Charlie, Luis, Les, Ted, Matt, Jeff, and I can go hang out some place and talk about the Duckettes!"

"Well Fridays are usually date night for most the Ducks. However I think we can change that plan." I say.

At that moment Brian our school's sports announcer began to talk. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Eden Hall Academy Ducks vs. the Blake School Bears! We have a special announcement for all the ladies in the crowd today. It appears that the Ducks leading scorer Adam Banks is no longer single. That's right ladies he has a girlfriend. Where is Rebecca Orion?" Brian makes the announcement! That is why they wanted to know where I am sitting.

Adam catches Brian's attention and holds up two fingers on one hand with his other hand making a 0. Brian smiles and nods his thanks to Adam then looks over to row 20. Once he spots me he gets back on the microphone. "Well ladies and gentlemen there she is Rebecca Orion the girlfriend of Eden Hall Academy's number 99. I think we should applaud the couple because from what I hear it has taken Banksie a long time to find a girlfriend!"

I glare down and my boyfriend. He shyly smiles, shrugs his shoulders, and motions to his team mates. He mouths. "I didn't know they were going to do it!"

I am forced to laugh because he looks so cute trying to weasel his way out of trouble. The applause dies down and Brian begins again. "I think that Adam is getting the better end of the deal though! Alright today's game is going to be a good one." He continues to pump up the crowd.

"I can't believe they did that!" I say exasperated once again by the evil Ducks.

"I could have told you they would do something like that. I mean Adam has gone too long without a girlfriend that the team had to harass him about it. However I have to admit that was a cute way for them to do it." Gordon says and we all laugh. "Ah my little Ducks are growing up."

We laugh again and then turn our attention to the game as it begins. Adam stays focused and I am proud of how well he does in the game. During a break in the game I am approached by one of the girls from Adam's class. Linda and Lorena's looks tell me this is not a good thing. "May I help you?" I ask the girl.

"Yeah you can tell me why is it that you can steal my spot on the paper and the guy I am dating?"

"Hmmm well as far as the paper goes what spot did you have? Hey I am not stealing anyone's boyfriends because I have one of my own thank you very much." I retort and she starts getting red with anger. I see the Ducks watching the little scene and so is Brian.

"I am a sports writer on the paper or was until Mr. Banks decided he didn't want work with his girlfriend. Now I find out he is cheating on me with a little Freshman handicap bitch oh I am so going to give him a piece of my mind."

"Angela calm down!" Linda says. "You know you were never dating Adam and you know you were unhappy working on the newspaper because Adam turned you down for a date also he wouldn't let you write the Duck articles because you only wanted to cover him not the team."

Linda's voice has risen so much that a lot of people are watching especially Adam and Charlie. Just at that moment a girl from the sophomore class who is a JV cheerleader approaches. She reaches out and taps Angela on the shoulder. "Angela we need to go!"

"No I am not going until I get to talk to Banks after the game." I look over at Adam and he seems worried about something.

"Stephanie is Angela ok?" Kathy Banks asks the sophomore.

"She will be fine but I think she will have to go back in again." Stephanie says and it appears Angela hasn't heard her. She then grabs Angela's arm. "Come on sis lets watch the game with our friends. Adam I am sure will talk to you after the game."

With that the two girls walk away. Angela has a defeated look with her shoulders slumped and her face kind of sad. I turn to Kathy and am about to ask who that was when she speaks up. "Angela and Stephanie use to go to our church until they came here. They lost their parents about three years ago and Angela had a meltdown. She has always attached herself to Adam and his brothers however I didn't know she was this attached nor did Adam. Angela is only dangerous to herself in this state but she will be fine. She has Stephanie and their legal guardians to help them though. Their aunt and uncle took them in after their parents died." When Kathy finishes I see Phillip glances at Adam then over to Angela and finally to me.

"Adam would never have dated you if he was dating someone else. Let me just make that clear. Second you didn't bump her out of the position but rather she did request the move to another section when Adam gently turned her down. Her aunt and uncle told us all about it. You need to ask Adam about all of it though. Don't worry Becky she won't be bothering you again." Phillip says.

"I am not worried about her bothering me but rather about her mental well being." I say and they all stare at me.

"Rebecca Orion!" I hear Brian saying over the microphone. I look over and he motions down to the ice. I see the Ducks all staring up at us with concern. I smile and mouth that I am fine and they relax. All the fans seem to relax as well. The game is just about to begin again. I look at my watch and glance down to see if the Ducks are still looking when I see Adam still looking I smile and wave bye at him.

He winks at me as I begin to move my chair. "I hate to leave in the middle of a game but I have something important I must do tonight and in order to do it I need to go get ready now."

Steven stands up, "Mind if I wheel you back to your house?" He asks.

"Don't you want to stay and watch your brother play?" I ask.

"Yeah but at the same time I need to talk to you about something." He says.

"Alright I guess it would be ok as long as you aren't doing this to be a body guard to me." I tell him and he laughs.

"No Adam informed me you don't need a bodyguard." Steven begins wheeling me outside the rink area. Once outside he stops me for a second. "Oh and no I am not trying to steal my brother's girlfriend either."

I laugh. "Good to know because you wouldn't stand a chance anyway."

He laughs and begins pushing me out of the building. "I know that Angela's attack was scary for you and I know you are going to deny that. I know that you didn't know whether to believe her or not regarding Adam. However I think you need the full truth about Angela. Mom doesn't even know some of what is going on with that girl." Steven says quietly.

"Alright go on." I say.

"Angela was abused by a babysitter when she was about six years old. By abused I mean she was smacked for not doing what she was told. One time Angela was being stubborn and the babysitter threw her down a flight of stairs. Angela had to be taken to the hospital she had a broken arm but that was all or at least that is all they found at the time. Her mom finally believed her about the babysitter and immediately changed babysitters. Later they realized that there had been a bit more damage done. I don't know what that was. However the mental damage was already done. As you seen today she gets quite loud then suddenly quiet and like a lost child. It's her defense mechanism when something bothers her. Had Adam known that Angela was there and that the announcement would hurt her he wouldn't have let it happen. Trust me there is a lot about Angela's life that not even her sister realizes. Angela only confided in me after my brother turned her down for a date. She doesn't really love him I don't think. I think it is more that Adam is a guy who always watches out for her and protects her. Although to Adam she is like a sister." Steven says as we reach my house.

"Alright good to know but at the same time should you be telling me this?" I ask him.

"Yes don't worry I had told her once that should my brother start dating and something happened like what just did that I would be filling the girlfriend in. She understood and agreed it would be a good idea. Most likely Monday she will approach you and want to talk. If you do have this happen just tell her that you want Steven present when you two talk. She should agree to this because by then she will have talked to her therapist. She has a therapy session every Monday morning during first period because that is her study hall."

"Thank you for then information Steven. Is that all you wanted to talk about or was there something else?" I ask him.

"No that should do it for now. I will let you go since I know you have a big event to get ready for. Take care little sis and know you can call me any time to just talk." He says and then he hands me a piece of paper with his number on it. "I mean if you are having problems with Adam or just have something you feel you can't talk to anyone else about I am here for you."

I feel tears in my eyes. "Thank you Steven. You are a great friend to have and I will take you up on that offer if I need you." I tell him and he leans down hugs me before he turns to go. "See you later Steven."

"Definitely I will see you soon." Steven responds.

**Author note: Thanks for the constant encouragement everyone. Awtr101fan I will not fight you for your Fulton! First I like you and second I like Fulton but I am a Banks girl all the way. Ok working on the next part and another chapter for the other story as well. I am also trying to work on an original story that I hope to one day publish so I got to run. Happy reading, reviewing, and writing to all of you still reading my story!**


	20. Chapter 20 Dinner and Speeches

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I just borrowed them for some fun. Enjoy!**

**Banking on Your Heart**

After Steven left I went into the house. Mom is right there when I get in the door. "What happened at the game? I mean Gordon called me and said that something happened."

I fill her in on what happens and she smiles. "Well sounds like you have a lot of support surrounding you. Also sounds like Adam's family cares deeply about you."

"Yes I think so too." I say before heading up the ramp to get ready. I quickly remove my jewelry. I wash off the makeup I have on before heading in to shower. I wrap my robe around me and wheel back to my room to get dressed.

I put on the dress mom and I had picked out for the hospital dinner and dance. It is a knee length halter top red dress that is in a satin material and it has a cute little rhinestone band around the waist area. I have nylons in a skin tone and little black heels with straps over the toes.

Once I dress I put on my makeup and have mom fix my hair. She puts the hot curlers in my hair while we run though her speech. Then she pulls the front part of my hair back and puts it into the barrette from Dean. The barrette is silver and is shaped like a heart with smaller hearts dangling from the sides down to the point of the heart. It really is beautiful. I then slip on my bracelet and necklace. Then I grab a pair of earrings that are silver hearts that dangle. There is smaller hearts inside the bigger hearts. Once I am ready and so is mom we head out to the reception hall that will be the place for the event.

When we arrive I meet up with my committee members and I am to take tickets at the door for the first hour then I am free for the rest of the night. Once each of us have our jobs we settle into our position.

"Becca?" I hear a very familiar voice say as they approach the table.

Shannon the woman I am working with speaks before I can. "Hey Adam doesn't she look fabulous! I am surprised she doesn't have a boyfriend yet."

I blush. "I do have a boyfriend now. It just happened last night and I didn't think to tell you yet Shannon."

"Oh well then he is a lucky man." She says with a laugh.

"Yes I am a very lucky man!" Adam says and then steps around beside me to let the ones behind him give us their tickets. Once the line clears out I finally get to look at him. He looks very handsome not that he doesn't normally but he looks amazing in a black suit with a red shirt. He has on a black tie with tiny red hearts on it at first glance I had thought they were red polka dots. "Have you seen my family yet?" He asks just as my dad approaches the table.

"Wow you two look good together and I like the matching bit. Was that planned?" Dad asks.

"No I didn't even know Adam was coming tonight." I say as I see Adam's family approaching.

"I thought you knew or else I would have told you this afternoon." Steven says and Adam lightly punches him. "What was that for?"

"I wanted to surprise my girlfriend tonight and you tell me you would have ruined it had you known she didn't know." We all laugh.

"Wait so Adam and you are a couple now? I always thought about trying to set you up with him. I mean as often as you two come around to play with the kids at the hospital. Also you both are Catholic and love hockey. I often thought you two would make a perfect pair guess I wasn't far off. What I find funny is how you two always were in different rooms when here. How did you two meet?" Shannon says.

"Adam plays hockey on my dad's team." I say.

"Oh this is the Duck you were talking about! Had I known that I would have definitely tried to get you two together a long time ago." Shannon says as we take the tickets from my dad and Adam's family.

"I will see you all inside in about a half hour." I tell them as they all start to head in but before Adam goes to follow them he leans down hugs me and then kisses me gently on the lips.

"I will see you in there Becca." He whispers in my ear. I smile up at him as he stands up.

"See you soon sweetheart." I say and he smiles before going into the room we are having the dinner in.

"Wow you and Adam!" Shannon says and I laugh.

"Yeah took us a long time to get up the courage to tell one another but no regrets on that since it was the best birthday present ever."

"Aw that would be a nice birthday gift what else did you get?" She asks as we wait for more to arrive. I fill her in on what I got and show off the items I am wearing. When I show her the necklace from Adam and tell her all about it she has to speak up. "I wish there was more men like him."

I laugh. "His brother Steven is around your age. I can see if he is single." I tease her.

"Yeah and then we can double date." She says with a laugh. Soon our time is over at the ticket table so we go inside. She wheels me over to my table and the guys all stand until I am in my spot. I laugh at them.

"You know I was already seated so you could have stayed seated." I tell them and they all laugh. Shannon has placed me next to Adam and his brother Steven. "So to what do I owe the honor of sitting between two of the fine men at this table?"

"Well we thought you should sit by your boyfriend and Steven said he wanted to talk to you a bit more tonight so we thought put him on the other side." My mom answers.

Shannon laughs before leaning down to say goodbye to me. "I would like everyone to meet my friend Shannon. Shannon this is Phillip Banks and his wife Kathy and their sons Steven, Kyle, and of course you know Adam. And you have meet my parents Ted and Heidi Orion." I introduce everyone and then I look around. "Where is Matt and Jeff?" I ask.

"They are over with a group of friends and will be joining us in about ten minutes." My dad answers as Shannon shakes hands with everyone.

"Well I better get over to my family as well but it was a pleasure to meet everyone. I will talk to you all later." Shannon says before walking away.

I lean into Steven and whisper in his ear. "So do you have a girlfriend?"

"No I don't. Why do you ask? Already looking for a new Banks to be your boyfriend?" He whispers back in my ear.

I laugh. "No just promised Shannon I would find out if Adam's brother is single since she thought what Adam did was sweet. Didn't promise her you were the same way but did promise to find out if you were single at least." I whisper back and he laughs too.

"So already flirting with my brother Becca?" Adam teases and I lean over and kiss his cheek.

"Nope trying to play matchmaker for a friend." I tease back.

"So who won the game?" I ask the table.

"We won the game 6 to 3." Adam says and I feel him take my hand. "We could have done better but a few of the Ducks got distracted by the little scene at the game especially when they realized you left. Guess they forgot you said you would be leaving early." He says as he holds my hand. I am shocked he is holding my hand in front of our families like this but I like it.

"Believe it or not Adam was the only player fully focused on the game after that." Dad says and we all laugh.

I turn to Adam. "And to think they all thought I would ruin your game!"

We all laugh again. Soon the food is being served by a group of kids my age and just a bit younger. Each kid is one that has benefited from the hospital much the way I did. The little girl who is the server for our table comes over to me after serving everyone else. "Hi Becky! I was wondering if you and I can get together one Saturday to go shopping. I need a friend who can help me get a few things that Dad can't help me with." She says just loud enough for those at our table to hear.

"I think I can arrange that Stephanie. How are you and your dad doing?" I ask her and she smiles.

"Much better thanks for the help in getting him to meet the counselors."

"I am glad I could help. I will give you a call to figure out when we can get together and how we will get to the mall."

"If you want I can drive you ladies and drop you off." Adam says and Stephanie smiles and moves over by Adam. She throws her arms around his neck.

"Thank you that would be great." She says before heading back to the area the servers are hanging out.

"How old is she?" Kathy asks.

"She is going to turn 12 in about three weeks. She lost her mom. They were hit head on by a drunk driver. Unfortunately they hit on her mom's side of the car." I say almost choking up. I look to my parents as if to ask if I should go on.

"Becky are you ok with going on?" My mom asks.

"Her mom was pregnant and the baby was killed as well. Stephanie was rushed to the hospital and almost died in surgery. However when she came to she was all alone because her dad wasn't ready to see her. It took him three months before he could even look at his daughter. I got involved though the hospital volunteer program. Stephanie was assigned me as her mentor. She has come a long way from the time we first meant." I finish and everyone knows that is all I will say about Stephanie.

"Wow I didn't know how many activities you are involved in." Adam says.

"I guess I do have a lot of activities but staying busy makes me appreciate the fact that my troubles will always pass when the time comes." I tell him. We continue to eat our meal and soon dinner is over. I then excuse myself and so does my mother.

Soon mom is giving her speech. "Thank you all for coming out to support the hospital. Many people have asked me why I spend so much time helping out with the hospital but I can sum it up in one word Rebecca. Rebecca is my daughter who without this hospital wouldn't be here on this earth now. I know how lucky I am to have had such a great hospital staff working day and night to save my daughter. To this day when we walk in that hospital every single nurse or doctor who was there at the time my daughter was brought come over and hug us. They spend time finding out what is new with Becky. How is her health? How are her grades? Does she have a boyfriend? I know without them my daughter wouldn't be around to answer those questions." My mom begins her speech. She continues on telling the stories of other parents that they meant in a parents of handicap children meeting they were introduced to though the hospital staff.

Soon she is finishing her speech and I am being called onto the stage. I wheel out and take a deep breath. I take a look around the room. "I am so happy to see so many people here helping out the hospital. As my mother just said this place became a second home to my family during the time of my recovery. When I first learned I was paralyzed from the waist down I was in shock but with the help of the hospital staff I grew to accept this new challenge as a gift not a burden. I know because of the hospital staff that I am not handicapped but rather handicapable. I am capable of teaching others how to live their lives for the moment and not for the future because tomorrow may never come." I begin the speech.

I spot my one doctor and the nurse that took care of me the most while I was in the hospital both have tears in their eyes. "I am blessed to be alive and I know that I can thank Dr. Nigel and Nadine, Dena for short. Dena was the nurse who never took my bad mood but rather guided me toward writing and drawing to deal with the bad feelings. As for those questions I am always asked when I walk into or should I say roll into the hospital." I pause as a roar of laughter goes though the room. "I am pulling all As and Bs. My health is great currently but like all teens I get sick. I do have a boyfriend who happens to be here tonight with his family too. I am a normal teen except one little thing. I cruise the halls at school in a wheelchair. So what I am trying to ask each of you is to take this out into the community and remind them that this hospital is important in keeping people alive without these wonderful people and the advances that these events help get into the hospital we would be a very sad sorry community." I finish my speech and wheel myself off as everyone applauds me.

**Author note: As always Thank you awtr101fan. Yes I know Angela and others I may introduce in this story will seem hard to like but they all play a part in why Becky is so special. I have had to take time debating putting some of them in but Becky isn't Becky without telling about the people that have been in her life. Becky told me that today lol. Have a great day and take care.**


	21. Chapter 21 Dancing

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I just borrowed them for some fun. Enjoy!**

**Banking on Your Heart**

As soon as the speeches are done we head back to our table. Adam leans over and kisses me on the lips. "That was a beautiful speech from the most beautiful woman." He whispered in my ear.

I smile at him and after everyone has told me I did a great job or that they really enjoyed my speech I excuse myself to go to the restroom. Kathy excuses herself too. Once we get in the bathroom Kathy speaks. "You are truly an amazing young woman and you continuously surprise me. I am glad you are the girl Adam is with."

"Thank you Kathy, that means a lot to me coming from you. I mean Adam and I have enough challenges we don't need to have our families against us." I say to her before going into the handicap stall.

"I am sure you don't but I am still going to ask. Do you need any help Becky?" She asks.

I laugh. "Normally I would say no but with my luck I would probably fall in the toilet tonight. I actually could use just a bit of help if you don't mind." She steps inside the stall with a laugh.

"I don't mind one bit as long as you don't mind me helping you otherwise I can get your mom."

"I trust you Kathy." I tell her and oddly I feel comfortable asking for her help.

"You want to know a secret my husband and sons don't know?" She asks me.

I nod as she approaches my chair. "My best friend in high school was in a wheelchair she was born with a bad spine. Anyway I realized one day that she often had troubles when she did certain things at school so I asked her and her mom to help me learn to help her out. That is part of why I became a nurse. However when I got married and had my sons I gave up my career in order to raise my sons. Don't get me wrong I don't regret it and don't miss it." She finishes as she gets me on to the toilet. She then steps out of the stall. "Just let me know when you are finished." She calls in.

When I am done I let her know and she helps me get back in my chair. "Sorry about that. I was afraid tonight would be the night I would fall in the toilet. It has only happened a few times since I have been in the chair." I say with a laugh.

Kathy laughs too as she heads into a stall. "Don't worry about it. That was my job once upon a time."

I wash my hands while waiting for her to finish. When she comes out she smiles at me. She then washes her hands and we head back to our table just in time for the dance to begin.

I settle myself between Adam and Steven as our parents head out to dance. "Kyle tell me do you play any sports?" I ask.

"I play hockey with a few friend but not on a team. I do play soccer for a local team. As far as hockey I love the sport but when they redrew the lines and that meant I would have been a Hawk I refused to play." He explains and I smile.

"Well that is cool you will have to let me know when soccer season starts when your game is." I tell him. I then scan the room and spot two young ladies who need dance partners. "Hey Kyle could you do me a favor?" I ask him.

"Sure what is it sis?" He asks and I can't help but smile as he calls me sis.

"Do you see Stephanie over in the corner there?" I say and am thankful she isn't looking at our table now. I had seen her watching Kyle for a little while.

"Yes I see her."

"Would you mind asking her to dance? I mean I would love to dance myself but I am not exactly a candidate for dancing so I was hoping watching the two of you might make me feel like I am out there." I tell him and he grins.

"I think I can do that." He says. He gets up and heads toward Stephanie. The song is ending. He approaches and I can tell he is asking her to dance. I see her nod that she will and they move to the floor. The song is a slow one and he wraps his arms around her waist. She wraps her arms around his neck. One down I think to myself then I turn toward where I see Shannon sitting.

When I catch her attention I motion her to our table. As soon as she is by her table I begin to talk, "Shannon I need a favor from you."

"Sure what is it?" She asks.

"Would you please get Steven to go out on the floor and dance? I mean if you don't the poor guy will have to sit here and be bored talking to me."

"I don't mind Becky's company but I think her and my brother need time alone." Steven speaks up.

"I absolutely agree so shall we dance?" Shannon says with a smile that lights up her face.

"We shall." He says as he gets up and takes her hand leading her to the floor.

"Well it looks like I have a girlfriend that likes playing cupid!" Adam says with a laugh before leaning over and kissing me on the lips.

"Well how else was I going to get time alone with you?" I tell him as I rest my forehead against his.

"You are a very smart and beautiful woman!" Adam says.

"Hey Becky, can I get a picture of you with your boyfriend?" I hear Nadine asking.

"Dena, do you want to break your camera?" I ask her.

"I will risk it!" She says as Adam takes my hand and leans in close to me.

"I will agree to it under one condition." Adam says.

"What is that?" She asks.

"You get each of us a copy!" He replies.

"I would have no problem with that. Becky you have a very handsome and sweet boyfriend. I am happy for you because you deserve this kind of happiness girlie." Dena says as I lean into Adam. Our heads rest against each other and he is holding both my hands. Dena snaps the picture and I know we both were smiling big smiles.

After a quick hug Dena walks away. "You know something?" Adam asks.

"What sweetheart?"

"That is our first picture as a couple." He reminds me.

"Yeah I know." I say just as our families rejoin us. "Hey where have you two been all night?" I ask pointing at my brothers.

Matt blushes at this question. "I was um hanging with my um girlfriend." He says.

Jeff laughs at how nervous our brother is. "Yeah and we know what you were doing!" He teases.

"I was meeting her family and they insisted on me staying there to eat. Then we were talking about something and I hung around until I realized Banksie was alone with my sister at the table."

"Sure big brother and you weren't making out with her?" I say before turning on Jeff. "Alright I buy his story so where were you?"

"I was hanging out with someone from school. I was shocked when he was here and he asked me to join him at his table found out we have a lot in common that I didn't know about."

"Oh really do I smell a romance in the air?" I tease him and he blushes. "Well just be careful mister!" I tell him.

"Same goes for you little lady!" He responds.

"Alright get out of here you dorks!" I tell them.

"You sure?" Matt and Jeff says together.

"Yes I am sure so go!" I tell them and they hug me before they leave.

"So why don't you two dance?" Kathy asks.

"Hmmm I don't know why." I say with a bit of sarcasm.

Kathy laughs. "You have never danced before?"

I look at her like she is insane. Mom smiles at me then turns to Kathy. "No she hasn't because that is one thing she didn't learn in the hospital."

Adam stands up and wheels me to the floor without any further discussion being needed. He then leans over my chair and asks. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Adam!" I respond.

A faster song starts and I see our families have gotten up to dance again not want to make us uncomfortable by watching us. Suddenly I feel Adam in front of me and he begins moving me from side to side just a bit. He never loses control of the chair and I actually feel like I am out there dancing with my boyfriend. When the song changes to a slow one he slows down the movements and leans down and kisses my forehead.

After the second song ends Adam and I decide silently with a look to one another that we have had enough fun for now. I see Kyle is dancing with Stephanie again and Steven is with Shannon again. I smile as I watch them. "I think your brothers are great guys." I say after a moment.

"They think a lot of you too." Adam says and he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

We watch our families dancing for a while in silence. I feel so comfortable in his presence sitting silently. Adam leans in and whispers in my ear. "I think this has been the best event I have ever been at because you are here."

I look over at him and smile. "I was thinking the same thing but only I was thinking it was the best because you are here."

The rest of the night we end up visiting with our families as they take breaks from dancing. At the end of the night Adam wheels me outside. "Coach mind if I drive her home?" He asks.

"Alright but I expect you two back at the house within a half hour after us." Dad says.

"Oh no need to worry sir I will bring her straight home." He says.

Soon I am on my way to Adam's car. He gets me in the car and drives me home. We barely talk on the way home but I don't care because being in quiet with him feels right.

**Author note: Afta4ever I honest don't think I would be as strong as any of the characters in this story are when faced with the challenges they face. Awtr101fan yeah Becky loves pairing people up because she believes in giving everyone a chance at happiness. The speeches were hard to write but I finally thought about what I would say in those speeches. I think Becky would have done better had she wrote her own speech lol. I know Stephanie had a rough time of it but she is a fighter and will be a stronger person in the end. I know the bathroom bit was a little odd but considering Becky was in the hospital so long she is use to having others help her and Kathy having been a nurse is use to stuff like that. Just thought it would show a small bond between Adam's family and Becky so hope it wasn't too weird for anyone else. Take care everyone and thanks for the reviews. Off to relax a bit before writing some more.**


	22. Chapter 22 Sunday morning surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I just borrowed them for some fun. Enjoy!**

**Banking on Your Heart**

"Becky get up you have a visitor!" My mom calls from just outside my door. I glance at the clock and groan.

"It is only 5:30 am who in the world is crazy enough to be up on a Sunday morning at this time?" I ask her. She just laughs.

"Well get up and find out!" She responds.

I manage to get myself out of bed and I grab a robe. After slipping the robe on I pull myself into my chair. Once I am situated I roll out my door. I see my dad standing by the living room entrance talking to someone. I wheel down the ramp and turn toward the living room. I spot my company right away. The whole Banks family is sitting there talking to my dad. "Hi everyone!" I say cheerfully.

Great I look a mess and my boyfriend is sitting here looking hot as ever dressed in a nice Sunday outfit of black dress pants, crisp dark blue button up long sleeve dress shirt, and a tie with black and blue waves on it. His two brothers long good too. Kyle has on a pair of black dress pants, a emerald green long sleeve button up dress shirt, and a tie that is black with green stars little stars on it. Steven has on a pair of black dress pants, a dark purple long sleeve button up dress shirt, and a tie that is silver and purple dots that blend fading into one another.

Phillip has on a black suit with a lavender dress shirt. His tie is black with a cross on it. Kathy is wearing a green dress that has a cap sleeve and falls just below her knee. It is simple but stylish on her. "Good morning Becky." Kathy speaks.

"Sorry we got you out of bed." Adam says sheepishly.

"It is fine I would have been getting up in a half hour anyway. So why did you come by anyway?" I ask.

"Well we were hoping to go to mass with you this Sunday. We didn't know what time it was and when I talked to your dad last night he told me that you usually got up at 6 on Sundays. He told me he was up around 5 on Sundays so we could come over around 5:30 so we did. However we weren't expecting them to wake you up dear or we would have waited until 6 to get here." Philip explains.

I laugh softly. "It is fine I am use to getting up early anyway. Besides I overslept yesterday so it won't hurt me to be up early today. Now if you will excuse me I think I will go get ready for church."

They all nod that they understand. I then grab mom on my way out the door to get some help. When we get in my room I start in. "You couldn't tell me my boyfriend's family was downstairs? I mean I look like death warmed over. I am sure Adam was sitting there thinking 'I have an ugly girlfriend.'" I finish and mom laughs.

"Calm down girl. Adam was probably thinking he was so lucky to have you. Besides he lit up when he saw you. So shall we get you ready to go back down to see your in-laws?" She asks and I groan.

"They are my boyfriend's family not my in-laws!" I say just as we hear a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I call out calmly.

"It is Kathy can I come in?"

"Sure come on in." I call back.

"Thank you Becky! You know I think you handled yourself better downstairs than I would have had my boyfriend's family showed up like that. Especially when you had just gotten out of bed." Kathy says.

Mom laughs and I blush. "She wasn't to thrilled that I didn't warn her though."

"Well that was my fault. I did that same thing to Steven's first girlfriend and let me say she didn't pass the test with Steven. Steven dumped her about a month later. However you my dear passed with flying colors and all the Banks men are impressed that you aren't the kind that freaks out."

It is my turn to laugh. "Oh I was freaking out on the inside but managed to control it until I got up here." Both the moms laugh at this.

"Yeah first time your dad did that to me I was like you did today. I was going oh no he will realize what a nerd I am!" My mom says.

"The first time Philip showed up like that I was screaming on the inside while praying silently that he wouldn't realize he was making a mistake dating me." Kathy says and we all laugh. "Honestly I think you hid your anxiety very well. However being a female I knew you were freaking out on the inside."

"Well I guess I should get ready so I can visit with my guests." I say and Kathy nods her understanding before turning to leave my room.

"Don't worry Becky, Adam really does care about you and only found you that much more attractive when he saw you." Kathy responds.

"Actually I don't know why I panicked when I saw him this morning because he saw me looking like this yesterday." I finally realize.

"You probably panicked because he wasn't alone this time." Kathy says with a smile before leaving.

I smile at my mom. "I guess I got lucky with not only a great boyfriend but he has a great family too."

Mom laughs. "Yeah that is a very special thing. Now get ready and stop freaking out."

I laugh before grabbing my stuff to shower. Once I am showered I dress in the usual outfit I must wear when I sing. We have a specific outfit that all of us wear. The girls wear navy blue dresses with white polka dots. The dress falls to the middle of our calves. They are sleeveless and have ties that tie in the back pulling them in at our waist. It looks as though they button up the front but its just decoration. They actually look really good on all of us. We wear white sweaters over them. The sweaters are short sleeved and look like they wouldn't be warm because of all the holes in them but they are too warm at times. I pull on nylons and my navy blue slippers that look a little like a ballerina shoe but without the laces up the leg. I put my makeup on and pull my hair into a ponytail.

I wheel downstairs with a curling iron and my nail polish in my lap. "Hey mom?" I call as I enter the living room again. I notice she isn't in the room. "Where is mom?" I ask dad.

"Upstairs getting ready for church what did you need?"

"I need her to curl my hair and help me paint the nails again." I tell him.

"Mind if I do your nails and hair?" Kathy asks. "I mean I don't have any daughters to do it for and would love the chance."

"Sure if you don't mind." I say to her. She gets up and comes over to me.

"Where can we set up?" My dad shows her the bathroom on this floor and we set to work. Soon she has fixed my hair and nails. She did a great job almost like she has had several daughters instead of none.

"Becky I was wondering what happened with Lexi and Andrew?" Kathy says as she works.

"Lexi and I broke our friendship turns out she wanted Adam for herself so she used Andrew to get me out of the way. However Andrew upon learning that decided to apologize for helping her. He actually made a public apology to Adam and me for what he had done to me and for what he had done to Adam in the past. He is going to get counseling because turned out he too had been abused by Reilly much the same way that Adam had. I seriously believe Andrew is a great guy as far as having for a friend and I think he only did what he did because of the torture he experienced from his former coach." I tell her.

"How does Adam feel about Andrew?"

"You would have to ask him that." I say.

"Adam mentioned you might be taking on the tutoring service at school. That sounds like a lot of work but I am sure you can do it." Kathy says.

"I know it will be a lot of work but then again as a friend said I seem to have a knack of knowing who can tutor what or who needs tutoring."

She laughs. "Well you young lady are a very talented girl from what I have seen. I mean you are a matchmaker, tutor manager, team motivator, writer, and from what your dad showed us earlier an amazing artist. I think you will succeed in anything you want to do in live."

"Thank you Kathy for the vote of confidence. I just try to do my best at everything I try sometimes it works and sometimes I fail miserably." I say to her.

"Well dear you are done. I hope I did well enough to pass." She says and I laugh.

"I think you must have a daughter because you did perfect." I tell her and she beams. I reach up and hug her before we head out of the bathroom. "Thanks for helping me out."

"Anytime you want help just ask. Like I said I never had daughters so love getting to be a second mom to one."

We return to the living room and I see my mom sitting on the couch dressed in her black knee length cap sleeved dress. "Wow you look great Becky! I told you that you didn't need my help doing your hair like that." She says and I laugh.

"I had Kathy help me do my hair and nails since you were busy. Where are the goofballs?" I ask looking for my brothers.

"They are getting ready for church or still sleeping." Dad responds.

I glance at my watch I see it is 6:30 am. "Well we still have a half hour before I have to head over. The rest of you don't really need to leave for an hour." I tell them.

We visit with Adam's family for an hour. "I need to get going but I will see you all at church." I say and the guys stand as I start to move to leave the room. I laugh. "Again you boys need to stop trying to be gentlemen around me. I mean you may end up standing a long time considering I never stand up."

They laugh at that. Adam says goodbye to the rest and follows me. When we are out of earshot of the families I speak up. "You don't have to go this early."

"I know but I want time alone with you before we go to church." He says.

I smile up at him. "Well then let's go."

We go over to church and I show him where my family will be sitting before I go over to the choir area.

"Wow who's that Becky? Is he single? Think he would go out with me?" Pam one of the girls a couple years older than me asks.

"Come on Pam you know who he is! No he has a girlfriend." I respond.

She looks closer. "What is Adam Banks doing here?"

"He is going to go to mass!"

"Wow turning the star hockey player Catholic." She replies.

"I am not turning him Catholic he already is Catholic and he is my boyfriend so stop drooling girl."

She stands shocked for a moment before storming over to her spot. I sigh and shrug before getting into position. We run though the songs we will be singing at mass and soon the congregation is filing. Our pianist begins playing softly and the others take their seats while we wait. When the reader gets up to begin mass the other choir members stand up.

We begin singing as soon as the reader has finished. The rest of mass passes as usual and soon we are singing the final song. I am so nervous because I have a solo on this song. When the song is finished we wait for everyone else to file out before heading out. I meet my family and Adam's family outside the front door. They are talking to our priest.

"Welcome Adam we are glad you have decided to start joining us on Sundays." Father is saying.

"Thank you Father. I am looking forward to it." Adam responds.

"Hello Rebecca. How are you doing today?" Father asks as I approach the group.

"Hi Father. I am doing pretty well thank you. I am taking it one moment at a time as you said I should." I tell him and he smiles.

"Glad to hear that. Still doing sunrise watch on Friday mornings?"

"Oh yes I am Father."

"Good to hear. Well I better let you all get going I am sure you have a big Sunday planned." Father said and we all said our goodbyes to him before heading out to go to breakfast at a local restaurant.

After breakfast we walk back to my house and visit for a few more minutes before the Banks family leaves to go home. "See you tonight Becca!" Adam says before getting in the car with his parents.

**Author Note: Awtr101fan I have to admit that I had trouble writing the dancing scene and this was the only thing that felt right at that moment. Maybe for the school dance which is suppose to be at the end of the week. She really wasn't playing matchmaker for Stephanie and Kyle but she knew they were about the same age so she figured since Kyle was such a sweetheart he would not hurt Stephanie in any way. Besides had to get the two of them alone at the table lol. Besides Becky and Adam weren't really worried about his brothers trying to steal her. Alright everyone I am off to write some more. I am not sure which story I will be updating first but I will work on both.**


	23. Chapter 23 Sunday afternoon & Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I just borrowed them for some fun. Enjoy!**

**Banking on Your Heart**

As soon as I get in the door I turn to Mom and Dad, "Can I invite over three of the Ducks to do interviews with?"

"Sure you can! Who are you going to interview and will you need assistance?" My mom asks.

"I am thinking about calling Jesse, Julie, and Fulton. Maybe I could also interview Kenny today." I ponder it knowing about a half hour to an hour per interview gives me enough material for the article. "If I use a tape recorder I could do the four of them without having to take long breaks to rest the hand so I will call the four of them."

"Alright go head and tell them to plan on having lunch here." Mom says as I head to the phone.

"Will do!" I call back as I pick up the phone. I call Julie first. She agrees to it and asks if I would like her to give the message to the other three. I agree quickly so that I have time to go change and then set up the dining room for the interviews and the living room for them to have a place to hang out in. Just as I get everything set up the doorbell rings and Dad goes to answer it.

"Hey Becky thanks for calling us we were just trying to figure out what we wanted to do with the rest of the day since all the homework is finished and Banksie wasn't up to a game of street hockey since he has a date tonight with his gorgeous girlfriend." Fulton pipes up.

I laugh as I lead them into the living room. "No thank you four for coming because this is keeping my mind off the date tonight. Plus it keeps me working ahead in my one class. Now what I will do is have three of you wait in here while I interview the other Duck. Then I will switch until all the interviews are done. After two interviews we will have lunch and then the two that are done are free to go do whatever they want for the rest of the day or you can hang out here if you like." Once they all agree to the plan I take Jesse into the dining room and begin his interview.

"Jesse tell me a story about the Ducks that most people don't know." I tell him hoping to relax him.

"The first time we meant Coach Bombay he ended up taking us for a ride in his limo around the ice. Casey Conway caught us doing this and man did she get mad. But I guess I can understand her point of view. We were all annoying Coach by cutting off his phone call, asking dumb questions, passing gas, and just about anything else you could think of with that many kids in a limo with two adult males." Jesse laughs.

We continue to talk for about a half hour before I send him out and ask him to send in Fulton. "Hi Fulton!" I say as he enters the room. "Relax Bash man this won't hurt one bit." I tell him and he laughs. "So what is the greatest characteristic of everyone on the team?"

"Honestly that is a very hard question to answer. I mean there are so many great characteristics in each of them. Fair play, team work, honesty with friends, motivating others, loyalty to the team, caring about others, and the list goes on."

"Do you think you would have been happy on another hockey team?"

"I know that there is no way I could have played on another hockey team. These guys and gals are my friends and family." He says. We continue his interview and soon his time is up and its lunch time. We help mom set the table and call the other three Ducks in. After lunch I complete the other two interviews and all too soon the four are leaving. I quickly call Charlie to talk to him for a few moments.

"Hi," I hear Adam answer the phone.

"Hi is Charlie there?" I ask.

"Becca is that you?" Adam asks.

"Yeah it's me. Can I talk to your room mate for a couple minutes?"

"Sure hang on." I hear him talking to Charlie, "Hey Conway, my girlfriend wants to talk to you."

Soon Charlie comes on the line. "Hey Becky is something wrong?"

"No! Nothing is wrong just needed a little advice from a friend." I say. "Any chance you might be able to come over for a few moments?" I ask him.

"Hang on a moment." He moves the phone away from his mouth. "Banksie can you go tell Les that I need to borrow his book again. He will know which one." I hear Adam responding that yeah he will but just this once. "Sorry Becky I had to get rid of Adam for a moment. So did you need advice for the date tonight?"

"Yeah I do and thanks for not letting him know why I called you." I say.

"Not a problem. Besides you can relax he is just as nervous as you are."

"That is hard to believe."

"He really is especially after seeing you this morning. He said you looked really great dressed up last night and this morning. He also said he thought you were pretty when you get caught off guard in the morning." Charlie says.

I laugh. "Good to know."

"I will be over in about twenty minutes in the mean time why don't you put on a relaxation CD and lay down. A small nap will help ease the tension." Charlie says.

"Thanks Captain Duck you are an angel for helping me out." I say before we say our goodbyes.

I take his advice and lay down with my ocean CD on. I begin doing my relaxation techniques. I picture myself in my favorite place with my favorite music on. No one else is there but me and soon I am falling asleep. The twenty minutes goes by fast and before I know it Charlie is waking me up. "Feel a little better?"

"Yeah I feel better. Thanks for coming."

He sits on the chair near my bed. "So what can I help with? Need help picking out clothes? Need help with what to talk about on the date?"

"I need help with everything. I mean this is my first date." I say and Charlie laughs.

"You and Banksie are both on your first date so keep that in mind besides he loves you enough to give you a second chance should this night go bad. What are you two doing tonight?"

"He is taking me out for dinner and then I am taking him to the hockey game." I tell Charlie.

"Well that is an excellent first date because it gives you time to talk and yet enough distractions for those awkward moments. As for what to wear I would say something similar to what you wear to our games. As for what to talk about just relax and let it flow naturally. You and Banks have a lot in comment so just talk about a topic you both love and you should be fine."

After we talk a while he leaves my room while I get dressed. "Hey Charlie come in here." I say once I am dressed. I have on a pair of blue jeans with a hooded gray sweatshirt with the North Star's logo on it. I have put on my white socks and my new tennis shoes. I have also slipped in my earrings that have little pucks on them. Once again I have the necklace from Adam on and the bracelet from Bombay.

"What's up Becky?" Charlie asks as he enters my room.

"Does this look ok?" I ask as I reapply the makeup.

"That looks awesome girl! Now how you going to do your hair?"

"I am not sure I was thinking leaving it down tonight."

"That would work but do a small French twist with the front part so that it pulls it off your face." He says and when I give him an odd look he laughs. "Linda has taught me a few things as has my mom and the girls on the team."

I laugh with him as he sits on my bed watching me finish. "Alright so any other advice?"

"Nope you are all set missy!" He says.

I roll over to him and hug him. "Thank you for all the help."

"Do you want me to stay or should I leave before he gets here?"

"Why don't you go ahead and leave? I mean it will be a bit odd as is don't need any of the Ducks around." I say and we both laugh. We head downstairs together. Just then the doorbell rings and I check my watch. It shouldn't be Adam yet. Mom opens the door just as we get to the bottom of the ramp.

"Hi girls come on in." My mom says and soon I see a small group. There is Lorena, Linda, Kim, Julie, Connie, and Amy standing there.

They give Charlie a questioning look especially Linda. However when he strolls over and kisses Linda on the lips she stops giving him the look almost as though he had told her what she was asking. "Becky called me for help getting ready. Guess since I am like a cousin to her and her boyfriend is my best friend and roommate she figured I could give her a male perspective that would help." We all laugh as he says his good byes.

"Well you look great so I guess we weren't needed after all." Linda says.

I smile at her. "I am sorry I wish I would have thought of the Duckettes but I was having a moment of anxiety and Charlie came to mind first."

"It's ok Becky. I mean that was probably as good as having the Duckettes but this means for the school dance you need to let us help you get ready." Connie chimes in.

"Hey that would be cool since that night we are staying at the Banks house. Why don't we get ready here and you all can bring your overnight stuff with you. Then mom can take it over to the Banks' house while we are at the dance then we can go just head over and spend the rest of the night hanging out with them." I say.

"Perfect well we will head out so you don't have that added stress of us being here when he arrives." Lorena says and they all hug me before leaving.

I roll into the living room to watch a little TV with my dad while I wait. When the doorbell rings again I am arguing about a hockey play on the game we are watching with my dad. "Come on Becky you can't seriously think that he should have passed that puck! Who was he going to pass to the players on the other team?" Dad says.

"Davison was wide open why didn't he pass to him? I mean he was in a better position to shoot and make it than Larvine was! Don't tell me you didn't see that because if you didn't you should get your eyes checked old man." I argue back. Just then my mom quietly leads Adam into the room and at first we don't notice them.

"He couldn't pass! That would be like Banksie trying to pass to Averman yesterday in the first period." Dad continues on.

"Whatever Dad! Banksie didn't have a clear pass Larvine did! Give it up you know I will win this one." I say.

"Good thing I record all the hockey games because later when you get home from your date little girl I will show you how wrong you were!" Dad responds.

I laugh. "In your dreams Dad! When was the last time I was wrong?"

Dad throws his hands up in mock surrender just as mom and Adam begin laughing. "Hey Banksie. Heidi, would you tell your daughter not to argue with her father because it goes against the 4th commandment?"

"Oh no! I am not getting in the middle of this one Ted! You started this mess when you taught her to love hockey so now you have to deal with her being right about a call."

"Wait are you saying she was right?" Dad asks.

Mom laughs and turns to Adam. "Sorry this is a normal Sunday afternoon argument. Trust me their fights get quite loud and funny because they end up watching it five times before they agree on who is right."

"Hi Adam!" I say finally getting a word in.

"Hi Becky! Hi Coach! So who is playing?"

"It is the Red Wings vs. the Rangers." I tell him. "Well as much as I want to stay and continue showing you what you are missing Dad in the game I think my date is ready to go."

Adam laughs. "Yes I am ready to go. I was just about to ask if you were ready."

We all laugh and soon Adam is wheeling me out to his car. He gets me in his car as usual. Then he puts my chair in his trunk. I have yet to notices if he is nervous or not and I am beginning to get extremely nervous not knowing. When he gets in the driver's seat I notice he seems kind of nervous. "So where are we going for dinner?" I ask trying to calm myself down.

"I thought we would go to Mickey's Diner." He says kind of shyly.

"Where Casey works right?"

"Yeah exactly," he answers.

"Sounds perfect," I respond.

"You look great Becca. You are the only woman I know that looks amazing no matter if she has jeans and tee-shirt or a dress with heels on." Adam says with a little blush.

"Thank you! You look amazing as always Adam. I mean you look good in anything you choose to wear." I tell him and he smiles.

"Thank you Becca." He pulls into the Diner parking lot. Once he gets my chair and I out of the car he locks the car before wheeling me into the restaurant. I see Casey is working and she grins when she sees us.

Casey ends up being our waitress. We both order hamburger, fries, and chocolate malts. Casey does her best to not interrupt our date except when necessary. As we eat we talk about church, school, and family.

"Becca," Adam starts toward the end of our meal. "What is the hardest part of being in a wheelchair?"

"I guess I would have to say dealing with narrow minded people that think I can't do anything for myself." I respond. "Tell me why do you volunteer at the hospital?"

"I volunteer because my mom used to take the three of us boys when we were little when she went to visit her former coworkers. We would hang out in the children's wing and I started liking the fact that I could bring a smile to a kid's face when they were suffering from pain."

I smile at him. "I am surprised we didn't meet during my time in the hospital if you hung around as much as you say you do."

"I did hang out there a lot but it's possible that they wouldn't let me visit you because of your situation not being something I could handle at that time." He says honestly.

I smile at him as Casey brings over our bill. "So who gets this?" She asks.

"I get it since she is treating me to the game I am treating her to dinner." He responds and Casey smiles.

"Alright he is a keeper Becky!" She says and we laugh.

Adam goes over and pays the bill. Then Adam comes back and wheels me out of the diner. He gets me in the car and then my chair before getting in on the driver's side.

**Author Note: Awtr101fan no Pam is not a big hockey fan so she wasn't at the game about half the school wasn't at the game either. So Monday will be strange and you will see why. Ok time to start work on the other story again. Thanks for the review. Keep the reviews coming and feel free to email me if you have questions or want something clarified or if you just want to tell me that its good or bad. Email address is . More coming soon! Take care and stay safe!**


	24. Chapter 24 The game and dessert

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I just borrowed them for some fun. Enjoy!**

**Banking on Your Heart**

Adam drives us to the arena for the game. We are there at the time Basil and Mike told us to get there. "It has been a long time since I have been to a game here." I say as he pulls into the parking lot. "I wonder if there any of the staff I know still working here."

Adam laughs gently as he puts his window down. "Becca I am sure there has to be at least a few of them still here it can't have been that long ago."

David, the parking lot attendant, greets us. "Hi we aren't letting any one into the arena for about another hour." I reach over Adam and hand the passes to David. He looks closer at me. "Well Becky I haven't seen you in a long time! How have you been?"

"I am good! How are you and your wife doing?"

"We are great. We have two children now. We have a boy about 3 years old and we have a daughter who will turn 1 next month."

"Aw that is so great. Glad to see you two hung in there. Are we set to go in?" I ask him.

"Yes you two can go ahead. You know where to park right Becky?"

"Absolutely unless you moved that area since I was last here." I say and David laughs.

"No it's still in the same spot." He responds.

We head on over to the VIP parking area. Adam pulls into the handicap space I motion him into. "Becca did you bring your tag?" I pull it out of my purse and place it on his mirror. About that time two men approach our car.

"Rebecca Orion, where have you been?" James the tall muscular bodyguard of the team says. He is a pretty good looking 20 something man. He has blond hair and blue eyes. Many of the female fans use to try and get his number or name. He has been with the team since he was old enough which is 18. He used to be a towel boy during home games but later went to the position of bodyguard at age 21. James use to hang out with me when I visited with my dad in the family room.

"Hey James I have been out looking for a boyfriend half as handsome as you." I joke with him. "I lucked out though and got one that is three times better looking." I add with a grin.

"I see that. He is a very lucky man." James says as Carl helps Adam get my chair set up.

"Becky, this goof is claiming to be your boyfriend. I am hurt that you dumped me for a Duck!" Carl exclaims teasing me.

"Ah Carl you are just wishing your daughter would have snatched him up first!" I come back with as Adam begins to wheel me in.

"True! Hey your dad called saying you had some legal problems with a fan of his a while back." Carl responds to me.

"Yeah I did but don't worry about it Sharpel." I tell him and Adam laughs. "What is so funny Adam?" I ask.

"Just enjoying the ease you have with the staff here." Adam says and I grin.

"Can't help it these guys became family when I use to hang out here!"

"I am not surprised." He comes back with.

We are lead up to Alex the big door monitor. He can scare you with a look but he is harmless unless you try to hurt someone he cares about and he cares about all the players he protects. The players are like his family. "Alex, you still haven't gotten a better gig than watching the Stars' door?" I ask and he laughs.

"Becky Orion," He exclaims and he quickly pulls me up out of my chair in a huge hug. Once he sits me back down. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

I laugh at his question. "Alex you maybe a strong big guy but you didn't hurt me. I am not that fragile!" I tell him and he laughs too.

Once inside the room we are lead over to an area and I motion Adam to sit as I wheel beside the seat I motioned him into. I take Adam's hand just as a few of the families start coming into the room.

"Hey there you two," Basil says as he approaches.

"Hi Uncle Basil! Where is Mike?" I respond.

"He will be out in a bit." Basil says and we visit with him for a while before Mike appears.

Mike comes over and hugs both of us just as Basil stands up to go visit with other families. We talk with Mike for a few a bit before we head out with the rest of the family and friends in the room. We head into the game and are seated near the ice in a special spot for the family.

"Wow Becca these are great seats." Adam says. "I have never been this close to the ice other than as a player." We both laugh at that.

I lean over and hug him. We watch the game cheering on the Stars. Adam catches Mike's play that is for me. "Well Becca looks like Mike has a special charm in the audience tonight." He says when he catches the shot made. "Hey Becca you once said that only Mike called you that before but I have yet to hear him call you that why is that?"

I laugh. "Mike stopped calling me Becca when my dad called and told him you had started calling me Becca. Dad mentioned it when we were watching the game before you arrived."

Adam smiles, "sorry I stole it from him."

"Don't be! He thought it was special that my boyfriend is the only person calling me Becca and that's why he stopped." I say.

We have to laugh when Adam makes a comment about a play and I start to argue back. He ends the argument by kissing me on the lips and I give in but just this one time.

In the end the Stars win the game. They beat the Minnesota Wild 6 to 4. We go back to the family room to say good bye to the guys since they will be leaving town tomorrow morning.

"Becky take care of yourself young lady and take care of Banksie here. He is definitely a good guy." Basil says before kissing my cheek. "I will see you soon."

"Bye Uncle Basil! I will miss you." I tell him then I hug him despite the fact he is all sweaty and I see Adam is shocked by that.

"Ew I have been sweated on by Basil McRae how unlucky can a girl get?" I tease him.

"Hey you could sell those clothes for a fortunate missy!" Basil teases back

"Get out of the way butthead it's my turn to say goodbye to my beautiful niece." Mike says and Basil sticks his tongue out at Mike before turning to say goodbye to Adam.

I laugh as I hear Basil telling Adam to be good to me and then he slips him his contact information just in case he wants to keep in touch. I smile up at Mike as I see him watching Adam and Basil too. "He loves you Becky." Mike says suddenly and quietly.

"Who does?" I ask thinking he means Basil but not sure.

"Well both do but I was referring to Adam. I like him and I can tell he cares about you a lot. I know that my little niece is well taken care of and for that I am grateful. I have so missed you Becky and wish I didn't live so far away. I promise I will come by to visit during our off season not like we really have one though." We both laugh.

"I miss you too Uncle Mike. I know I am the luckiest girl around because I have you guys in my life, the Ducks, my family, and now Adam's family. It will be a hard road for him and me but knowing I have your support will make it tolerable." I whisper back to him as I watch Adam talking with Basil as though they have known one another forever.

"Was it odd having your first date be so supervised?" Mike asks.

"I really didn't feel that supervised. Casey left us alone most of the meal and we only seen you two before and after the game. Adam and I have had a lot of time alone this last week so I don't mind the little supervising that happened." I respond and he hugs me.

"Becky, you are my favorite girl in the entire world. I love you little Star. Take care of yourself and stay in touch." Mike says before kissing the top of my head. "I will see you soon cute one."

Soon the guys are leaving and I am heading out with Adam after telling the other players what a great job they did.

James, Carl, and Alex all hug me bye as well and give Adam warnings about taking care of me to which Adam laughed. "I will take the best care I know how to because I do care about her deeply."

As soon as we were in the car and buckled up we headed out. The great thing about being a team member's family or friend is that by the time you get out of there the parking lot has cleared up almost completely. We head out of the parking lot and Adam checks the time. "Well it is only 8:30 so would you like to go have dessert with me?"

"That sounds great where are we going?" I say as he takes my hand for a moment at the stop light and squeezes it.

"I was thinking of taking you to Niki's Pastry Hut. They have tons of great desserts." He says and I can't help but smile. I know he is thinking about getting something for the Ducks as well.

"Plus we can get something for the Ducks while we are there since they have been so great at supporting us." I say and I see him relax.

"Were you reading my mind?" He asks with a laugh.

"I guess I was." I tease him. "And now I am scared." I joke back.

"Why?"

"You were thinking the same thing I was." I laugh as we pull into the parking lot.

He again helps me out and as he picks me up I have to ask, "Adam are you sure you won't get tired of having to do this all the time?"

He stops then laughs before kissing me. He gently sits me in my chair. "I will not get tired of you Becca and that means I will do anything to take care of you so you don't get bored with me."

I laugh at that. "I will not get bored of you sweetheart." I say as he wheels me into the building.

"Adam, where have you been hiding?" A beautiful woman who looks a little like Kathy comes around from behind the counter and hugs him tightly. "And this must be Becky. She is even more beautiful then your parents described and they said she was gorgeous."

I blush as she leans down and hugs me. "I have been playing hockey Aunt Niki and I was working up the nerve to ask this gorgeous girl out. In the end she asked me out and I am happier than ever." Adam says as he hugs her again.

"Aunt Niki?" I question. "So the famous Niki is related to my boyfriend that's cool. You are Kathy's sister right?" I say and Adam looks at me surprised.

"Yeah she is my aunt and yes she is my mom's sister. How did you know that?" Adam asks.

"Well Niki looks a lot like your mom and has the same sweetness about her." I tell him and she laughs before leaning over and hugging me again.

"Don't lose this one Adam or you will never get another sweet again!" She says and we laugh.

She then tells us to pick out what we want. We get some cookies for the team. We each pick out a treat to eat there. "Now kids come on your families each deserve a sweet too." Niki says as we tell her that is all.

"Aunt Niki are you trying to fatten my family up?" Adam says with a laugh.

"No way Adam your mom has always maintained her beautiful figure!" Niki says. "I just love treating my family to sweets because it's the only thing I know how to make really well. So now that Becky is dating you she is my family too."

We thank her and each of us gets a box of Danishes in a variety of flavors. We then sit at one of the small little tables and eat our desserts. Adam has gotten a crème puff while I have gotten a cherry turnover. We visit with his aunt as she closes for the night. She gives each of us a glass of milk as we visit with her. As we get ready to leave she makes us promise to stop by again soon. We leave there around 9:30 and head for my house.

**Author Note: Sorry about the last couple chapters not being my best work but I hope the next few chapters will be back to my normal work. Thanks for hanging in with me this far. Tomorrow I may not post as it is my parent's anniversary but I will try hard to get both updated tomorrow. I wish I would have gotten both updated today but only this one would let me work on it because I am blocked on the questions for Kenny right now. Well back to the writing. Take care!**


	25. Chapter 25 Third Degree and Email

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I just borrowed them for some fun. Enjoy!**

**Banking on Your Heart**

"So Becky how was the date?" My dad asks as soon as I enter the house. Adam had gotten me out of the car and wheeled me up to the door before kissing me good night. As soon as he was back in his car I went in the house.

"It went well." I tell him.

"Where did you go for dinner?" Mom asks.

"We went to Mickey's Diner and Casey Conway was our waitress." I answer.

"Who won the game?" Dad asks.

"The Stars beat the Wild 6 to 4." I tell them.

"What time was the game over?" My mom asks.

"We got out of the building around 8:30." I respond.

"So where have you been the rest of the time?" Dad asks.

"Well we decided to go get dessert. He took me to Niki's Pastry Hut." I say as I hand over the box to my dad. "She sent this home to you guys. Turns out Niki is Adam's aunt. She gave us our dessert, cookies for the team, and Danishes for both of our families. We visited with her for a while and then he brought me straight home."

Dad opens the box and his face had a pleasant surprised look about it. "Wow I never knew that was Banksie's Aunt that run that. It is the best pastry shop in the area." Dad says as he hands the box to my mom.

"This was very generous of her." Mom says. "We will have these in the morning."

"Is that all you guys want to know?" I ask.

"Yes I think we got what we need to know." Dad says and mom nods.

"Alright then I am going to check my email and shower before going to bed." I tell them.

"Alright Good night Becky." Dad says.

"I will be up in about ten minutes to help you if you need it." Mom says.

"Thank you mom! I am a little exhausted tonight so I will need the help." I tell her.

I get upstairs and go into the computer room to check my email. When I check it I find an email from Mr. Melson.

Greetings Miss Orion,

I am sorry I upset you on Friday however I hope that you are ready to show Mr. Banks many of your paintings and drawings tomorrow. Please meet Dean Buckley and myself in the Dean's office at 7:00 am. I really look forward to hearing more about these pictures and paintings. Can you tell me why you were so against showing him before?

Sincerely,

Mr. Melson

Art Instructor

Eden Hall Academy

I finish reading the email and decide to respond.

Greetings Mr. Melson,

I am sorry I acted so disrespectful on Friday. The reason I didn't want to show Adam my work is because I feared he would know it was him that I was interested in and I wasn't quite ready for that. However after talking to him Friday night and telling him about my feelings I feel ready to share my work with him. I guess with him being my boyfriend I can't keep hiding my work from him. Again I apologize for my rude behavior on Friday. I will see you at 7 am tomorrow morning.

Sincerely,

Rebecca Orion

Student

Eden Hall Academy

I sent my email off and finish going though my emails. The next email is from Linda wanting to know how the date went. I email her back and tell her I will tell all on Friday night when we have the girls' night.

I then see I have an email from Kathy Banks. I click and open this email.

Dear Becky,

I just wanted to say hi and check on a few plans for Friday night. I know Friday night is the dance at school so do you still want to do the sleep over then? I am cool with it if you do. Also I want to know what you girls will want for snacks or meals and what other items I should have on hand. Email me a list of what I need to have. Oh and the attachment is a coupon from my sister. She called just after you two left and told me she really liked you. Well got to run talk to you later.

Love,

Kathy

Dear Kathy,

Thank you for emailing me. The date with Adam was better than I had expected. Yes we are still going to do the sleepover Friday. However we are going to get ready here then my mom will bring our stuff over while we are at the dance. After the dance we will come over to your house and we can do spa treatments, movies, or whatever.

I recommend having nail polish in several colors (there are a bunch of cheap ones at the local drug store). Have nail clippers, files, bowls for soaking feet and hands, foot soaks or fizzes, lotions to rub into feet and hands, foot scrubs, pumice stones, nail brushes, etc. Pretty much anything you can think of that you need for a good at home foot treatment or hand treatments. Pick up a couple of chick flicks and popcorn, pop, candy, frozen pizzas, ice cream, and anything like that.

Make sure you keep receipts and we will divide the cost amongst us. If you could do me a favor and get some cute little slippers and bathrobes for all of us I would really appreciate it. Mom and I are going to pay for that as a thank you for everyone coming to my birthday/supporting Adam and I. Anyway I am going to trust you to plan a fun night. Just think about what you liked doing at parties with your friends when you were our age which was just what a couple years ago? Well I have a few more emails to respond to before getting ready for bed. Take care and I will be in touch again later this week.

Love,

Becky

I continue checking over my email and I see that Mr. Melson has responded.

Greetings Miss Orion,

I fully understand now why you were so upset and I except your apology. Also I ask that you forgive me for being so pushy on Friday. Adam has agreed to that time as well so I am looking forward to seeing you both.

Sincerely,

Mr. Melson

Art Instructor

Eden Hall Academy

I smiled at the email and respond letting him know I forgive him too. Then I checked my email from a group I belong to. The group is for those who have suffered a trauma and it is set up though the hospital. It is an update on how the event went the night before and on what advances the hospital is planning to make. Also it highlights some of the events, meetings, and other things that the group can help out with or go to for the next week. I read over it and scream.

Mom and Dad rush into the room to see what is going on. I point to the screen and they see the trauma survivor profile.

Rolling Away a Winner!

By Nadine Maxwell

Rebecca Orion is not a victim of a traumatic accident but rather a survivor. At the event Saturday night Becky as she goes took the stage just after her mother told of the reasons she supports the hospital events. Becky's speech brought the room to tears. As I looked around I realized that not one dry eye was in the crowd. Becky the youngest of three children was in a bad car accident back in 1991.

Her father who at the time was playing for the Minnesota North Stars was torn when the team moved in 1992. He didn't want to give up hockey but at the same time he loved his daughter so much that her recovery was more important to him. So he retired from hockey in order to stay here where Becky's friend and doctors were. When I spoke to him during the dance after the speeches he said that he never regrets his decision because his daughter is now a normal teen.

"I don't know if we had moved back then if she would have survived the move since all her support and doctors were here. I never regret the decision to give up my career to stay here because my daughter is a happy healthy normal teen except as she said in her speech she spends her days rolling not running around. My daughter makes friends easily because she has an ease with people. She can tell you the story of each person she knows as well. She makes it a point to know and love what makes a person the person she meets. For that I admire her. She has been friends with all the kids on the team I coach." He added as he glanced out and watched his daughter dancing with her boyfriend. "Recently she ended up dating one of my players and though many might think that is odd to me its not. I watch them together and I see two teens that basically complete one another. I rarely see that amongst teens and as a father I never thought I would think it of any male my daughter dated but Adam Banks has been so good for my daughter. I just hope that the challenges they will come up against will only strength that bond and not hurt it."

Watching the young couple dance I seen what he meant. Adam, Becky's boyfriend and a volunteer at the hospital, moves Becky's chair from side to side while looking into her eyes. I have known Becky since the day she was brought into the hospital. Becky wasn't expected to make it though that first night but she is a fighter and surprised us all. Not only did she pull though that first night but she soon began overcoming other challenges we gave her. Though in her speech she jokes that I wouldn't take her bad moods the truth is she rarely had bad moods during her hospital stay. She was a real trooper the only time a bad mood would hit is when she would not know what was going on. She believes in open communication and hearing things from the person themselves because often her doctors would only talk to her parents. It became so bad that Becky finally asked her parents if they could just work with Dr. Nigel because he was the only doctor that would tell her what was going on and what was needing to be done. Her parents finally gave in and Dr. Nigel was the go between when anything was needed to be done. As soon as that happened Becky's recovery began to speed up dramatically and as you can see now days she is a very happy normal teenage girl.

At that point there was the picture of Adam and me sitting at the table.

I know that because of Becky's courage I have grown as a nurse and a human so I thank her for teaching me the things I needed to learn. If you are interested in learning more about Becky please contact the hospital and we will try to get her to write a profile for the website. Becky is a writer for her school newspaper. She writes about the hockey team. She also loves her Art classes because she loves painting and sketching. If you know of a trauma survivor please let me know so we can do a highlight profile about them in the next newsletter.

"That was an excellent article!" My mom says. "So why did you scream?"

"I was shocked is all. I mean I didn't know she was taking the picture for this reason or that she was even considering me for the newsletter profile. Dad I love what you said." I respond.

"I meant what I said." He says as he leans over and kisses my forehead. "You should forward that to all the Ducks."

"I guess I can." I tell him.

"Please do send it to them. They will all love it and they will like the picture of you two. You looked so cute together in your matching outfits." My mom adds.

I press forward and add all the Ducks' email addresses. I then type in a small message at the top of the newsletter.

Dear Ducks,

This came in tonight from a group I belong to. There is an article in there Dad wanted all of you to read. I love you all and will see you at school tomorrow.

Love,

Becky

I hit send and Dad smiled. "Well you will be either getting responses or will hear about it tomorrow at school."

I smile at Dad and then finish checking my email. I am about to log out of my email since I had finished checking it an email comes though.

My Dearest Becca,

Did you also forward this article to my mom? If not I will send it to her. That was an awesome article and I loved the picture but more over I love the girl in the picture.

Love,

Banksie

My Dearest Banksie,

I only forward it to the Ducks. I appreciate you emailing it to her. Goodnight see you at 7am tomorrow.

Love,

Becca

P.S. I loved that picture too but move over the man in it with me.

After that I logged out of my email and headed in to shower before going to bed. Soon I am in bed. It didn't take long before I fell asleep.

**Author Note: Would love to hear from my readers as to how the story is going! I am going to go work on the next chapter for Quack Attack.**


	26. Chapter 26 Monday Morning Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I just borrowed them for some fun. Enjoy!**

**Banking on Your Heart**

I look over at my clock and see it is 5:30 am. I begin stretching and preparing my body to get out of bed. Some mornings this is a challenge and today is one of those. I had such a busy weekend that my body is feeling a bit of a strain. I end up calling mom and dad into my room. This only happens once in a while but can end up meaning I have to go see Dr. Nigel. "I am having problem moving." I tell them as soon as they reach my room.

Mom quickly moves me onto my side and does the normal checks. "I think its just too much excitement this weekend." I say as Dad comes around the bed.

"I think you might be right but it could be something more serious too. I think this time we should go see Dr. Nigel. Do you think you can make it though the first three classes in school and then I can make the appointment for your study hall?" Mom asks.

"I am sure I can." I say not wanting to miss school. Dad and Mom get me in my chair then dad leaves while Mom gets me ready for school.

Dad comes to my door a half hour later. "I called Dr. Nigel at home and he wants you to come in now. I also called Mr. Melson and Dean Buckley and they agreed that you should go to the doctor now. I have called Adam and he is going to go with us."

"Dad, why did you have to go calling Banksie? I mean this is nothing to worry about right?" By this time Mom has let Dad into the room and I see them exchange looks. "Guys what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong sweetheart. However did you forget you were suppose to meet up with the three guys about the art work before school? Well I rather it is me than Mr. Melson or Dean Buckley to let your boyfriend know what is going on. He was worried it was something he did that caused you pain and so I thought it best he goes with us so Dr. Nigel can tell him why you got this way." Dad says with a worried look. Just then the doorbell rings.

"Dad called Adam right after Dr. Nigel didn't he?" I say to mom.

"I am sure he did then they probably each called one of the other two to change the meeting time." Mom responds just as the two guys come in the room.

"Hey Becca! Sorry to hear you are hurting this morning." Adam says as he comes over toward me. He moves behind me and begins wheeling me down the ramp.

We head out to the van and Dad gets me in it while the other two get in. Once I am in Adam moves me up to my spot in the van. Dad locks me in before getting into the driver seat. We drive in quiet to Dr. Nigel's office. Once there we meet him in front of his office. "So Miss Becky why do you think you are having the pain this time?" I know exactly what is wrong and I am scared it will mean more surgery. I know that is exactly what mom and dad are worried about as well.

"Well I think it was just too busy and exciting of a weekend after an exciting long week." I tell him as we go inside his office. He leads us into his examining room. "I am ok why don't you guys go wait in the waiting room." I tell them just after we get in the room.

Once the other three clear out Dr. Nigel examines me, "Rebecca, can I be honest with you about what I think needs to be done?"

"Please do be honest Dr. Nigel." I respond.

"I think that we need to first do some x-rays but first I want some information about this past week."

We talked over everything that had happened and he decides that the x-rays should be done immediately so he calls the hospital then Nadine. Nadine quickly agrees to meet me at the hospital to help make this process go faster since I need to get to school. Once it is set up we go out and to tell the others what is going on.

Dad makes a quick call back to the school to let them know Adam will be out for the morning along with me. He then calls Adam's parents to tell them that he has called Adam in because he went with us. My dad explains why he is with us and Adam's mom decides to meet us at the hospital.

When we arrive at the hospital Kathy and Nadine are outside the door waiting. Kathy is on the phone. "Yes I approved his going with the Orions. No we fully understand that he will need a note to get back in this after noon or tomorrow if he isn't there today. Thank you Dean Buckley for your understanding. Yes please let them know what is going on. Alright talk to you later. Thank you again. Bye." This is what we heard from Kathy's end of the conversation.

"Sorry Mom I know I shouldn't have skipped school but," Adam starts but Kathy cuts him off.

"I fully understand Adam but don't be making a habit of it, you two." She says wagging a finger at the two of us and we laugh.

"Ouch!" I say as the pain hits from laughing. This causes the five of them to exchange looks.

"I think we better get those x-rays right away." Nadine says.

We all agree and soon I am in with the x-ray technician. "Hey Brandon! I bet you never thought you would have to put up with me again." I tease him and he smiles.

"Becky if you never came back that would have been great for you but I would have missed your wit." He tells me.

"How is your family?"

"Well my Dad has cancer but otherwise our family is good." He says.

"Sorry to hear about your Dad. Is he in the hospital or at home?"

"He is in the hospital."

"Can I ask what room?"

"Room 487." Brandon says before getting me into position for my x-rays.

After he gets all the x-rays done that we need to do Nadine comes in again to help me get ready to leave. She has been standing in the x-ray technician's booth. "I will try to stop up and see your Dad before I leave." I tell Brandon.

"I am sure he would love that Becky. Now take care of yourself and get well soon."

"Thanks Brandon I will try." I respond before Nadine wheels me out of the room.

We meet up with the others out in the waiting room. "While we are waiting can I go up to room 487?" I ask my parents.

"Why do you want to go there?" Dad asks.

"Brandon's dad has cancer and that is the room he is in so I want to go say hi. I mean he was one of the volunteers that would come visit me when I was in the hospital I should repay the favor." I tell them and they agree. Nadine stays behind in case they get done early.

We take the elevator up to the fourth floor and then we go down the hall and to the left. I gently knock on the door even though it is open. "Yes?" I hear Larry's voice.

"Hi Larry!" I say as I enter the room. "Are you up for a few visitors?"

"Becky it is so good to see you again. Feels weird that we are reversing the roles this time though." He says with a laugh.

"Yeah and I am sorry to hear we had to reverse the roles." I tell him as we enter the room.

"So is this Adam?" He says nodding toward Adam.

"Yes this is Adam and his mom Kathy. Of course you know my parents Ted and Heidi." I say.

"So how did you find out I was in here and shouldn't you two be in school?"

"I had problems getting out of bed this morning so I went to the doctor and he wanted x-rays. Well he sent me here because that way if they need me to stay in the hospital I am already here. Adam came with me because he was afraid he had caused the problem in some way. My dad let his mom know that he was with us and not in school so she came to support me. Guess that would be the former nurse in her." I explain.

Kathy laughs as she sees Adam's shocked look. "Yes I use to be a nurse long before you were born though." She tells him and he hugs his mom.

"Why aren't you any more?" He asks.

"I got married and had three handsome sons I didn't need a career to complete my life it was already complete." She tells him.

We then turn back to talking to Larry. After about ten minutes we leave and go back down to the waiting area.

"Hi Becky." Dr. Nigel's colleague, Dr. Leander says. "Dr. Nigel called me in to review your case." He explains directly to me as he shakes my hand. "Can you squeeze my hand?" He asks. I try squeezing it but I wince because it hurts.

"I guess we might be looking at surgery again." I say sadly.

"Possibly or you might be a candidate for a new therapy session that is still in trial stage. However I am first going to go over your x-rays. I think you should go ahead and call in for the day at school because we will need to go over the options then I recommend you go home and rest in a comfortable chair for a few hours." Dr. Leander says.

I growl at this news but I know he is right that this is best for me. "You really had to say I can't go to school today didn't you?" I joke back.

"You know Becky most teenagers would be like you are my favorite doctor can you get me out of school tomorrow too?" He jokes back.

"Normally I might say that but right now there are a lot of things I need to be doing at school." I respond.

"Alright what do you have to do at school that you can't do at home?" Dr. Leander questions.

"I wanted to try getting on as the person to manage our tutors in our school. Also I have to show my boyfriend the paintings that almost got us in trouble for fighting with the teacher because we weren't ready to show one another. Then I have to get some books for a report. Plus I have a feeling a fellow student wants to talk to me about an issue she has with me. I think there are a lot of other things I could name if I thought about it more." I tell him and the rest laugh.

"Alright I will make you a deal then," he says. "If your x-rays show that you are fine and I have no reason to worry you can go back to school after lunch but if there is one little cause for concern you will be going home for the rest of the day. I will go one farther on this and I will give both you teens a written excuse as well as I will help you get the books you need. I will contact your teacher and have him come talk to you at your house. Do we have a deal?"

"Alright we have a deal with one condition." I tell him.

"What is that condition?"

"My condition is that you have to talk openly with me and not leave it to my parents to tell me what is going on. I am old enough to be involved in my medical decisions." I respond.

"Oh I thought you knew I already planned that. Dr. Nigel warned me to make sure I keep you fully informed."

"Good then you have yourself a deal. So get going and let me know what I will be doing today." I motion shooing him away.

He laughs and so does the rest of the group. He leaves us still laughing. "I hope we are going back to school today." Adam says.

"Why?" Dad asks.

"Well if we are going back to school that means Becca is fine." He says and the others awe at that.

I laugh. "Banksie let me ask you a question. Would you have wanted to go back to school if I was fine and you had the chance not to go back?"

He laughs. "Probably would have because I don't like fighting with coach about skipping class."

This causes the group to laugh again. "Hey Adam," I whisper to him after the others have moved over to the other side of the room.

"Yeah Becca?" He responds questioningly.

I take a breath before asking him, "did you really turn Angela down gently?"

He gives me a sad smile then puts his head in his hands suddenly looking much drained. After a moment he lifts his head up a little and looks at me. "Yes I did."

"I am sorry I brought it up." I say softly and he knows I am sorry I have wore him out.

"I am just worried about you right now and you are thinking not of yourself but of Angela. How do you do it?"

I smile and reach over taking his hand wincing slightly at the pain the small gesture causes. "I just don't want to focus on myself because then the pain is worse." I tell him and he holds my hand gently.

"I did turn her down gently but she asked me a couple weeks ago after I already knew it was you I wanted in my life that way. I said 'Angela you are a wonderful girl and a two years ago I would have jumped at the chance to go out with you but now I am in love with someone else and I don't want to lead you on or hurt her by going out with you. I mean if I went out with you it might hurt her if she does like me because she would think I was with someone already and it might hurt you because you might end up thinking there was a chance for more. I love you like a sister but that's it Angela you are a sister to me. I am sorry but I also know you will find someone better than me.' I tried to be sensitive toward her but still I think it left her upset." He says as he looks at me with concern and I know he is thinking of Saturday.

"Adam, she will be fine and she was just shocked by the announcement is all. Steven and I talked when he walked me back to my house when I left. He explained why he thought she did it but you need to talk to him about that. He also promised if she bothered me he would deal with her since she seems to trust him."

"Yeah Steven and her have a bond because he listens better than the rest of us. Also he seems to have more compassion than I do."

"I doubt all that. However Steven seems to have talked to her in a way that she hadn't been talked to by anyone else. He made me promise to call him if I need anything." I tell Adam and he smiles.

"He told me about your talk well not all of it I am sure but he will when the moment is right. He told me not to worry he would never really try to steal you because he could see we are meant to be." Adam kisses my hand gently.

We smile at one another as we wait for the doctor to come back. "Well I am ready to talk to Becky now." Dr. Leander says as he comes out of a room just a little ways from us.

"Mom and Dad do you want to come in with me?" I ask.

"I think you can do it on your own but if you want us in there we will go with you." Mom says and Dad agrees quickly.

"I think I want Adam to go with me otherwise I am fine." I tell them and they nod their approval.

Adam gets up and comes in with me. Once we are seated Dr. Leander speaks up. "Well Becky we have a couple options but first I want to explain what happened. It appears this injury has been coming on for a while. I actually think we may have missed this back when you had your accident or maybe the surgeon figured it wasn't worth messing with because he didn't think you would live this long. No matter what the case is this wasn't caused by activity this weekend or really any activity that you normally do if anything those activities have helped us find this so your boyfriend may have saved your life."

"How did I save her life?" Adam asks.

"Well in carrying her as much as you have been you forced the tiny little nodule to surface which means she would end up sleeping on it or rolling onto it or stretching and finding it hurt. If left untreated this nodule would only grow and if it had ruptured she could have had a couple things happen to her. One she could have been paralyzed from the neck down which would not be a life for a person to live at least not a person of such energy as Becky. The other thing that could have happened is that it could have ruptured and caused injury to a vital organ and caused her to die from internal bleeding that was unchecked because often bleeding internally is not noticed unless doing a surgery or something."

"Alright so what are my options?" I ask.

"Honestly the best option is surgery."

"Ok if I go surgery how long will I have to be out of school and how long will I be in the hospital? Also how soon would I have to go though surgery? What risk would I be up against? Can I ask for a second opinion before we go with surgery or can I even try other things first?"

"Becky I would love to give you a definite time frame on how long you would be out of school but that depends on your recovery rate. I would recommend you go though it right after getting a second opinion however we can try another therapy as well. You will face the same risks as you have before with the back surgeries."

I glance over and I see Adam is shaking slightly. "Including the chance of death?" I say.

"Yes including that but that is a normal risk with any surgery." Dr. Leander responds.

"What other options do I have?"

"I think you should get a second opinion from a high quality back surgeon. I have a list of them for you. I honestly don't know what else you can do but the surgery and I am not confident that is an option for you right now. Your active lifestyle would be reduced greatly and I feel that isn't exactly fair to you at this stage in life. I have contacted these four surgeons and told them all about your case as well as your desire to be involved in your medical decisions." Dr. Leander tells me.

"I think I will go see them how soon can I get in to any of them?" I ask.

"Today they all have an appointment set up for you and I am going to send copies of your x-rays to each of them. I listed the appointments for you go see one or all of them before making your decision." He responds.

"Thank you Dr. Leander. I appreciate your time and your open honest communication. I will let you know when I make my decision. Your number is on the list correct?" I say as I reach out and shake his hand.

As he shakes Adam's hand he answers me. "Yes my numbers are on there and please keep me informed." He then turns back to Adam. "Relax Adam she will be fine. She is a wise woman who knows her body and heart better than any doctor so she will make a wise informed decision."

Adam smiles and seems to relax as we leave the room. We go out to the waiting room and I fill the group in on what is going on. Nadine and Kathy agree to go with us. Kathy calls the school and fills them in that Adam will be out for the day. She hands her phone to my dad who also tells the school I will definitely be out for the day and maybe longer.

**Author note: Please feel free to review. Sorry this is a bit heavy and so will the next couple chapters. I tried to write something else but the characters wanted me to tell the real story as they call it. Have a great day got to run need to write some more.**


	27. Chapter 27 Second Opinion

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I just borrowed them for some fun. Enjoy!**

**Banking on Your Heart**

I check over the list and then glance at my watch. "Well the first appointment is in about two hours and is about two blocks from school so why don't we go home have something to eat while we wait?" I say.

"Yeah we have those Danishes that we can have and then I can offer tea, coffee, milk, or water." Mom says.

"I have my Danishes too. They are in the car because I was thinking if you hadn't eaten and we ended up having to wait too long we might like that for treat." Kathy chimes in and we all laugh.

"So it is settled!" Dad says. "We will all head over to our house and relax there until the next appointment."

Adam, Nadine, and Kathy went in Kathy's car. Then my parents and I went in our van. "Dad, was it wise to let Adam be involved in this?" I ask suddenly worried.

"Becky, I honestly think you need to show him the book today. I think he needs to understand what exactly happened to you and how important it is that this had been found." Dad responds as we pull out of the parking lot with Kathy in front of us. I know I don't have to worry about them getting lost because all of them know where I live.

"Really do you think he can handle that? I mean he freaked out when it was just surgery that was needed. Yeah sure surgery can be dangerous but if not having it could cause me to die I think I would go surgery. I honestly think he was surprised at how much I asked the doctor." I tell my dad and mom.

Mom laughs. "You still surprise your Dad, brothers, and me when you go into medical question mode because you think of things that most people don't. You go in more prepared and ready to do what is best but first you need all the facts."

I laugh. "Well it is my body I have to know what I am in for." We pull into my driveway and I see Kathy has stayed out on the street. "Dad, motion her to pull in the drive too."

Dad gets out and goes over to Kathy's car. She puts her window down and he lets her know to pull in.

While she is pulling in Dad gets me out of the van while mom goes in to get the food and drinks ready. Nadine rushes up and begins helping Dad get me out. Once out Adam takes over and wheels me in the house. In that moment I know that I will be fine no matter what I do because I am surrounded in love. We see Dean Buckley sitting on our porch on the swing.

"Dean Buckley what are you doing here?" I ask.

"When I got the call you two were going to be out for the day I decided to come see what was wrong. I was worried that Mr. Melson had you so upset you were avoiding school."

I laugh. "Dean Buckley, I was looking forward to showing Adam the paintings today because I know now that he won't be upset by them. However when I woke up unable to move my parents decided to get me into the doctor this morning in case it was serious."

"I take it the appointment either didn't go well or hasn't happened yet." Dean Buckley responded as we started heading into the house. We motion him to come inside.

"Well it didn't go the greatest but things will be ok. I have four more appointments this afternoon to make sure that I make the correct decision for me." I tell him.

"Dean Buckley, could you give the Ducks the news that they won't have practice tonight unless I can get Bombay to come fill in for me."

"Let me call Bombay and see if he can fill in that is if it is alright by Dean Buckley." I say.

"I think that is a great idea plus he would be the one best able to break the news to the team since he knows them all so well." Dean Buckley answers.

I grab the phone and dial the number. The rest watch me. "Hey there Uncle Gordon," I greet him as soon as he picks up the phone.

"Becky shouldn't you be in school right now?"

"Well I had to go to the doctor this morning. That is actually why I am calling are you free today?"

"Yeah I am what did you need?"

"Would you mind coming over and I will fill you in? I will be here for about another hour." I tell him.

"I am on my way." He says before hanging up.

"He will be here in a bit and we can fill him in." I tell them after hanging up then we move into the living room where Mom and Kathy have set up the food and drink.

"Mrs. Banks, why did you allow Adam to be out of school today?" Dean Buckley asks.

"Honestly my son has always pulled good grades been a good hockey player so when he asked to take the morning off to be with his girlfriend I couldn't deny the request. He never asks to take a day off from school and often has gone when he wasn't feeling very well. However today when he asked I felt it important for him to go with her." Kathy responds calmly.

"Well I can fully back your decision as long as I know why he was out. Wait when did you two finally get together?" Dean Buckley asks us.

Adam looks over at me and I smile at him. "She basically told me Friday night that I was the Duck she had feelings for me and I told her that I had been feeling the same. Our first date was last night though but I would say we became a couple on Friday night." He answers.

"Well what about you which one is the day that you became a couple?" Dean Buckley asks me.

"Friday night is when we became a couple. Wait I thought you were at the game Saturday." I respond.

"I came in after the game started I had heard the Ducks had announced who Adam was dating but I never found out who. I was hoping it was you because I had a feeling you two had feelings for one another." He replies and we all laugh.

The doorbell rings and Dad goes to answer the door. Soon Bombay is entering the living room behind my dad. "Banksie what are you doing here?"

"I went with her to her appointments." Adam responds quietly.

"That is great to hear you two are doing so great so quickly." Bombay says before coming over and whispering in my ear. "Have you told him of the whole story of your accident yet?"

"No I haven't but today he will hear it." I whisper back.

"So do I get to know why you wanted me around today?" Bombay asks and we quickly tell him what is going on. "I would be happy to help out with the Ducks. I assume Adam won't be there."

"I will try coach but it depends on her appointments." Adam responds.

"Also he does have a few things I need to tell him today and we should go get our homework assignments so we can get our homework done for tomorrow. Also I want to meet with Mr. Melson about the art work." I add.

"I think we can excuse Banksie today don't you Coach?" My Dad says.

"I already had him on the roster with an excused absence because I think he has some place more important to be today. However tomorrow if she needs it you need to pass it on to one of the other Ducks. Let each take a turn being with her though this because they need to see what she deals with when it comes to her health scare." Gordon says.

"I agree with that Coach. However I will expect the updates immediately upon them knowing it. Remember the Ducks fly together!" Adam says and Dean Buckley smiles.

"I will make sure you are kept up to date. Just have them call me and I will personally deliver the messages to you right away." Dean Buckley responded.

"Thank you now we should be going soon." Dad says. "I would love to stay around but she does have four more appointments today. Actually count on Becky missing tomorrow morning as well as today."

"Yes and Adam will be in tomorrow afternoon as well." Kathy says.

"Why will they both be missing until then?" Bombay asks.

"Well with all the excitement today they will need to get a little extra sleep and a solid meal before going to school." Kathy says having apparently talked it over with my parents earlier.

"That works I will inform their teachers to have their work ready for today and tomorrow morning that way I can deliver them after school today." Dean Buckley says.

Dean Buckley and Gordon take their leave as Adam works with him mom to pick up the dirty dishes. Nadine begins taking care of the leftovers while Dad takes me out to the van to get me settled in. Mom puts the dishes in the dishwasher before she heads out with the others. Kathy and Nadine go in Kathy's car while Adam gets in our van as does my mom.

We go to the next doctor's office. I get checked in and we wait in the waiting room until my name is called. "Kathy, would you mind going back with me?" I ask as I start to head into the room.

"If you want me to I will as long as your parents don't mind." Kathy says and my parents quickly motion for her to go with me. We are lead to an examining room and soon there is a man around 35 walking into the room.

"Rebecca, I am Dr. Vance." He says as he shakes my hand then he turns to Kathy to shake her hand as well. "Is this your mother?"

"No this is Kathy Banks, my boyfriend's mom." I explain.

"Wow wish more teens had that relationship with their significant others families." He says with a smile. "Now I have reviewed your x-rays and talked to Dr. Leander. I understand that you prefer to be the one I talk to so that is what I will do."

"Thank you I really appreciate it." I tell him.

"Not a problem Rebecca. I see that there was a nodule on the back however the reason you came in was because of extreme pain that caused you not to be able to move at all. I think we need to do a few more tests because that nodule actually looks very normal and nothing to worry about however I feel there maybe a hidden cause in the problems you are having. I understand you have three more appointments today is that correct?"

"Yes it is. I don't like to chance anything without multiple opinions." I respond.

"Most insurances don't cover that so why so many opinions?"

"Well so far today Dr. Nigel felt x-rays were important and his colleague thought surgery was the best option based on what he saw. You feel more tests are needed and that the nodule doesn't have to be worried about. My theory is until I hear two doctors agree on what seems to be wrong there is no need to jump into a decision. As for my insurance I have no problem. I suited them once because they refused to pay a bill when in the end going with the first doctor would have killed me in an instant. They as part of our settlement are forced to allow me to decide what is best for me when it comes to the number of doctors I go to. The judge forced this because I rarely go to the doctor and when I do it is serious for the most part."

"Ah that is good to hear because I don't want to do anything you can't afford. I also will pass on the information to the other doctors so that you don't end up doing things two or more times."

"Thank you Dr. Vance I appreciate it." I tell him. "May I ask what the nodule looks like?"

"Actually it looks like it has been there for a long time. I think we should monitor it for a while. If it gets any bigger then surgery would be the only option. Otherwise no need to do anything. What I think we need to do is find out what the real cause is and I agree with Dr. Leander that if anything the activities you have been involved in the last week have helped bring to light something that may have been there for a while and could have become something dangerously life threatening for you."

"Well that is good to know." I say as he leads me to a room to have a few tests done.

"I am lucky enough to have equipment here to do the tests we need to have done. I won't have results for about an hour and I know you have another appointment at that time let me see if I can get that changed." He says before leaving the room.

"Well Becky what are you thinking right now?" Kathy asks.

"I am thinking that I am going to be very tired and sore tomorrow." I say with a laugh.

"I was thinking that too." She answers and we laugh again as a nurse comes in.

"Kathy is that you?"

"Shirley? Oh my gosh I almost don't recognize you! You look amazing." Kathy says.

"I know I lost a lot of weight and I gave up smoking. I got married about two years after you left the trauma team." Shirley responds. "Is this your daughter? She is beautiful!"

"Oh I wish she was my daughter but she is my middle son's girlfriend." Kathy answers. "This is Rebecca Orion. Becky this is Shirley one of the women I use to work at the hospital with."

Shirley takes a better look at me. "Wow this can't be the little girl we thought wouldn't make it though the night when she came into the emergency room. You are beautiful and you look amazing."

I laugh. "Yeah I was very blessed that I lived but God had a plan for me." I say and she smiles.

"Well I am so glad to see you are doing so well. Kathy your son is a lucky man."

"No I am the lucky one not him." I tell her and Kathy laughs.

"They are both very lucky I think." Kathy responds.

We laugh as Shirley begins preparing me for the tests.

"Kathy, have you thought about getting back into the field?"

"I have! I know there are some refresher courses I need and some tests I have to take but I think I want to go back to nursing however I won't go back to trauma team that was rough."

"I was thinking maybe if you are interested I know of a few openings that are much less stress and you would be great at them."

"Great I will look into it and keep in touch with you. Here is my numbers, address, and email address." Kathy says handing a paper to Shirley. "We should get together for lunch one day.

"Yes that would be great or you could come over for dinner sometime. I would love to meet your family."

Shirley gives Kathy her information as well before leaving the room with a promise they will be in touch with one another soon.

"That would be cool if you got back into nursing but what made you want to get back into it?" I ask Kathy while we wait for Dr. Vance to come back since the tests are done now.

"Well the night Adam brought you over for dinner I realized how much I miss working in the field. Then the other night when I was helping you I understood why. I mean helping others is what I am meant to be doing and if I get back in the field I will be better able to help others both in medical ways and also in the education of others." Kathy responds.

Just then Dr. Vance comes back in. "I have contacted your other three doctors for this afternoon and they are willing to push back your appointments. I honestly think if all of us work together we can get this figured out."

I snort trying to hide my laughter. "I am sorry." I say. "However doctors working together never seemed to happen in my case they all want to take the full credit in fixing me. I hate that. That is why I only trust Dr. Nigel he cares about what I want and will work with the other doctors to fix my problems."

Dr. Vance surprises me when he laughs with Kathy and me. "I fully agree it's rare but I have been in communication with the others and I promise that we all just want to get you the help you need. If at any point you feel we are not doing something in your best interest please talk to me about it. I want you to be fully sure that we are taking the best possible care of you!"

"That is all I ask is that you all try your best to help me by working together and talking directly to me." I say as he leads us back out to the waiting room.

I am placed beside Adam and he takes my hand as his mom sits down between my mom and Nadine. "Nadine did you work today?" I finally ask.

"Nope it's my day off."

"Nadine!" I say in an exasperated tone. "You shouldn't have given up your day for me!"

"Becky!" She says in a mocking tone. "I made a pact with you when you were leaving the hospital after your accident do you remember that?"

"Yeah I remember but I didn't expect you to hold to it this long!" I tell her and she laughs.

"Becky I will hold to it until the day I no longer am able to or you no longer need me."

"Well thank you but you know you can always just check in with me and if I need you we will go from there!" I say.

"I will if I can't be with you." Nadine says.

"I am sorry to interrupt." I hear a young female voice say.

"It is alright." I say.

"Are you Becky Orion?" She asks.

"Yes I am."

"I am Lana Matthews. I go to school with you. I heard you are dating Adam Banks is that true?"

"Yes she and I are dating." Adam pipes up before I can.

"Oh I am sorry I didn't see you there." Lana says. "I missed the game Saturday because I was home visiting my family. So what brings you here?"

"I was having pain in my back this morning so I am getting it checked out. What about you?" I respond.

She smiles at me. "I had back surgery a few years ago and Dr. Vance has me come back for yearly checkups. He is one of the best. Well I am happy for both of you about the dating but there are a lot of people starting rumors today. I am going to warn you it is mostly the girls that wanted to date Banksie that are causing the troubles."

"I had a feeling it would happen when he wanted to go with us to the doctor's this morning. However I knew I wasn't up to fighting it out with him because I was hurting too much. So have you had your check up yet?" I ask her.

"Not yet but soon. He pushed my appointment back a bit to fit in another patient that appears to be an emergency case."

"That is me. I am sorry about that." I tell her.

"Well I am glad to hear it was you because that makes me feel a little better about missing Algebra. I hate that class but then again I am having troubles with it." She tells me.

We laugh and talk for a while until she is called back. She comes back out just as I am called to go back in. "See you at school." She calls to us.

"Hey Lana how was your checkup?" I ask as Kathy wheels me toward Dr. Vance.

"Great he says I am still doing great just have to stick with the exercises he gave me." She makes a face at Dr. Vance and he just makes one back.

"Well she always tells me I need to redecorate my office so I tell her when she stops complaining about doing the exercises I gave her I will think about it."

We all laugh and I say good bye to Lana before going back to a conference room. "Here is what I have found Rebecca." Dr. Vance says laying some papers on the table. "You may end up back on the medicines you had for the pain when you first we recovering from the accident. However my biggest concern is that there does appear to be a little damage that seemed so minor back at the time of your accident that nothing was done for it. However when it was left untreated the damage has gotten worse from the moving in and out of bed. Also any other time you moved to get into a car, bath, etc has done more damage. I think that your best option is surgery however if you are willing to take the pills we can hold off on surgery until school is out for the summer or just before the summer. I feel that you are also a candidate for some new therapy sessions after the surgery. This therapy may even help you gain some movement with your legs. I doubt you will walk again but who knows." He tells us.

"What kind of surgery are we talking and how dangerous is it? Also what are the chances of me having more damage done if I go though surgery?"

"Honestly Becky your chances of more damage are slim to none. The chance of death very minimal and this is a very easy surgery that will go in and mend the damage done." He says showing me the brochures about it.

"May I have these?" I ask.

"Yes they are for you as are these." Dr Vance says handing me several papers to read over regarding all the information he has told me. He also hands me a list of my new appointments.

"Thank you so much." I say shaking his hand. Kathy shakes his hand as well. "I will let you know when I make my decision or if I have any questions."

"Great just keep me posted if there is anything you need from me." He answers as we reach the waiting room.

We tell the others what has happened before heading out and getting in the cars again. Adam again goes with his mom and Nadine. "Do you think Adam is talking it over with them so he understands better what I am dealing with here?" I ask my parents.

"Yes I am sure he is. He wants to know what is going on and what maybe the problems you face." Mom says.

We have another two hour wait. I check my watch and realize it is now 12 pm. I hear my stomach growl. "Mom do we have something we can feed everyone when we get home?"

"I was just thinking about that too. I think I have some chicken breasts in the fridge. I think we can make a lemony chicken casserole."

"The one with rice and the lemon sauce?" I ask.

"Yes! Also with peas and carrots." Mom responds.

"That is a very tasty meal." I say.

"Also we will have some salad to go with it. I think some ice tea, milk, water, or they could have a can of pop." Mom tells me and I smile.

"That sounds perfect mom." I say as we pull in the drive.

**Author note: Welcome back Awtr101fan was beginning to worry about you. As far as what will happen to Becky I can't tell you for sure. I do know that by the end of the day Becky will be telling Adam about her accident. RedRangerBelt thank you for the review yes I still have more to do on this story but usually I don't update until late my time so hang in there because I try to get a chapter a day up. I hope all of you are still enjoying this story. Got to run as I am not feeling the best and I have more writing to do.**


	28. Chapter 28 Another Doctor

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I just borrowed them for some fun. Enjoy!**

**Banking on Your Heart**

While we are eating lunch the doorbell rings. Dad goes to get it. He comes back in the room with a big smile. I give him a curious look. "Who was it?" I ask.

"Well actually they are still here. They wanted to know if you minded a few visitors." He says.

"I don't mind." I respond and just as soon as I say it I see all the other Ducks.

"Hey Becky we heard you were being taken to the doctor this morning but when neither you or Banksie were at lunch we got really worried that it was something serious. So we asked Dean Buckley if we could come over to see you since our next period is study hall he agreed." Julie pipes up.

I smile as I glance over at Adam. He tries to smile at the fact our friends are so concerned. "I will be fine. I just have to see a few doctors today and Banksie got permission to be with me for it all. I have to hand it to him a lot of guys wouldn't have went with their girlfriend that soon when she went to the doctor but he has been there with me for more than one appointment and even sat in on one of the consultations." I say and the others look over at Adam.

"Adam, are you ok?" Charlie asks.

"I will be fine Charlie just we have a few more doctors to see and she has a lot of decisions to make." Adam responds and I see his mom look from him to me.

I smile at Kathy. "Adam is just worried because he has heard worse case scenarios from the doctors. He also doesn't realize how minor all of this is compared to my past issues but later today he will understand that we are dealing with minor concerns." I explain.

"Well Becky you will be in all our prayers and thoughts. If there is anything at all we can do to help just let us know." Dean says and I feel tears well up. "Becky remember Ducks fly together!"

I laugh. Good old Dean knows just how to keep me from crying. "He is right Becky and that goes for you too Adam we fly together. We are here for you guys though the good and the bad." Charlie says.

"That's right as well as in the happy and the sad." Dwayne adds.

"So coach does this mean we have Bombay coaching today and no Banksie to pick on in practice?" Greg asks.

"That's right Banksie will be with me the rest of the day and he won't be in classes tomorrow morning. However we both should be back by afternoon tomorrow. Oh and yeah Bombay agreed to coach you guys. He was planning on having to tell you knuckle heads about my situation and he still will because he will have the time to go through the details. Sorry I didn't offer you all lunch but I wasn't expecting you." I tell them.

"That's ok Becky we ate before heading over here." Connie pipes up.

"So Becky and I heard from Lana Matthews that there are some rumors about the two of us going around school can anyone tell me more?" Adam says suddenly.

As Mom and Kathy place chairs around the table for the Ducks to sit the group begins telling us more. "Well it appears that Penny told a few of the junior girls that you had been caught with Becky by her Dad. He supposedly called your parents and you were being shipped off to military school. I think that was my favorite rumor by far." Dean tells us.

"I am not surprised those rumors are going around however it's more likely going to be me that will soon be rumored to be in military school since I may be out for a long period of time." I respond and Adam actually laughs.

"I find it funny that they would actually believe you were sent to military school. I mean I love you Becca but you are in a wheelchair that would just be wrong!" Adam explains and I get what he means so I start laughing with him.

"Another rumor that I hear got started during second period when you were both missing from Journalism was that Becky had killed Adam on their date Sunday night." Les chimes in.

"Seriously?" Adam asks.

"Yeah I found it odd too and when I asked about it one of the girls said they seen you carrying her into the building as she was going in for work. She said it looked as though Becky was pissed off about something." Les continued on.

We all laugh. Then they continue telling us the stories they had heard. They tell us that there were quite a few people telling the others off. They said that a few of the girls that they knew really liked Adam had told one group of rumor starters to grow up and get a life because they definitely would never be good enough for Banksie. They had gone on to say that even though they also liked Banks they knew the best girl had won him in the end. This totally shocked me.

I glanced at my watch. "Guys as much as I love talking to you, you all need to get back to school before your next class starts!" I tell them and they smile each gently hugging me before leaving.

"Becky I meant it when I said if I can do anything let me know." Dean whispers in my ear. Then he surprises all of us as he hugs Adam.

Adam leans over to me after they are all gone and says, "Dean told me that if we need him to take care of any rumors to let him know or for that matter if there is anything at all we need to let him know."

I smile and hug my boyfriend. "I know he told me basically the same thing. Looks like we have a lot of love and support from the Ducks."

"I am wondering something," Nadine says after a moment.

"What's that?" I ask her.

"I was wondering why you two don't seem more fazed by the comments your classmates are saying behind your backs."

"I simply think of it this way," I say. "I know what is going on, Adam knows what is going on, Adam's mom knows what is going on, my parents know what is going on, and Dean Buckley knows what is going on. What others think is their business. The truth has a way of coming out in the end."

"I feel basically the same way." Adam states.

"Wow I wish I had been that way when I was your age but I was always worried about what others thought of me." Nadine admits.

"Dena with everything I have been though I realize that I will always be talked about in a bad way by someone but I don't care. I have great friends who love and support me which is something at one time I thought I would never have again. I am so grateful for the Ducks because I know that whatever comes my way I can deal. I am not near as afraid as I was the last time we had a scare." I say and Nadine smiles.

"I am so proud of how far you have come from that little girl I meant what five or six years ago."

"I had a long bump road to go to get where I am and I am not going to let this little difficulty set me back." I say.

We clean up the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher before heading out for the next doctors appointment. This time my mom goes back with me. We are meeting Dr. Jamison. I have seen him before just not sure where. He is around 50 years old and a little overweight with brown hair which is starting to go gray. He has a great smile and a sweet personality. Right away I feel at ease with him.

"Hello Rebecca I am Dr. Jamison." He says.

"Hi it's a pleasure to meet you. I feel as though we have meant before." I say.

"Yes we have. I was one of the doctors involved in your case before. Unfortunately at that time I didn't believe children should know things like you were dealing with however after your case I have talked to many parents and told them that I no longer will hide things from children. I mean thanks to you I realize that it is a person's right to know what is happening with their own body." He responds.

"Ah now I remember you. You were the one that believed my only chance to walk again was therapy however another doctor thought surgery first. It all turned into a big mess and look at me now." I laugh.

"I know that was definitely not one of my best cases. I mean I ignored you too much and focused on being the one to cure you instead of being a part of a team to heal you. I apologize and hope you have a little faith in me this time because all I want is to ensure you have a long life with no pain if possible."

"I will try to put some faith in you if you will try to work with the other doctors as I see fit."

"You have yourself a deal!" He responded. "Now I see you have seen Dr. Nigel, Dr. Leander, and Dr. Vance today already. I have heard a lot about what is going on and I have reviewed your test results. I do feel some blood work up should be done to rule out a few things otherwise I have went over everything you have been told by the other doctors and feel that after I look you over I can give you a fair assessment of what I recommend only to confirm when blood tests are completed."

"Go for it doctor! I am ready for whatever you have for me." I tell him and he checks me over before allowing his nurse to draw my blood.

Once they have completed checking me over and getting my blood Dr. Jamison moves us over to a conference room. He pulls a skeleton from the corner of the room. You know like they use in Biology classes to show us the bones and things.

"Rebecca what I am seeing on your x-rays and tests is that first off we have a nodule here." He says pointing his pen at vertebrae about half way down the spine. "However this isn't too big a deal and can be dealt with when we deal with the bigger issue." He then points his pen at a spot between the bones. "It appears the muscles here was had more damage than we spotted when we first worked on you. However thanks to the extra movements the last few days it has been brought to our attention so we can work to treat it."

"My first question is why it is paining to the point I couldn't get out of bed today? I mean if it has always been there?" I ask him.

"Honestly it is probably because before the damage was small and therefore didn't hurt. However I know you have had a couple other scares where you couldn't move to get out of bed. My question to you is what they found wrong those times?" He replies.

"Both times it was the flu that caused it. I mean just as I was getting over the flu I got so weak and sore that I couldn't move." I respond.

"Well then it's most likely that the damage on those times had been the cause as well because it would have increased more however it would seem logical on those times that you would be weak from the flu."

"Alright so surgery will fix both problems however with medicine we can hold off until summer to do it. I am I understanding you correctly?"

"You are a smart young lady. Yes that is basically what I am saying, any other questions?"

"I honestly just want to know the risks in not having the surgery done?"

"Well the damage will continue to get worse and eventually you could end up paralyzed from the neck down."

"So why are we waiting until school is out?" I ask him.

"Well you are a very active student and I think disrupting your school year will cause you a harder time recovering. That probably sounds off because you would think wanting to get back in the swing of things but truly it can also cause you to go into a minor depression that you are missing activities. However by waiting until summer yes you know you have things you are missing but they aren't as important plus you still have the fact you are going back to school at the end of summer to help speed your recovery along."

"That really makes a lot of sense. Thank you for your time Dr. Jamison. I will be in touch once I make my decision. However right now I am leaning toward the surgery during the summer." I tell him and we shake hands.

Mom and I go out to the waiting room to fill the others in. We head over to the next doctors appointment and the whole ride there I hold Adam's hand.

**Author Note: Awtr101fan and RedRangerBelt thank you for the concern I am better now. Just ate something that didn't agree with me but I am back and feling better. Hope this chapter stayed true to the rest. Awtr101fan as you have seen Becky has a way of making others want to better themselves. Lana and a few others will pop in and out of the story to offer support for the two of them especially as they deal with the rocky road they have ahead between the court battle and her medical problems. Hang in there everyone things will get better for the couple! Well off to work on another chapter either of this one or the other story. I am so stumped on Guy's interview but hopefully tomorrow I will have it up. Have a great Valentine's Day.**


	29. Chapter 29 Two More Doctors

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I just borrowed them for some fun. Enjoy!**

**Banking on Your Heart**

When we arrive at the next doctor's office Adam helps get me out of the van. Then he motions the others to go ahead. He turns to me and squats down in front of my chair. "I want to know so far what you are thinking." He says.

"I am not sure what I want to do. I feel if one or both of these last two doctors say surgery is my only or best option I need to go with the surgery. However I seriously get the feeling surgery may be the best option no matter what they say. I mean they can take care of two problems at once and most likely I will be able to regain some movements that I haven't had since before the accident. I know you are scared for me Adam but if you truly love me you are going to accept my decision and if not well then I understand." I tell him.

"I am with you one hundred percent of the way on this Becca." Adam says before leaning down and kissing me. "Now ready for this appointment?"

I know in that moment that Adam is ready for my story. I know that after this appointment I will tell him if we have time and if not I will do it right after the next. "Yes I am ready sweetheart if you promise to go back with me." I answer him.

"If that is what you want then I will do it." He replies and I smile up at him.

"That is what I want." I say as we reach the others.

"What do you want?" Dad asks concerned.

"I want a big cheeseburger for dinner along with fries and a milkshake." I tease my dad.

"I see well if you are a good girl for your last two appointments I will see what we can do about that. I have a feeling we better count on the Ducks, Gordon, Casey, the Banks, Dean Buckley, and Mr. Melson possibly Mrs. Brooks. Hey Nadine, why don't you bring your family over too tonight?" Dad says.

I laugh at this. "Honestly what I wanted was for Adam to go in with me this time." I tell him. "But dinner does sound wonderful!"

Dad laughs at that. We talk about the dinner plans while we wait. Dad then goes outside and calls Dean Buckley to invite him to our house. He also asks him to invite Mr. Melson and Mrs. Brooks. Then just as he comes back in I am called in to see the doctor. Adam wheels me back to the examining room that the nurse directs us into.

Adam and I wait for the doctor to come in. This time it is a female that enters the room. She is around 35 with long jet black hair in a French braid. When she speaks I detect an accent from India. "Rebecca Orion I presume." She says as she reaches out to shake my hand.

"Yes, I am Rebecca and this is my boyfriend Adam." I tell her as I see she is reaching out to shake his hand as well.

"Nice to meet you Adam and I must say a pleasure to know you care about your girlfriend." She says.

"Nice to meet you as well," he says quietly as they shake hands.

"My name is Dr. Shraker. I have reviewed all your tests, x-rays, and I have talked to all your doctors today including those you have already been to today. Honestly I think this is a simple one to diagnose. I have to say I agree with the surgery being your best option. However I feel therapy before and after the surgery is important as is medicines both times will be. You have how long before school is out for the summer?" Dr. Shraker says.

"Roughly I have five months before school is done for the year." I tell her.

"Another thing that concerns me is do you have a lot of friends that will be there supporting you though your recovery?" She asks.

"She has at least fourteen people outside her family who will be cheering her on all the way." Adam pipes in and I see the doctors shocked expression.

"Adam plays on our school varsity hockey team which my Dad coaches. I have become friends with all of the team members and that is who he is referring to. He is right that I know they will be there for anything I need since they have all been helping me for about three years now. I also have a lot of support with my church family and several other classmates. Plus I am in support groups from the accident I was in and from being stalked. I know my support groups will be there if I need anything. I also have the team's families supporting me as well." I tell her.

"Then my recommendation is doing some strong therapy sessions both before and after the surgery. Also you will be given pain medicines to help you though the next few months. I think I would recommend you do the surgery that first week out of school. You should go with Dr. Vance as your head surgeon on this one. I would also recommend Dr Jamison or I am the second. If you prefer I would say have all four of us with you as well as have Dr. Nigel on hand." She says.

"I am leaning toward surgery and I have been feeling that would be the best time however I am going to meet with the last doctor before I make my decision also I want to go over it with my family. We will be in touch with all the doctors with any questions or concerns as well as the final decision." I tell her and she smiles.

"You seem like a bright young woman. I know that you have a lot of support and you seem to be fully capable of making an informed decision. I honestly have to say that when I was told you would be involved in the decision and your past I wasn't sure what to expect. Then with your boyfriend here I was even more concerned about what you might decide to do. I can see now I was wrong in doubting you and I should have known Dr. Leander and Dr. Vance wouldn't lie to me about what to expect from you."

I laugh at her comment especially when I see Adam is kind of upset by her comments. "Dr. Shraker I am use to being doubted by adults until they get to know me."

She laughs too as does Adam. "I am really sorry about that but I have very few teenage patients and so I normally end up having a parent involved when I get one. It really is refreshing to have one who knows so much about their own body and what needs done." She shakes our hands before leading us out of the room.

"I do have one question for you." I say just as we reach the door to the examining room.

"Why didn't I do any tests or any examining?" She asks me.

"Yeah why didn't you do any checking further yourself?"

"Simple I know all of your doctors and I know that every test we need has been run so why run a test you have already had done today? I didn't examine you because one look at your back told me that everything I had seen and heard was what we are dealing with. I can check you over if you feel it would make my diagnoses more believable or you need more confirmation on your options." She says.

"No its fine just wondered is all." I tell her as we reach the waiting room.

"Well if you decide you want me to do more checking I will however I can tell you have been though a lot already today and I rather hold off until another day." She says.

"No I think you have done all I need for now. I will let you know my decision in the next couple days." I respond before waving good bye and heading over to my family. I check my watch.

"Hey Becky, how did it go?" Dad asks.

"We will talk about it at home." I say before motioning for us to head out. "That is where we are headed now." I tell them as we reach the parking lot. Adam goes with his mom again and I talk to my parents telling them all that happened.

When we get home and get in the house I tell the others as well what happened. Nadine is the first to speak up. "I don't think I want her involved Becky. Her lack of even checking you over tells me she doesn't want you as a patient."

"I was thinking the same thing." Kathy says.

"Yeah it is ridiculous that she didn't even look at her back." Adam says

"I don't feel she is a good option either." I tell them. "However her recommendation of Dr. Vance was a good recommendation. So far I feel Dr. Vance and Dr. Jamison should be with me."

We talk for a bit and I look over at Adam I want to tell him my story about the accident but right now isn't the time he is so pissed about the way the last doctor acted. Soon we head out. Adam again rides with us. When we get out at the doctor's office I see Kathy on the phone. "Hi Phillip! How is your day going love?" I hear her say and I smile.

"I really love your parents." I whisper to Adam as he leans down.

"Yeah why is that?" He asks.

"Well listen to the way she talks to your Dad. It is obvious they still love one another." I tell him.

Adam kisses my cheek. "Yeah they do and sometimes it can be gross to watch considering they are my parents but at the same time I know I am a lucky guy because not many can say they have both parents together still." He tells me.

"Well I am with Nadine, Adam, Heidi, Ted, and Becky at Becky's appointments. Tonight we are going to have dinner at the Orions' house. When you get home can you pick up Kyle and bring him over with you?"

As soon as Kathy gets off the phone we head in and I find out that Nadine has already contacted her family. "I am going to have Adam go back with me again." I say and the others smile.

We go back and meet Dr. Ashton who does a quick check of my back then surprises me as he goes over my tests results with me. Once we have went over all the results he finally tells me what he thinks. "I believe that what you are being told is sound advice and that we can wait until closer to summer if not until summer. I believe you should try to have regular checkups once a month with whatever doctor you go with to ensure that the damage is staying controlled. I do agree with the therapy before and after surgery. As a matter fact I think it may be this damage that has caused you not to walk. So if we start therapy before surgery there is a chance we can get you walking again."

I am shocked to hear this but pleased too. "I understand that there is still a chance that we won't get me walking again but it's nice to know it might happen. What are the risks with the therapy before the surgery since there is damage?"

"Actually it is minimal and what damage happens as a result will only make it easier to fix the problem." He says. "Do you have any questions Adam?" He turns to Adam.

In that moment I realize this doctor is one of the team I want involved in the surgery. "No I think Becky has covered everything I was wondering."

"I have one more question." I say.

"What is it Becky?" Dr. Ashton asks.

"Actually two questions. The first is who do you feel is the best doctor to do this surgery? Second is will you be in the operating room with me even if you aren't the one to do the surgery?"

"I honestly think Dr. Vance is your best choice or me. We have both trained and have specialist in these types of injuries. Also Dr. Jamison would be good to have in the room. I don't feel Dr. Shraker is right for you. She is an excellent doctor but is not very good with younger people."

"I had already decided that Dr. Shraker was out of my surgery. I am sure she is a great doctor. Just I didn't feel a connection with her." I say.

"Good and yes I would be there if you wanted me in the operation room even if I wasn't the doctor you worked with." He responds.

"Thank you and I will be letting all of you know as soon as I make my decision." I tell him before shaking his hand.

Adam shakes his hand as well before we leave. "I like him Becky!" Adam whispers in my ear as we head to the waiting room.

"I did too." I tell him back before filling the rest in on what we were told.

"Well looks like surgery this summer Becky." My dad says.

"Yeah that is what I am thinking." I say.

"Well let's go home and prepare to tell everyone what is going on." Mom adds.

**Author note: Awtr101fan I want to say thank you for the emails and the review. I am hoping for the book to be a part of next chapter and for her to also show him a video clip that was from a news report on the accident. RedRangerBelt thank you for the review and yes I know the rumors were a bit of a stretch but in high school a lot of kids do stretch the truth. Heck when I was in high school I had rumors that were outrageous yet people believe them. Sorry it took so long to update. I was fighting what might yet turn into a cold and I did something special for my parents and my brother and his wife for Valentine's Day. So last night I was busy. Hope it was worth the wait.**


	30. Chapter 30 Adam Learns about the Acciden

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I just borrowed them for some fun. Enjoy!**

**Banking on Your Heart**

Finally we are home done with the doctors for the day and relaxing in our living room! Phillip Banks agreed to get the food on his way to our house. Kathy said Philip is most anxious to hear about the day we had. Nadine's family had arrived shortly after us. I glance at my watch as I sit snuggled against Adam on the couch, my chair sitting next to the couch for me to move back into when the others start arriving. "Adam you know that practice starts in about twenty minutes if you want to go?"

"I believe Adam was excused for today." My Dad says as he enters the room to invite Kathy to join the adults.

Nadine and her husband are in the dining room with my mom. Nadine's kids are playing in the playroom. The playroom use to be where us kids would play with toys now it's more of a second living room with toys in boxes for when kids do stop by.

Kathy laughs as does Adam. "I would go but coach is against me going to practice." Adam says and I get why dad is against it.

Before Dad can invite Kathy to join the adults I speak up, "Kathy would you mind joining my parents and Nadine for a bit? I love your company but right now there are some things I promised Adam I would explain to him today and I feel it best he hears them alone."

Kathy grins before jokingly responding. "Well I can tell when I am not wanted so I will just go hang out with the adults."

"We do love you, Mom." Adam says and Kathy turns surprised by this.

"He is right we do love you but this is something he needs to learn on his own." I add.

She comes over hugs both of us and kisses our foreheads. She whispers in my ear, "Please understand with him he has been sheltered from the really bad things that can happen."

I smile up at her. "No worries Kathy! I love your son and understand that this is going to be hard for him. It will be hard for me too since it means letting him in where not many friends have been let in." I respond and she smiles before leaving the room.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Adam asks as I start to move into my chair but Dad stops me. He puts the tape in the VCR and hands me the book as well as the TV remotes. He then leaves not speaking.

"I am positive. Remember Friday night I said when the time came I would let you in. You are ready for it and I know it. You were by my side though a very scary day. You didn't let it get you down too much and you willingly sat in on three visits so I knew you could handle what I have been scared to show you for fear you would run." I tell him. He tightens his arms around me.

"I couldn't run even if I wanted to because I love you Rebecca." He says.

I laugh. "A lot of people say that before they find out the truth of the matter." I say before handing him the book. "These are all the newspaper articles and pictures my family took while I was in the hospital. Actually the worst picture of all is the very last page if you would flip to it."

Adam flips the book to that page and he gasps. "That is you?" He asks quietly.

"Yeah that is me. One of the women that lived at that corner happened to be home that day and she grabbed her camera. She came to visit me about a year ago after a hospital fundraiser that I had spoke at. She told me that when she took the picture she was mad at herself for doing such a horrible thing when the young girl looked as though she wouldn't survive. However she said she felt something telling her it was important to keep the picture. So she had for about four years. The day she came to visit she handed me that picture and said she was sorry she took it. I told her not to be because I wanted it to put in the scrapbook that I use for certain speeches I give."

Adam's right arm is around me while his left is holding the book now. He suddenly latches his fingers with mine. The doorbell rings and Dad goes to get it. I hear him telling Casey to go into the dining room he would be in soon. He pops in for a moment to check on us. "How is everything going in here?"

Adam pipes up before I have the chance and I can tell he is trying to hid his emotions. "It is going as good as you can expect something like this to go."

I bring Adams hand up and I kiss the back of it before continuing on. "Can I trust you to read the book later and bring it back with your honest feelings about it?"

"Of course you can." He responds his voice a bit choked which surprises me.

"The book isn't bad after you see the picture and watch this tape." I tell him.

"Alright that is good to know," he says.

I put on the tape it is three news reports about the accident. All three are from the day of my accident. "In tonight's news we will bring you information on the city counsel's decision to band the new bar trying to set up on High Street. In related news we will bring you footage from an accident caused by a drunk driver. We warn you this footage is very graphic so we recommend if you are not able to handle this or if there are small children in the room to change channels or leave the room." The news anchor begins the news.

"Related story?" Adam asks.

"Yeah watch and you will understand." I tell him.

"Topping our news tonight the city counsel in a surprising emergency meeting decided to band the new bar on High Street. They stated that it only furthered the problem with drunk drivers. This decision came after a drunk driver hit the side of a van just about a block from where Old N' Times the current bar is located. The drunk driver hit the passenger side of the van when he tried to turn the wrong way at the intersection of 29th and Vine. The police are not releasing names at this time. The passenger in the van is said to be a 10 year old female who was riding with her father. They are said to have been headed to a hockey game in which he was to play." The anchor woman begins. "We will have more after the commercials."

Adam is so quiet I am worried about him. I turn and look up at him. "Are you alright?" I ask him. He nods he is fine but the tears in his eyes tell me otherwise. "It gets worse you know? If you want I can stop it."

"No Becca you are right I need to see this." He responds in a shaky tone.

The commercial ends and the anchor man continues the story. "We just got word that the driver of the van was Minnesota North Stars' Ted Orion. His ten year old daughter Rebecca Orion was rushed to St. Mark's Hospital just moments after the accident. Doctors say it's a miracle she is still alive. The emergency crews on the scene say it was shocking that they found her alive." They roll the tape of the accident and I feel Adam shaking behind me. I press pause on VCR remote and move to sit next to him. I wrap my arms around him and hold him.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Just they way people put things." He says and I can't help but laugh.

"Adam the other two are going to be much worse to watch." I tell him.

Adam moves me to sit in his lap then he presses the play button. "This video was taken by Alan Davis a resident that lives on the corner at that intersection." The anchor man says. I can tell Adam was shocked that he got to see the car crash into my side of the van. His gasp gives away his shock at this video clip. Then they show the rescue crews working to get me out of the van while my dad stands by in shock looking vulnerable and unsure of where he is. Adam takes my hand in his and holds it. His other hand pulls me closer to him.

I bite my lip as I see what is coming next. I grab the button but Adam pushes my hand away. "I need to see what you looked like." He says almost as if reading my mind.

Within seconds I see me being laid out on a stretcher. My body limp, bruised all over, bleeding as if trying to lose all the blood, scratches from the glass shards from the passenger window all over my face and body. The damage is so bad that you can't even tell it is me unless you look closely or have been told it is me. Adam is crying as he watches the tape. Dad steps into the room again but doesn't say anything. He looks over at the TV then to me and smiles. He mouths the words that Adam will be alright before turning to leave. Most people would be sad to watch my video tape but not my family at least not any more. We use to but now we know that I survived and am a healthy happy teenager. We usually only watch it on the anniversary of that accident as a reminder of how fragile life can be.

We watch as I am loaded into the ambulance my father is ushered in with me. Adam pauses the tape and looks at me for a moment. I don't say anything I know this is a hard bit to take in. He finally hugs me close. Then he starts the tape again. "We have confirmed word that the driver of the car was Nathan Goldvein age 35. He was from Duluth, Minnesota and was in town visiting some friends. He died on the scene." The anchor is saying.

I turn and look at my boyfriend. "Do you want to watch the next news cast?"

"Yes I want and need to see all of this." I fast forward and we watch the next two news reports. When we are finished I turn off the TV and turn to Adam. Just then the doorbell rings again. It is the Ducks. They see Adam and me but Dad guides them to the dining room.

"They need a few more moments of time alone as she is telling him about her accident." I hear Dad whisper and the others immediately move to the dining room without arguing. Gordon is with them and he heads in after nodding at me.

"Adam, why don't you read the articles and I will be back in a few minutes?" I say to him.

"Alright I will be here when you get back." He responds before kissing my cheek and helping me into my chair.

I wheel into the dining room and greet the guests. "Hi guys. It will be a few more minutes before we are ready to join you all. He is reading the articles right now." I explain.

"Becky, how did he take the news reports?" Mom asks.

"Actually different than I expected. He seemed more shaken than I expected." I respond. "Well I better get back in there." I say as I wheel out of the room. I go back into the living room and find Adam crying. "What is wrong?"

"I just realized how lucky I am to have you in my life. I mean I might never have gotten to meet you let alone date you by the sounds of all the articles and news reports." He says just as I reach him.

"Keep reading you haven't read about all the surgeries I went though and the scares we had." I tell him and he helps me move back onto the couch. He positions me so that I am leaning against his chest with my feet up on the couch. He has one arm wrapped around me and the other hand holds the book where both of us can see it. It takes about a half hour for him to finish. Just as he is finishing the doorbell rings again and Dad comes to answer it. This time it is Dean Buckley, Mr. Melson, and Mrs. Brooks. They don't say a word as Dad leads them to the dining room.

"I love you more Becca," is all Adam says in that moment and I realize that though he is shaken my boyfriend as accepted me for me completely.

I also know in that moment that he and I are going to be just fine though the next few months as challenges come flying at us from all directions. I tilt my head back and he leans down to kiss me. We kiss and for once it isn't a quick peck. When we pull away I smile at him. "Ready to go see the others?" I ask gently.

"Yeah I think I am." He says in a choked voice.

"Are you sure you are ok?" I ask him.

"Yes just shocked is all. I mean there was a lot to take in. I have a feeling in a couple days I will start asking you questions and maybe even breaking down a couple times as the realization of what I saw hits me." He says and I smile up at him.

"I am here for you when you want to talk about it." I tell him and he laughs.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line right now?" He jokes back and we both are laughing as we enter the dining room.

"Well looks like you two are happy." Mom says. "So Adam what did you think of the book and video?"

"Wow a lot of things you never guess could happen did happen to her."

"Yeah and for that reason you can see why she wants her own say in matters now."

"Yes and I fully support her on it." Adam says and the bell rings one more time.

Dad starts to go get it but I stop him. I motion for Adam to go with me. We answer it and find Adam's brother and Dad holding bags of food. I motion them in and Adam takes the bags Kyle is carrying. Kyle then wheels me to the dining room.

Casey, Kathy, Nadine, and my Mom take the food to the kitchen to get it on plates. I turn to Mr. Melson. "Did you bring our paintings by chance?"

"Yes I did are you ready to share them?" He responds.

"Yes we are." I answer.

He pulls a portfolio from behind his chair. "Are you willing to let everyone see?"

I nod my head yes and apparently so did Adam. Mr. Melson pulls out one of mine first it is a picture of Adam on the ice.

"Wow Becky that is a great drawing it looks just like Adam." Dean says.

"Now I see why you were freaking out so much." Charlie responds and we all laugh.

"It gets worse." I say as Mr. Melson pulls out one of Adams.

I gasp it is me with my Dad on the ice. How in the world did he do this one? I wonder to myself. "I was at the rink one Saturday because Charlie wanted some practice. We saw you on the ice with your Dad so we waited quietly in the bleachers. I started drawing what I was looking at." Adam explains as though reading my mind.

"It is beautiful Banksie." Julie says.

"I didn't see you drawing that when we waited." Charlie says.

Mr. Melson continues showing us pictures and paintings we both did. I can't help but laugh because they are all of one another. The final one shocks me most. It is the one that had been on the Wall the day I had asked about it. "BANKSIE did that one?" I say in shock.

"Why are you surprised that he did that one?" Charlie asked.

"Well I asked about this one and Mr. Melson couldn't tell me because he was sworn to secrecy. I can't believe I never figured it out though." I look at it again and finally spot the one thing I knew was in all Adam's paintings and I bust out laughing. "Now I see why I didn't realize it sooner."

Adam leans down as he asks, "Why didn't you realize it sooner?"

"Well because you hide the signature well in this one. It's in my eyes not in its normal position." I say and he laughs.

"I figured if you were ever to find out about my signature before you found out about my feelings I had to have hidden the signature well in all the work I did of you." He begins showing everyone his signature in different places on each painting of me. One was on my chair, one was on a barrette in my hair, and one was on my lips which got the group to giggling.

**Author Note: Awtr101fan as always thanks for the great review. I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. Yes Becky didn't like that third doctor either. RedRangerBelt I think I thanked you on the wrong story for your review but either way thank you. Yeah Becky is a smart girl. I am not promising to update everyday this week since tomorrow I may not get my reviewer to check it over first and then Friday is my birthday and Saturday I have an event at my church that I am helping with so please bare with me if I fail to update as often as I have been. Ok off to work on some more writing. Hugs to all of my readers. Take care and feel free to review.**


	31. Chapter 31 Ending the Rough Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I just borrowed them for some fun. Enjoy!**

**Banking on Your Heart**

As soon as the paintings and drawings are put away we begin to eat. "Becky and Adam I was hoping you two wouldn't mind if I entered your paintings from last Friday into a state competition. I think both of you did an amazing job and stand a chance of going to the national competition." Mr. Melson says as we begin eating.

"That would be cool." Connie chimes in.

"Yeah that would be awesome." Dean comments.

"I don't mind Mr. Melson if you submit that painting." I say at the same time Adam does. We all laugh at that.

"Well good that means you two are caught up for today because anyone competing in state was to submit a painting to me today. Otherwise it was just a catch up day for those behind. You two are fully caught up so no worries with that. Tomorrow we will have another painting due."

"What is the subject this time?" Adam asks.

"Actually I wanted a painting of something that brings you great joy. I was figuring you two would probably be painting one another again." The group laughs at this.

I suddenly wheel away from the table and into the living room without a word. I know everyone is worried that Mr. Melson has said something to upset me. I hear Adam tell the others he will check on me. He walks into the living room and as soon as he sees what I am doing he heads back into the dining room.

I wheel back into the room and hand a painting over to Mr. Melson. "Can I submit it tonight since I will be out for the morning?" I ask. "Sorry I worried you all I just had to go get it before I forgot where I placed it. I painted this Sunday afternoon." I say and I see everyone relax again.

"Great then you are caught up until Wednesday and that is an in class project." Mr. Melson says.

"I have mine done too but I don't have it here it is in my dorm room. I will have Charlie drop it off in the morning to you." Adam says.

"Perfect!" Mr. Melson responds. He looks over my painting and shock registers on his face. "Becky this is not what I expected from you but it a great piece of work."

"I know it is different but it truly is what brings me the most joy no offense to all of you but nothing compares to this." I say before Mr. Melson shows my painting. It is a picture of me painting a picture of all the Ducks.

"Wow that has a lot of detail to it. I love it Becca." Adam says. "Mine isn't what you are expecting either."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Melson asks.

"Well mine is a picture of me playing hockey. It is the only time I truly feel myself besides when I am hanging out with Becca but Sunday afternoon I was painting and this is what I decided to paint." Adam explains.

"Painting to calm your nerves about Sunday night?" I ask him and he grins, "same here." We both laugh.

"What is the joke?" Mrs. Brooks asks.

"We went on our first date Sunday night." Adam explains and Mrs. Brooks laughs.

"That does explain all the rumors I was hearing in class today. I ended up giving out detentions to about half the class when you two were missing." Mrs. Brooks tells us.

"What were those rumors?" Adam asks.

"Let me think I believe the one I heard the most in Journalism is that you two eloped because Coach Orion wouldn't let Adam date Becky. I found that funny for a few reasons as I am sure you can figure out."

I laugh before responding, "Yeah because you have to be a certain age without a parent's consent to get married." As soon as I say it the rest bust out laughing.

"I also heard one about Adam talking you into posing in the buff for him to paint and your dad walked in. Let's just say I am happy to see Adam is alive and Coach Orion is not in jail." Mr. Melson says and we all laugh again.

"I knew there was going to be talk about us but this is insane." Adam says.

"So Mrs. Brook what was homework today and tomorrow?" I ask.

"I actually have everything I need from the two of you until Wednesday or later. Adam has everything edited that is in and Becky is ahead in her articles so no worries with either of you." Mrs. Brooks responds.

"Great two down what about the rest of our classes Dean Buckley?" Adam asks.

"Believe it or not there isn't much homework for either of you. There is another assignment in Algebra for Becky and one in your French class Adam. Otherwise you two seem to either be working ahead or there was no homework in the other classes." Dean Buckley tells us. "I left your homework assignments on the table next to the front door."

"Thank you," I say.

"Thank you Dean Buckley," Adam says.

"No problem kids! I am just hoping all goes well for Becky."

After that we talked about how practice went. Soon after dinner most leave. The Banks, Gordon, Casey, Charlie, and my family are the only ones left. "So Becky have you made your decision?" Gordon asks.

Adam looks at me and I know he knows my answer as well as my decision. "Yes she has and she is going to do the therapy before the surgery this summer also she will take medication to help with the pain that she will have to endure. There is something all of us can do to help her out though." Adam responds and I smile at him.

"What is that?" My Dad asks curious what my boyfriend is thinking.

"We can all pitch in taking turns going to physical therapy with her and learning techniques she can do at home then working with her. It might increase her chances of a quicker recovery and a more complete recovery as well." Adam answers.

"I think that is a great idea and you can count on all the Ducks helping out." Charlie says. "They were all worried about her when you both were missing today and I know if they could do anything to help her they would."

"That is a good point." My Mom responds. "If everyone gives her some support and a work out partner for the physical therapy exercises she can do at home."

"Good now that you all have decided that you will help me out I want to know when we are going to court for Adam's case against Coach Reilly." I say.

"I was able to get him in two weeks from Friday. I have also talked to Dean Buckley to ensure all the Ducks including you can be with him." Gordon answers.

"Great I am glad to see we could get in that soon." I say then I think of something. "Philip does it bother you that we called in Bombay for Adam's lawyer on this?"

"No actually relieved because I know Reilly will go for the best lawyer he can find and I know Gordon goes for the W every time no matter what. However at the same time I know he isn't going to hurt Adam in the process. I know if I went against Reilly I wouldn't have what it takes to go after him as a lawyer because the father in me is ticked off at him."

"Glad to hear that." I say.

We discuss the court case a bit more before Gordon, Casey, and Charlie leave. Adam, Kyle, Kathy, and Phillip are sitting around our living room with us after the rest have left. "Adam, was it as hard as you expected or harder than you expected to learn about Becky's accident?" Kathy asks her son.

"I think it was harder than I was expecting although I am glad I did learn about it. It makes me appreciate her all that much more." Adam answers and I smile as I take his hand.

"I would show you all but at this time I don't think Kyle is ready for that. When I believe you all are ready I will show you the video at least." I tell them.

"Why don't you feel I am ready for it?" Kyle asks me.

Adam speaks up for me. "I broke down crying when I watched it because it is very graphic. The video actually shows her accident and what she looked like when the removed her from the van. Let me put it this way without knowing its Becca you wouldn't recognize her."

Kyle looks from Adam to me. "Yeah you guys are right I am not ready for that. However when you want to show the others in my family let me know and I will go hang out at a friend's house so they can see it."

"Alright how about this Saturday night that is if your mom is still willing to host the all girls' over night Friday night?"

"I am still hosting it. Hey you two haven't mentioned the dance on Friday night are you guys going?" Kathy asks.

"I asked Becca a few days ago and she has yet to answer if she will be my date or not." Adam says and I laugh.

"I totally forgot you asked because I was focused on telling you that you are the Duck I liked. Now looking back how clueless was I? I mean you asked me out and yet I was afraid you wouldn't want me." I respond and the rest laugh with me.

"You were no less clueless than I was. I mean looking back I see a ton of signals you gave me and I am sure I gave you a ton of signals as well." Adam responds before leaning over and kissing me gently for a moment. "So will you be my date to the dance?"

"Yes Adam I will go with you." I say.

"Great that is settled so we will have the pre dance girls get together here and then the overnight will be at my house. The guys will end up at the end of the night here." Kathy says.

"Sounds like a great night. While the girls have there big overnight us guys will be watching sports videos and eating junk food." Dad says.

"Dang now I am torn!" I exclaim. Mom and Kathy give me a questioning look. "I can't help it I like sports and junk food. Although hanging with my girls sounds just a tad better." I explain and they laugh.

"Whew thought I was going to have to deal with my girlfriend around so that I can't talk about her with my boys." Adam says. I stick my tongue out at him and he laughs as he leans over and kisses my nose. "Oh come on Becca you know I love you."

"I love you too." I say as I take his hand and squeeze it. After that the Banks family leaves.

"I think I am going to go to bed. It has been an exhausting day. I will do my homework in the morning before going to school." I tell my parents.

"Night Becky." Dad says.

"Night Becky we will call the doctors tomorrow to get everything going." Mom says and I nod before going up to bed.

**Author Note: I want to thank my email pal for their help when I realized I may have missed posting an earlier chapter. She confirmed I did indeed miss submitting it and it does give a little explanation for the Wall I mentioned in last chapter and it does give some other background information. If you would like a chance to read this missing chapter feel free to email me I will tell you where it came in and send you a copy of it. My email address is **** . Now I want to thank RedRangerBelt for reviewing last chapter. Also afta4ever I need to thank you since you paid me one of the best compliments a writer can get. When the reader can picture the scene in their mind like you did that says a lot about the writer's writing so thank you. Awtr101fan aka Erica thank you for being a constant support both on the reviews and through email when I need help working out something like interview questions or if I am missing a chapter online. Without all my reviewers this story wouldn't have gotten this far. I have at least a few more chapters to go which is exciting for me because when I started this story I never expected it would go this far. You have all played a part in that so thank you. I wish I could put everyone in my stories for the inspiration you have given me. Although that isn't possible since I don't know who all my readers are I want you all to know you all are in my mind as the new characters are formed. I am off to write some more and finish watching a movie. Hugs to all! -Joy**


	32. Chapter 32 Tuesday Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I just borrowed them for some fun. Enjoy!**

**Banking on Your Heart**

I look over at my clock. I see it is 8:00 am and I quickly start preparing to get out of bed. Mom appears in my door just as I am about to wheel over to the bathroom. "Good morning mom!" I greet her.

"Good morning Becky! You have visitors." Mom greets me.

"Great but first I need to go bathroom and get dressed." I tell her. "Please could you get my fade blue jeans and the pink baby tee? Also I could use a pair of white socks, my denim vest, and my tennis shoes."

"I think I can do that. I will bring it into the bathroom. Do you need undergarments too?" Mom answers.

"Yeah I should shower since I didn't get much of a chance yesterday." I respond as I head into the bathroom.

A few minutes later mom is knocking at the door. I find that strange because normally she just comes on in. "Come in mom!" I call back.

"It's Kathy." She responds though the door. "Your mom asked if I could help you out while she entertained your guests. I told her I would if you didn't mind my help."

"I don't mind. I am just finishing getting ready to get in the shower." I tell her.

She opens the door and as soon as she shuts the door she hangs my clothes on the hooks on the back of the door. "So how can I be of assistance?" She asks.

"I just mainly have mom sit in here while I take my shower in case I fall or need any help getting something. We mainly do it when I have had a bad day in the pain sense or if I have things I need to talk to her about. Today it is because of the pain yesterday and what we found out. I probably won't get a shower alone until long after the surgery is over." I tell her with a laugh.

She laughs too. "Yeah that has to be terrible not being able to have that privacy when it comes bath or shower time. Hey but at least there is a chance that you one day won't need that help again." I smile when she says that. I am in the shower by now and trying to wash my hair. She must have seen me wince because she pushes my hands aside and gently begins washing my hair for me. "In the mean time you can ask me to help you out whenever you need it. I am saying this for a selfish reason. I have to do so many hours of this kind of work in order to get recertified as a nurse. So in helping you I would be helping myself too."

"I am use to having nurses help me get my showers so I don't mind you helping out. Currently I shower at night but if it would be easier I can start showering in the morning. I mean I am willing to help you if you don't mind helping me."

"Can I ask why you feel so comfortable with me helping you out?" Kathy asks as I get out of the shower.

"I had to deal with a lot of strange people helping me bath and dress when I was in the hospital after the accident. As long as it's a female helping me out I don't freak out. I trust you because I know you aren't going to hurt me intentionally." I respond as I dry off.

"I guess I can understand that. I am sure we can work out a schedule that works for you as for me helping out a few nights a week. I figure if I take a few days it will give your mom a bit of a break and gives me a chance to spend some time getting to know you."

I laugh as I begin getting dressed. Kathy hooks my bra for me. As soon as I finish dressing we head out of the bathroom laughing together. We go down the ramp and we are greeted by Adam. "Hey there are my two favorite women." He says.

Kathy stops me at the bottom of the ramp and leans down. "I wonder what he wants now." She whispers loud enough he hears her. She and I laugh as he grins.

"I just wanted to kiss my beautiful girlfriend and hug my amazing mother." He responds and I can't help but smile at him. I reach up and hug him before I kiss him. "Now that is what I call a greeting." He says.

I hug him again before I finally ask, "So what brings you two over this morning?"

"We came over to take you out to breakfast before we go to school. Also I wanted to be with you when you made your phone calls." Adam tells me as we head into the living room where my parents are waiting.

"Time to call the doctors then I will do my homework before we go eat." I tell my parents, Adam, and Kathy.

"Sounds like a plan babe." Adam says shocking everyone in the room when he calls me babe.

I take his hand and squeeze it. I call Dr. Nigel first. "Hi this is Rebecca Orion is Dr. Nigel available?"

"Yes just a moment Becky and I will get him. He has been waiting for you to call." Ashley, his receptionist and sister responds.

I wait only a moment before Dr. Nigel comes on the line. "Well it is so good to hear from you Becky. So what can I do for you?"

"I am going to go though surgery this summer in the mean time it looks like physical therapy and medicines will be what I am doing to prepare."

"Excellent," Dr. Nigel says. "Which doctor or doctors are you going with?"

"I have chosen to work with Dr. Vance, Dr. Jamison, and Dr. Ashton. I don't feel Dr. Shraker had my best interest in mind when I talked to her. I also would like you and Dr. Leander on my crew if possible."

"I think we can arrange that. You are a high risk patient so we have to have at least three on the case according to some new regulations the hospital has put in place. Now I recommend four or five since we have had trouble with your back before." He responds.

"Great so that is settled I need to call the other doctors and inform them of my decision." I tell him.

"I can call them for you and set up a meeting with those you want involved. When would be a good time for us to meet with you?" He asks.

"I think tomorrow would be best for the meeting if possible because I want to get going on the therapy and medicines to ensure that I have the best results possible in the end."

"Great I will see what I can do." He tells me before we say our goodbyes and hang up.

When I get off the phone I tell the rest what Dr. Nigel had said he was going to do. Adam and I begin working on my homework. With Adam's help I get it done quickly and before I know it we are on our way out the door heading to breakfast.

Kathy carefully puts me in the car while Adam puts my chair in the trunk. Then Adam climbs in the driver's seat while his mom gets in the back seat. I smile at my boyfriend as he climbs in. He drives to the Honey Bear Restaurant about a mile from school. They have the best food and a great staff. The prices are great too. Adam gets my chair then he gets me out of the car and puts me in my chair. We head into the restaurant and get a table toward the back of the restaurant.

"Well what are you kids hungry for today?" Kathy asks. "I mean it's on me today."

"Thank you Kathy but you don't have to do that." I say.

"I want to besides it gives me something to do today." She responds and we all laugh.

"Well I am hungry for the breakfast combo platter." Adam responds as I look at the menu. I see he is having one egg, two strips of bacon, hash browns and three small pancakes. "Hungry babe?" I tease him.

"Yes I am besides I know I am going to be working it off in practice tonight since your Dad is back." He responds back.

"I am thinking about having the house special." Kathy says after a moment.

I look over that and see it is chocolate chip pancakes with sausage links and an egg. "I am surprised you like chocolate chip pancakes." I say to her and she laughs.

"I love chocolate chip pancakes it is a weakness of mine." She responds.

I look over the menu and decided on the party in the mouth breakfast sounds delicious. It consists of a chocolate chip waffle with your choice of strawberry or cherry fruit topping and whip cream. We order our meals and our drinks. Adam gets a glass of apple juice to go with his meal, Kathy has hot tea, and I order chocolate milk.

"Hey Adam, do you think you could arrange for Guy, Dwayne, Les, and Dean to come over for me to interview after practice? I mean I would love to get all the interviews done so that I can be working on them even on days I am out sick."

"I can do that for you Becca but what do you mean days you are out sick?"

"It depends on how the medicines and physical therapy go but I am likely to have a few sick days when it first starts due to my body not being use to it." I respond. "Nothing to worry about."

He squeezes my shoulder gently. "I know and I am learning to accept that things aren't always normal for you because of your situation. I guess you deserve a better boyfriend one that doesn't see the handicap girl."

"Do you really see me as handicap? I mean when you look at me what do you really see?"

He looks at me for a moment before speaking. "I see the most amazing girl I have ever meant the one who holds my heart in her hand and the one that makes me feel like a complete man."

"So you don't see a girl in a wheelchair?" I ask him.

"I don't understand that question." He responds.

"I mean is the wheelchair the first thing you see and think about when you see me?"

"No way Becca. The first think I see is your eyes and your smile." He tells me and I see Kathy grinning.

"What are you grinning about Kathy?" I ask her.

"I just can't help it you two are so cute together. I never imagined my son could have such a perfect match. I mean you hope for it but then you start to think no girl is good enough for your son however when you entered his life." She answers.

"Oh and when she entered my life what did you think?" Adam says.

"I thought here is the one girl I can accept sharing my son with."

I smile and reach over to her. I take one of her hands in mine and squeeze it. "I am glad you like me enough to share him with me."

"Hey I like you enough to share you with my son too." She says with a laugh and I laugh too understanding what she means.

"I am glad you do." I say back.

The food comes and we begin eating. "Oh did I tell you that Kyle has been talking to Stephanie the one from the hospital charity event not Angela's little sister. Turns out she is about to transfer to his school and will be in many of his classes. She is so nervous and Kyle has been talking to her about it. I think you made a good match up there Becky."

I laugh as does Adam. "I was only trying to get time alone with my boyfriend but I am truly glad they are getting along she needed a friend."

"Oh and Steven is wanting to know if you can get him Shannon's number he wants to ask her out." Kathy tells me.

I take a piece of paper from the pouch Les gave me and I write down Shannon's number. "Would he mind if I give his number to her?" I ask as I hand it over to Kathy.

"Not at all let me give you his number." She responds.

"Oh he gave it to me the other day." I tell her and she looks surprised.

"Oh that's right he mentioned he gave it to you when he walked you home." She says.

We continue to visit as we finish eating and soon we are done. Kathy pays the bill while Adam gets me in the car. Then he climbs in the driver's seat just as Kathy comes out. She gets into the backseat and we head back to school.

**Author Note: Thank you to everyone still reading this. Erica I thought you might like those rumors and the fact the teachers were telling them just added to the humor. RedRangerBelt glad you are enjoying it to the point you can't wait for the dance part. That will be a couple chapters yet because I have a few things I need to get out first. Such as their return to school and then the doctors meeting. However hang in there everyone it all will happen. Got to run need to write some more for you! Hugs - Joy**


	33. Chapter 33 Return to School

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I just borrowed them for some fun. Enjoy!**

**Banking on Your Heart**

We arrive back at my house and Kathy gets out of the car before handing Adam his note for the school. My Dad took my note with him this morning when he went to work. Dad works at the school as a gym instructor for those wanting to learn hockey which is just one of the gym classes our school offers. You have to pick at least four different gym classes. Anyway that is another story that maybe I will explain another time. Kathy says her goodbye as my mom hands me my school bag.

After we say our goodbyes Adam and I head to school. Within two minutes we are pulling into the parking lot. Once we are parked he gets my chair out then puts me into it. "Ready to go my lady?"

"I am ready to go if you are." I tell him and he laughs as we start heading for the school. When we get inside we go straight for Dean Buckley's office. It is just about the end of fourth period which means it is lunch time soon. "Hi Mrs. Sanders! Is Dean Buckley available?" I ask his secretary.

"Rebecca Orion you are in a lot of trouble." She says with a laugh and a small smile.

"Now what did I do?" I ask her and she just shakes her head. "Alright I will ask him."

She motions for us to go on in and so we do. "Dean Buckley?" I say tentatively.

"Come on in you two." He says and at that moment I look around and notice all the Ducks are there along with my Dad.

"What is going on?" I ask at the same time Adam does.

"Well apparently the rumor mill was very active today and a few of my players were involved in some disputes." Dad says.

I can't help it I groan. "Who is suspended?"

"More like someone got expelled." Dean Buckley says calmly and I know my mouth drops open in shock.

"Which one?" I ask.

"Oh no Becky! It wasn't a Duck." Dad states.

"Then who was expelled?" Adam asks cautiously.

"Remember the little dispute with Shawn Brookston?" Charlie says.

"Oh let me guess," Adam starts.

"Yeah that's right he was at it again." Connie says.

That is when I see two Ducks have black eyes. "CONWAY and REED what the world did you do?" I almost yell at them.

Adam places a hand on my shoulder. "I got a feeling they were involved in standing up for us."

"I got a feeling you are right and they almost got expelled had it not been that Shawn's sister stepped in the middle of it all. She was furious at Shawn for causing trouble for you two." Julie says.

"So when do you want me to do assembly Dean Buckley?" I ask resigning myself to the fact that my classmates need to know the truth about my situation.

"I was hoping you would be willing to do it this afternoon. I think the sooner the students know the better. Now as for the rest of the Ducks I think a detention for all of you is called for. Which means practice is cancelled tonight." Dean Buckley says looking at my father.

"I fully agree. You guys need to learn a lesson." Dad agrees.

"May I handle their detention sir?" I ask Dean Buckley and he gives me a curious look. "I promise not to go easy on them. You are both right they need to learn to control their temper and I know just how to do that." I add.

"Alright you have my attention." Dean Buckley says.

"It also won't interfere with their practice." I tell my dad and he gives me a quizzical look. "I feel the only way to understand that their actions were not necessary is to make them do something that will seem a bit odd. Please can I talk to the two of you alone?" I say to Dean Buckley and my Dad.

"You may leave and I will let you know what the final decisions will be later. Adam why don't you stay," Dean Buckley says and the Ducks leave with the two heading to the nurse's office to get ice packs.

I explain my plan and Dean Buckley grins. "It's a perfect plan, Becky and I think you can handle the detention."

"Thank you sir and I will not let you down." I tell him.

"Now there is one more thing I wanted to talk to you two about." Dean Buckley says.

"I am all ears," I say.

"I would like the two of you to work together to head up the tutoring program. I was originally going to look for just one student but for some reason I feel the two of you working together would be the best thing for the program. Plus it would give the students helping and needing help a couple of options on who they can talk to."

"Sounds great sir." I say and Adam quickly agrees as well.

"Great with that settled shall we talk about the assembly?"

"Alright what do you have in mind?" I ask.

"I think we need to have you tell your story about your accident and then tell them about what happened yesterday morning. Then follow up with what you had to do yesterday and this morning in regards to the problem after that give them an opportunity for questions. Then I would like Adam to get up and say a few things about why you got the position on the paper. Also I want you to talk about your relationship and how rumors are hurtful not just to you but to others. I will conclude with telling of the expelling that happened as a result." Dean Buckley says.

"I am sure we can handle that." I say.

"Great then you two may leave. I will have you called out of your classes when it comes time." He says and we head out.

Now it is lunch time so we go into the cafeteria and join the Ducks.

"So when is the assembly?" Charlie asks.

"It will be today but we don't know what time exactly it will be." Adam replies.

We visit with the team for a while and about half way though lunch someone approaches me. "Rebecca we need to talk!" Lexi says.

"I believe you and I have said everything we needed to say to one another the other night." I say.

"Lexi why don't you just leave us alone for a while and when we feel ready to talk to you again we will let you know!" Adam tells her and I see her shoulders slump for a second.

"I will not give up that easy." She said and turned to leave.

"What is her malfunction?" Les asks and Kim laughs.

Kim places an arm around the back of Les' chair. "It is simple! Becky got Adam and Lexi wants him."

"Really she wants Adam?" Les questions shocked but before anyone else can answer he goes on. "She said she was interested in Dean Portman."

"When did she say that?" I question him.

"I know it was last week one day. We were chatting while waiting for class and she asked me if I thought Dean would go out with her."

"Odd she asked me the other day if I thought you would go out with her." Dean chimes in.

Soon we realized that she had asked that question about every male Duck. "Interesting because it is obvious she was interested in Adam all along." Julie says.

"Yeah the only reason I didn't notice sooner was because I thought she was trying to be a friend and help me out. I realized she was interested in Adam the night of the team interview but didn't really believe it until Friday night at the movies." I tell them.

Soon the warning bell rings and we all head out toward our classes. Adam and I are stopped by Dean Buckley. We end up going with him into the assembly hall. About a half hour later the other students arrive. I see the Ducks are in the front row as is Alison and Lexi. Once everyone is seated I also notice Gordon, Dad, Mom, Philip, Kathy, and our brothers all in the back row. I am shocked to see our brothers there because that means they were pulled out of classes to be here. When Kyle and Steven smile at me I feel myself relax tremendously. Oddly Adam's family has a calming effect on me.

"Welcome everyone! I am sorry we had to pull you all from classes for this but I have had several teachers who have been informing me of same very nasty rumors going around this school about two of our students. Also I have been informed that a number of students are accusing one of our school newspaper writers of getting the position do to dating the editor. Although I have heard there were much worse attacks than that about the situation. I normally don't feel a need to do an assembly for such normal high school behavior however this time I feel it is getting out of hand. So I have asked Rebecca Orion and Adam Banks to talk to you all before I do. I ask you to give them your full attention and listen carefully to what they are saying. Rebecca," He says motioning me to the front.

I move up toward the front of the stage and take the microphone. "I am not going to address the rumors. I am not going to address the situation of me working on the newspaper. I am going to address my situation more and share a part of my life I normally can't tell classmates about because it isn't something most people our age want to listen to." I begin then I tell them about my accident and my recovery. I see Dad has my video tape with him. "For those of you that feel you can handle it I have a very graphic tape I am willing to show after school. If you doubt how graphic it is you can ask Adam about it before going to view it as he got a chance to see it yesterday."

I look over at Dean Buckley and he nods for me to go on. "I woke up yesterday morning with pain so bad I couldn't move. These for most people would not be a big thing sure you might go to a doctor but you wouldn't have to worry about there being something that could paralyze you more than you already are." I tell them all about the day I had yesterday and I see a lot of shocked looks. I soon hand the microphone over to Adam.

"I am not going to address what happened to my girlfriend in the past or what the doctors told her but rather about her position on the paper and our relationship. If you haven't read her article from last week then you really have no right to say why she got the position. I have read her interviews so far and she is extremely talented. However I wasn't the one to decide that she deserved a spot on the paper other than the fact that I told Mrs. Brooks that if any person was willing to do equal coverage of all the Ducks I would allow them to write the hockey section of the paper. Mrs. Brooks showed me Becky's work and I had to hold true to my word. However now that she and I are dating I have asked that another editor proof the work to ensure fairness to my staff." Adam says.

He looks at me and then continues on. "Becky and I have been friends for almost three years now and as of Friday we both decided that we needed to tell one another that their was stronger feelings for the other. In doing so we decided we belonged as a couple and if you can't back us then I ask you stop starting rumors about us because it doesn't just hurt us but rather it hurts you too because you are making yourself look bad to others. You need to let go of the hatred so that you can be happy being yourself."

With that Dean Buckley got up and told about why Shawn was expelled. He told everyone to meet back here after school if they wanted to see the video and that they were welcome to ask questions of Adam or myself before going back to class. No one stopped to ask questions at that time but I know after the video there will be questions.

**Author Note: Thank you Erica for the review. I am not sure which thing Kathy told her that you were talking about but I am glad you are enjoying the story. I have a few more ideas in my mind but I am taking a break tomorrow to celebrate my birthday. I will be back the next day with a chapter or two for all of you. I will try to update Quack Attack tomorrow though because I am working on it tonight. Well thats it for now talk to you all later. Hugs - Joy**


	34. Chapter 34 The Video and Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I just borrowed them for some fun. Enjoy!**

**Banking on Your Heart**

The rest of the day went by quickly and amazingly all I heard was supportive comments. I know the negative is coming. I reach the auditorium and see almost every student in the room already. The only ones not there are the Ducks but I knew that was going to be the case. I wait backstage with Dean Buckley. Just about five minutes later the Ducks come walking in with my parents, my brothers, and the Banks family.

"Dean Buckley I will be right back." I say and he nods his understanding. I wheel out to the Ducks. "Hello Kathy, Phillip, Steven, and Kyle. I am happy you could make it. Kyle are you sure you want to watch this?"

"I talked it over with Adam and we both agree that maybe I should see this. I know that I can talk to over with my family or you if something is too much for me." He responds and I see his nervousness in his eyes.

He is sitting on the end next to Adam which I can tell is so he can make a get away if needed. I lean over and hug him while whispering, "If I see you leave I will not be offended and I will come right out to talk to you. Just remember I am alive and I will be fine. I know you can endure it."

He hugs me back and then kisses my cheek. "I appreciate it Becky."

I nod to the rest before heading back up to the stage. Dean Buckley hands me the microphone. "Thank you all for coming back to view the video," I say. "I am going to warn you again this is quite graphic and does include the actual accident. I asked Dean Buckley to check it over and he as agreed I can show you the full newscast from the night of the accident. Please just watch the whole video before leaving unless it becomes too graphic for you. I ask that if you do leave that you do not return until the video is done because the graphic clips are on both newscasts. If you want more information about my time in the hospital please see me after the video. There will be time for questions after the video and I do expect you to ask questions. Please don't bottle up what you want to say after the video both good and bad. I don't want anyone leaving here without feeling they have had an opportunity to talk about what they are feeling about this video. I also have cards available with my contact information should you want more information later on or should you want to help out in the hospital to ensure other trauma victims have the chance to recover like I did. Now with all of that said I will begin the video unless Dean Buckley, Coach Orion, or any of you have anything else to add."

Dad stands up and comes up to where I am. I am nervous. "I know that many of you think this is a joke however this is no joke. In fact the varsity hockey team was given this as their detention for today. I will warn you that it is very graphic and is the actual accident. I will be available after the viewing and question time for anyone who would like me to talk to them about the accident. My wife Heidi and my two sons will be available to answer questions as well." I smile at him as he hands the microphone to Dean Buckley.

"If you stay through this video and are willing to write a 500 word review about it you will be receiving extra credit in your English classes. So please considered that opportunity another chance to let Becky know more about what you got from this experience or to ask her questions. You can also over to help out in the community though these reviews or though talking to Becky as a way to better your community. Thank you and now we will play the tape." Dean Buckley says before I hit the play button.

I watch the crowd as they watch the video. I keep looking at Kyle. He is squirming a bit so I motion to Dean Buckley that I am going off the stage for a few minutes. I wheel back to where Kyle is sitting and I wrap my arm around his shoulder. We are at the point where they are taking me from the van. "I want you to take a deep breath and clear your mind of who you know is being removed from the van." I whisper in his ear and he does as I instruct. He watches the rest of the scene without any problem. I kiss his cheek when it is over. "We have one more to watch. Can you do it or should I stay here?" I whisper.

"I think I am ok." He whispers. I hug him and then reach over and squeeze Adam's hand. Adam smiles then puts his arm around his little brother and half hugs Kyle.

I wheel back to the stage just as the next clip comes on. I look over and see all the Ducks crying. They all look so lost or shocked that I want to cry too but I don't. I continue keeping an eye on everyone and find myself surprised that everyone stays. As it finishes I see Adam and Steven hugging their little brother. I wonder what they are all thinking in that moment.

Dean Buckley turns off the video for me before he takes the microphone again. "Would anyone like to say anything or ask any questions?"

Kyle gets up and I am shocked. "I would if it's ok." He says and Dean Buckley smiles giving him the ok to go ahead. "I am Kyle Banks, Adam's younger brother. I am not a student here but I do want to say something on what I have just seen. Becky has been though a lot and yet she gets up everyday not giving up on being what or who she wants to be. When I talk to her or get to spend time around her I tend to forget she is in a wheelchair because she seems so active and maybe that is what so many of you have seen. If so then maybe you can understand that she is far from handicap so making fun of that is just wrong. She is an amazing woman who has more life experience than any of you could understand at this point unless you have been in this situation. I do have a question for everyone including her friends and maybe you can answer this later after the questions time but what is the real reason you make fun or start rumors about another person? I know for the most part when someone makes fun or starts a rumor about another it is just to make them feel more important and if that is the case you need to realize you are just as amazing as Becky if you let yourself be." With that Kyle sits down and I know I am staring at my boyfriend's little brother as though just seeing him for the first time.

"I would like to know why Becky is given special treatment here at the school." I see that it is Neil, a senior who works on the school paper. "I mean she is just a freshman and is now working on the school paper something that is reserved for exceptional writers or juniors and seniors."

"So me being on the newspaper makes me someone who gets special treatment?" I ask as I see Adam getting up to respond.

"Well you aren't a very good writer so yeah you must have some kind of special treatment." He responds.

"Have you read her article?" Bridget from the newspaper speaks up. She is a senior too.

"Come off it Bridget she only got the position because she must be screwing her editor!" Alex a junior in our journalism class says.

Adam is getting more and more agitated by the conversation. "ENOUGH!" I shout out.

"Mrs. Brooks, could you please clear up this little matter?" Bridget says.

"Yes Miss Pracken, I can and will clear it up. Becky was in my Journalism I class but her work was far above that of what Journalism I students usually do so I had been looking for the right column for her to work on for the newspaper. Rebecca came up with a great idea for her assignments for Journalism I that lead me to the perfect place for her on the newspaper. She wanted to write about all the Ducks. Now for those that don't know Adam being the sports editor on the newspaper had been refusing anyone to do the Ducks articles for a very good reason. None of those who had brought the idea to his attention wanted to do an article on all the team members or cover the games. They usually only wanted to cover Adam or one of the Bash brothers so Adam refused with my approval of this. Adam has covered the games by just putting the score and a couple highlights in so far. When Becky brought me this idea I asked Adam if I had a talented freshman who would cover all the Ducks if he would consider letting me move them up. He agreed to it but only if he was sure they would cover the team equally. After he found out whom it was he was positive they would and from what I understand she became a part of the staff before they started dating."

"You are correct that I was on staff before I started dating him." I say as she finishes.

"Ok so you didn't have to screw him to get the position?" Neil asked.

"I think we have covered that issue but just to put everyone's minds at ease I didn't have to sleep with Adam to get on the paper. Now any other questions," I ask.

"Becky do you remember the accident?" I look over to see a senior I don't know.

"The last thing I remember before the accident happened was talking to my Dad about what we were going to be doing that weekend. Next thing I hear is breaking glass and I feel a searing pain before blacking out. When I came to I found I was hooked up to machines. There were strange people around me and I couldn't move. I was in a lot of pain. My parents were rushed from my room and I wasn't able to see them for hours." I tell everyone. "I was being talked about but not to. I was scared and feeling lonely."

"Did you have to be in the hospital for a long time?" I turn and see Lana Matthews is the one asking.

"Yes I was in the hospital for about one full month then I was in and out for about three months following that for surgeries also for checkups. I had been unconscious for about a week when I came to." I answer.

"Becky, what was it like to learn you would never walk again?" Brian the guy who does the announcing at games asks.

"I was scared to hear that at first but eventually it was something I came to accept with the help of the hospital staff and volunteers who came to visit me." I explain.

"Is it hard to watch your accident?" Kara Sharper asks.

"The first couple times it was. After a while it got easier to see because I know I was lucky to survive that accident." I respond.

After a few more questions I call one more time for questions and when no one responds I decide to close out with a few more words, "I am not someone who wants or deserves special treatments. I am not asking for pity. I am not expecting the rumors to die out. I am just asking that you think before you speak. The old saying that sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me is far from true. I have watched many kids struggle because of damage done by words over the physical abuse or pain they are in. For those of you that don't know I do volunteer time at the hospital talking to trauma patients. Dean Buckley has the cards with my contact information or you can catch me right after this."

I hand the microphone to Dean Buckley and he finishes up the speeches. "I believe that will do it for now so you can all leave now and remember that you have an opportunity for extra credit. Also if you would like to volunteer to help with a few programs that Becky could set you up with let us know we are willing to give you credit for those hours you volunteer. Thank you all and you are dismissed."

Everyone begins leaving I see a few that linger and I know that I am going to have a few that I need to talk to. I motion Dad to come to me. When he gets to me I ask him to take the Ducks to the concession stand. He agrees and I promise I won't be long.

I spend about another half hour talking to the students that remained. After finishing up I head over to talk to the Ducks.

I take a moment to clear my mind before wheeling up to where they are sitting. I see the Banks family, my family, and the Ducks. "Let me begin by saying thank you to Kyle for getting up and speaking out like you did that was cool. For you Ducks minus my boyfriend, who because he was with me was the only Duck not to be in trouble for fighting a battle that was stupid to fight in the first place, I am going to explain why I choose to give you this as punishment." I look at the Ducks and know this is going to be hard to explain. "I wanted you to see why you end up defending me. I wanted you to understand that the rumors aren't near what I have been though. The only reason the rumors bother me is because they bother all of you so much. If you don't respond to them sooner or later people will get bored with the topic and move on. I know the truth and Adam knows the truth about our relationship. I trust you guys to ask if there is ever a doubt in your mind about Adam and me! Now with all that said you guys have an hour practice tonight in which your Coach has given me permission to tell you what you are doing!"

**Author Note: I am sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Part of it was due to a bad birthday and part of it due to the problems with the site. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the past chapters. Now for the thank yous I owe to my reviewers. As always Awtr101fan/Erica thank you for the support and the review. Afta4ever thank you for the birthday greeting. PokemonKnight thank you for all the reviews I am really glad you are enjoying this story. Well everyone I am off to update another story I am working on and work on this story and its companion. I almost have another chapter ready for this one and so tomorrow there should be another chapter hopefully on both of these two stories. Hugs to all. Joy**


	35. Chapter 35 Practice and Punishments

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I just borrowed them for some fun. Enjoy!**

**Banking on Your Heart**

The team goes into the locker room to get ready for practice while I talk to the Banks family and my family. "So Becky what exactly are you going to have my players doing?" Dad asks.

"Well I am thinking I might start them with the normal warm ups and then move into some skating drills. You know go back to the basics and work them until they can't work no more." I reply and I hear Phillip snigger.

"Even Adam," Jeff asks.

"Yes even Adam. He did miss yesterday's practice so he can use the work out." I respond. "I am going to pull two of them during the practice to interview. I then will have two of them come over to our house after practice to finish their interviews as well." I tell my dad.

"Sounds like a great idea. So how can I help out?" Dad asks.

"You can run practice while I interview the two players." I respond.

"Alright you are the boss tonight." Dad says as we head into practice.

"Can we watch?" Kyle asks excitedly.

I look at Dad and he gives me that look that says it's up to you. "I think that would be alright as long as you don't bother the team." I tell him and he nods his understanding.

We get into the arena and I head down by the ice. Dad gets the Banks and our family settled into an area where they can watch but are out of the way. Then he joins me. The team comes out of the locker room just as we get down to the ice.

I tell the team to begin working on the warm ups they normally do. While Dad monitors that I go set up an area to do the next interview at. As they finish warm ups I call out a few more commands for them. "Alright Ducks if you want to act like babies in school you are going to be treated like that even in practice. I want you to begin with the basics which mean skate drills and shooting drills. I want you to take your time and learn from what you are doing. You get too cocky when you forget how to do the basic drills. This is a bad thing and it shows not only on the ice but off the ice. You all need to remember what got you to where you are today!" I shout out. I turn to Dad. "Do what you can with what you have! I need Guy to come over here."

Dad sends Guy to me then begins barking out orders to the team. After a half hour I stop the practice and send Guy back to the ice. I roll over and Dad has Adam put my ramp down. I wheel onto the ice and I know my look is worrying the team. "Alright with the exception of Guy and Adam the rest of you will be coming with me so cool down then change and meet me in the concession area. I will also spring Dwayne for the next half hour while I interview him then him and Guy will be joining the other Ducks."

I tell Dwayne to meet me at the concession stand as well. I then have coach continue another half hour with the two left behind. I wheel to the concession stand and sit at the end of one table while I wait. I sit waiting for them to arrive and one by one they do. I have them each take a seat at the table. I pick which seat is for which Duck. I see Dean Buckley approaching with the equipment I have asked for. Once all the Ducks are seated and Dean Buckley takes the remaining seat I begin to talk.

"I love all of you very much but your temper has got to go. I had to take several courses to learn to deal with my emotions after the accident. I have one of the techniques that worked better than others at helping me calm my anger. It isn't one of the traditional trainings in those courses. However one of the therapists I was seeing for these courses realized that I needed a different way of releasing my anger so that I could see the damage I was doing to myself and others. Dean Buckley will you please give everyone a board." I ask.

Dean Buckley hands out the boards. "Becky what in the world are you going to make us do with boards?" Russ asks.

"I want you to picture that board as Adam and I. Now the nails you will put in are the comments others make about us. The hammer is the people making those comments. You will hammer in as many nails as you can in the next hour. I will be back at that time. Dwayne, come with me please." I say. Dwayne and I move to a separate table. "You will do your hammering later." I tell him then we begin his interview.

After a half hour I send Dwayne back over to the group and I have Les come over. I interview Les for the next half hour. I then go over to the Ducks. "Les, Dwayne, Guy, and Dean will be staying with me." I say. When Guy had come back I had quickly told him what he would be doing. "All the rest of the Ducks I want to go work on homework in the study hall where I will join you when these guys are done in a half hour." I tell them. "Take your boards with you. I will have you do something more with them when I come in with these guys."

I then set about interviewing Dean while the others work on their hammering. When the half hour is up I take the guys to the study hall. Adam's family is there along with my family. The Ducks are all working on homework when I walk in while the Banks are visiting with my family. "Alright stop the homework." I say as I enter after the others have taken seats in the study hall room. "Everyone I want you to remove the nails you put into your board. When you are done I want you to move to the concession stand and begin working on homework again. I will join you when everyone has finished." I state. "Oh also I want you to take the board and nails with you when you go to the concession stand." Dean Buckley goes back to the concession stand with my family and Adam's family. I decide to get one more interview out of the way I call Connie over and I work with her in the back corner of the room while she pulls out the nails in her board.

Within a half hour everyone is done taking their nails out and I have finished the interview so I head out to the concession stand. "Alright how is homework going?"

Everyone says they are about finished so I begin my speech. "I hope you will all do the extra credit assignment too. You will be allowed to include this in your report since it is part of what you will hopefully learn from me today. Remember I told you the board was Adam and I when you first started? The nails were the negative comments made. The hammer is the people making those comments. Then when I had you remove the nails what did you see?"

"Holes all over the board," Les answers quietly.

"Right! Now I want you to look at the board and picture the board as those who have made the negative comments. The holes are what their comments are doing to them. The nails are your responds to them. The hammers are you giving those responds to them. Now what do you see happening?"

"Well they are already feeling bad for their comments." Julie says.

"Not really are they feeling bad about their comments but more like what Kyle said earlier today. They feel bad about themselves for other reasons and now they are making comments to make others feel like they do."

"Becky that doesn't make sense I mean they have holes all over." Charlie says.

"That is my point they are still fill of holes now if you were to respond to their words with your own words what would it do to them?"

"Adds more holes to them." Guy responds.

"Right so in the end you are only contributing to a vicious cycle. You guys are better than that. I want you to think of these boards any time someone makes a comment and decide whether responding in the usual way will make more holes in the person or if you can find a better way to handle the situation. There is always a better way to the situation. I want you guys to really think from now on before you speak." I finish up. "I am going to let you guys go now to get your homework finished up. Adam I want to talk to you for a few moments."

"What do you want us to do with the boards, nails, and hammers?" Jesse asks.

"Take them with you. Whenever you get down from the comments hammer a nail into the board and think about what we have talked about tonight." I respond before they leave.

"Adam you are the only Duck I need to interview yet so when shall we do the interview?" I ask him after the others leave.

"What about we do it tomorrow night?" He asks.

"Sounds good," I tell him. I hug him and kiss his cheek. "I will see you tomorrow I am not sure if I will be in school in the morning or the afternoon right now."

"I know babe so I will see you sometime tomorrow." He responds before he hugs and kisses me bye for the night.

His family says good bye to him and he heads off to his dorm while I head home with my family. His family heads home. Once at home my brothers both hug me and kiss me before saying good bye. They leave to get back to school. "Becky, how are you holding up after today?" Mom asks as she helps me get ready for bed.

"I am doing surprisingly well. I am worried about Kyle and how he did with the clips." I answer her.

"I think he did amazingly well especially after you checked on him. Kathy promised to call us if they have any troubles with him sleeping or anything like that."

"Good to know and if they call let me know. I will talk to Kyle if I need to." I tell my mom. As soon as I am ready for bed I finish up the little bit of homework I have for the tomorrow.

As I start on the homework I notice it is around 9:00 pm. I check my email before actually starting and find several emails. The first is from Dr. Nigel.

Hi Becky,

I have set the meeting up for tomorrow afternoon at 2:00 pm. If this doesn't work for you please let me know right away. We will meet at Dr. Vance's office since it is the closest to your school. Who will you be bringing with you? I want to make sure we have the right number of chairs in the room when you arrive. See you hopefully tomorrow.

Sincerely,

Dr Nigel

I type in a quick reply but as I am typing I realize I am not sure who will be going with us. "Hey Mom who all is going to the meeting with me," I yell out.

Mom and Dad appear in the doorway. "When is it?" Dad asks.

"It is tomorrow at 2:00 pm." I respond.

"Well your mom and I will be going with you. Who else do you think should go?" He asks.

"I am thinking Adam needs to stay in class but at the same time I think he needs to be there. I wonder if Kyle might like to go with us so he can understand better what will be happening to me. Otherwise who should go?"

"I think we should include the Banks family, your brothers, and us." Mom says.

"Alright will you call the Banks family and my brothers to make sure they can be there?" I ask them.

"Sure be back in a few minutes. In the meantime finish your other emails." My mom says.

I nod my agreement to her idea before she leaves the room. I continue looking down my email list. There is one from a friend from my support group.

Becky,

I just heard you are going though some tough times again. I wanted to let you know you are in my thoughts and prayers. If there is anything else I can do to help you out let me know.

Love,

Jenny

I decide to send her an email back. So I begin typing the response.

Jenny,

Thanks for the support. I am going to have surgery in the summer. In the mean time I will be going to physical therapy and having to take medicine to help with the pain. I will continue going to the support meetings on Thursday nights. I will let you know if I need anything more in the mean time I really do appreciate the prayers and thoughts. If you need anything at any time let me know. Hey by the way how did you hear about my situation? Well I have homework to do and email to finish so see you Thursday night.

Love,

Becky

The next email was from Julie which shocked me but I opened it.

The subject read: She is beautiful

When I opened it I saw that it had been sent to all the Ducks and every classmate she had an email address for.

Hello All! As you witness today Becky Orion is an amazing and smart girl. I wish I could stop the hatred that is going on. I am sending this email as a way to say what is on my mind. I stayed quiet at the viewing of the video today during the question time because my heart was aching and I was unsure what was in my mind. Now I know what I need and want to say. Becky Orion is not the kind of girl who would sleep with a guy just to get what she wants. She is talented and before anyone else says a word about her sleeping with Adam to get on the paper I ask that they read last week's and this week's newspaper article by her.

As Kyle Banks said we only say things to put others down just to make ourselves feel better. However after hearing Kyle and then further hearing from Becky during our punishment after practice I realize I don't like that about myself. I don't like that I continue the dreadful cycle that only hurts more and more rather than it makes me feel good about myself. To all I have been mean to in the past I ask your forgiveness.

With all of that said I am going to start volunteering two hours a week at the hospital and an hour every day tutoring. I am challenging all of you to do something about stopping the terrible cycle and to make an effort to better this world. Becky I want you to tell me what I need to do to start my volunteer work in both areas. I have one last thing to say to everyone BECKY ORION IS BEAUTIFUL and I am happy for Adam because he is a lucky guy to have a girlfriend who isn't just beautiful on the outside but on the inside too. I want to be more like you Becky! For those of you that are not Ducks I am giving you an opportunity to be an honorary Duck off the ice. You can be an honorary Duck by flying with the rest of the Ducks and giving up the negative words you say about others and by giving your time to help others who need you. Alright the challenge is out there feel free to contact any of us Ducks for more information or if you want help getting involved in making your life better.

Sincerely,

Julie "the Cat" Gaffney

I was almost in tears reading her email. I quickly type a responds to Julie. I create a new message.

Subject: You are beautiful too!

Dear Julie,

Thank you for the email. Jules you are a beautiful woman inside and out. I know Greg is a lucky man too. I loved your challenge and hope others will respond favorably to it. I love all the Ducks and appreciate what you guys are trying to do here. I was so proud of Kyle when he spoke out it was almost as though he was my little brother and not my boyfriend's brother. I mean I felt that way because of how proud I was of him at that moment. Julie if there is anything else you need from me let me know. As for tutoring we are going to have a test for the tutors to help us place them in the right areas. See me at school tomorrow for that also I will bring you literature about the hospital program. I will be in school until around 1:30 pm and not sure if I will be back after my meeting with the doctors or not. I will give you the papers at breakfast and maybe during study hall you can take your test for the tutoring. Hugs sweetie I am going to work on homework now. See you tomorrow.

Love,

Becky

I continue down the list of emails and see Kyle has emailed me. I open it up to read it.

Hey Sis!

Thank you for being there for me when the video got to be too much. Mom told me that she informed you about my being friends with Stephanie Baxter. Thank you for having me dance with her that night. Before you go thinking I am dating her I am not we are just friends. However maybe someday in the far off future when we are older I would go out with her. Now as to my real reason for emailing my beautiful older sister…I was hoping that maybe you could come talk to my school like you talked to your school. I don't mean show the video but do tell about your accident. I will understand if you don't want to but please think about it. Alright mom is yelling at me that my internet time is up so got to run. Love ya sis.

Love,

Kyle

I reread his message and I do cry. I realize I am very lucky to know this boy. Whether or not he knows it Kyle is trying to change the world for the better. I reply to his message.

Hi little brother!

Wow it is so nice to have someone I can call that. Thank you for getting up and speaking today! Your words touched many people and you are making others see they need to change their ways. It takes a special person to help others without attacking them. Don't change Kyle always be the guy you are now well grow older and wiser. Just don't loose your caring ways. I would love to speak at your school sometime. I love you too. Take care dear and anytime you want to talk remember I am here for you and so is Adam. Well I have a few more emails to check and then I have homework to do so I will talk to you soon.

Love your big sis,

Becky

After responding to him I email Adam.

Subject: Amazing little brother

Adam,

I want thank you for letting me get to know your little brother. He is an amazing boy and I wish more kids were like him. He emailed me tonight to ask me to talk to his school the way I did our school. I am going to do it. He was telling me about Stephanie and how they are just friends but he could see dating her when they are older. I am happy he is friends with her because she needs a friend like him. I love you Adam and really am happy I have your family as a sort of second family because they are great. Baby I need to get some homework done but I wanted to tell you thank you for sharing your amazing little brother with me.

Love,

Becky

I see I have one email left so I open it.

Subject: Thank you!

Hello sweet girl,

I wanted to thank you for getting me Shannon's number. I called her tonight and I have a date with her Saturday night. I also wanted to thank you for what you did for Kyle today during the video showing. That was all he could talk about tonight on the ride back to Mom and Dad's house. I love you little sis. Be good to Adam and take care of him. I have warned him to be good and take care of you too. If he ever does anything to hurt you please let me know. Well time to get some homework done. Take care sweetie and know I am here if you need to talk.

Love your other big brother,

Steven

I read is again and cry. I really am lucky that Adam's brothers worry about me. I respond to his email.

Dear Big Brother,

I love you too. Thanks for being there for me though this rough time. I am so happy to hear about you and Shannon. You both are great and deserve all the happiness you can get. As for what I did for Kyle I am the one who should thank him because he said a lot in very few words and that was amazing. I am very lucky that my boyfriend's brothers are so great and I can't imagine what life would be like without you guys. Well like you I have homework to do so I will say bye for now but I will be in touch again.

Love your little sister,

Becky

As soon as I finished responding I turned to see my parents standing there. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to wonder why two emails made you cry." My dad responds so I show him the emails and he smiles. "Well I am happy to see you get along with his brothers. Tell the Dr. Nigel there will be ten of us at the meeting including you."

"Great thank you Dad." I respond and I hug him good night. He heads to bed while mom waits for me to finish my emailing.

Dr. Nigel,

Thank you for setting up the meeting. That time will work wonderfully and I will be bring 10 people with me if that is alright if not give us a call. Thank you again.

Sincerely,

Becky Orion

With my email done I quickly log off the computer and head to my room deciding the homework can wait until the morning. Mom helps me into bed and I am quickly asleep.

**Author Note: Awtr101fan thanks again for the review I hope this cleared up some of the punishment and practice stuff. I wasn't going this way when I started but the more I worked the more this was the direction to take it. Becky was promising me that the story was writing as true as it can be lol. Oh and Becky has been trying to get me to write about how she is a virgin and hoping to save that gift to give the man she marries. It may or may not come out in a future chapter but we will see who wins her or me. So far she wins out so most likely it will come out at the girls' night party. Well off to write the greatest novel next to Harry Potter lol I know I will never top that book but still I will come in a close second. I can't promise a chapter tomorrow night guys since it will be a busy day for me with church stuff. Hugs to all. -Joy**


	36. Chapter 36 Wednesday Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I just borrowed them for some fun. Enjoy!**

**Banking on Your Heart**

I glance at the clock and realize I am up in time to watch the sunrise before I have to head to school. Just as I am about to get dressed to go downstairs I hear a knock on my door. "Yes," I call out.

"You up yet missy?" Mom asks.

"Yeah I am up! I am just getting dressed before going down to watch the sunrise." I respond.

"Good! What do you want for breakfast?"

"I was thinking those double chocolate pancakes you make with sausage and a scrambled egg. However a bowl of cereal would be good too!" I answer back.

"Ok I will have your breakfast ready in a bit." She says before heading off toward the kitchen.

I dress in my khaki pants and light blue sweater set. I slip on some nude knee highs and my cream colored flats. I pull my hair up into a ponytail then wrap it loosely around the rubber band in a style my Dad teases is my rooster tail. I slip a clip into my hair and put on my necklace from Adam. I slip on the bracelet from Bombay and then I put on just a touch of make up. I head out of my room and go to the bathroom before going downstairs to watch the sunrise. As I reach the porch I am shocked at what I see. "Adam, Kathy, Kyle, Steven, and Phillip what are you all doing here?"

"Well we are here to watch the sunrise then we are going to visit with your parents while Kyle checks out the school with Adam." Phillip says. He motioned to Steven, Kathy, and himself as he talked about the we visiting with my parents.

"Cool! Does Mom know you guys are here?"

"Yeah that was why she came up to make sure you were already up and if not she was going to wake you up. I know we are suppose to sunrise watch together on Friday but I was hoping you wouldn't mind this morning too." Adam responds.

"I don't mind at all." I say as I hug my boyfriend.

Mom comes out along with my Dad to bring out breakfast for all of us. As we eat we begin to talk. "Hey Becky did you get my email last night?" Kyle asks.

"Yeah and I responded but I am sure you haven't got my response yet. I would love to come talk at your school soon. Actually I think I can work that into my public speaking course I am suppose to take next year. Dean Buckley has been working with the teacher about possibly making my speeches the bases for my grade. Turns out the teacher I will have is married to one of the hospital board members so he goes to all the events that I usually end up talking at. He caught Saturday's speech and then he was there for my speech at assembly then again at the after school event yesterday. If I can work out the speech at a time that he could go too I would be able to use the speech as a grade and possibly I could finish one of my sophomore classes this year. Apparently I have given three fourths of the speeches needed I just have to give about four more speeches. Which with the one for your school, the next hospital fundraiser, and the volunteers banquet I will only have to come up with one more public speech to give. If I can't find one by finals week I will be asked to give a speech in front of one of his classes."

"Wow that is so cool Becky!" Steven says. "Sounds like my brother has one smart girl who is always working ahead instead of just on time."

"I try but sometimes it's not easy." I laugh. "Hey Kathy how are the party plans coming for our Friday night adventure? I was also thinking of inviting a couple of girls who aren't yet Duckettes but I got a feeling they might be soon. I was think Amy since I got a feeling her and Fulton will get together soon. I also was thinking Erica because I am thinking about trying to get her together with one of two players."

"The plans are coming along great. I think that sounds awesome inviting the two you are planning on playing cupid with." Kathy says with a teasing smile.

"I can't help it if I try to match people up. I have been told nine out of ten times I am good at picking matches for others." I tell her.

"Yeah this all started while she was in the hospital recovering." My Mom says.

"Really how so," Phillip asks.

I started matching up single doctors and nurses with people I knew that were single. I would try to find someone around their age that shared common interests and yet not too many things in common because that way they had things they could do without including the other all the time." I explain.

"Ah the hospital has a Dr. of LOVE." Kathy teases.

"I guess you could say that. They use to call me the hospital Love Bug because I was always bugging them about their love lives." I laugh.

"So how many of the couples you got together are still together?" Steven asks.

"Roughly about 95% of them at least that was last I heard. I knew the others wouldn't last but those were set ups to help people over come their fears when it came to dating." I respond.

"Dang you have a future in the match making business, in writing, and in art. How does one girl get so much talent?" Steven teases.

"I guess it is called luck and God's will." I joke back and he laughs. "Hey Kathy and Mom what do you think of a little game at the sleep over of like a twenty questions or a truth or dare type of thing? You know a way for all the Duckettes to get to know one another."

"I was thinking about something like that and I have a couple of ideas of what we can do for that if you will trust me." Kathy says.

"Great I can't wait for the sleep over." I tell her.

"I know me either!" Kathy responds too.

"I am excited about it too." My mom chimes in.

"So am I." Dad says in a valley girl way.

"I know me too." Phillip also uses that valley girl tone.

I roll my eyes at the men and give Adam a warning look. "I am looking forward to Friday night because it's an opportunity for me to spend time with my brother and his friends." Kyle says catching the warning look.

Adam laughs. "I can see you have my little brother wrapped around your finger sweetheart." He teases me.

"Why do you say that?" I ask him.

"I say that simply because he caught your look and he didn't feel like he should go against you." Adam responds.

I smile at Kyle. Kyle grins back. "I am no idiot big brother I know not to got against a smart woman."

Soon it is time to head to school to meet the Ducks for breakfast. Adam and I sit at the end of the table as usual. Kyle looks around a little lost. I smile and motion to the chair next to me that is open. "Normally Charlie sits beside your brother. As for this seat that rotates every day. I want you beside me so that is why I am putting you there." I tell him as I see him looking a bit nervous. "Relax the Ducks know you and will be cool with you hanging with us."

He relaxes and looks around. While he is looking around I catch Adam's eye and he smiles while mouthing a thank you. I smile back and mouth back that it was nothing. Charlie is the first Duck to join us. He sits beside Adam and begins yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What time did you get up this morning?"

"Good morning to you too Captain Duck." Adam responds.

"Good morning Sweetheart." Charlie jokes back.

"Hey now don't be trying to steal my boyfriend." I say slapping Charlie's hand as he places it around Adam's shoulders.

"Ah come on babe he isn't good enough for you so let me have him." Charlie teases back as Linda comes over and plops into the chair beside Charlie. "On second thought you keep him I will take this sweet girl over that goof any day!" Charlie adds putting his other arm around Linda. "Now seriously when did you get up this morning?"

"I got up around 5:00 am and after calling my family I headed over to my girlfriend's house to watch the sunrise. My family met me there." Adam responds.

Kyle is staying very quiet as the rest of the Ducks fill the seats at our table. He seems worried as the other seats fill but not the one by him. I lean over and squeeze his shoulder. "Don't worry dear it isn't you." I whisper in his ear.

I finish saying that just as Dean and Fulton walk up to our table. Dean sits down next to Kyle. "Hey Kyle! What are you doing here today?" Dean says lightly slapping Kyle on the back.

"I was given permission by both my school and here to do a school tour day since I am looking at maybe going here in the future." Kyle now looks relaxed and I when I catch Dean's eye, I can't help but smile at him before mouthing a thank you. He nods his understanding.

Julie and Greg are the last to take their seats at the table. Julie grins at me. "Thanks for the responds to my email Becky. There is a lot of people responding wanting to accept the challenge."

"That is great news. Let me know if I can do anything to help." I respond as I pass the paperwork out to all the Ducks. "I didn't know who wanted to help out at the hospital and who didn't so I brought in paperwork for all of you. If you aren't interested feel free to pass it on to someone who is." I say and they all take it.

"Oh all the Ducks are going to be volunteering at the hospital." Charlie says.

"Can I volunteer too?" Kyle asks.

I hand him the paperwork also. "Sure you can." I tell him.

After breakfast Adam, Kyle, and I head to Art. After Mr. Melson gave our assignment he talked to Kyle about the Art programs offered while the rest of us worked. At the end of class we hand in our assignments. Some were doing catch up work while the few of us that were all caught up were working on projects to use around the school to replace all art work. It is something that is a tradition in our school. Art students' work is the main artwork though out the school and it changes as often.

As we hand in our art pieces Mr. Melson looks at them. "Great I will put these over by the office. We have been looking for something refreshing to put there for a while now." I look at Adam's painting and laugh. He had painted a picture of the pond at school and I had painted the pond Adam took me to on Friday night.

We head off to Journalism with Kyle in tow. Adam and I find our spots in the class. All the sports writers sit together. I pull the chair at the table out and motion Kyle to sit down by me. He looks grateful that I am keeping an eye on him.

"Actually today we are going to do some work on unity in our staff. I was very disappointed in the way many of you responded yesterday in the after school assembly. I feel that we will start by reading the newspaper we print. Bridget, can you please pass out these?" Mrs. Brooks asks her holding up the last week's papers. As soon as everyone including Kyle has a copy Mrs. Brooks picks an article. She then looks at Kyle. "Kyle I was wondering if you feel comfortable reading in front of the class." She says showing him the article she wants read.

Kyle smiles, "I would be happy to read this." He responds and she smiles nodding for him to go ahead. He begins reading my article about myself. We continue taking turns reading others' articles.

When we finish reading the newspaper Mrs. Brooks speaks up again. "I want an open dialogue going here about what we just read. Kyle you may feel free to respond or ask questions as well."

Soon the class is discussing various articles but no one seems to say anything more about my article after that. I am a bit relieved at that but also worried that they will wait until we are out of the class to make fun of it. As we are leaving each sports writer gives me a pat on the back. All of them saying, "Great work."

Neil and Alex were waiting outside the classroom. "We both want to apologize for our attitudes yesterday and we promise we are on your side." Neil says.

"Yes and we are sorry about our comments as well." Alex adds.

I nod my acceptance as Adam speaks up. "We appreciate your change in attitude and welcome you to our group of friends."

"I am glad to see someone had a change of heart about them because these two belong together." Kyle says and Alex smiles then messes with Kyle's hair.

"Adam, you have got one cool little brother. I should get him to hang out with my little brother sometime." Alex says before the walk off.

After that we head off toward my class and Kyle decides to go with me for the rest of the day.

**Author Note: Big thank you to Erica for the review. Hope to hear from more this time. I am so review starved please feed me some good ones so my ego swells and I can write again. LOL Take care all. I am off to write some more. Hope you all enjoyed. I need to work on Greg's interview for Quack Attack so probably will do that one before I update this one again.**


	37. Chapter 37 The Doctor Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I just borrowed them for some fun. Enjoy!**

**Banking on Your Heart**

The day goes by fast and Kyle seems to get along well in all my classes. It is now time for us to meet up with our families to go to my meeting with the doctors. We go to the office and we see Adam waiting outside the office for us. The three of us go in and fill out the slips we have to in order to leave for the rest of the day. Dean Buckley initials off that we are leaving with school permission. After that we head over to my house. Kyle pushes my chair as Adam walks beside me.

Adam asks Kyle about his morning and Kyle talks excitedly about all my classes. Adam smiles at me. When we reach my house we see Adam's mom, dad, and brother Steven all waiting in the car. My parents are also waiting outside the van with my brothers already inside. Dad helps me get in the van then Matthew locks my chair in place as Jeff gets me buckled in. Adam and Kyle get in their family's car. Soon we are on our way to Dr. Vance's office.

We enter the office and quickly ushered into a training room that has been set up with enough chairs. I see all of the doctors from Monday are there. Dr. Shraker looks kind of angry but I am not sure why. Once everyone is seated around the table Dr. Nigel speaks up. "I want to thank everyone for their time. I am going to give each doctor a few moments to tell about what they found as well as how soon they feel treatment should begin. I will also allow Becky, her family, and her friends a chance to speak about the decisions they are making as well as what they feel would best help Becky recover faster. Any questions?

No one had questions so Dr. Nigel pointed to Dr. Leander. He told what he had found and why he had sent me to so many doctors. He also said that he honestly wasn't sure that he was any help to me. He wanted me to know he would be there in anyway she felt he could be of assistance to her recovery.

Once he was finished Dr. Vance motioned for Dr. Shraker to speak. "I am furious that you feel I don't have your best interested at heart! I am all about what it takes to get you better and I feel that you are only judging me because of my background."

I glared for a moment at the woman. She then looked around. "Listen Dr. Shraker," I started. "I am not someone who judges others based on appearance or background. I judged based off your attitude when we talked. I felt that my being so young was a problem for you."

"I do have an issue with your age and this type of surgery. I also don't like the fact that you feel you should have all the say on your medical care. I think that anyone under the age of 18 is too young to make wise informed decisions about their own health care."

She was about to go on when Kyle interrupted. "Excuse me for interrupting but let me just say in the time I have known Becky I have seen nothing but a wise and well informed woman. I feel that many adults over the age of 18 wouldn't make the informed decisions she makes. She has been though a lot do you know anything about her accident? Do you know anything about her other than the few minutes you spent with her? I have seen her accident on video and let me tell you anyone that survives that should be considered someone who knows how to decide about their own bodies as well as what is right for them."

"As I was saying," Dr. Shraker speaks again ignoring what he had said. "I don't feel anyone under 18 is wise enough to make any kind of decisions about such important things. I also don't feel anyone under the age of 18 should tell me how to do my job." With that she got up and stormed from the room. I was shocked at the way she stormed from the room but also relieved.

"Well I for one am glad she is gone." Dr. Vance says and we all laugh. "She is a very good doctor but when she started telling me over the phone about how she felt Becky shouldn't be in on her own health decisions I knew she wasn't ready to deal with this case."

Dr. Jamison speaks up. "I really would like to know was she that bad in the consultation you went to on Monday."

"No! She wasn't! In fact she seemed to be interested in my opinion but she seemed distant with me. I can't explain what it felt like I mean one minute she seemed to want my opinion and the next it was like she wasn't even in the room with me."

"I have worked with her before and when I found out she was one of the doctors you would be seeing I almost turned down the request to meet with you. However I remembered you from before and knew that I needed to at least meet with you to apologize for being one of those doctors who didn't listen." Dr. Jamison says.

I smile at the man. "I am glad you said yes to be on my team of doctors. I feel that all of you are the right doctors to get the results I need." I respond.

The doctors continue to tell their recommendation. "I have been given permission to get out of school a week early in order to do the surgery. I would also like to start physical therapy session next week to prepare me for the surgery. I also want to get my medications started today if possible."

"I think you are way too good at making the decisions about your health Rebecca. We will get the medicines ordered today and set up your physical therapy sessions to start next week. I will then schedule your surgery for the last week of school. Who do you want to be your lead doctor?" Dr. Vance asks not at all making any assumptions but rather just doing as I asked.

"I think I would like you to be lead with Dr. Jamison, Dr. Nigel, and Dr. Ashton being the assisting doctors. Also please have Nadine, Kathy, and Angela as my nurses in the operating room." I say.

"I know Nadine and Angela but who is Kathy?" He asks.

"Kathy Banks will be back to nursing by then and I feel she would be one to have with me because I trust her fully. I want to be surrounded by those I trust fully because this surgery is dangerous." I explain.

Kathy's mouth drops open. "Are you sure you want me in there with you?" Kathy asks.

"Absolutely," I exclaim. "I can't think of a better group of nurses to have on staff when I go though surgery. Also please have Dr. Terrance as my anesthesiologist." I finish.

"That sounds like a perfect plan as to who should be in the operating room. I will order your medicines and I will have Dr. Ashton monitoring your physical therapy before surgery. I think we will meet again in two weeks to discuss how the plan is going and make changes as needed." Dr Vance says and we all agree making an appointment for two weeks from today. We all shake hands before departing to go our separate ways.

Adam's family and mine head back to my house. When we arrive Adam and I go to get my medicines. "Kyle, want to ride with us?" I ask and Adam smiles like I just said the best thing in the world.

"If it is ok with both of you I would love to go along." Kyle says.

"Great lets go little bro." Adam says and Kyle smiles like Adam just gave him the world.

Kyle hops in the back seat while Adam puts me in the front seat. Once Adam starts backing out I speak, "I want to thank you Kyle for speaking up on my behalf at the meeting."

"I didn't like that Dr. Shraker! She seemed full of herself and like someone who doesn't care about her patients. To me she wasn't right for you." Kyle responds.

"I agree fully with Kyle." Adam says and I laugh.

"I didn't care for her either. She is only in the medical field to make money it seems." I say.

We reach the near by pharmacy. Adam gets me into my chair and we head inside. "Rebecca Orion, I am so glad you are here I have something for you." Larry, the pharmacist, says.

I laugh as I respond, "yeah my new medicine."

He laughs too. "No I have something else for you. Hey who are your friends?"

"Larry this is my boyfriend Adam and his younger brother Kyle. Adam, Kyle this is Larry my long time pharmacist." I introduce the guys and Larry comes around the counter. He shakes both boys' hands.

He then pulls out his wallet and hands me a picture he pulls from inside. "I wanted to thank you for setting Nathan up with Danielle she is a great girl." I see the picture is an engagement picture.

"Oh my gosh when did they get engaged?" I ask.

"They got engaged about a month ago but this was the first chance I have had to see you. That is for you and you will get an invitation in the mail sometime closer to their wedding. They are getting married sometime next year."

I reach up and hug Larry. "Oh Larry I am so glad it worked out."

He laughs. "When don't your match ups work?"

"Occasionally but usually I know they won't last." I answer as he goes back to get my medicines. He looks over the bottles carefully.

"Ok these are strong medicines and so you shouldn't drive. Also you need to take them with food. They are safe to take with your current medications and you won't have trouble with over the counter pain relievers with these. Is there anything I forgot?"

I look over the information he gave me. "Nope looks good! See you later." I tell him as he marks my account.

When we get outside Adam comes to a stop. "We didn't pay for the medicines."

I laugh. "I have an account and we pay once a month for my medicines. It is set up that way so that I can get my medicines when needed and Dad can pay for them when he gets paid. We have been using this pharmacy for several years now so they treat us like family." I explain as he gets me in the car. Soon we are on our way back to my house.

**Author note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will try to write more in the next couple days. Thank you harrypotterfrizeeak for the review I am glad you are enjoying this. Redrangerbelt I want to thank you for the review but Kyle also asked me to thank you for the nice compliment about him. He is a pretty great kid and I keep telling him that but he didn't believe it until your review came in. Well everyone I have another story to work on so I got to run. Hugs - Joy**


	38. Chapter 38 Friday Breakfast and Lunch

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I just borrowed them for some fun. Enjoy!**

**Banking on Your Heart**

The rest of that day past without much excitement and Thursday proved better yet. I mean more and more people were getting over the fact that Banks and I are dating. Today is now Friday and the school is a buzz with all the excitement about tonight's dance. Adam comes over again and watches the sunrise. Although I am not sure we really watched much of the sunrise since we ended up kissing more than we weren't.

Adam and I head over to join the Ducks for breakfast. Today Adam and I shock the rest because we don't sit near one another. Adam sits at the other end while Julie and Connie said on either side of me. Linda and Kim are sitting at our table too as is Lorena. Amy has joined our table now too since Fulton asked her out for tonight's dance.

"So Becky what did your mom think of the dress?" Connie asks. I went shopping with the other Duckettes last night to get our dresses for the dance tonight.

"Don't you mean what did her dad say?" Julie jokes.

"Actually Dad loved the dress but Mom was a bit more isn't that a bit too much for Adam to handle." I answer and the group of us laughs causing the guys to turn in our direction. I wave at Adam and he throws me a kiss before they go back to their conversation.

"Really interesting so what did you say to that?" Lorena who had been the one to find the dress for me now asks.

"I simply told her that Dad thought it was great and since he knows Banksie pretty well he could make that call."

"So Coach approved of the dress?" Kim asks.

"Not exactly after Mom pointed out it was Adam that I was going with to the dance." I respond but before they can ask any questions I continue on. "I asked them if this was more revealing than the one I wore Saturday night to the hospital benefit and both agreed it was actually better so they then agreed they thought it was perfect." We all laugh hard at this and again the boys turn to see what is going on.

"So we are going to meet at your house tonight after practice right?" Kim asks me.

"Yeah and then after the dance we are going to the Banks' house for the girls overnight. I was thinking of inviting Erica to join us because I was thinking she might be a good match for either Dwayne or Dean. What do you guys think of that?"

"That sounds great Becky." Amy says.

"I fully agree that she should be hanging out with us." Lorena chimes in.

The others quickly agree so I check my watch. "Hey guys I am going to go ask her right now. I will see you all at lunch alright?"

"Great Becky we will see you then." They all chorus together and once again the group of us break down in giggles.

I wheel over to were Erica is sitting. "Hey Becky!" She greets me as I wheel up.

"Hi Erica. Do you have a moment to talk?" I ask her.

"Sure I always have time for you Becky. Want to walk toward your first class while we talk?" Erica asks.

"That would be good." I tell her and after she says bye to her group she begins wheeling me to my classroom.

"So what is on your mind hun?" She asks me.

"Well I was wondering if maybe tonight you would like to go to an all girls sleep over."

"I would like that but who all will be there?"

"Well it would be the girls from the team and the girlfriends of the guys. Also we have about three moms going to be there but trust me they are very cool women."

"Sure when do you want me there and where exactly is this sleepover taking place?"

"We are going to go from the dance to the Banks' house. You can ride with us if you want." I tell her just as I see Adam approaching the class room.

"Great would love that."

"Oh and if you would like to join us in getting ready at my house we will be getting ready right after practice." I tell her.

"Cool I will meet you there then." She tells me just as Adam reaches us. She smiles at him. "You have a really awesome girlfriend." She says before taking off toward her class.

Adam and I head into class. The morning goes by so fast that I am beginning to wonder if I am still sleeping. At lunch the other girls convince Erica to join us. We talk about who has what accessories we can use to go with our dresses. "Erica, do you have a date to the dance?" Dwayne says in his cute southern drawl.

"Sadly no I don't but it's ok. Any chance you will save me a dance tonight?" She asks him.

Dean chimes in before Dwayne can answer. "I will even if he won't."

"I will save her a dance." Dwayne responds.

"Tell you what you both are on my dance card for the night." She responds with a wink.

We all laugh as Dean and Dwayne begin arguing about who she likes more. Les smiles at Kim and she smiles back knowing what he was about to say. "Guys Erica really likes me the best and don't you forget it. I mean sure I lost Becky to Banksie but I will not lose Erica to either of you goofballs."

"Hey wait a moment I thought you were dating Kim?" Dwayne says.

We laugh again as Les gently smacks himself in the head. "I knew I forgot something."

We continue joking around like always until it is time to head out to class. The rest of the day passes pretty uneventfully until the last period of the day.

**Author Note: Erica thanks for the review and yes Dr. Shraker is gone for now but she may make an appearance later in order for her to learn a real lesson. Anyway sorry this chapter was so short everyone but I have just been having some rough times the last few days and actually told a friend I didn't want them as a friend any more but really I do want them as a friend. Ok you didn't need to know all that. I should run and try to write some more. Hugs to all. Joy**


	39. Chapter 39 Friday Troubles

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I just borrowed them for some fun. Enjoy!**

**Banking on Your Heart**

I am sitting in my last class of the day when I am called to Dean Buckley's office. I don't like when this happens. That usually means something is wrong. My teacher gives me the assignment for the weekend then dismisses me to leave. I head to the office and as I enter I see Adam sitting with his head hanging. I see my dad and Phillip Banks sitting beside him. "Ok now what happened?" I ask as I wheel up to the guys.

Adam looks up and half smiles. "I am in some trouble." He responds before dropping his head again. I know something is wrong here.

Before I can ask what is going on Dean Buckley motions me into his office and shuts the door behind me. "Rebecca were you in class on time?"

"Yes sir I was."

"What do you know about Ryan Michaels?" He asks me.

"I know he is a junior that has a Duck in every one of his classes. I know that his father is an army sergeant or something of that nature. I think that is all I know about him at the moment sir." I answer him. "Why do you ask?"

"Does Ryan have any classes with you?" Dean Buckley asks and this worries me.

"Yes he does. He is in my algebra class right now but I am hoping to switch that class soon. Should I be worried?"

"I am getting you moved by Monday. If that doesn't fix the problem I will be looking at changing his schedule." Dean Buckley answers. "Also you and Adam are going to be off from school next week. I am going to have your homework for the two off you by the dance tonight as most of your teachers have already been alerted to the problem. I have banned Ryan from the dance tonight. Adam will be going to practice because we are moving the practice to another location for a week."

"Sir what has happened? I mean there is no reason for us to miss more school or for the Ducks to move their practice is there?" I am thoroughly confused.

"Ryan made an attack on Adam. That is all you need to know for now. Just trust me I am taking the necessary precautions in the situation. I waited to call you down until I had Ryan on his way home with his parents." Dean Buckley says.

"Sir I feel a bit like I am being left out on something I should know."

"Becky, I think Adam wants to tell you himself what happened." Dean Buckley says with a big smile. He then dismisses me.

I wheel out to where the guys are sitting. "So do we have to wait for something else or can we leave?" I ask them.

"We are leaving!" Dad answers.

"I got a feeling the Ducks are having a different practice tonight." I say.

"Yeah we are doing conditioning tonight. Coach Bombay is coming over to help me do the conditioning practice tonight. He is meeting us at our house." Dad responds.

Phillip and Adam follow us. "So what did Dean Buckley tell you?" Adam asks. I quickly recap the meeting with Dean Buckley, Adam smiles sheepishly. "Yeah I did ask that I get to explain the situation."

"Alright start spilling!" I stop suddenly in front of him. I turn quickly to him and he has to jump back to avoid having his foot run over.

"Well Ryan came up to me and he went to throw a punch at my face but I managed to block the punch. He was angry that you are dating me. I guess he had planned to ask you to the dance prior to you and I getting together. Ryan thinks you are being forced into dating me. When the other Ducks tried to convince him differently he threw another punch at me. This time Charlie blocked the punch." Adam starts explaining.

"Why isn't he suspended?" I ask.

"Your dad, my dad, and I all told Dean Buckley that maybe giving him a second chance would do more good then suspending him. We asked that he goes though therapy. We asked for him to be kept in school. Ryan is struggling with sever classes so he really can't afford to miss school for any amount of time. I ask that he also use the tutoring service. I want to see him succeed especially after the news he just got the other day." Adam explains more.

"Ok that all makes sense but why are we off for the week?" I ask him.

"Ryan asked that Dean Buckley give him some time away from us. He thought since both you and I are doing very well in all our classes we could afford to take a week off which would give him the time away he needed. He is doing great in Algebra but knew you wanted to move to another class so he asked they move you immediately. He asked this in exchange for him going to therapy and him missing the dance tonight. Finally he wanted the Ducks to move their practice for the next week to a new location. This was to ensure that he does not have to see either of us?"

"You mentioned him getting some news the other day what was that?" I ask him.

"He found out his dad is being deployed in a couple weeks." He answers.

We are just reaching my house and I see Kathy sitting with my mom waiting for us to arrive. We have to tell our moms all about what happened. Phillip leaves to go pick up his other two sons and my brothers for the guys' night. Coach Bombay arrives a few minutes after we do.

"Rebecca Orion why am I not surprised to find you are involved in the trouble?" Gordon asks.

I laugh, "Because you know I am dating a Duck which automatically gets me in trouble no matter what."

He laughs then Adam explains the problem to him and Dad begins talking to him about what they could do for future practices. Gordon recommends a few different things. "Why don't we take them to the court yard and have them play street hockey? I mean it would be a good way to increase some skills that they need to improve. Then on Tuesday we can take them to my gym and they can do conditioning. Wednesday there is a local food bank that needs help packing food for families in need. I say lets take them there and they can help pack the food as well as load it. I think to get them there we will have them rollerblade and then they can rollerblade back. Thursday lets have them clean up the streets in town while rollerblading. Friday is Adam's court appearance so I think we could give them that day off with a double practice on Saturday. You should be able to go back to the rink by Saturday right?"

"Yeah Saturday they can be back on the ice at the school." Dad responds. "I think you have set up a great plan for their practice. Hey but where is the gym you belong to?"

"I don't belong to it. I own it now. It is on Belmont and Vine St." Gordon says just as the Ducks arrive.

"What happened Banksie?" Charlie asks. With that the team heads to the back yard while I go upstairs to do my homework so that the rest of the weekend I can start in on next week's homework.

**Author Note: Sorry it took so long to update this story. I have had a crazy week. Also sorry it is so short. Thanks Erica for the review. David thank you for the love and support in writing this. Also thanks David for always reviewing it before I post it. RedRangerBelt thank you for the review and I promise there will be some major excitement between Erica and the two Duck Boys. I am hoping tomorrow to get done the chapter about the predance and dance. I got to run have some writing to do and some other things to get accomplished before I get to bed. You know how to reach me. Feel free to review or email me if you have questions. I would love to hear from all of you! Peace and Hugs. Joy**


	40. Chapter 40 Clothes and Pictures

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I just borrowed them for some fun. Enjoy!**

**Banking on Your Heart**

While the Ducks practice I go up to my room, the guest bedroom and my brothers' rooms to set up for the Duckettes to get ready in. I also set the bathroom upstairs up as a special place to shower in. Mom helps me set all the rooms up. We put the beds against the wall well actually mom does while I work on setting out accessories in the guest bedroom, hair supplies in Matt's room, makeup in Jeff's room and set out a few shower gels for the girls to use. After all that is set up I go into my room and put away the few things that need put away and lay my dress on the bed while mom sets up a portable clothes rack for the girls to put their dresses on. She sets it up at the end of my bed. Then I pack my overnight bag and mom takes it downstairs along with the sign we made to show where the overnight bags go. I grab the other signs and post them on the bedrooms and bathroom.

When everything looks great I take a quick shower before going downstairs and waiting for the others to arrive. I work on my homework and soon the girls start arriving. The first to arrive is Linda and Lorena. They both drop their bags in the living room where the overnight bags are to go then head upstairs to put their dresses in my room. Linda goes into the bathroom to shower while Lorena goes to put their accessories and hair stuff in the appropriate rooms. When Linda finishes showering she goes into Matt's room wrapped in a robe while Lorena gets her shower. Kathy arrives and she goes into Matt's room to do the girls' hair while I go into Jeff's room to do the makeup until Mom can take over.

While Lorena is showering Kim and Amy arrive. Mom gives them direction on what to do. Kim showers first while Amy puts things in the appropriate rooms. Then just as Amy heads into the shower Erica arrives. Just as Erica arrives Linda comes into get her makeup done while Lorena gets her hair done. They continue to rotate from shower to hair then to makeup before going in to dress. Finally they go in to add their accessories. The last to arrive are Julie and Connie. As soon as they arrive Mom takes over the make up while I go get my hair done since I also had time to shower before the girls arrived.

Once we all have showered, our hair is done, make up is done, our dresses on, and our accessories in place we go down stairs to have pictures taken by all the mom's that are able to come by.

Linda is wearing a form fitting silk dress in a chocolate brown color. It has one shoulder strap and comes down to about an inch above her knees. She has on a bracelet that has a dangling heart on it and the bracelet is made of fake diamonds while the heart is gold plated. She has on gold hoop earrings, on her legs brown argyle tights with a pair of cream colored sandals on her feet. The shoes have several straps across the toes and a low heal. Linda has her hair done up in a braid that goes across the crown of the head. She has little rhinestone bobby pins holding it in place.

Lorena is dressed in a white satin dress that stops at her ankle. It has a soft ruching and draping detail fall gracefully down the front and back of this silhouette. A v-neckline is defined with sequin embellishment. Thick sequined straps connect at open back and accentuate the soft sweeping full skirt. She has on a pair of white flat sling back shoes with a silver embroidery pattern across the toes. Her pretty black hair is down with just a few strands pulled back in a silver heart clip. She opted for a silver heart necklace and earring set. She opted not to wear nylons since she is wearing a well broken in pair of shoes and her legs won't show.

Kim has on a beautiful black and silver beaded dress with spaghetti straps. It has a bow at the waist and stops just above her knee. She is wearing silver nylons with it that accents the beaded pattern. She is wearing plain black flats. She opts for simple black tear drop earrings and no other jewelry. Her hair is up in a French Twist held in place with a small black bow.

Amy is styling in her spaghetti strap red satin dress with an empire waist and a soft A-line skirt. It also has a slight v-neckline and comes to just above her knees. On her legs is a pair of black tights while on her feet is a pair of black sandals with a bow over the toes that has little rhinestones along it and just a small strap around the heel.

Erica is wearing a light lavender spaghetti strap with an empire waist that has a flowing skirt that stops just below the knees in the front at the middle and falls on both sides as well as in the back to the middle of the calf. Over it she is wearing a blue denim jacket the sleeves rolled up close to the elbows. The shoes are a slightly darker shade of lavender ballerina slippers without the lace up the legs. She has on nude nylons. For her accessories she choose to wear a gold plated chain with a rhinestone D on it and the earrings are two interlinking hearts one silver platted the other gold plated. Her hair looks elegant left down with a lavender ribbon tied around the front with the bow landing just under the bulk of her hair at the nape of her neck.

Julie is wearing an emerald green halter dress embellished with rhinestones on the bodice with an empire waist. It is made of silk chiffon and has a loose floating skirt knee length. Her shoes are a black flat with emerald color flowers. Her hair is done up in a cheerleader ponytail held in place with a clip that has three rows of rhinestones. She is wearing a tear drop fake emerald surrounded by fake diamonds matching earring and necklace set. She has on nude nylons. I have never seen the girl goalie looks so elegant and yet I am not shocked.

Connie has on a peach dress with spaghetti strap. It has a swirling sequined pattern with an empire waist. There is a bow and sash in a contrasting color. It has an A-line shape and falls to just above her knees. She has on white flats straps across the heel and a slight pointed toe. She is wearing a simple bracelet much like a tennis bracelet. She has on dangling heart earrings. Her hair is done up in an inverted French Braid. She has on suntan nylons.

I am dressed in a silk peacock blue dress. It has an empire waist, the skirt is paneled and there is vintage beading on the bodice. It has a spaghetti strap halter. On my legs I have nude nylons and on my feet I have peacock blue satin slippers. For my accessories I have chosen to wear the bracelet from Gordon, my silver heart dangly earrings, and the necklace from Adam. My hair is done up in a French braid with a ribbon braided in. The ribbon is the same color as the silver beads on my dress.

The girls line up on the stairs with me in front of them. Kim, Amy, and Erica are kneeling beside me. Julie, Connie, Linda and Lorena are on the first step. The moms begin snapping pictures. The doorbell rings and Dad goes to answer it. He opens it wide so we can see who it is. When he opens it up we see Charlie, Adam, Luis, Les, Fulton, Greg, Guy, and Dean. They all look sharp in their dress pants and dress shirts.

Charlie is wearing toast brown colored pants with a button up shirt in a driftwood color which is kind of beige. The tie has several shades of brown in it forming a flower pattern. Casey positions Charlie up on the third step and moves Linda up beside him. She has them face the center of the step.

Luis has on a pair of stone gray pants and a black button up dress shirt. His tie is white with a slight texture to it. Kathy quickly arranges Luis and Lorena facing Charlie and Linda on the same step. The boys put their arms around the girls' waists.

Les looks amazing in his black pants and silver button up. His tie has a silver paisley print on a black background. My mom positions Les and Kim on the first step facing the center of the step. Les places his arms around Kim's waist.

Guy looks awesome in a pair of khaki pants and a peach button up shirt which is long sleeved like the rest of the guys' shirts. His tie is a darker shade of peach. Casey moves Guy to stand next to Connie on the second step up. They are on the same side as Charlie and Les. They also face the center of the step.

Julie is positioned facing Connie with Greg behind her. Kathy is the one that positions them. Greg looks amazing in a pair of black pants and a green shirt. His tie is black with thin green stripes. The couple looks so cute together as do all of them.

My mom positions Fulton behind Amy on the same step as Les. They are facing Les and Kim. Fulton has on a pair of navy pants, white button up shirt, and a navy tie with little red boxes on it. Like all the other guys Fulton places his arms around Amy's waist. It is right at this moment that I realize I am the odd girl out. I excuse myself and head up to my room. I see Adam give Charlie a worried look. Kathy looks over the group and figures it all out quickly. "I will be right back." She says to the group then she heads up the ramp. She knocks on my door. "Becky can I come in?"

"Sure you can come in Kathy." I say as I begin picking up a few things in my room.

"Becky, are you ok?"

"I am fine. Why do you ask?" I ask her as I keep my back to her. There is another knock at my door. "Come in!" I call trying to keep my voice from cracking. As the person enters I hear Kathy leaving but as she leaves I can sense her patting the person's back.

"Becca, you know I got an idea of how we can make this a fun picture if you will just come back downstairs." Adam responds.

"Actually I was the one that came up with the idea!" Charlie says and I can't help it I end up turning around.

I see Adam shove Charlie slightly. "Stop making me look bad Captain Duck. I mean she is my girlfriend I should look good for coming up with a brilliant idea not you dork."

I laugh watching them playfully shove one another. "Enough," I snap at them. "What are you to babbling about?"

"Well I was feeling a bit odd that I wouldn't get to put my arms around my girlfriend's waist like the rest. So Charlie came up with kind of a cool idea but if you don't want to do it we don't have to." Adam says as he moves to kneel in front of me.

"Alright what is it?" I ask.

"I thought we can get Adam a chair and he can sit down with you in his lap. Then we thought we would have Dean sit and hold Erica in his lap too. What do you think?" Charlie says.

"That would look cool I think." I tell them and they both beam that they have remedy the awkwardness of our group picture. We go back down stairs and I see Kathy breath a sigh of relief as Charlie gets back in position. Adam pulls Dean into the dining room and they both come back with a chair. Adam sits his down in front of Les while Dean sets his in front of Dean. They position them facing slightly toward one another.

Dean sits down then Casey positions Erica so she is sitting facing toward the camera. Her legs hanging off to Dean's left side. He wraps his arms around her waist. She grins from ear to ear at this. Dean looks amazing in a pair of olive pants and a purple dusk colored button up long sleeve shirt. His tie is shades of lavender in a boxed pattern.

Adam comes over to pick me up and as he does he whispers in my ear. "You are the best looking woman here."

I blush as he picks me up. He carefully carries me to his chair. He sits down and settles me in his lap. My legs hang off his right side. He wraps his arms around my waist. I notice Erica has her hands around Dean's neck so I do the same. The other girls have their hands on top of their date's hands. Kathy smiles as she watches her son get into position. Adam looks great in his navy pants, silver button up shirt, and bluish green paisley printed tie.

The mom's begin taking more pictures. While they are taking pictures the doorbell rings so Dad goes to answer it. This time he lets in Dwayne, Kenny, Russ, and Jessie. They all look great too. Jessie has on a pair of khaki pants with a butter colored button up shirt and his tie is a medium colored purple with darker purple dots on it.

My mom positions Jessie on the step behind Charlie. Then Casey positions Dwayne on the step behind Linda. Jessie puts his arms around Dwayne's waist jokingly. Dwayne has on Khaki pants with a dark purple top and his tie is the same shade as his shirt but it has strokes of lavender all over it.

Next Russ is put into position behind Luis by Kathy. Russ is wearing black pants, a dark gray button up shirt, and a striped tie. The tie is a blue and turquoise color. Finally my mom positions Kenny facing Dwayne. Russ places his arms around Kenny's waist and we all laugh as Kenny sighs. "Aw I didn't know you felt that way about me!" He jokes. Kenny looks awesome in his sky blue button up shirt, stone gray pants, and a light red tie with a very subtle floral pattern that you can't see unless you look closely.

Once everyone is in position we get a few pictures then Dean calls for a break. Dean runs up the ramp whispers something to Dwayne. Dwayne comes down the ramp and Dean moves in behind Jessie. Once Dwayne has Erica on his lap and Dean has his arms around Jessie we get a few more pictures before the mom's are satisfied with the group pictures.

My mom, Kathy, and Casey along with the other mom's that were able to make it to our house begin taking couple pictures. They start with Adam and me so that we don't have to move until all our pictures are done. Then they take the other couples. When they get to Erica they take one of Erica with Dean and one with Dwayne before taking one of the three of them together. We do a few smaller group pictures before we head out for dinner at the near by Italian restaurant. During the smaller group pictures I sit in my chair for the pictures.

Charlie, Linda, Les, Kim, and Russ leave in Charlie's car. Dean, Dwayne, Erica, Fulton, and Amy all go in Dwayne's car. Greg, Julie, Connie, Guy and Kenny go in Greg's car. Adam takes Luis, Lorena, Jessie, and me in his car.

We arrive at the restaurant and we are quickly seated. It is now around six so we order and eat. We visit about everything that happened this week at school. All the girls take more pictures as we eat. Before I know it dinner is over and we are heading to school for the Sweetheart Dance. The Sweetheart Dance is a tradition at Eden Hall. It was started in 1904 as a way for the students to celebrate making it though the first half of the year. It now is held closer to Valentine's Day than it had been but is still in January.

As always the ballroom (yes our school has a ballroom) is decorated beautifully. This year the theme of the Sweetheart Dance is snowy love. There are snowflakes cut out of paper and construction paper with little hearts in the centers. There are a few pieces of art work from the art classes on display. As I look around I notice something right away.

**Author Note: Sorry this took so long to post again. I have been having a rough week but it is starting to get better. Also sorry the chapter is mostly descriptions but Becky forced me to post this part. Thank you Erica for the review and the help. Thank you RedRangerBelt for the review. Yeah the practices should be rough but also what the team needs. Well got to try and get more writing done so I will close.**


	41. Chapter 41 Dance with me

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I just borrowed them for some fun. Enjoy! I don't own any of the songs in the story.**

**Banking on Your Heart**

As I am looking around I have to tug on Adam's hand to point him toward the corner where the art work is on display like a little art museum. He grins at me and we excuse ourselves from our group. He wheels me over to the art museum area and we are greeted by Mr. Melson. "Hey there are my two artists. I have some great news for you two." He says as we approach.

"Hey Mr. Melson! What is the news?" I ask as Adam shakes hands with our teacher.

"Well not only did Joy Kanine choose your artwork for display here at the dance but if you didn't know Joy's father is the local museum's art buyer and he would like to purchase a few pieces from each of you. He feels that they would make great in the museum but also he works with the art gallery and thinks they would sell for a good price. That reminds me have you guys seen Connie?"

"Yeah she was just over there with the rest of the team. Did you want us to get her for you?" Adam asks.

"Would you mind going and getting her Adam while I talk to your date for a moment?"

"I will be back in a few minutes." Adam says as he takes off.

"Becky, I heard about you not going to be in class next week so I have a plan for you and Adam but I wanted to run it by you first."

"I am listening." I tell him and he laughs.

"I was thinking that maybe you could take your artwork over to the museum to meet with Mr. Kanine about the display he wants to set up. I think you two can also do an essay on the differences in the paintings at the museum and the gallery. Telling me which ones you liked and why as well as why you dislike others."

"Mr. Melson that sounds like an awesome week long project," I tell him.

"You could spend one day with Mr. Kanine checking out the museum and the gallery." Mr. Melson adds.

"I like this assignment."

"Great I will leave it to you to explain it to Adam as well." Mr. Melson tells me as Connie and Adam join us.

"Thank you sir." I say as I motion Adam to head back over to the Ducks. He wheels me back to the group and the rest congratulate the two off us on our art news after we finish explaining to them. Soon Connie is back and telling us that she also will be going into the museum as well as the gallery.

A few moments after that the music begins playing. The first song is a fast one. The team all heads out on the floor but Adam lingers back and finally I motion him to join his friends while I go talk to Dean Buckley about the rest of our assignments. I laugh as I watch my friend dancing which causes Dean Buckley to laugh too as he sees what I am looking at. The Ducks have started leading a line dance. After getting all our assignments figured out I go over to visit with Joy.

"Joy thanks for choosing our paintings for tonight." I tell her after shaking hands with her.

"I had no choice. Your paintings were the best. Hey I have wanted to ask you a question but haven't had time to talk to you lately."

"Thank you but Joy you always have been too kind. So what is the question?"

"I was wondering if your boyfriend and you would be able to help out at my church next weekend. I need a couple people who can do painting to do face painting for the kids at our carnival. I know that face painting is slightly different but I think you two could help out."

"What time would we be talking about?" I ask thinking about the fact we have a game that afternoon.

"I would need you from 4 pm until around 8 pm. I know that is game day so if you need to be late I can get someone else to do simple face painting until you arrive."

I figure it out in my head and I know that our game is at 1 pm so it shouldn't be a problem. "I would be willing to do it but you have to ask Adam yourself. Why don't you go ask him to dance with you and then ask him while you dance?" I suggest wanting my boyfriend to get the chance to actually get to dance like everyone else.

"That wouldn't bother you?" She asks.

"No way I would appreciate it if you did dance with him. I mean it isn't fair that he can't enjoy the dance the way his friends can." I tell her and she leans down to hug me.

She whispers in my ear, "I don't think he cares if he gets to dance the way the others do. I mean all he cares about is that you are with him."

I laugh and then give her a push in his direction as a slow song starts. The song playing is a country song by Garth Brooks. I recognize it right away as The Dance. I can hear Joy from where I am. "Adam, would you care to dance? I got your girlfriend's approval to ask you." I laugh as she tells him that.

He glances over her shoulder at me and I smile while nodding to go ahead. "I would be honored." He says in a way that shows he has been brought up to be respectful. They step out on the dance floor and she put a hand in his and the other on his shoulder. He places the hand not holding her hand around her waist. As they begin moving I see Joy asking him if he can help out. He quickly agrees to it and she smiles while thanking him. They dance to rest of the song before he walks her back off the floor. They part ways and he comes over to me.

He leans down and kisses my nose. "So beautiful are you going to dance with me?"

"Maybe if you play your cards right," I answer him with a grin. With that he picks me up out of my chair then carries me out on the dance floor. I notice many people at the dance are watching as he does this. I also see Charlie, Linda, Luis, Lorena, Les, Kim, Fulton, and Amy all standing around the area Adam is heading. I smile at him as he whispers in my ear as we reach the others. "Trust me?"

"Yes," I whisper back.

"You need to wrap your arms around my neck." He whispers. I do this and he carefully moves his arm from around my shoulders to my waist. He then carefully puts my feet down on his and wraps his other arm around my waist. The song playing is by Celine Dion. It is Because You Loved Me and it is the same song we danced to at the hospital event last week.

As he begins swaying a bit I whisper in his ear, "I think this is our song sweetheart."

He smiles and kisses my cheek before whispering in my ear, "I agree."

When the song ends Adam carries me back to my chair and carefully puts me back in my chair. He wheels me over to where Dean is chatting with Dwayne and Erica. "So who gets the first dance with Erica?" I ask.

"That is what they have been arguing about for the last few minutes." Erica responds.

"Who do you think it should be Erica?" Adam asks knowing exactly who Erica likes and knowing it isn't the two she is hanging with.

Dean stands up finally and reaches his hand out to Erica. He knows as does Dwayne that neither of them are the one she wants but they want her to have a good time tonight. "May I have this dance?" He asks and Erica smiles as she accepts his hand. They head to the dance floor as the next song begins another slow song called I'd Do Anything for Love (But I Won't Do That).

"I guess that means you lost out on the first dance." Adam says slapping a hand onto Dwayne's shoulder. Dwayne laughs.

"Well maybe Becky will dance with me." Dwayne answers.

"I think I might be willing to dance with you." I tell Dwayne and Adam grins as he nods his approval. Dwayne quickly carries me to the floor and swings around with me slowly though the rest of the song. After the song finishes Dean and Dwayne switch partners while Adam heads to the floor with Connie. Guy is dancing with Julie and Greg with Linda. I see Charlie dancing with Kenny and I can't help but laugh. Dean looks to see why I am laughing and he begins laughing.

This time the song is a country one by Faith Hill. We are dancing to It Matters to Me. Dean leans in and whisper, "Thanks for always being there for all of us Ducks."

Dean kisses my cheek as the song ends and he places me back in my chair. The group goes out to dance to Baby Got Back and I have to laugh as I watch them being silly. Russ starts dancing up on Dean and Dean turns around and dances with Russ for a bit before turning Russ around to dance up on him. "Now Russ babe this is the way to dance up on a person!" Dean says and we all crack up. I didn't get to sit out long because Charlie pulled me into the center of our circle.

I am laughing as Kenny dances up on Dean. "Do you mean like this Dean?" He asks innocently.

"Damn Kenny you got some moves little bash bro!" Dean says as he turns and hugs Kenny.

"I am so jealous Ken gets the hug and not me!" Russ says with a pout.

"I love you too Russ man come here you big lug and let me hug you too!" Dean says as he throws his arm around Russ and hugs him. "Now let's teach Preppy to dance up on that beautiful girlfriend of his."

With that Dean dances up behind my chair while Russ dances up on my right side and Kenny on my left. "Hey Preppy get in here and dance with your girl!" Dean says and Adam busts up laughing.

Adam begins dancing up in front of my chair and we all laugh. "Dude you need some new dance moves." Fulton teases as he joins the guys dancing around me. I am become very embarrassed and when I see the girls looking at us I finally have an excuse to get them to stop teasing me.

"Ok that is enough boys! I think you should dance with your dates now and leave me to my boyfriend. He may not be a good dancer but then again haven't you noticed I kind of just sit still myself when we dance?" I say to them.

"My dear you are a better dancer than your boyfriend is." Dean says before kissing my cheek and grabbing Erica's hand to lead her away. Dwayne follows them and the three of them begin dancing in a small group.

Fulton leads Amy over to them as well and I see the look that passes between the three guys. Jessie, Russ, and Kenny follow Charlie to where Linda is talking to her brother Jason. I am glad Charlie listened to me about introducing Jason and Kenny. Jason is my age but he really likes Kenny and has wanted to meet him.

Julie and Connie drag there guys over to a corner of the floor away from us. Les, Kim, Luis, and Lorena head over to visit with some friends. Adam and I dance to a few more songs. Every time a slow song comes on he picks me up out of my chair and holds me to him while we dance. I forget at least for a few minutes that I am not like the other girls. The other girls take pictures of Adam and me every chance they get. They get several of one another dancing as well.

Soon it is the last slow dance of the night and just before it starts I call Fulton to me. "Fulton why don't you ask Erica to dance and save the two guys the hassle of figuring out who gets the last dance with her. Have Dwayne ask Amy to dance would you?" I say to him.

He nods before heading off to ask Dwayne to ask Amy to dance then he asks Erica to dance the last dance. Erica is beaming happily as though she has been waiting for this moment. Fulton actually looks pretty happy too as he leads her to the floor to dance. The song playing was by Firehouse and I thought it was kind of fitting that the song was When I Look Into Your Eyes.

Adam picks me up and carries me out on the floor again for one last dance. I look around and notice all our friends out dancing with someone. Dean is dancing with Stephanie (the sister to the girl who attacked me at the game) and Kenny is dancing with Jason. Jessie is dancing with Bridget from my journalism class. Russ is dancing with Lana (the girl I seen at Dr. Vance's office).

As Adam holds me and sways he leans in to whisper in my ear. "I wonder how long it will take the two guys to get their right girlfriends."

"It should happen tonight. I know Erica thinks she should be with Dean or Dwayne but really look at how happy she is with Fulton. Meanwhile Amy really loves Dwayne yet thinks she should be with Fulton." I say before changing the subject. "Hey I wanted to ask you guys how did you all manage to match the girls dress colors when we never mentioned it?"

"Becky, do you think that Erica and Amy just feel they aren't good enough for the guy they like or is it something else?" Adam asks. "I don't know how we managed to match you girls but I guess it was luck." He says.

"It could be that they don't feel like they could make the guy happy but I think it is more they are denying their feelings at the moment." I respond as the song ends and Adam lifts me up. He carries me back to my chair. "I will see you tomorrow right?"

"You can count on it my love!" He says before wheeling me over to where Connie, Julie, Kim, and Lorena are waiting. Dean walks up to us.

"Well Becky I think you have finally got the right ones together just hope they see it." Dean hugs me as he says this.

Right then Fulton walks up his arm around Erica's waist. Dwayne walks over with Amy and he has his arm around Amy's waist. "Hey Fulton I think you and I need to talk for a minute." Amy says with a smile.

"No need to talk Amy. I think we both agree we are supposed to be friends. You really looked happy with Dwayne out there." Fulton says as he wraps his free arm around Amy and then kisses her forehead. "I am not going to stand in the way besides I think I found the person that makes me feel complete if that makes sense."

Amy wraps her arm around Fulton and steps up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Yeah you really did look completely happy when out dancing with Erica so I am not going to get in the way either. Only one bad thing I know Erica feels like Dean is being left out."

"Hey ladies don't worry about me I got my eye on someone though not sure she feels the same." Dean says.

"Oh really who is it Dean?" I ask.

He blushes as he answers, "Joy Kanine."

I can't help but laugh. "Well I think maybe if one of the girls wouldn't mind hurrying we could invite her to the sleepover and find out for you."

Dean blushes even harder. "I would like that."

"Dean I have never seen you like this about a girl. You really like her don't you?" Charlie says.

"I actually have liked her for about two years. Just never found a way to talk to her." Dean answers and everyone makes awing sounds.

I notice that Julie has disappeared and is over talking to Joy. I see Joy smile and nod before Julie hugs her. Julie heads back over. "Well we have to wait about fifteen minutes for her because she has to go get an overnight bag plus she needs to clear up a couple items here at the dance. She is excited at getting invited. Too bad Ken we can't invite your new love interest but it is a girls only night." Julie teases and we all laugh.

"I wouldn't let him go because I would want to hear the gossip therefore I would go instead." Ken says with a laugh.

"Poor Russ and Jessie are still without girlfriends." Erica chimes in.

"Relax girl we know Becky is plotting to change that." Russ jokes.

All the boys escort us to where the rides will pick us up except Dean. Dean goes over and offers to walk Joy to her dorm. I see she agrees quickly. After a few moments I see them leaving toward her dorm. "I would have never guess Dean liked Joy but that is so cool." I say.

The rest quickly agree with me and before we know it Joy is back with Dean. They are laughing and grinning which is a great sign.

Fulton leans down and kisses Erica on the lips a quick gentle kiss. Dwayne does the same to Amy and everyone begins awing the two couples. Just as our rides arrive all the guys lean in to kiss their girlfriends before helping us all into the cars. Dean helps Joy in but he doesn't kiss her. She looks a bit disappointed. With that we are on the way to the sleepover and the guys are on their way to their own overnight.

**Author Note: Thank you to David for all your help in getting this story moving again. Erica as always thanks for the review also thanks for the help in working out some of the more difficult parts like say Baby Got Back dancing! LOL we are so mean to the boys. RedRangerBelt thanks for the review I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. Well everyone need to go rest have a migraine coming on but will try to get another chapter up in a few days. Have a lot going on between my schedule and David's schedule so don't know when I will get my work to my sweetheart of a proof man. Hugs to all. Joy**


	42. Chapter 42 Girls Night Spa

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I just borrowed them for some fun. Enjoy! I don't own any of the songs in the story.**

**Banking on Your Heart**

We arrived at the Banks house and Mom ushered the rest of the girls into the house while Kathy came out to help me into the house. I heard the girls screaming in excitement and saying things about something being so sweet. Kathy sends my mom ahead while she wheels me to the house. I am confused because last time Adam had to carry me into the house. As we reach the steps I realize what the girls were so excited about. The tears flow down my cheeks and my mom takes pictures as do all the girls. I turn to see Kathy standing beside me.

"You guys did this for me?" I ask in a choked voice.

"Kyle thought we needed to make it easier for you to get in the house since he wants you around a lot more often. Phillip and I couldn't have agreed more. Becky you are important to Adam and that makes you important to all of us." Kathy responds and I reach up to hug her. She leans down and we hug. The hug lasts for a minute and I know the girls are taking pictures. Finally when we break the hug I wheel myself up the ramp and turn around looking at all the girls standing at the foot waiting to see what I think.

"I guess it is official I am accepted by my boyfriend's family as a suitable girlfriend." I say and we all laugh.

We head into the house. In the dinning room Kathy stops us. "We will be starting our night upstairs in the 'Spa' so could everyone head upstairs while I get Becky up there?" With that they all head upstairs.

"Kathy its ok I can hang down here and watch a movie or something." I say a little disappointed.

"Nonsense I can get you upstairs."

As soon as everyone is upstairs but my mom and the two of us we move toward the stairs. Again I tear up because my boyfriend's family loves me so much. I see they have built a ramp upstairs too. Once again I am being photographed this time Kathy pushes me up the ramp. "Ky, helped with the planning and decision making of the two ramps but he also helped out with one more thing however that I can't show you yet." She whispers in my ear as she pushes me up the ramp.

"Give him a big hug for him and thank him for being such a loving little brother."

"He loves you more than he loves Adam I am almost sure of that." She responds and I laugh.

"I doubt that Kathy!" I say as we reach the girls.

"What do you doubt Becky?" Kim asks.

"I was doubting that Kyle loves me more than he loves Adam." I say and Kathy laughs.

"I don't doubt that Becky. I mean he looks up to you and he stood up to talk in front of a group of high school students on your behalf. He just seems to want to be around you as much as Adam does but in a different way." Connie says.

I smile at the group before changing the topic. "Kathy, where are we doing the 'Spa' at?"

She points us into Adam, Kyle, and Steven's bedrooms. "I have broken you guys down into groups some will be in Kyle's bedroom getting facials done. Another group will be in Steven's room getting manicures and pedicures while the other group is in getting massages in Adam's room. Before we break up the group I will introduce you to your spa specialists. First we have Tara who is a wise with facials. Next are Janice and Brooke who are manicure and pedicure geniuses. Finally we have Melissa and Lynn who are the most talented massage therapist you will ever meet." Kathy made the introductions pointing to each woman in turn.

"Darn and we were hoping for some hot males to take care of our spa need." Erica jokes.

"Maybe next time we can get the moms to get us male spa specialist." Kim teases.

We all laugh as the moms in unison say, "NO WAY!"

"Ok Becky I have checked with the doctors and you were given the ok to have a massage. The doctors have given Melissa and Lynn vital information on your situation." Kathy says. "I actually had your mom get the doctors to talk to Melissa and Lynn. I hope you don't mind."

I smile but I feel the tears welling up again. I mean my boyfriend's mom has thought of everything. I just feel much loved right now. "I don't mind at all Kathy."

"Both Melissa and Lynn work in physical therapy as well so they know what they are doing. Now ladies I am going to have Joy, Becky, Linda, and Casey will go in for facials first. Julie, Connie, Erica, and I will be getting massages first. Kim, Lorena, Amy and Heidi will be going in for mani/pedis. Any questions? We will do a shift in the rotations so that we can all get to know one another." Kathy says before shooing us into the right rooms.

When none of us have questions we head into the rooms assigned us. Casey, Linda, and Joy head into Kyle's bedroom with me. Tara smiles and greets all of us while checking over our faces. She then sets to work while we visit. "So did you girls all have fun at the dance? Who danced with whom? Do any of your girls have a song with your guy? Dish ladies." Casey says and we all giggle.

"Well Adam and I have a song." I say. "We also got to dance a few times together. I danced with Dwayne and Dean too. I got to dance once with Charlie too and would have danced with more of the guys but it's hard for them to dance with me." I tell her and then I laugh. "But they do try to make me feel like I am a normal teen and not a handicap girl."

"So what is your song?" Linda asks.

"Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion," I answer.

"Cool! Charlie and I have a song too. Our song is For You I will by Monica." Linda tells us.

"You girls are so lucky you both have great guys." Joy says.

"What about you Casey do you have a song with Gordon?" I ask with a giggle.

"Yes, our song is Whisper My Name by Randy Travis." Casey responds with a small giggle.

"I would never have expected country music to be your song considering Gordon tends to like a bit more rock music." Linda says.

"I know but he loved the song and felt it fit for us. It was the first song we danced to." Casey said.

"That's how it was for Charlie and me too." Linda says.

"Adam and I decided that our song was ours tonight because it was the first one we danced to at the hospital event so when it played tonight we just agreed that it was our song."

"Aw that is so sweet. You girls are really lucky." Joy says just as Tara finishes her facial. Joy excuses herself after asking where the bathroom is. When she comes back about ten minutes later her face shows signs she has been crying. I look at her a bit closer and I realize that something isn't right.

"Joy what is wrong?" I ask her.

"Nothing is wrong." She responds nonchalantly. "What makes you think something is wrong?"

"I just got a feeling that something is wrong is all no biggie I guess." I respond but Casey notices it too and I know she does.

Soon we are switching rooms. Kathy meets us all in the hall again. Casey goes with Amy, Kim, and Linda to get a massage. My mom goes with Lorena, Erica, and Connie to get their facials. Kathy goes with Joy, Julie, and me to get our nails done.

"Alright ladies tell me what was the best part of the dance for all of you?" Kathy asks once we are in Steven's room.

"I think my favorite part of the dance was seeing Dwayne and Dean passing Becky off because Adam had a look like you guys drop my girl and I will kill you." Julie says with a laugh.

"Yeah it was kind of cute the look he gave anytime anyone else was near you and he wasn't." Joy says and I hear a sad tone in her voice.

"So Joy what do you think of Dean?" I ask.

"He is a really nice guy. Why do you ask?" Joy responds but there is no excitement in her voice.

"Well I think he likes you." I say carefully.

"I hope not." Joy says and once again she disappears for a few moments. The rest of us including the spa specialist just stare at where she was just sitting.

"I am worried about Joy. I mean I feel like she is trying to keep from attaching herself to others and that is a sign of a couple things." I say.

Kathy looks over at me and I know she is thinking the same thing. Just then Joy returns. "I am fine I just feel kind of weak lately." She says before I can ask.

"Joy, why don't you want Dean to like you?" Julie asks.

"I won't explain but he can do better and does deserve better. I will never be the girl he needs or deserves." She says. "Now just move on. I am done discussing this." I hear a note of sadness in her voice.

"Joy do you have a boyfriend?" Julie asks quietly.

"If I say yes will you allow me to change the subject?" She asks.

"I doubt it." Kathy says.

"I don't have a boyfriend. I like someone and never will have a chance with him. I am not going to tell you who or why I don't have a chance. I am not even sure why I came along tonight. I should just call home and have someone come to pick me up. I am sorry I am ruining the night for you girls but I am not ready to talk about what is bothering me."

She starts to get up to head out to call. Kathy stops her. "You are staying here tonight and we won't press you any more but know we are all your friends."

"Right and if you need to talk we will listen." Julie adds.

"Joy does this have to do with why you disappear for minutes at a time during school and tonight?" I ask and Kathy gives me a dirty look. "Listen Kathy I think I know what is going on and if it is I don't want to keep pretending I don't know because I have lost a friend that way."

"Fine you want to talk about it Becky lets do it when all the girls are in one room because I don't want to do this more than once." Joy says and I nod my understanding.

"Joy you saw my video so you know I have been though a lot so anything you say can't scare me."

"Becky you I am not worried about but I am worried how the others will react. I just don't think they will understand." She responds.

With that it is time to switch rooms again. Casey, Linda, Erica, and Connie head in to get their nails done. Amy, Julie, Kim, and Kathy go in to have their facials. Finally Mom, Joy, Lorena and I go into Adam's room to have our massages done.

Joy says she really doesn't want a massage done. We don't press the issue but I do say if Joy won't get one I won't either. This seems to upset Joy and so I go ahead with a massage.

As we are getting our massage mom asks us who danced the most at the dance. "Erica was out dancing almost every dance." I tell her.

"Oh who with I mean was it Dwayne or Dean?"

"Both but she ended up with Fulton." Lorena answers.

"Wow cool," Mom responses.

We talk more about the dance before meeting the rest of the group in the hallway. "Alright ladies meet me down in the living room for the next part of the night." Kathy says before paying the spa specialist. They pack up and leave while Kathy explains to me that they are old friends so she got them for really cheap for the night. I laugh at that as she pushes me down the ramp to the living room where the others are waiting.

**Author note: Sorry about the wait had a bit of blockage. I will try to get the next chapter up in the next couple days but hard to say when for sure. RedRangerBelt there will be more on the sleepover in the next chapter as well. Erica as always thanks for the review glad you enjoyed it. Alright everyone I am out to work on more writing see you soon I hope. Joy**


	43. Chapter 43 Secrets and Challenges

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I just borrowed them for some fun. Enjoy! I don't own any of the songs in the story.**

**Author Note: This chapter mentions the issue of cutting so if that is something you don't think you can handle please email me and I will try to give you an edited version. There is very few details but still I am not going to force anyone to read what is a hard issue for some to deal with.**

**Banking on Your Heart**

I sneak into the bathroom and find the evidence I need to prove my theory about Joy is right. I head back into the living room pissed off that this beautiful and smart girl could do such a stupid thing. I grab her hand suddenly surprising everyone. I almost rip her shirt as I yank it up her arm. I then pull the bandages from her arm revealing bleeding cuts. I break down crying and I hear the gasps around the room.

"How can you do such an awful thing to yourself, Joy?" I ask her as the tears flow down my cheeks.

"I can stop anytime I want to but it helps ease the pain." She responds.

"What pain do you have that would bring you to this?" Casey asks gently as though she understands and just wants to help.

"I love someone I shouldn't love and I can never hang out with the people I most want to be friends with because of this person." She responds and that's when it all hits me.

"He has a girlfriend that is here tonight right?" I ask quietly.

Joy just nods her head yes keeping her eyes focused on the floor. "So the scars and cuts were why you opted out of the massage?" Lorena asks as she wraps an arm around Joy.

Joy nods again but she doesn't shy from Lorena's touch. I feel a bit worried I hurt Joy by forcing her to talk but I know I can't go though losing another person this way. "Joy, do you want to know why I am so worried about you?" I ask her.

Joy again nods. "Joy, I lost a great friend because I kept my mouth shut even though I thought she was cutting. I don't want to lose you the same way. Yes I know you think you can stop anytime but it's not that easy. So many people say that about the things they do and it is never true. You can't stop on your own Joy! You have to have help in order to stop. Please Joy let us be your friends and let us help you though this." I plead with her.

"I can stop!" She says again.

"Joy, I have to say that as much as I want to believe that I know it is not true." Casey says as she moves to sit beside Joy. "I know because my sister was a cutter. She died because we all ignored it and we made the mistake no family should make with a cutter. We believed her when she said I can quit anytime I want. The thing is you don't want to quit and each time the cuts end up getting deeper because the shallow cuts no longer ease the pain." Casey grabs my hand. "Who was it Becky?" She had seen my face go ghost white and I have started crying.

"It was my oldest brother's first girlfriend. She was like a sister to me." I say and my mom gasps.

"I didn't realize you knew about Rachel's cutting. Her family was in denial but I recognized the signs from what I had learned during a college course I had took. Ted and I tried to help her but unfortunately we didn't learn about her cutting until it was almost too late. How long did you know and how did you know Becky?"

"I learned when I caught her in the bathroom one night using a razor to cut her left arm. She always cut her left arm. She tried to hide it from me. She told me never to do what she was doing. She said it was not the right thing for a girl like me. She said that she could stop when she wanted but that someone like me wouldn't because I was too young to know the stopping point. I knew what she was saying was completely wrong but I just played along. About a month later Matt came home crying and he hugged me close. Matt said 'Becky she loved you like a sister and wanted you to know that.' Matt walked away and I kept wondering what he was talking about but about three hours later while I was sitting in my room finishing homework Dad came in to tell me that we needed to be very supportive to Matt right now because his girlfriend died that afternoon. I knew what was wrong with her and I still didn't tell anyone. I let her die because I didn't speak up. I was so wrong and I regret my silence every day. I will never let that happen again!" I say as I let the tears fall.

The room is silent. I sit there crying when suddenly Joy speaks. "Maybe I do need help but I don't know how to get the help I need."

"Joy are you serious about needing help?" Kathy asks.

"Yes if you all promise to be there for me." Joy responds and we all agree.

Just then we hear a door open and shut. I look at Kathy and she looks surprised too. Suddenly the male Ducks make an appearance at the door. All of the girls including me had changed into pajamas after our massages. I am sitting there in boxers and a camisole shirt. The rest have similar outfits although a few have long sleeve tee shirts on instead of the camisoles.

The mischievous smiles fade from the guys' faces at seeing all of our faces full of tears. "What is wrong?" Adam says walking over to me and Joy. He sees Joy's arms and he leans in and says something to just her. For the first time since we left the dance I see Joy smile.

Adam then takes my face in his hands and brushes away the remaining tears before kissing each eyelid. "So ladies how is the party going?" Adam asks quietly while keeping his eyes locked on mine.

"It is going pretty good. How is your party going boys?" Connie asks but there is a dullness in her voice.

"Well it was going good until Coach decided we needed to go on a scavenger hunt. That is why we are here." Charlie says trying to lighten the mood knowing something is going on that the girls don't want to talk about.

"Yeah and Joy now knows why we are here so if you will excuse me I need to go find something." Adam says. He runs upstairs and soon the rest of the guys head upstairs. They come back down don't say a word to us head to the kitchen. Before long they are back in the living room with us. They hand each of us a bottle with a note in it before leaving. I look at this confused. Adam hangs back a moment. "Your challenges are in the bottles should you choose to accept them." With that he leaves.

Once he leaves we open the bottles and read the messages. Each was a different challenge and we had to laugh. I read my note aloud.

Becca my dearest little duckette!

I am challenging you to bake but not burn a batch of my favorite cookies. You can't ask my mom what they are. You must find the answer in the kitchen or you might hunt a bit in my room please don't go through the bottom left drawer in my desk. You have until 10 am tomorrow morning to complete your challenge. Should you not complete your challenge by that time you will be treating me to breakfast out. If you complete your challenge I will treat you to breakfast anywhere you want to go. I love you my angel.

Love,

A. C. N. B

I can't help but smile at the signature but I want to scream at the challenge. Joy is the first to speak up. "What is wrong Becky?"

"I can't bake! I always burn the cookies at Christmas time when I bake. Oh Dad told him. I am so going to get even one way or another." I respond and we all laugh. After that Connie reads her letter aloud.

Connie my most beloved duckette!

I am challenging you to make a video of you telling the single girls at Eden Hall why Jessie is such a catch. You have until 10 am tomorrow to complete the challenge. Should you not complete the challenge you will be treating me to breakfast out but if you complete the challenge I will treat you to breakfast out. I love you my butterfly.

Love,

Guy

"I can't believe he did that! I am not good at making videos. I mean he knows what happened when I had to make a video for a school project." Connie says.

"Well Connie you were given permission to get help from the Duckettes since he didn't say you couldn't. My man told me I can't get help from his mom." I respond with a pout.

"Actually Becky he said that you couldn't ask his mom but it didn't say you could find out though another Duckette who could ask his mom while you are up searching his room out of earshot." Joy points out. This makes all of us laugh.

"Wait Connie what happened when you did the school project?" Casey asks.

"I am surprised Charlie didn't tell you. I was filming my group doing our version of the play for English class you know R and J. Anyway and I forgot to turn the camera on. Ok well after we got all done and went to watch the video the others realized it so they set it up. But then I kept jarring the camera all over the room. I never stayed focused and then when I got on camera I froze up." Connie tells her.

"Connie girl this isn't for school and it could be fun to tell the girls at Eden what a dream catch our pal Jessie is. I bet you with me working the camera we can do it in no time. We can make que cards and everything." Julie says. Connie calms down and Joy reads her note which we all aw at.

Joy the prettiest girl I know!

I am challenging you to find tell Becky about your dream date and how the guy would ask you out for that date. Include in this how much he would tell you about the date to start with. Have Becky tape the conversation. I am giving you until 10 am tomorrow to complete the challenge. Should you complete the challenge I will treat you to breakfast out and if you don't then you have to treat me to breakfast out. I really like you honey!

Love,

Dean

We couldn't help it the message was so cute and way obvious that he wanted to be her dream man. Also he was trying to impress and please her so much that he wanted to give her the dream date she always wanted. I felt something in the message that I don't think anyone else would but Dean knows about Joy's problem. I wonder how he knows and if that is why he wanted us to talk to her.

"Wow is Dean really that kind of guy?" Joy asks.

"What do you mean Joy?" Lorena asks.

"I mean he sounds like a dare I say hopeless romantic?" Joy responds.

"Girl that's because the boy is a romantic at heart but acts like a macho man around those he doesn't care about." Connie responds.

"I can handle this challenge I think. I honestly do know what my dream date is but its going to be hard to talk to Becky about it." Joy responds and I am almost sure I know why.

"Well girl since you can help with my cookies maybe we can talk while doing the cookies." I tell her and she laughs.

"How did you know that I knew Adam's favorite cookie and that I can bake very well?" She asks.

"I didn't know either thing but just figured it would be a good chance for us to talk."

She smiles before motioning one of the others to go. Lorena reads her letter.

Lorena mi Duckette bella! (Lorena paused and made sure we all knew that he was saying Lorena my beautiful Duckette. This caused all of us to aw again.)

I am challenging you to ask all the girls about what they think their boyfriends would say about sex before marriage. I also want you to video tape this as well as their opinions on sex before marriage. I want all the moms included as well. Have the moms go last so they can't influence their son's girlfriend's answer. I am giving you until 10 am to complete this task otherwise you will have to take me out for breakfast but if you succeed which I am sure you will I will take you out to breakfast. I love you mi azucena.

Todo mi amor Luis

After she finishes she explains that he had said I love you my lily and he had signed it all of my love Luis. We again aw because it is so sweet and romantic that he would use Spanish to say the loving parts.

"This is going to be a tough challenge for me to do. I mean Luis knows it's not an issue I feel comfortable talking about especially with adults. No offense ladies but my mother died when I was eight and we never got to have the talk so I feel weird talking about it with others." Lorena says.

"Well Lorena you aren't alone many people aren't comfortable about it but this group is a good group who don't judge so we can do it." I tell her.

"Thanks guys I mean I know about sex and all that Dad did try to talk to me about it but when that failed my aunt talked to me. After that I have shied from the topic because I always feel stupid for what I say." Lorena says and Joy hugs her.

"Don't feel stupid we are all entitled to our own opinion. I can't wait to talk this topic over with you girls because it's a pretty important topic that I believe in talking with friends about. I mean if you want to wait it helps if friends know that because then they can help you stay true to what you want for yourself. It isn't always easy to do things like that alone." Joy says and Lorena hugs her back. Julie reads her letter after the girls break the hug.

Julie my gorgeous Duckette!

I challenge you to create a personal ad for Russ. You can't have Becky's help with this though. It must be something we could put in the school paper for him. Include the things that would make Russ the best boyfriend for the potential candidates. I am giving you until 10 am to complete the challenge if you don't then you are treating me to breakfast out and if you do complete it which I am sure you will I will treat you to breakfast out. I love you my Catlady.

Love always,

Goldie

"Well I am glad my boyfriend has such faith in me because I can't write and I can't get Becky's help I am doomed!" Julie exclaims.

"I can help you out Julie I am also on the newspaper surprised he didn't know that what with me being a sport's writer." Joy responds.

"Maybe the guys are making it so we can work as a team to accomplish the tasks because they want us to succeed." I say suddenly and the others think about it and nod that they agree. After that Kathy reads her note to us. We have to laugh that Phillip got in on the fun too.

My darling dearest Duckette, Kathy, beautiful mother of my three boys!

I am challenging you to keep the girls up all night completing their challenges. I want hourly reports on how the girls are doing and each time you call I expect you to tell me a story about our days as boyfriend and girlfriend. I will share my memories with you as well. If you succeed by the time all the girls challenges finish I will take you out to breakfast if not I expect you to take me out to breakfast. I love you more each day my angel face.

With love forever,

Phillip

Every one of us girls thought Phillip's challenge was cute and appropriate. Next Casey read her note from Gordon.

Casey my sweet Duckette!

I am challenging you to video tape two things. First off I want you to video what attracted you to me and second I want you to video the details of your dream wedding. I am giving you until 10 am to complete this challenge when you complete the challenge I will take you out for breakfast with the group but if and that is a big if you don't complete it then you have to take me out for breakfast with our group. I love you my ice princess.

With all my love now and forever,

Gordie

"Aw that is too cute! Who knew coach could be so cute?" Julie says with a laugh.

"Gordie? That's just priceless." Connie added.

"I can't complete my challenge guys!" Casey said as though it was final.

"Yes you can and you will!" I exclaim and Casey looks shocked.

"Becky, Gordon and I don't want the same kind of wedding. Since I have been though the wedding scene twice and he hasn't been married yet I want him to have his dream wedding." Casey says shaking her head.

"Aunt Casey who is to say that maybe his dream wedding is just about you being there in a gown in front of all your friends and family saying I do to him. Come on do this and I tell you what we will challenge the guys with one big challenge." I say.

"Oh what is that?" Mom asks.

"We will have them tell us about either their dream wedding or what their real wedding was like. We will have them video tape it so that we can see that Gordon is telling you the truth then we will take and combined the two to make the perfect wedding for you two." I tell her and everyone loves the idea. We then move on to hear Linda's note.

Linda my most loveable Duckette!

I am challenging you to make a list of all the hockey teams in the NHL. You can't ask Julie, Becky, or Connie for help. I will give you until 10 am tomorrow to complete the challenge. Should you complete the challenge I will treated you to breakfast out but if you fail you will be taking me out for breakfast. I love you my little noodle.

Love forever,

Captain Duck

"Great now what do I do? I mean the three who would know he told me I can't ask." Linda said.

We all laugh. "Well there are two things you can do Linda!" I tell her.

"What are they?" She asks.

"Well if we volunteer the information it won't count as asking us for help. Second Casey, Kathy, and my Mom are all Duck moms probably they have heard of a few of them if not all of them. I mean Casey is marrying a former hockey and a guy who had coached kids in hockey. Most likely she knows a lot about hockey from him and her son who is like a huge hockey fan. My mom is married to a former hockey player and a current high school hockey coach who is a huge hockey fan! Kathy is married to a hockey fan and has two or three hockey fanatics for sons." I explained.

"I never thought of that. Boy the guys didn't think though the challenges. As long as none of us ask the others for help we can get help one another." Linda says and we laugh again before Erica reads her letter.

Erica my stunningly amazing little Duckette!

I am challenging you not to offer your help to any of the girls tonight. I am expecting you to help only when asked. If you can avoid offering help until 10 am tomorrow morning I will buy your breakfast out but if you fail you have to buy my breakfast out. I love you my little peach.

Love your Bash man,

Fulton

I giggle at this because I know that Erica has a hard time keeping from volunteering her assistance in all situations. Erica groans, "I am doomed!"

All together we say, "Erica will you help with the challenges that don't say we can't ask you for help?"

Erica beams, "You guys are awesome! Yes I will help out." As soon as we all stop laughing Kim reads her note.

Kimmy my cute little Duckette!

I am challenging you to make a comedy tape for me. You can ask any of the girls for help except Erica. I am giving you until 10 am tomorrow to complete the challenge if you do it I will buy you breakfast out and if you don't you have to buy me breakfast out while singing You Are the Champion. In case you didn't know I am just kidding about you having to sing if you don't complete the challenge. I love you my little songbird.

With much love,

Les "Shut up" Averman

Kim giggled before saying, "I am not very good at comedy but I sure love his jokes."

We all laugh. "Well I won't help you Kim." Erica says and we all laugh again. After we quieted down again Amy read her note.

Amy my good looking Duckette!

I am challenging you to make a pillow out of my old jeans that have been left on Adam's bed. Actually make two roll pillows. Make one very masculine and one very feminine. I am giving you until 10 am tomorrow to complete the challenge. I will take you out to breakfast when you complete the challenge but if you don't complete it you will be taking me out. I love you my little buttercup.

Love for always,

Rancher

I giggle as I see Amy's look of shock. "I take it you don't sew! I can help you out and so can Kim." I tell her and Amy relaxes.

"Thanks Becky you are a true friend." Amy responds. "So are you Kim."

"Hey that's what Duckettes are for! We are here to be friends and to help one another with the Duck boys!" Kim says and again we all laugh. Finally my mom reads her message.

Heidi my talented and adorable Duckette!

I am challenging you to enjoy your first every girls' sleepover! No matter what happens I will be taking you out to breakfast in the morning to celebrate the anniversary of our first date. That is right I remember that tomorrow is the anniversary of our first date. Before you ask I do remember it just like it was yesterday. You work that gray sweatshirt with our college logo and a pair of jeans. We went to dinner at Mickey's Diner. I can't believe that now our daughter can say that was the place she had her first date. It was so amazing on the night of her first date that Becky looked so much like you did on our first date. After dinner you and I went to a movie before going for a walk along the lake. You had on those small ruby earrings and that simple gold heart necklace. You wore tennis shoes and I thought you looked amazing. I love you more today than I did the first time we meant and I never thought that was possible. Thank you my little cheerleader for being my wife and my best friend. Also thank you for giving me three beautiful children.

With all my heart,

Teddy Bear

"Wait mom this is your first sleepover ever? How did I not know this?"

"Yes this is my first sleepover, Becky! I don't know I guess it wasn't something we talked about before. I had a chance when I was a teen to go to a sleepover but then my Mom died so I couldn't go. After that I was afraid to go to sleepovers because I feared my Dad or siblings would die. I am glad I came tonight though Becky." My mom responds and we all give my mom a big hug.

"Well Mrs. Orion we want to officially welcome Kathy, Casey, and you to the Duckettes." Linda says after we have all hugged them.

"Also we want to officially welcome the following new members of the Duckettes: Becky, Amy, Kim, Joy, and Erica." Lorena added.

"Julie and Connie joined the two of us about a week after Julie went out with Greg." Linda continues.

"Now let's make a call and challenge the guys to do that video Becky suggested. Tomorrow we will go make the group official by making shirts and getting some kind of pendant or pin." Julie says.

We all agree and after I call Adam we set about completing the challenges.

**Author Note: I have three big shout outs this time to the people who helped me with this chapter. First thank you PJ for the help with the Spanish since I don't speak Spanish. Also thanks Erica for verifying the correct way to use the Spanish, helping with the little hurdles I came up against and for helping me decide if the rating needed to be pushed up or not. Finally to my faithful and always supportive proof reader David for putting up with my bothering him for the last three days for this chapter. Now on to my two big shout outs to my reviewers. Well as always thank you for the review Erica but also a big thank you to RedRangerBelt. Next chapter we will see the girls doing the challenges. Sorry the chapter was a bit long but I think it was worth it.**


	44. Chapter 44 First Group of Challenges

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I just borrowed them for some fun. Enjoy! I don't own any of the songs in the story.**

**Banking on Your Heart**

I go into the kitchen and Joy follows me. "How do you know what Adam's favorite cookie is? I would love the help making them if you don't mind." I say to her after we reach the kitchen remembering her reaction when I teased her earlier.

Joy blushes as she answers. "I just happen to know because he took a foods class with me last year. One of our assignments was to make our favorite cookies and we had to share with the class our cookies. The funny thing was that Adam and I had the same kind of cookies although mine were slightly better according to him." Joy explains but I get the feeling there was more behind it. "His favorite cookie is Chocolate Peanut Butter Macadamia Nut Cookie."

"Oh this is going to be difficult." I sigh.

"Becky, he didn't eliminate me helping you so how about I help you measure out the ingredients then walk you though it. We can have Erica keeping an eye on them as they bake. It is actually not too hard to do." Joy says and suddenly I feel calmer.

"Well we are baking I guess I could find out about your dream date and how the guy would ask you out." I say to her.

"Sounds like a plan that kills two challenges off in no time." Joy says as we begin gathering and measuring ingredients.

"Erica can you do me a favor?" I yell out.

Two seconds later Erica appears in the door. "Sure what's up?"

"Can you see if you can find a tape recorder for me and a blank tape?" I ask her.

"Sure I can do that." She responded before taking off to go get us the tape player and tape. While she is gone Joy and I get the cookies mixed up.

Just as we finish mixing the cookies Erica returns with the tape recorder and tape in hand. We have her watch the oven while I interview Joy. "Joy, where would you love to go on a date?"

"Well I never thought about it but I guess my dream date would be a picnic by the lake before going miniature golfing following that with dessert at a restaurant along a lake just at sunset. Then a short walk along the lake before he takes me home."

"That sounds like a really great date." Erica says so I decide to ask her about her ideal date.

"What about you Erica what is your idea of a dream date?"

"Honestly my dream date would be going to a carnival. At the carnival we would play the games against one another, ride the rides, and snack on funnel cakes or cotton candy. I would love it if in the end he won me a stuffed animal or if I won one for him."

"Cool alright now I want both of you girls to tell me in what way would the guy ask you out?" I ask both of them as Erica pulls the first batch of cookies out and I begin putting the next batch in.

"Well I don't really think it matters as long as he isn't doing it on a dare." Erica responds.

"I have never thought about a guy asking me out so I am not sure how he would ask. I mean I have often seen the guy I most like asking me out in my dreams." Joy says shyly.

"How did he ask you out in your dreams?" Erica asks.

"I guess he just called me up and said 'Hey Joy! I was just thinking about you and wondering if you would like to go out with me this weekend?' I mean it would be something like that but I don't care as long as he is asking me out because he is truly wanting to go out with me and not doing it because of a dare or some stupid challenge." Joy answers.

"Ok would he surprise you with the date or would he tell you what you were doing?" I ask them.

"I would want him to surprise me." Joy says.

"Well if you didn't know I am a very antsy person so I want to know in advance what we are doing. I just can't help it. I mean I have a small confession to make ladies. When it comes to guys I never feel they really want me. I have had some problems in the past. My 8th grade boyfriend only asked me to be his girlfriend on a dare. Then we moved my freshman year to a town near here. I went to a public school for a year. I dated the captain of the freshman football team. The only reason he dated me was because he was trying to prove to the team that he was straight. He left me for the varsity quarterback. Then my dad got transferred again and we moved here. This time my parents put me in Eden Hall so that if he got transferred again they could keep me in one school. It was the first place with a private school that had a dorm for students who don't live in the area." Erica tells us.

"Wow well I guess I can understand why you wouldn't want to be surprised but yet I still say that in surprising me it's saying it really cares and took time to plan a special date for me." Joy says.

"What about you Becky? What is your dream date? How would he ask you out? What would he tell you about the date?"

"I think if he just said 'Becky would you go out with me next Sunday?' would be the best way for him to ask me out. As for how much he would tell me I would want him to keep giving me hints but wouldn't actually tell me until we arrived. As for the actual date he would pick me up and go to church with me. We would pick up croissants and some fresh fruit. Then we would head to the lake and spread out a blanket. We sit having our breakfast and just talking. After that we would go to the hospital to volunteer for a couple hours then we would have lunch with our families at one of our homes. After that we would go hang out with friends while he played hockey with them at the local rink and I visited with the other girlfriends. After the game he would take me home where we would watch a game on TV then we would make dinner together. After dinner we would work on homework before he leaves."

"Becky you have that guy already and you are most likely going to get your dream date.

Once we finished making the tape and had all the cookies baked we headed into the living room to check in with Kathy who was visiting with my mom while the girls worked on their challenges around the house. I approach where Julie and Connie are working on Connie's challenge. "Can we help?" I ask Connie.

"That would be great. Ok so here is what we have so far about Jessie and Russ." I realize at that moment they had been making lists about both guys. The list looked like this:

Jessie Hall- Smart, witty, loves those close to him, dependable, protective, and supportive

Russ Tyler- Loyal to friends, great sense of humor, protective of loved ones, family oriented, supportive, and intelligent

"The lists look good now let's find pictures to put with the ads." I say and we started looking through books of pictures that Kathy lays out for us. While we work on the ads I hear Lorena interviewing Linda, Kim, and Amy.

"Linda what do you think Charlie's feelings are about sex before marriage?" Lorena asks as Casey, Kathy, and my mom sit watching while working on Casey's challenge.

"Honestly Charlie and I have discussed this issue before. We both agree that right now we aren't ready for sex however we are not ruling out sex before marriage. We take it one day at a time but both of us feel that we would like to wait at least until we are though with high school because if I got pregnant it would be harder to complete school." Linda answers.

Lorena smiles at Linda before moving on to Kim. "What about you and Les? What do you think he would say about sex before marriage and what do you say about it?"

Kim thinks for a moment. "Honestly I don't know what Les thinks about sex before marriage but I am not against it. I believe that you need to be in a very stable relationship first though. I mean I would not have sex with any man unless I had been with him for at least a year. I think Les is a lot like me in that sex isn't something you just do with anyone. I actually would rather make love as to have sex and that is part of why I want to wait as long as I can into a relationship."

Lorena comes back with a great question to follow up. "What is the difference between making love and having sex?" With that all of us girls stop what we are doing and begin discussing the issue while the camera rolls.

"Sex is about the physical need being taken care of. It is not about what both are feeling or about pleasing one another but rather about just getting your physical satisfaction." I say and everyone turns to me with shock. "I am planning to wait until I get married to have sex and I know that Adam feels the same way. I believe that my virginity is a gift that I can give my husband." I tell them.

"I am not shocked at your wanting to wait but I am shocked that you can explain the difference so well." Connie says.

"Why?" I ask her.

"Well just you seem to be the most innocent of all of us." Connie answers.

I laugh. "Yeah, well my family has talked openly about the topic of sex. It especially became a topic when we learned that one brother is gay. I laugh because most girls can't talk to their older brothers about sex but I can. The topic became extremely important to talk about when I was being stalked by someone wanting to rape me." I say.

"Wow I never knew you were stalked by someone wanting to rape you." Erica says.

"I didn't know your brother was gay! Which one," Lorena asks.

"Jeff is gay and I honestly think he likes Kenny but thinks himself too old for Ken." I tell her.

"You have got to set them up! I mean Jason is great but he loves someone else and Kenny really loves Jeff." Julie says.

"I know my brother is cute with Ken but I know his heart belongs to someone else." Linda says.

We laugh at this then Lorena asks Erica her feeling about sex before marriage. "I feel I am ready to have sex now but I know Fulton wants to wait until marriage. I guess in a way I do want to wait and that's why I fell for Fulton because I knew he would help me wait since he wants to wait."

Amy is next and she blushes. "I use to think waiting was what I want but the older I get the more confused I get. I mean it gets harder with all the peer pressure but like Becky I want to wait because it is a gift I can give my husband. Dwayne as far as I know isn't against premarital sex."

Lorena turns to Joy. "What about you Joy?"

"I want to wait until I am married. I am not sure about Dean. I mean you would think he wants to have sex before marriage but I got a feeling he wants to wait." Joy says and that's all she will say.

Julie answers next without being asked. "Greg and I have discussed the issue. We both want to wait until we are at least finished with college because we both agree that the risk of pregnancy or diseases is not worth it while we are in school."

Connie chimes in next. "Guy and I have been together a long time now so of course we have discussed the topic. We agree that when the time is right we will both know otherwise we plan to wait."

"Alright Lorena your turn to answer this question," I say.

"I want to wait but I know Luis doesn't want to wait until marriage. He isn't ready yet but he says he knows he wants to have sex before marriage." Lorena says blushing.

"Lorena, you know you are worth the wait and if he ends up with you he will wait until your wedding." Julie says which seems to ease Lorena's fear.

"I guess now the mom's get to answer that question." Lorena says.

"Alright I will go first." Casey speaks up. "I believe it isn't wrong to have sex before marriage but I also think you need to be out of high school before you start having sex. I would prefer my son waited until after college even but I know that I can't judge him since I had sex outside of marriage when I was 18. Charlie knows all of this and we have never shied away from talking about the topic."

"I believe in waiting until marriage to have sex. I have told all three of my sons this. They also know that both Phillip and I were virgins when we married." Kathy says.

"Really and what do they say about that?" Casey asks.

"Actually the boys always said that has helped them remember that the woman they marry will be worth the wait. Adam has always been the one most like his father in how he deals with girls and actually often his relationship with Becky has mirrored our relationship in the time line area at least." Just then Kathy checked her watch. "Excuse me ladies I have a call to make. Kathy calls Phillip while we all work on finding the perfect picture for Russ and Jessie's ads.

Kathy finishes telling Phillip that we have finished Joy and my challenges then tells him we are just about to finish Lorena's challenge. She tells him that she will call again in an hour. As soon as she hangs up she rejoins us and we all turn to my mom.

"I use to believe that sex before marriage was not appropriate but considering how hard it is for two males to marry in our country I kind of began to realize that maybe sex before marriage isn't as inappropriate as I thought it was. I do believe you need to be with the person for at least a year before you have sex."

We talk a little more about the issue before we go back to working on other challenges. Soon Connie and Julie have completed their challenges. Linda turns to Erica. "Do you know any of the NHL teams? I know there is the Anaheim Ducks."

Erica grins. "Yes I know about five teams."

"What are they?" Linda asks.

"I know that there is the Toronto Maple Leafs, Montreal Canadiens, Ottawa Senators, Vancouver Canucks, and Edmonton Oilers." Erica says.

Kim chimes in with a few more. "There is also the Calgary Flames, New York Rangers, New York Devils, New York Islanders, and Columbus Blue Jackets."

Amy pipes in. "Also there is Chicago Blackhawks, Florida Panthers, Tampa Bay Lightning, Nashville Predators, and Washington Capitals."

Lorena adds a few more to the list. "Don't forget there is Detroit Red Wings, Phoenix Coyotes, Los Angles Kings, Buffalo Sabres, and San Jose Sharks."

"I know there are also the Boston Bruins, Carolina Hurricanes, Pittsburgh Penguins, Dallas Stars, and Philadelphia Flyers." Casey finishes the list off. Good thing Linda can make short notes and keep up with the group. "That is all of them now Linda."

"Wow that is great ladies!" Linda says before setting about rewriting the list. Soon her challenge is complete.

We just have about six more to complete although we really aren't worried about mom's challenge. Casey is up next so those of us finished help her set up to do her challenge while Kathy calls again to give Phillip the update since another hour has passed. This time she asks what if the girls finish early can she quit calling and go to bed too. Phillip tells her yes she can and thought he had even implied that but figured out he must not have.

Author Note: I am sorry this took so long to get posted. I know not all the challenges were covered but watch for the next chapter this week with those missing challenges. It just was getting too long to put all of them in one chapter. Now on to my thank yous. David as always thank you for the love, support, the proof reading, but most of all your amazing talent for knowing things I need when it comes to the hockey stuff. Erica for the chats that get me writing again thank you as well as for all your reviews even when you annoy me you help me over the blocks I get. RedRangerBelt thank you for the review. I hope you enjoy the first few challenges more coming soon. Ok all I got to run more writing to do. Hugs to all. Joy


	45. Chapter 45 Second Group of Challenges

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I just borrowed them for some fun. Enjoy! I don't own any of the songs in the story.**

**Banking on Your Heart**

Just as we are about to begin working on Casey's challenge my mom catches an error in Linda's challenge. "Linda change that one there from New York to New Jersey Devils."

Kim hears my mom and says. "Oops wrong New state."

We all laugh at that and Linda makes the change before speaking. "Thanks Heidi for the information. Hey Kim you got in the right part of the country at least!" Kim laughs at that.

"Yes it was at least the neighbor state." Kim says before going back to working on her challenge.

I see all the girls except Erica helping Kim out. I motion Casey to ask Erica for help. "Erica, why don't you help us out with my challenge?" Casey asks.

"Great I can do that." Erica says as she settles next to me on the couch.

"Alright Case how should we do this?" I ask her.

"Interview style might make it more comfortable for her." Erica suggests.

"Yeah that would be cool." Casey answers.

As soon as Mom gets the camera ready I move next to Casey and we begin the interview. "Casey I know that you think because you have been married twice already this wedding should be the way Gordon wants it but lets say he has the same kind of wedding in mind what would the flowers be like?"

"I would love to use daisies in a ball with a blue ribbon as a handle for them." Casey says. "Also I would have my flower girl wearing a crown of daisies."

"Cool what about the dresses?" I ask.

"I would want something simple for my dress perhaps down to the ankle with a pastel blue ribbon around the waist. I think I would go strapless or maybe a thin strap. My bridesmaids would be the same dress only the dress would be blue where mine was white and then the ribbon around the waist on theirs would be a pale yellow color which would go great with the few yellow daisies that are intermixed with the white daisies on the bouquet balls the bridesmaid are carrying." Casey explains. "The flower girl would wear a tea length dress with a touch of lace on it and spaghetti straps. Also the flower girl's dress would have a pastel blue ribbon around the waist."

"Wow they sound beautiful. Alright who would you want in your wedding?" I ask.

"I want Charlie to give me away. I want all the Ducks and Duckettes involved in my wedding but I won't tell you in what way on this video since that I would rather discuss in person so that if we don't agree on something the others won't be hurt if we change it." Casey starts explaining. "I also want the former Ducks involved. I would like to include our families."

"Great," I say before asking a few more questions to find out what kind of wedding Casey wants. As I am finishing up with Casey I hear Amy and Kim working on a pattern for the pillows.

"Hey Kim did Averman say how long the comedy tape had to be?" Connie asks as I see her working with a couple joke books they found in Kyle's room.

"No," Kim says. "Kathy when you call Phillip again can you ask him to find out how long Les wants the tape? Also find out if he means cassette or video, please!"

"Sure I will do that," Kathy checks her watch. "It is three in the morning girls. Who all still needs to finish their challenges?"

"Kim, Erica, and I," Amy answers. "I would have said Heidi and you but Heidi's challenge is something that I think we can ignore. Yours is done when the rest of us are done so should be about another hour."

"Alright I will call Phillip and give him the update." Kathy says. I hear Kathy tell Phillip that we just have two of the girls' challenges to complete but that we had a few questions. "How long was the comedy tape to be and should it be a video or a cassette tape?" She listens then repeats the information back to Phillip. "So she needs to make a 10 minute or longer tape and she can do either kind of tape?" She listens again. "Alright thanks that helped. Yes baby I will call you as soon as we finish but I want to give you boys one more challenge since they finished a long time ago and went to bed. When the boys get up in the morning before you come over here have them do the sex talk to girls had to do for Lorena's challenge because I think it would be interesting for the girls to see what their boyfriends and the adult males say about this subject." I giggle as I hear her say this. Soon after that she says her good bye.

She quickly informs Kim about how long the tape should be and that it can be either a cassette or video. Kim chooses to do a cassette. She works with the material Connie found for her and quickly has the tape done. While she makes her cassette tape I help Amy finish up her pillows which Kim had helped her sew. She just needed a touch of help decorating them.

Amy puts bows and a bit of lace for trim on the first pillow. The other pillow she adds a bit of blue checked material as a small pocket. Then she happens to find a small appliqué of a horse. "Kathy can I use this?" She calls out just after Kim finishes a fifteen minute comedy tape.

"Sure help yourself to anything you find Amy." Kathy calls back.

Within about two minutes Amy has put the finishing touches on the pillows. We all gather in the living room again. "Well looks like all the challenges except yours are complete now Kathy." I say.

Kathy makes a final call to Phillip and tells him that the girls are finished with their challenges. She then motions all of us to head on to bed. We have divided ourselves out amongst the boys' rooms for the night.

Connie, Erica, Lorena, and my mom sleep in Steven's room. Linda, Kim, Amy, and Casey sleep in Kyle's room. Joy, Julie, Kathy, and I sleep in Adam's room. We give Kathy the bed but she decides to sleep on the floor with us. Once our sleeping bags are spread out we lie down and talk for a bit.

"So Becky," Joy says. "Who do you think will be the Duckette most likely to not end up with the Duck she is with?"

"I think you are the one most likely to leave Dean for someone else and I know exactly who it will be. He is the older brother to the one you like. Trust me he is as awesome as the one you like." I answer her.

"Who do I like?" Joy asks.

"If I am correct you like Adam." I answer and I see Joy starting to get up. "Don't bother heading to the bathroom if you are going to cut do it in front of me Joy!" I say.

"I wasn't going to cut." She says in a tone that doesn't convince me but she gets up and goes over to her bag. She pulls out a couple items and comes back over to lie down. "Here is why I was getting up. I knew a while back that I stood no chance with Adam when I started seeing the way he looked at you. So my shrink told me to write a journal about what I was feeling. I didn't keep the journal for long because I found cutting worked better for me to deal with."

"How did you start cutting Joy?" Julie asks quietly.

"I was in my room listening to music one night when suddenly I seen the knife I keep in my room. I had often wondered why a person would use a knife to cut themselves on purpose so I decided to try it. I was feeling pretty low that night because I had let something that happened at school get to me. I mean I am far from the prettiest girl in school and when someone made a comment about it that morning it just stuck with me the rest of the day. Well that afternoon I saw Adam working on a painting for his Art class and it was of Becky. That was the day I knew who had his heart and that it would never be me. Well the whole day had piled up to be one bad thing after another so I pulled the knife from its hiding spot and well you know what cutting is. It felt like all the emotions I was feeling ran out as soon as I made the cut." Joy explains.

"How have you managed to hide this from your family?" Julie asks without thinking.

"My family could care less about what I do. In their eyes I am a failure. I mean my brother is the sports super star and my sister the drama star but Joy is nothing so why would they notice if I was doing something to harm myself. I could die in my room and they would only notice if there was a smell coming from my room. I miss breakfast about once a week and no one ever asks why. I am not exactly visible in my home. That is why they put me in the dorms. I could live at home because I live within walking distance of the school. I should be living at home but my parents convinced Dean Buckley to let me live at the dorms." Joy says like it makes no difference.

"You are telling me your parents and siblings don't even know that you are one of the school's top writers on the school newspaper? I mean you are the one that is going to go far in the journalism field." Kathy says which causes all three of us girls to turn and look at her in shock. "What? Adam talks about Joy all the time especially when his brother Steven is around."

I laugh, "I guess my boyfriend and I have another thing in common."

"What is that?" Joy asks with a laugh.

"We like being matchmakers." This causes all of us to laugh.

"Well I guess I am a little flattered to hear he does talk about me. But what is it about Steven that makes you both want to set me up with him?" Joy asks.

"He looks a lot like his brother and is a lot like him. You like Adam so you would like Steven. Steven is a bit older than Adam. Steven is more emotionally mature and nurturing therefore more capable of handling tough situations." I tell her.

"So you are saying that Steven would be able to support me though the tough battle I will have in overcoming the need to cut? Also he will be able to help me deal with the feeling of being a failure my family has instilled in me?"

"Yes she means," Julie replies. "However Joy you should go out a few times with Dean to see that Adam isn't the only great guy out there plus that way you will be ready when its time for you to go out with Steven."

"I plan to go out with Dean a few times because he is a great guy and I do want a chance to get to know him better." Joy responds. "How old is Steven?"

"My son Steven is 20. How old are you Joy?" Kathy asks her.

"I am 16 but I turn 17 next month." Joy answers. "Don't you think he is a bit old for me?" Joy questions us.

We all laugh. "Joy hun, he is just three years older than you. Besides you aren't yet ready to date him. I mean it will be about a year before you two get together well actually a little over a year." I tell her. We talk a bit more about the guys before we start falling asleep.

I look at my watch when I wake up and I realize it is 8:00 am. I look around my boyfriend's room and see that I am on the bed then I see Kathy, Joy, and Julie are still asleep. My chair which I had left beside my sleeping bag is now beside the bed. I know Kathy had helped me lay on the sleeping bag last night but who put me in bed? I look over and see my picture on Adam's night stand. The picture is actually the one of the two of us at the hospital benefit. I hear a sound from the floor. I look down and see Joy is waking up. "Morning Joy," I whisper and she smiles as she rolls onto her stomach.

"Morning Becky," she responds.

Kathy starts to wake at that moment and she says good morning to both of us girls. "So do you think the boys are up yet?" Kathy asks and we giggle just as Julie starts to wake up.

"What is so funny?" She asks in a sleepy tone.

We tell her and she laughs too. Kathy helps me into my chair as Joy and Julie head to the bathroom to get ready for the day. "Becky, how are you feeling this morning?" Kathy asks the moment the girls have left the room.

"Honestly I feel fine but a little stiff. When was I put into bed?" I respond.

"I moved you to the bed as soon as I knew you were asleep. I felt the floor might bother your back and cause more trouble. Besides I figured you might sleep better surrounded by Adam's scent." She says with a grin then she giggles at me expression.

I lightly tap her arm. "Kathy, that's just wrong coming from you, but I like how you think."

We laugh together then she helps me down the ramp where I take my turn in the bathroom. Before long all the girls have used the bathroom and are dressed. The guys arrive with two video tapes in hand at 10 am on the dot.

**Author Note: Sorry it took so long to post again. Can't promise how soon next chapter will be up but I am trying to get them done as fast as possible. I am also hoping not to be posting too much during June, July, and August since I will be working in a place I don't have much computer access. Now on to the thank yous. Thanks David for your love and support as I work on this story and for always reviewing it before I post it. Thanks to my two reviewers from last chapter. RedRangerBelt thanks for catching what my hockey expert missed. Erica thanks for checking the one part out on this chapter to make sure it was ok to post. Everyone thanks for reading this story and yes there will be more about the sleepover challenges in the next chapter. I am using this part to help me get over my block on what will happen the next week during Adam and Becky's time off. Well got to run more writing to do. Hugs to all. Joy**


	46. Chapter 46 Meeting with the boys

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I just borrowed them for some fun. Enjoy! I don't own any of the songs in the story.**

**Banking on Your Heart**

We head toward the living room but Adam pulls me aside. "Mom called me earlier and said you had a bit of a stiff back this morning. How are you now?"

"I am better baby. I just had a very busy night and over did it a bit but I have taken my medicine which really helped out."

"I am glad you are feeling better, angel! I can see why you would be stiff this morning though. Your bed is a lot softer than mine." Adam replies as he rubs his neck and I can't help but laugh.

"Bend down here goof!" I say through my laughter. He bends down and I massage his neck as I kiss him. "So you slept in my bed?" I ask after I break the kiss.

"Yeah your dad thought I would sleep better there." Adam adds with a laugh. "Just like my mom thought my bed would be better for you apparently."

I smile up at him then nod toward the living room and he nods his agreement. He wheels me into the living room where we find everyone sitting next to their significant others. There was a lot of teasing noises when we enter the room. "Oh grow up!" I tell them as Adam puts me in place between my parents and his. He then sits down in front of me.

I notice all the men sitting in front of their women who are positioned on the chairs and couches. Kyle is sitting near his parents and Adam. Steven is sitting near Joy and Dean. I laugh at that.

"Alright shall we begin?" Dad asks.

"Lets begin!" I respond and everyone else quickly agrees.

"Alright we want to start off with Adam's challenge for Becky. How did it go? Who helped?" Dean pipes up.

"Joy helped out and it went well especially when we asked Erica to watch them while we worked on Joy's challenges." I say as I notice Joy producing my box for Adam.

"Here you go!" Joy says handing them to Adam and I notice she for the first time seems to be comfortable around him.

"Joy, are you feeling better this morning?" I ask her.

"Yeah last nights chat before bed really helped me out." She responds and the girls from our room giggle.

"Hmm I bet you are looking in a different way at the situation." Julie says and Joy blushes.

"Definitely," Joy responds.

The others all look questioningly at us and we just laugh harder. Adam pulls out a cookie and inspects it before taking a bite. He then speaks, "Coach, you were wrong she is a good baker as long as someone else keeps an eye on them while they are baking." I slap him lightly for that.

Dad laughs, "Who is next Adam?"

"I think Charlie should go next." Adam responds as he passes the cookies around a bit reluctantly. "So Linda who helped and do you think you won your challenge?"

Linda filled the guys in on who helped and that she did think she won. Charlie looked over his list then looks straight at Adam. He had just taken a bite of his cookie. "I think you and I are going to have to take these girls to breakfast."

We all laugh. "I think I want to hear how Dwayne's lady did." Charlie says when the laughter died down.

Amy gets up and goes to the corner of the room. She grabs her pillows and hand them to Dwayne. She tells him about who helped and why she did them the way she did. He loved the pillows and pulled her down into his laugh which brought about more laughter. "There is a reason behind Dwayne's challenge to you." Gordon says with a look to Dwayne.

"Oh and what was that?" Amy asks.

"My dad's family has a tradition of making pillows for your loved one and yourself. Then when you have to be apart for a long time you trade pillows so that the other one has your scent with them while you are apart. Mom and Dad didn't follow tradition but Dad's second wife loved the tradition. She even went home after their first date and made one not just for dad but for each of their kids. I keep my pillow on my bed in the dorm as a reminder of how lucky I am to have her as a step mom." He responds with a blush. "Alright let's hear how Kim did with her challenge."

Kim pulled out the tape player and put on the comedy tape. The whole grouped laughed all the way though it. When it finished Les turned around got up on his knees and kissed Kim on the nose. "That was perfect!" He told her before sitting back down. "Alright how about Connie's challenge?"

Connie told who helped before showing the video she made for Jessie. The guys are really impressed. Guy then has Julie read us her ad for Russ. Again the guys are truly impressed. Greg calls out for Joy to tell us about her challenge. Joy takes the tape player from Kim and plays the tape which doesn't just have Joy's answers but includes Erica's answers as well as mine.

"Who is next?" Coach asks looking at Dean.

"Bombay gets to say if it is Fulton or Luis's lady that goes next." Dean says knowing Bombay will be the last to go.

"Erica, how did your challenge go over?" Gordon asks.

"I only helped when I was asked. I didn't help with those that were given instructions not to let me help them." Erica stated and all the girls confirmed it.

Fulton satisfied with Erica's challenge results turns to Luis. "I guess that brings us to Lorena unless you agree we should have Kathy or Heidi go next Luis and save Lorena's for just before Casey's."

"I think we need to have Kathy go first." Luis said.

"Alright agreed," Fulton said turning to Kathy. "Kathy you are up."

"Well as you know I kept in contact with my husband as my challenge said to do and kept him informed on the challenges." Kathy answered.

Phillip agrees that she did indeed complete her challenge. "I think we will go with Heidi next."

"I had a lot of fun and learned a lot about the girls. I would love to do that again." Mom answers without waiting.

Dad turns and hugs her. "I am happy to hear it was a great night for you. Now let's have Lorena's challenge."

With that Lorena put her tape on and we all watched it. The guys were shocked yet not surprised by the girls' answers. Before we went on to Casey's challenge we told the boys it was time to show their video on the same topic. So they did.

As we watched we see the guys sitting around my living room. The first to speak was Adam which shocked me. "I choose to wait until marriage and I know Becca feels the same."

Charlie was next. "I think I want to wait until marriage. My mom has always been open with me about this topic and I have often talked to Adam regarding it which has only made me even more positive that waiting might be the only way for me. I have talked to Linda about this and I think we are in agreement that we want to wait until we are at least in college."

Dean is the next to speak on the tape. "I want to wait until marriage and I don't know about Joy but from what I have gathered from her is she is the kind to wait also."

Fulton spoke up next. "I want to wait but I don't think Erica wants to but I could be wrong."

The camera moved to Les. "I am not sure how I feel about sex before marriage. I use to want to wait until marriage then puberty hit." They all laughed at that comment which made us all laugh as we watched the tape.

Jessie spoke up next. "At this point in time I have no plans to have sex before marriage but with time that may change. I don't have a girlfriend so I can't say how she would feel. I do hope I find one that wants to wait until marriage or at least until we know one another for a while."

Russ was next. "Well I always thought I already had sex before marriage considering I am a male. Oh wait you don't mean that kind of sex before marriage not." Russ said with a wink. "Seriously I am not sure I want to wait until marriage but then again it will depend on the girls I date. If they believe in waiting I will respect that decision and I wouldn't cheat on them just to have sex. I am about doing what is right for both of us."

We laughed at his attempt at a joke. He grinned because we got his sense of humor. Now on the screen was Dwayne his thick southern accent was cute as he told his story. "I want to wait until marriage. My father didn't and regretted it when he got married because my mom had waited. Although in the end I don't think it was as big a deal when they got divorced but still it was a big deal in the end. I want to make sure I don't have that kind of regret when I marry. I think Amy wants to wait but I am not positive."

"Julie and I have discussed the issue. We both want to wait until we are at least finished with college because we both agree that the risk of pregnancy or diseases is not worth it while we are in school." Greg said and we laughed because other than the name it was word for word what Julie had said.

Guy piped up next. "Connie and I agree that when the time is right we will both know otherwise we plan to wait."

Luis responded next. "I don't really want to wait but Lorena does. Lorena is worth the wait so as I have decided I will wait until marriage."

Kenny was the last Duck to speak on the issue. "Being gay and living where I can't marry I don't plan to wait until marriage." He said.

My brothers and Adam's brothers went next. Steven went first. "I plan to wait because the girl I end up with will be worth the wait. I am currently dating Shannon, one of Becky's friends from the hospital volunteer program, but I don't think she is my one true love."

Kyle surprised me by speaking next. "I want to wait until I am married. I am single as of the moment but then again I am still a bit young." We all laughed at that and Kyle grinned.

Jeff was the next to speak up. "I being gay like Kenny don't really plan to wait until marriage. I am not dating the person my sister thinks I am because as my sister has already figured out I like someone else. Becky don't go getting any ideas either give it a couple more years then do your little matchmaking bit." I laughed and Adam paused the VCR as I went on.

"Jeff you know me way too well." I tell him.

"I am so embarrassed that you girls talked so openly about it my love life in your video." He said with a blush. Kenny was sitting next to him.

Kenny put his hand on Jeff's shoulder. "You aren't too old for me but I do think you and I should wait until I am out of high school." Kenny leans in and kissed Jeff's cheek.

After we all ooh and awe them Adam flips the tape back on. Next is Matt. "I at one time wanted to wait until I was married but unfortunately I can't say I will any more. As a matter of fact as my parents know and now my siblings will know I have had sex. However I have chosen not to have sex again until I am really with someone special. The person pushed the issue and I in the end gave into her. That ended my relationship with her because I felt bad about myself after it." Matt was in tears on the screen. I nudged Adam and he pauses the video again.

"Matt, I love you and am so proud of you that you could say all of that on the video." I say to him and he smiles though the tears he had again in his eyes.

"Thank you sis," he says. "It means a lot to hear that from you. I was worried when I was telling that in front of Jeff but he did tell me something after we shut off the tape. He told me it didn't make me a bad person in his books. I am glad that you accept me too even though I am not the big brother you thought I was."

"Want the honest truth?" I ask him. He nods. "I had a feeling you had sex a couple years ago when we were talking about something after a Ducks game. You said that you regretted a decision a couple weeks before and that's why you broke up with your girlfriend."

"You remember that?" He said and I nod. "I love you, Becky. So what did you think at that moment?"

"I thought, yes he has had sex and now regrets it. I wondered why you did it but I never asked. I knew when the time was right you would tell me." I said quietly. "Shall we finish watching the tape?" I ask and we all agree.

Next was Gordon. "I have had sex before marriage but I don't believe it is right for everyone and I hope the Ducks wait."

"As my family will tell you I believed in waiting until marriage and I have never regretted that decision. It makes me proud to hear my boys are thinking about waiting until marriage." Phillip responded next.

Dad finishes off the tape with his comments. "I don't believe in sex before marriage. However as you all know now I have a gay son so in the end I think it is something that has to be looked at with several things in mind. First off you have to know how you will feel about yourself after it's over. Second you need to be prepared for what might happen after it's over. I mean diseases or pregnancy. Third talk about it with your mate before just letting the moment take you away and be protected."

With that the tape ended and they put in Gordon's without another word. The other guys go first on telling what they imagine for their weddings or what their wedding had been like. Almost all of them imagine their wedding in a church in summer time or fall. They all want it to be whatever their woman wants otherwise as long as they don't have to wear baby blue tuxes with ruffle shirts.

Finally it was Gordon's turn. "I want a church wedding but most of all I want it to be a combination of Casey and myself. I do want chocolate cake at the reception though. I think blue would be a nice color. I want to talk to Casey in person about who would be in our wedding and what parts they would be involved in. Honestly I just want Casey to have what she wants in our wedding. I do want some say in it but weddings are about the bride more than the groom." Gordon stopped and thought for a moment. "I want to be involved but only where you need me involved Casey."

Adam shuts off the tape. Gordon turns to Casey. "I meant every word and I love what you said in your tape about what you want. I think we are ready to start planning our wedding."

We all applaud them before Dad speaks up again. "Alright so instead of breakfast out how about we make it lunch out?"

We all agree then head out to the cars to go have lunch. After lunch we split up again. The girls and I go shopping. We get shirts made that say: Duckettes don't just date Ducks they make them better boys! We decided on this because this way if one stopped dating the Duck she was dating she could still be a Duckette. After that we headed back and helped Kathy clean up the house before heading home again.

**Author note: Thank you to all who are still reading this fic. I am thinking about ending it soon although I would still like to cover his court case, her operation, maybe spring break, and the wedding of Casey to Gordon. Which means I may start skipping some parts of the year. Let me know what you think about that. Ok now to the thanks for those who reviewed. RedRangerBelt thank you for the review. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you. Erica thanks for the review but what was up with the bloody brilliant stuff? LOL just kidding I know you were reading those Potter fics again. OK I am off to do more writing after I finish preparing for my niece's grad party which I am having this Saturday! LOL why did I get myself into this it only cuts my writing time down? Oh well she is worth it. Hugs to all. -Joy**


	47. Chapter 47 Time flies

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I just borrowed them for some fun. Enjoy! I don't own any of the songs in the story.**

**Banking on Your Heart**

I can't believe the school year is over. Let me just recap some of the events you missed during that time. Adam and I spent that next week studying at my house or at his parents' house. We did talk to the art museum and now both of us have regular showings at the museum of our work. Things have gotten better in school about Adam and me dating. In fact most people in school are for us now as we get closer to my surgery which is next week.

Casey and Gordon are planning their wedding. They are getting married in December. Adam's aunt hired me to help out one day a week at the bakery so that she can volunteer at the hospital. Kathy is back to work. She is working at the hospital but that is another story I will tell you later on.

Steven broke up with Shannon right after Valentine's Day. I am not sure the story there but let me say Shannon stopped volunteering shortly after the break up and last I heard she is dating some football star from her school.

Kyle is hanging out with Stephanie all the time. They go to the movies, minigolfing, go karting, bowling, and all sorts of other things at least once a week. Kyle danced every dance with Stephanie at the school dance and also at the last charity event for the hospital.

Spring break was awesome. Casey, Gordon, my parents, Adam's parents, the Ducks, and the Duckettes rented three cabins in the Nisswa area of Minnesota. We stayed up there for the week and since the lake we were on was iced over well enough the Ducks practiced on the lake. Which reminds me the practices the Ducks had while Adam and I were out of school was pretty good. They did everything from skate on a pond in a local park to go back to where they first met.

I got to go to every hockey practice and helped my Dad coach along with Gordon. We did all sorts of drills and spent some time in the gym that Uncle Gordon owns. The team now goes three night's week with me to the gym for some therapy exercises the doctors set up for me.

Speaking of therapy it was rough in the beginning however now it's getting better. My first therapy session I ended up in bed for two days but I refused to miss any therapy sessions so I forced myself to get out of bed.

Adam has been my constant leaning post. We take turns going to one another's church on Sundays and we go out about once a week as a couple. I hang out at his parents' house about once every other week. Kathy has been helping me scrapbook my pictures and Kyle helps me plan events for the children's wing at the hospital to help raise money for the upgrades they need. Steven has come to visit me a few times since I started dating his brother.

For Valentine's Day Adam surprised me by taking me to his parents' home for dinner that night which was cooked by the males of the family, a family tradition for Valentine's Day. They give Kathy a break that day from cooking dinner. They made steaks, mashed potatoes which they added red food coloring to make them pink, corn, biscuits, and a tossed salad with a vinaigrette dressing. For dessert Adam had made a chocolate cake that he cut into heart shapes then he frosted them before stacking them three high. He then poured strawberries down over it.

Kyle invited Stephanie to dinner that night and Steven invited Shannon but she didn't come. So Steven played the waiter so that the other guys could spend the dinner with their women. The guys had set the tables with a pink table cloth with a white lace one over it. They had put red candles, rose petals, and heart shaped place cards covered the table. They dimmed the lights in the living where they had set up three tables. Stephanie thought it was really cool that she was being treated as a date for the night.

After dinner Adam took me to the art gallery for a showing which turned out to be of Connie's work, Adam's work, and mine. I was shocked to find out three of my pieces sold in the first hour of the show opening. Adam and Connie each sold one piece that night too.

I later found out one of the pieces had been bought by Adam's aunt to hang in the bakery. The second one was bought by Dr. Nigel for his waiting room. The third was bought by Brett Hull! Wow I was shocked. Adam's paint was bought by Uncle Mike Modano, which really impressed him that Mike wanted his artwork. Connie's art work we learn was bought by Andrew Larson. When he was confronted later I found out that it was because he truly appreciated her artwork nothing more.

Alright I think I have caught you up on most of what is going on with us so I can move on.

_**Author Note:** Thank you to all who reviewed my last chapter a year ago. Thank you to all who are still reading even though its been over a year since the last post. I hope to do better about posting though I am away from home again for three months and limited on my free time. Hugs to all. I am off to try and update other stories. ~Joy_


End file.
